The Hardest Thing
by jessica619
Summary: "It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do To look you in the eye And tell you I don't love you It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie To show no emotion When you start to cry I can't let you see What you mean to me When my hands are tied And my hearts not free"-98 Degrees
1. Chapter 1-2016

_**Present-**_

 **Hall Of Fame 2016-**

Just breath, she told herself. Amaya wasn't ready for this, but she had no choice. She had signed the contract, there was no going back. Hunter would tell everyone here that she was back and that she was the surprise fourth Diva or is it woman now, in the title match at WrestleMania.

How they managed to keep her a secret from the fans, she had no clue. Everyone wanted to know and had taken guesses, none were right. Maybe because she had said in an interview that she would never go back to working with WWE.

It was nothing against them, it was _him._ After what happened between them and how he left her, she just couldn't go back. Now, here she was, standing backstage in a room with her boyfriend and possible step dad to her daughter, Malia. Her heels clicked on the floor as she paced.

"Love, please sit down. You're making me nervous", Finn said.

She took a deep breath and faced him.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so nervous. I don't know how everyone is going to react. The only Diva who still talks to me is Paige.", she said.

"Because you talk to her. The others have tried calling, but you don't answer", he said.

It's been three years since everything went down. Since she left, or more like they kicked her out of the company. They had sent Finn to meet with her and try to convince her to come back to WWE. Every time he did, she sent him away. Although the last time he went looking for her, he stayed.

He knew who Malia's father was and he never judged her for her past. He had fallen in love with her, but he wasn't quiet sure of her feelings towards him. Yes, she had said she loved him, but did she mean it.

Someone knocked and they both turned towards the slowly opening door. Hunter smiled.

"You ready to do this?", he asked Amaya.

She swallowed and nodded.

"I'm going to go on stage and discuss how epic this Divas match is. Then I'll remind them of the fourth unknown person in the match. Your music will hit and you'll step out", he said to her.

She was wringing her hands and nodded. Hunter placed his hands on her shoulders and she released the breath she was holding.

"You're going to do great Amaya. You've always been able to handle situations like this, under pressure.", Hunter reminded her.

He sent a nod to Finn. Finn stood and placed his hand on Amaya's back.

"I love you Amaya, see you out there", he said, kissing her cheek.

"I love you too", she replied.

Sometimes she didn't even know if she meant it in a romantic way or a friendly, I care about you way. He smiled and left with Hunter. After a few minutes alone, she walked out of the room. Robbie, Hunter's personal assistant was leaning back against the wall, tapping away on his phone.

He looked up and smiled, shoving his phone into his pocket.

"Ready Ms. Mendez?", he asked.

"As I'll ever be", she replied.

He nodded and walked down the hall with her towards the stage.

"How's your sister? April?", he asked.

"Good, I mean she's a little pissed at me for accepting to come back here but honestly, I needed closure with this company. I never got it", she said.

He smiled. Robbie was her first friend here and they remained friends after she left.

"Well I'm sure as hell happy that you're back. He might not be, but only because of his family and wife", he said.

Amaya glanced at Robbie.

"Is he here? With her?", she asked.

He sent her a sad smile before nodding a yes. She swallowed again, hoping they weren't sitting front row. She knew his wife was going to blow once she saw her.

"I know you've all been waiting for me to tell you who this mystery Diva is and now I'll tell you", she heard Hunter say.

She closed her eyes and prayed that this went well, opening them.

"You're going to do great", Robbie said beside her.

Her song hit, 'Cherry Bomb' by The Runaways.

You could hear the fans chanting yes. She smiled and stepped onto the stage and walked over to Hunter. He clapped and then hugged her. Looking out into the crowd, she saw him. He wasn't smiling and he wasn't angry, shocked maybe, surprised. His wife looked at him and then back at Amaya. His family had the same expression.

She felt a panic attack coming and then Hunter squeezed her shoulder.

"Breath. They have no say in you working here. If they have a problem with it, Roman can leave the company. You have a right to work here too", he whispered.

Amaya knew he was right and searched the crowd for her boyfriend. Seeing that beautiful smile of his, she smiled.

"Maya Lee", Hunter announced.

The crowd chanted _Welcome Back_.

* * *

Roman was stunned. He swallowed and just like every other time he saw her, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Valerie nudged him and he looked away as Hunter announced Amaya was back.

"Did you know?", Valerie asked.

Roman shook his head no. Why now? He and Valerie had just gotten to a good place. She trusted him again when he left for work, they were planning for another baby. They were happy-ish, he told himself. He was happy, but not as happy as you were with her, his heart told him.

Looks like his pretending is over. He laughed inside and he knew those were all lies, lies built on top of more lies.

"They should have told you something. They know that you and her", Valerie stopped, she couldn't even finish that sentence.

Her husband had cheated on her, but she wasn't about to let him go without a fight. No matter how many times he told her it was over. This whole thing with her and Roman might not be real, but it was to her and she wasn't going to let Amaya take it from her.

"Its their company Val, I can't tell them who to hire and who not too. She was a big hit here, the fans love her, they wanted her back", Roman defended.

Valerie looked away from him, tears welling up in her eyes. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. He could see his dad taking looks at Val.

"If I'm correct, knowing that she and I", he swallowed and looked at his wife.

Valerie looked at him.

"They won't let us near each other, trust me. If the rumors are true about the brand spilt, they will make sure she and I aren't on the same one.", he said.

Valerie nodded lightly. There was nothing they could do, she knew that and had to accept Amaya was back. Roman turned when he felt someone looking at him. Dean, his best friend and brother.

" _Did you know?",_ Dean mouthed to him.

Roman shook his head no. Dean stood and walked across the room, he had spotted Amaya and wanted to hug her. He knew Dean cared about Amaya like a sister. He also noticed Finn Balor walk over to them and place his hand on Amaya's back. Amaya smiled at him and he kissed her cheek. He meet Roman's eyes before looking at Dean and talking to him.

"Looks like she's moved on too", his brother Matt whispered in his ear.

He looked over his shoulder at his older brother. Matt knew Roman wasn't over Amaya. He was in love with her, but because their family didn't believe in divorce, there was nothing he could do.

"You alright?", Valerie asked, placing her hand on his chest.

He looked at her and smiled.

"All good, just talking to Matt", Roman said.

Valerie nodded.

* * *

Amaya didn't even want to look over at them, feeling them all looking at her.

"How you been Maya?", Dean asked.

"Good, happy. You know Finn", Amaya said, introducing them.

Dean nodded, hands in his pockets.

"Are you two dating?", Dean asked.

Finn and Amaya nodded.

"Its going to be a year", Finn said.

"That's cool, I'm glad you're happy Yaya", Dean said, using her nickname.

Amaya kissed Finn's cheek.

"You and I need to have lunch and talk. I've tried calling and I've sent messages to you through Paige. Did she not give you any of them?", Dean asked.

Amaya had ignored his calls and Paige gave her each of his messages, but she was embarrassed. After it got out what happened between her and Roman, she couldn't face any of them.

"I got them Dean", she said softly.

"I'm your friend too Yaya, not just his. I missed you, you even moved on me babe", he said frustrated.

Finn squeezed her.

"I was embarrassed, ok. Some of the Divas were sending me messages calling me a whore and I just, I knew what you would say and I'm sorry Dean", she said.

He sighed and hugged her again.

"You're like my little sister kid, it hurt when you ignored me.", he whispered.

She hugged him tight and nodded against his shoulder.

"I missed you too and I'm sorry again", she said, before pulling away from him.

She saw Paige coming her way with her mom. Finn and Paige were the only ones who knew about Malia. Besides her sister and Punk.

"Have you heard anything from Seth?", Amaya asked.

Seth has been trying to get in touch with her as well, but just like Dean, she ignored him.

"Yeah, he's in town. He was going to come, but he's bummed out he's missing Mania you know", Dean said.

Amaya nodded and Paige hugged her.

"My lovely, you did great", Paige said.

"Thanks Paige", Amaya said, hugging her back.

"Big idiot doesn't stop staring at you", she whispered in her ear.

Amaya was glad Paige didn't say that out loud, especially with Finn here. The Bella twins joined the group and hugged Amaya. She was surprised to see Dean hug and kiss Nikki. Dean winked at her.

"I told you, we have a lot to talk about", he said.

Robbie came over.

"They want you all to take your seats now", he said to them.

Everyone nodded and left. Finn took her hand and pulled her to their seats. Her eyes couldn't help it, she glanced to the side and saw he was looking at her too. A small smile graced his face and she couldn't help the smile that formed on hers.

She also couldn't stop her thoughts from drifting to the past. Their past.


	2. Chapter 2-Nothing Wrong With Looking

**Nov. 18 2012-**

Amaya was getting ready for her match. Her debut match, her sister beside her. AJ was two years older than her and watched her like a hawk.

"Are you almost done?", AJ asked her, hands on her hips.

"You don't have to wait for me April, I'm sure Phil is waiting on you.", Amaya said.

A knock at the door pulled AJ away, Robbie stood there.

"Hey, Phil's looking for you two. Amaya, if I don't see you before your match, knock'em dead", Robbie said.

"Thanks Rob", Amaya said.

April sighed and crossed her arms over her chest before leaning against the locker that held their things. Amaya chuckled and finished tying her shoes. She stood once she finished lacing up her converse. She would be in a tag team match with April against the Bella Twins.

"Nervous?", her sister asked her.

"Just a little, but it's normal right?", she said.

April nodded.

"Just think, our lives have changed for the better Yaya", April said, putting her arm around her sister.

Everyone knew about the tag team match, but what the fans didn't know was that Amaya was her little sister, at least not yet. It took a lot of convincing on April and Phil's part to get Hunter and Stephanie to look at Amaya. Finally Hunter looked at a DVD sent to him from a wrestling company in Mexico.

"You aren't the only one debuting tonight smalls", AJ said.

Amaya looked at her sister.

"Who else?", she asked.

"Three extremely gorgeous creatures", April said.

Amaya laughed.

"Do I know these extremely gorgeous creatures?", she asked.

April shook her head no.

"They moved them up from NXT, I think they might be with Phil right now", April said.

"That's why you want me to come along", Amaya said.

April laughed and took her sister's hand. Kaitlyn waved at them.

"Did you girls see the hunks with Punk?", she asked.

"AJ was just telling me about them", Amaya said.

"I know for sure one of them is engaged and one has a girlfriend or both, I don't remember", AJ said, waving her hand around.

AJ stopped them and gestured with her chin towards Phil and the three men he was with.

"Damn", Amaya and Kaitlyn said.

"I know", AJ nodded.

Amaya's eyes were fixed on tall, dark, and handsome. He looked over and smiled. Amaya found herself smiling back, feeling butterflies in her stomach. When it came to flirting with men, she was really bad at it, flirting wasn't her.

His grey eyes left her and back to Phil.

"I think he just mentally fucked you Yaya", Kaitlyn said.

Amaya swallowed and found herself feeling nervous. Phil was coming this way and they were right behind him. She took a step back, but AJ stopped her, knowing how her little sister gets around men.

"Hey babe", Phil said to AJ, kissing her cheek before hugging Amaya.

He pointed to the three men.

"From left to right, this is Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns", he said.

They lifted their hands and said hey. Roman couldn't keep his eyes off Amaya. She looked up and he smiled as she blushed.

"This is my Mrs. April. That's Kaitlyn, and my sister in law, Amaya", Phil said.

"Hello", Amaya said softly.

"Oh, you're the new Diva debuting today too, right?", Dean asked.

Amaya nodded.

"Maya Lee", April said, smiling proudly.

"I like it", Roman said.

Amaya blushed even more.

"I like your arms", Amaya said quickly, too quickly.

Everyone chuckled and Amaya sighed.

"I meant your tattoo, on your arm", she said softly and looked down, biting her lip nervously.

"It's not done yet, but thanks. It means a lot to me", Roman said, looking at his arm.

Amaya rung her hands. April nudged Kaitlyn, she took that as her cue to take Amaya away, knowing she might have a panic attack over this situation.

"Come on Yaya, let's go get you some ice cream or something", Kaitlyn said.

Amaya nodded without looking up. She's always done that as a little girl, she had her reasons. Reasons only April, Phil, and Kaitlyn knew. Kaitlyn took Amaya's arm and waved bye to the guys, Amaya did the same.

"She's adorable", Seth said.

Phil snapped his fingers in Seth's face.

"Eyes off my sister in law and besides don't you have a girlfriend? I don't think Brie would appreciate you looking anywhere else", Phil said.

"Relax, I mean it, she's adorable. Like, little sister adorable", Seth said.

Roman wasn't looking at her that way though, but he wasn't about to say that out loud. Dean agreed with Seth.

"She seems a little shy", Dean said.

"Only around people she doesn't know. Trust me, once you get to know her, you can't shut her up or get rid of her", April said.

They guys chuckled.

"She's going to walk out with you, right?", Roman asked Phil.

Phil nodded.

"Yeah, just till she's comfortable around the guys here", he said.

"What do you mean?", Seth asked.

Phil opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself and looked at AJ.

"It's a long story, her, our story", AJ said, that was her way of telling them to drop it.

The guys catching on didn't press it. They were sure they would find out later on.

"I'm going to go make sure she's ok", AJ said, before kissing Phil's cheek and waving at the guys.

Phil looked at them.

"Amaya's a good kid with a bad past, like April. They didn't deserve what they went through", Phil said.

That got the guys wanting to know more. Dean felt protective over the girl and he didn't even know her yet. He had a bad childhood, maybe he could bond with her over it. Talking always helped.

* * *

AJ found Kaitlyn and Amaya sharing a plate of fruit.

"I thought there was ice cream", AJ said.

"There was, the other Divas ate it", Amaya said.

April smiled and brushed her sister's hair back. Amaya was the only reason April didn't run away when they were younger. Remembering that for some reason, their father liked beating Amaya, never her. Their mother watched with tears in her eyes, she didn't dare move to try and help for fear that her husband's threats would turn real.

" _Don't move or I'll kill her, I swear"_

April would hold their mother while their dad beat Amaya. Then when their mother was drunk out of her mind, she would beat April, blaming her for Amaya getting beat all the time. She never blamed Amaya though, neither of them asked for it.

As soon as April turned eighteen, she took her little sister and the courts named her Amaya's official guardian. Never again would she let anyone hurt her baby sister.

"April", she shook her head.

Kaitlyn and Amaya were giving her a weird look.

"You alright? You kind of drifted off there", Amaya said.

"I'm fine, just can't believe we're both finally here. We've always dreamt of this and now", AJ said.

"Aw", Amaya and Kaitlyn said.

"Should I bust out my violin and play a sad song", Kaitlyn said.

"Oh, can you play the titanic song? I like that one", Amaya said.

They laughed and April rolled her eyes.

"Alright, if you're both done", AJ said, walking away from them.

They followed her.

"Oh, I forgot to put my phone in my bag. I'll catch up with you two", Amaya said, walking backwards.

AJ and Kaitlyn nodded. She was about to turn a corner when she ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where", she looked up and noticed it was Roman.

He smiled, he was dressed in all black along with Dean and Seth. Dean and Seth smiled.

"Its alright", Roman said.

She bit her lip, wow was this man attractive. She side stepped him and continued walking past them, walking into the locker room and taking a deep breath.

"You scared her Rome", Dean said.

"Who wouldn't be scared of that face", Seth said.

Roman laughed and playfully shoved his friends. He looked in the direction Amaya went.

"Rome, you have someone", Dean said.

It's like the other man could read his mind.

"I know, there's nothing wrong with me looking", he defended himself.

Dean nodded and they walked to were they would be running out to help CM Punk. Roman's thoughts drifted to Amaya and he smiled. He didn't know her and she was already making him go crazy.


	3. Chapter 3-Big Fans

AJ and Maya had won their match. The crowd loved Amaya and were excited AJ had a little sister.

"That was amazing", Amaya said, adrenaline still pumping.

AJ was excited for her little sister and glad that the crowd reacted positively towards her.

"Great match", Phil said, hugging AJ and then Amaya.

"I'll give you guys a moment and I'm going to go shower and change", Amaya said.

They nodded. Amaya turned the corner.

"You did great", she looked up to see Roman coming out of the guys locker.

She smiled. His hair was in a bun and she noticed his shirt hugged him just right.

"Thank you", she said softly.

She walked past him.

"Hey, Amaya", he called her.

She turned, nervous for what he had to say.

"The guys and I are going to find an open place and have some dinner. Would you like to join us?", he asked.

She wanted to so badly say yes, to get to know him.

"I don't know, I have to check with AJ. I mean, not for permission but because we had already made plans for dinner", she said.

"Alright, well, how about you ask her and text me. Do you have a phone?", he asked.

She nodded and quickly made her way to the girls locker room. Grabbing her phone.

"Slow down Amaya", Kaitlyn called after her.

She opened the door to walk out and was met with a chest. Taking a step back.

"Oh", she said.

He smiled and took her phone. Finding her contacts, he put his number in and called his phone. It went off and he showed her.

"Now I have yours", he said.

"Yeah", she said, taking her phone back.

Their fingers touched and his heart started beating faster. She felt butterflies in her stomach. He cleared his throat.

"I'll text you when we're about to leave and see if your joining us or not. Promise we're good guys", he said.

"If Phil trusts you then I do too", she said.

He nodded before walking away. Amaya was really excited and hoped her sister said she could skip their dinner plans and join Roman.

* * *

Roman walked back into his locker room. Dean had just gotten out of the shower.

"What's with that smile?", he asked.

"I asked Amaya to join us for dinner, just so we could get to know her.", Roman said.

Dean raised a questioning brow at him. Roman rolled his eyes.

"Relax, strictly friends.", he said.

Dean nodded. Seth stepped out and looked between his friends.

"What?", Seth asked.

"I invited Amaya to dinner with us", Roman said.

"Cool", Seth said.

Seth hadn't caught the looks Roman sends Amaya, but Dean has and hoped Roman thinks things through before trying to sleep with Amaya. He's never cheated on his girlfriend and he didn't want his friend to start now.

* * *

After Amaya showered and dressed, AJ set her bags near her.

"So I was thinking maybe find a Mexican restaurant or taco truck", AJ said.

Amaya bit her lip nervously. How did she tell her sister about Roman inviting her with his friends.

"What?", AJ asked.

"See, after I left you I ran into Roman and he invited me out with him and his friends. I was hoping I could skip dinner with you and Phil, let me go with them", Amaya said.

"I don't know Yaya, we don't know them. What if they try to hurt you or something", AJ said.

"You think?", Amaya asked.

AJ looked at her sister's worried expression. Amaya was terrified of almost everything, but men she was more scared of. They could thank their dad for that. She reached over and squeezed Amaya's hand.

"Lets talk to Phil", AJ suggested.

She wanted her baby sister to stop being afraid to open up to someone. They grabbed their bags and went to the waiting car. Phil was putting his bags in the back.

"Amaya", all three turned to see Roman waving at them.

Amaya blushed as Roman jogged over to them.

"Hey, I was just about to text you. Dinner?", he said smiling.

"Aren't you married?", Phil cut in.

Amaya looked hopeful that it wasn't him, but one of the other guys. AJ had told her one was engaged and the other had a girlfriend, but didn't know which one. Roman wanted to punch Phil in this moment.

"Girlfriend, actually", Roman answered, there was no point in beating around the bush.

"And a kid", Phil said.

Roman nodded and looked at Amaya.

"It's just a friendly dinner. Dean and Seth will be there as well.", Roman said.

Amaya could settle for a friendship with him. She looked at her sister and brother in law.

"I don't see why not, but I expect her back in her room and at Raw tomorrow", AJ said.

Roman nodded and Amaya took her bags over to a waiting Dean. He smiled at her and put her bag in the back.

"Reigns", Roman turned to look at Phil.

He stood beside Phil.

"You try and sleep with her, I'll hurt you. That kid has had enough done to her, she doesn't need you using her for a quick fuck", he said.

Roman grew angry at that.

"I'm not trying to use anyone. I just figured she was new and so were we, why not celebrate our debuts together. I've noticed she doesn't talk to anyone other than you, her sister, and Kaitlyn.", Roman said.

"Don't hurt her, give the same warning to your friends", Phil said.

Roman rolled his eyes and went back towards the waiting car. He was driving apparently since Dean took it upon himself to sit in the back with Amaya and Seth took the passenger seat.

"Everything ok?", Dean asked.

Roman nodded and backed the car up.

"Nothing I couldn't handle", he replied.

Dean nodded. He found Amaya's eyes in the rearview mirror before she looked outside.

"So I looked up a few places that are still open. A bar down Main St. Reviews said they have good wings and pizza", Seth said.

"You like pizza and wings Amaya?", Dean asked.

She nodded with a smile.

"You don't talk much do you?", Dean asked.

"I just don't want to say the wrong thing", she said.

Dean knew something seriously bad must have happened to her for her to not speak for fear of punishment.

"You know, I had a bad childhood myself. My parents weren't around much and when they were, well it wasn't pretty.", he said.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that", she said.

"If you ever want to talk, I'm here. I understand", he said.

Her mouth opened a bit to speak, but closed it. Again she opened it, but spoke this time.

"Your story sounds mild compared to", she stopped herself.

She looked down at her lap and Dean could hear her mumble something, but it was so low he couldn't catch the words.

"Like I said, if you ever just want to talk, vent, I'm here", Dean said.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind", she said.

Roman was watching Dean and Amaya, jealousy reared its ugly head. His hand squeezed the steering wheel.

"Turn right here Rome", Seth said.

He did a sharp turn, finding a space and pulling in.

"Seems like a good place", Dean said.

Roman took Amaya's arm gently.

"Stay by me baby girl", he said.

Amaya nodded and blushed at the nickname. They walked into the bar and the people didn't seem rude at all, they were all just enjoying a night out. Taking a booth, Seth slipped himself into the seat beside Amaya before Roman could. Amaya giggled.

"Too slow old man", Seth said.

Dean patted the seat beside him and Roman sat.

"So how old are you and where are you from?", Seth asked.

"New Jersey, 23, and you guys?", she said.

"Iowa, 26", Seth said smiling.

"Ohio, I'm going to be 27 next month", Dean said nodding.

Her eyes met Roman's as he smiled.

Florida, 27", he said.

"Do you have a boyfriend, fiancé, or husband?", Dean asked.

Amaya shook her head no.

"I mean I did have a boyfriend before I came to work for WWE, but he didn't want me to work for them so we ended things", she said.

The waitress came over and asked what they would like to drink. Once they had their drinks, they waited for the food to be ready. Usually situations like this made her feel uncomfortable, but for some reason it wasn't with these guys, even when they stayed quiet.

"So wrestling, how long have you guys been doing it?", she asked.

"Since I was eighteen. If I could have learned sooner I would have been doing it since I was fourteen", Dean said.

"You should have gone to Mexico, I mean they won't let you in a match right away but they would have trained you", Amaya said.

"That's where you trained?", Seth asked.

She nodded.

"Since I was fifteen almost sixteen. My sister was hesitant, but Phil convinced her", she said.

"I didn't really train with anyone. Mostly me and my brother, a couple of our friends would come over and we would put on shows", Seth said.

"And you?", Amaya looked at Roman.

"Wrestling has been around me since I've been born, hell since before that", he said.

"His dad is Sika from the Wild Samoans", Seth whispered.

"Really? AJ and I are big fans of your dad. Our dad has these tapes with matches and well when he allowed it we would watch them.", Amaya said.

Roman smiled.

"I'll let my dad know", he said.

Amaya felt her cheeks warm and she knew she was blushing. She saw the waitress and was thankful to her for coming over when she did.

"Here you go, enjoy", she said, before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4-I Know What I'm Doing

**December 2012-**

Amaya was doing great on her own. They let her know that for TLC, she would be taking on Eve Torres for the Divas Championship.

"Hey", she turned to see Roman.

He hugged her, at first it was an awkward hug but now it was their usual. She spent almost all her time with The Shield. Her sister was preoccupied with Punk, who had surgery last month.

"I heard about your title match, congrats Maya", he said smiling.

"Thanks, I'm a little nervous", she said.

He touched her cheek, his fingers brushed her skin.

"Don't be, you've got this", he said.

Amaya noticed he liked touching her, showing her affection. She didn't hold back either, flirting or attempting to flirt with him when they were alone, but nothing ever happened between them. She always reminded herself that he had someone and a daughter, he was off limits.

"I'll see you later, I've got to find Dean and Seth to discuss tonight", he said.

She nodded, again he hugged her. She could feel his warm breath against her ear. He pulled away and left. Someone cleared their throat behind her. She turned to see Kaitlyn, a smirk on her face.

"What was that?", she asked.

"What?", Amaya asked, before putting on her sweater.

She was in her ring gear and it was cold in this arena.

"Don't act like you don't know. I see the way you two are with each other. He's always trying to touch you, even if it's just a small brush of each other's arms.", Kaitlyn said.

"We're friends", Amaya said.

"Sure, friends with benefits", Kaitlyn said.

Amaya playfully punched her arm.

"Don't say that out loud. I know you're kidding but others might not. I don't want people thinking he's cheating on his girlfriend", Amaya said serious.

"Alright, you're right, sorry", Kaitlyn said, taking Amaya's arm and walking to catering.

Kaitlyn hummed to herself, Amaya rolled her eyes.

"What?", Amaya asked.

"So nothing has ever happened between you two? Not even a kiss?", Kaitlyn asked.

"No", I answered.

"But you want too, you like him", Kaitlyn said.

"Kaitlyn, what did I say about talking out loud", Amaya said.

"Right ok", Kaitlyn said.

* * *

Roman got to the locker room to find Dean and Seth getting dressed.

"Hey your phone doesn't stop ringing", Dean said.

Roman reached into his bag and pulled out his phone. Two missed calls from Valerie, he hit call back.

"Hey, finally", Valerie said.

"Yeah sorry, I went to grab something in catering and left my phone", he said, he leaves his phone whenever he knows he's going to be around Amaya.

"It's ok, your little girl just wants to say goodnight", Valerie said.

"Pass her the phone", Roman said smiling.

"Daddy", Autumn said.

"Hey princess, I hear you wanted to say goodnight to me. You know it's still light out where I am", he said.

"I know, but not where I am", she said.

He chuckled and had to agree with her.

"True, so goodnight baby girl, I love you", he said.

"Goodnight daddy, love you too", she said, before handing the phone back to her mother.

"The show hasn't started yet?", Valerie asked.

"In a few minutes babe", he said.

"Ok, well I'll let you go then so you can get to work. Love you", she said.

"Love you too", he said, before hanging up.

He didn't know if he did still love her or if he was just so use to saying it now. He's been with her for so long and he did love her at some point or maybe he still does and just had to remind himself of that.

He's seen attractive women come and go but with Amaya, this was different. There was just something about her that called to him. He's never had intimate thoughts about another woman other than his girlfriend. He could never picture a future with anyone else, but his girlfriend.

"You alright?", Seth asked.

He looked up at Seth.

"Yeah, just thinking about TLC next weekend", Roman lied.

Seth nodded.

"Have you heard who are match is against?", Dean asked.

Both Seth and Roman shook their heads no. In that moment their door opens and Hunter walks in.

"Ok, so there's been a few changes to TLC. Seeing as Punk had to have surgery and he had a match against Ryback on Sunday. You'll be attacking him and team Hell No tonight, prompting me to give you three a replacement match at TLC.", Hunter said.

They guys nodded.

"This also makes the fans feel like you're all really helping Punk, doing his dirty work you know", he said.

"Got it", Dean said.

Hunter nodded before walking out.

"Looks like we have a match at TLC boys", Seth said smiling.

They were excited, seeing as it was their first pay per view match. Roman wanted to find Amaya and tell her. He stood.

"Where you going?", Dean asked.

"To tell Amaya", he said, opening the door.

"Don't you want to tell Valerie first?", Dean asked.

Roman's smile fell and he nodded.

"Yeah, I'll text her", Roman said, pulling his phone out and walking out of the locker room.

"You know, he's been acting weird", Seth said.

"You noticed, I thought I was the only one", Dean said, sitting down on the bench.

"Yeah, I've never known Rome to be a texter, but lately he's been going hard on that phone keyboard. Valerie must really miss him", Seth said.

"Yeah, Valerie", Dean said.

Dean had a feeling it wasn't Valerie he was texting, but Amaya.

Roman found Amaya with Kaitlyn and Brie, they were laughing about something when he sat beside Amaya.

"Hey", he said, kissing her cheek.

That was a first and it surprised her. She blushed.

"Guess what?", he asked.

"What?", she asked, before putting a piece of pineapple in her mouth.

"They just gave us a match at TLC. The Shield vs. Team Hell No and Ryback.", he said.

"Congrats Roman", Kaitlyn said.

"That's big, I'm going to go find Seth", Brie said, before leaving.

"That is big, this is your guys first pay per view", Amaya said.

He nodded.

"Yeah, since Punk had to have surgery they needed someone to fill in the slot. Besides, they want the fans to think that we're still working for Punk", he said.

She nodded and stabbed a piece of mango, feeding it to him.

He smiled and chewed.

"Oh look at that, I've got to go, over there, somewhere", Kaitlyn said, getting up and leaving quickly.

Roman smirked and wrapped one arm around Amaya. She sucked in her breath at his touch, pulling her into him and between his legs.

"How's Phil?", he asked.

His nose brushing her cheek.

"Getting better everyday. He can't wait to come back", she said, trying to focus on anything else but Roman's closeness.

"Did I tell you how pretty you look today", he whispered.

"You should see me without makeup", Amaya said.

He chuckled.

"I have, still pretty", he said.

Usually she had to do interviews with them and would do her makeup in the car, while Dean picked through her makeup bag and asked her what she used certain things for. She turned a bit to look at him, he licked his lips.

He was going to lean in but his phone dinged, stopping him. They both sighed before he took his phone out.

" _That's great babe, I told you you guys would get a match"-_ _ **Val**_

He swallowed and put his phone away again. Amaya had gone back to her fruit, knowing very well who had texted him.

"Who are you rooming with tonight?", Roman asked.

"Kaitlyn", she said, even though it was a lie.

Kaitlyn's boyfriend was meeting her at the hotel and she had to room alone, which she hated. She could never sleep. He nodded.

"And you?", she asked.

"Seth, Dean snores", he said.

She laughed. His thumb rubbing softly against her back.

"You're riding with us right?", he asked.

She nodded and finished her fruit.

"Alright, I should go and get dressed, shows starting. I just wanted to tell you about our news", he said.

She nodded. He kissed her cheek again and stood, leaving her side. At that moment Cameron and Eva decided to pass.

"And her sister calls us whores, looks like the whore is her own sister", Eva said.

Amaya glared at them as they passed. They whispered and laughed before leaving catering.

"Don't listen to them", Nikki said, sitting across from her.

"I don't", Amaya said.

AJ didn't really like Nikki, not because of her wrestling ability but because she felt Nikki was in the company for the wrong reasons. Amaya talked to Brie because she was dating Seth, so she was around her a lot.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced, I'm Nicole or Nikki", she said, holding her hand out.

Amaya shook her hand.

"Amaya or Yaya", she said.

Nikki smiled.

"So are you nervous for your title match at TLC?", Nikki asked.

"Just a little, I don't want to mess things up you know", Amaya said.

"You won't, you are going to love being Divas champion", Nikki said.

"I hope so", Amaya said.

* * *

Roman finished putting on his vest, Dean sitting beside him.

"Rome, don't do anything that could hurt your relationship with your girl. You've been together a few years now, you've got a daughter. You're going to propose Christmas day, don't fuck all that up for a one night stand.", Dean said.

"Dean, I know what I'm doing. I'm a grown ass man, back off me", Roman warned.

Dean nodded and stood, giving Roman space.


	5. Chapter 5-The Problem Here

**2012-**

She was waiting by the car for the guys. She heard them talking about Seth's hair and laughed. They loved teasing him. Dean sent her a nod and Seth was pouting, Roman hugged her.

"Were you waiting long?", Roman asked.

She shook her head no. He unlocked the back and put his bag in, taking hers and doing the same. On the way to the hotel, Dean was talking about how sore he was and how Ryback messed up.

"Take a hot bath, should help with the soreness", she said.

She knew from experience, not just wrestling but from when her dad would beat her. Sometimes she couldn't move and AJ would take her to the bathroom and turn on the water for her. She sat beside the tub, holding Amaya's hand.

"I'll try it", Dean said.

Getting to the hotel, Roman reached over to a sleeping Amaya and he shook her gently and she jumped up.

"Sorry, we're here", he said.

She nodded and wiped her eyes. Dean and Seth were in the back getting the bags down.

"Yaya, you ok?", he asked.

She looked at him and nodded.

"You just startled me", she said.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek, lingering close.

"You can talk to me, you know. About anything", he said softly.

She smiled and returned the kiss to the cheek. He rested his forehead against hers.

"You've become important to me and if anyone is hurting you, tell me and I'll handle them. I won't let them hurt my girl", he whispered.

Her heart raced at that.

"I'm fine Roman, but thank you", she said.

He kissed her on her nose and pulled away, seeing something from the corner of his eye, he turned. Dean was giving him a disapproving look. He slammed the back door and Roman got off, hoping Dean would drop it.

He locked the car and joined the group. Seth and Amaya had gone ahead to check in. Dean grabbed Roman's arm, stopping him.

"What the hell man? We talked about this", Dean said.

"And I told you to back off. I know my limits Dean and I know not to cross them", Roman said.

"Yes Roman, you know your limits but what happens when Yaya starts to fall for you? What happens if she tries to kiss you? Will you be able to stop it or will you let it happen and put the blame all on her? Well she kissed me first", Dean said.

"You sound jealous", Roman said.

"I'm not, I see Amaya like a little sister. The problem here, is that you don't", he said.

"Dean, nothing's going to happen", Roman said.

"It honestly better not", Dean warned, before walking away.

Roman took a deep breath before following. Amaya and Seth were waiting for Dean to get a room.

"I'm sorry sir, but we are all booked", the lady behind the counter said.

"Are you serious?", Dean asked.

She nodded. Roman grabbed his key from Seth.

"You can room with me, my room has two beds", Amaya said.

Roman looked from her to Dean and Dean nodded. Roman could feel the angry green monster creeping up. Jealousy wasn't pretty on anyone.

"I thought you said you were rooming with Kaitlyn?", Roman asked.

She looked at him and felt bad for lying, but she knew that if she told him that she was rooming alone, she would invite him in and something bad and wrong between them might happen.

"Her boyfriend surprised her", she lied again and he knew it.

Roman nodded, he knew why she had lied to him. He would have shown up at her door and there would be nothing or no one to stop him from making her his. He also knew, she would let him.

"Do I have to worry about you two rooming together?", Roman asked Amaya.

Seth chuckled.

"Relax dad", Seth said to Roman.

Dean put his arm around Amaya.

"Yeah dad, relax, she's like a sister to me", Dean said.

Roman clenched his jaw before looking away. Seth pressed the button for the elevator and once it arrived they walked in. Seth and Roman were one floor up. Dean and Amaya walked off. Getting to their room, Dean held the door open for Amaya.

They each picked a bed, she was pulling out her clothes for the night when her phone dinged. Opening the message, it was from Roman.

" _Is there something going on between you and Dean? I feel like I'm missing something"-_ **Roman**

Amaya sighed.

" _Nothing is going on between us, we are just friends. He needed a room, I had an extra bed"-_ **Amaya**

" _Why lie to me about Kaitlyn?"_ - **Roman**

Amaya bit her lip before replying.

" _I think you know Roman"_ - **Amaya**

" _Goodnight Yaya"-_ **Roman**

She didn't reply back. Dean was laying on his bed. She zipped up her suitcase and walked into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. How was she going to hide her night terrors? This was why she usually only roomed with April or Kaitlyn, because they understood them and why she had them. Dean needed a room, she wasn't going to leave him out in the cold.

She did debate with herself about letting Dean room with her. She hadn't had a terror for a few weeks now, maybe she won't have one tonight. She changed and walked back out. Dean looked up and smiled at her.

"I'm going to take that bath", he said.

She nodded.

"I'm going to order something to eat. Want anything?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Cheeseburger", he said.

She nodded as he closed the door. She ordered and they told her it would be up as soon as it was done. She turned on the tv and watched Supernatural. A knock at their door, she opened it. Roman stood there.

"Hey", she said.

"Sorry, I just couldn't sleep. I wanted to apologize for assuming and butting into your business, it's not up to me who comes into your room and who doesn't", he said.

"It's ok", she said.

"Amaya, you're right. I know what would have happened if you told me you were rooming alone", he said.

He swallowed before stepping towards her, he pulled her into him. He leaned down.

"Room service", that stopped him.

He sighed, frustrated and annoyed at the second interruption. Maybe this was a sign, don't kiss her. The universe is trying to tell you something.

"I'll see you tomorrow", he said.

She nodded and he moved aside to let the room service guy in. Roman left back to his room. She thanked the guy and gave him a tip. Knocking on Dean's door.

"Food is here", she said.

"Be right out", he said.

She sat in front of the tv again and started eating. Dean came out a few minutes later, drying his hair and he sat.

"Smells good", he said.

"It taste good too", she said, putting fries into her mouth.

He chuckled.

"I like that you eat and don't count calories", he said.

"I figured I work out hard, why not make my stomach happy and eat greasy food", she said.

He laughed.

"True", he said.

Her phone started ringing and she reached for it. Dean hoped it wasn't Roman.

"Hey April", she answered.

Dean sighed.

"Hey, Kaitlyn told me you were rooming alone. Will you be ok?", she asked.

"I'm not rooming alone, actually", Amaya said.

Dean glanced over at her before looking back at the tv.

"Brie?", April asked.

"Um, no, Dean", Amaya said.

"Shut up, are you sleeping with him?", April asked.

"No, God April", Amaya said.

Dean laughed knowing exactly what AJ might have said to make Amaya react that way.

"They didn't have anymore rooms and I had an extra bed, offered it to him", Amaya explained.

"Or you could share a bed", April suggested.

"April, ew. No offense Dean", Amaya said.

"None taken", Dean said.

"Ok prude. What about your night terrors?", April asked.

Amaya stood and walked into the bathroom. Dean found that weird.

"I haven't had one in a few days. I'm hoping it will stay that way, even for just tonight", Amaya said.

"I'm so sorry I left you alone", April said.

"April, it's fine. I can take care of myself", Amaya said.

"I know, but you worry me sometimes", she said.

Amaya smiled.

"I love you", Amaya whispered.

"I love you too smalls, be good till I get back", she said.

"I will", Amaya said, before hanging up.

She joined Dean again on the couch.

"Everything ok?", he asked.

Amaya nodded.


	6. Chapter 6-Hot Stuff

**2012-**

After they finished eating and let the food go down. They went to bed, Dean knocked out as soon as his head hit the pillow. Roman was right, he does snore, but it made Amaya feel better. She wasn't alone.

* * *

" _Dad stop", April yelled._

" _No, I'm going to teach you not to spill anything on our carpet", her dad said._

 _He had Amaya by the hair. He was pulling on it hard, it was a miracle he didn't rip it out of her scalp. He dragged her to the living room, their mom stood and was already crying. He threw Amaya at her feet._

" _Apologize to your mother for spilling and staining her carpet", their dad yelled._

" _I'm sorry", Amaya cried._

 _Their mother touched her head. She wanted to tell her husband to stop, but knew that if she did, he would hit her. April was going to grab Amaya, but their dad pushed her away._

" _Don't touch her", he yelled._

" _Dad, she's only five", April cried._

 _Their mother held onto her. Whispering not to get in between their father and Amaya._

" _I'm going to make sure you never spill anything again", he said._

 _He removed his belt and Amaya backed up till her back hit the wall. He lifted the belt before letting it slap against Amaya's back. She screamed every time the leather hit her back. Ten times._

" _Momma, stop him", April begged._

 _She shook her head._ _Their dad stopped, he lifted Amaya by her hair and dragged her to the hall closet. He sat her inside._

" _You will sit there till I feel like you've learned your lesson", he said._

" _Please, daddy, no", Amaya cried._

" _You will not eat till I say you can, you will learn", he growled, before slamming the door._

 _She banged on it, it was dark._

" _Daddy", she cried._

 _He turned to face April and his wife._

" _Don't open that door", he said stern._

 _His wife nodded and April glared at him. He passed them and went back to his spot in front of the tv, his recliner groaned whenever he moved._ _April moved closer to the door and sat beside it. She slid her fingers under the door._

" _I'm here smalls", she said softly._

* * *

Amaya woke up gasping. She was having a panic attack but for some reason her brain would make her think it was a heart attack.

"Dean", she tried to call out to him, but her voice was barely a whisper.

Tears spilled from her eyes.

"Dean", she tried again.

He finally sat up and turned on the light. He ran to her side and lifted her.

"Tell me what to do", he said panicking.

Amaya shook her head. Dean recognized what was happening to her and took a deep breath.

"It's a panic attack Yaya, it will pass", he said, trying to sooth her.

After spending two hours trying to calm her, she stopped and could feel herself relax.

"I didn't know you had panic attacks", he said, sitting beside her as she sat up.

"I have them every so often. I can also go days, weeks without getting one", she explained.

"What brought this one on?", he asked.

She shook her head.

"Come on Yaya, you need to talk about this", he said.

She wiped her tears.

"My dad", she said.

"What about him?", he asked.

She looked at him.

"You can't tell Roman or Seth, not till I'm ready", she said.

"Promise", he said.

She told him everything, from beginning to end. Pausing every now and then.

"So your sister took you from your parents?", he asked.

She nodded.

"She called child services on my parents and after the woman saw my bruises, she helped April get custody", Amaya said.

"Do you talk to your mom or have you seen them since leaving them?", he asked.

"No, April does though just to check on my mom, but I don't know. I could never forgive either of them.", she said.

"But April can", he said.

"Here's the thing, yeah my mom hit her but it was never a full on beating like my dad did to me. Whenever my mom would hit April, my dad intervened and said that if she ever laid a hand on April again, he would kill me", she said.

"Have you ever thought that maybe he's not your dad?", he asked.

"Trust me, April and I thought that too. We had the lawyer do a paternity test, thinking maybe he hated me because he knew I wasn't his, but I was his", she said sadly.

Dean's heart ached for her. How could anyone treat their child this way?

"He said he knew I was his, but that he hit me to teach me what his dad showed him. I reminded him of his mom", she said.

"I'm so sorry Amaya, honestly", he said softly.

"Now you know why I'm skittish around men I don't know and why when you talk to me, I look down. I don't know how to really function around strangers. He never let me out of the house unless I had to go to school", she said.

"I won't let anyone hurt you. You didn't ask me I know, but I've taken the role of big brother. I'm going to protect you as best I can", he said.

She gave him a small smile.

"I feel better, thank you for listening", she said, before laying her head on his shoulder.

He kissed the top of her head.

"Anytime kid", he said softly.

She has fallen asleep on him and he was ok with that. Anything to get her some sleep. Her phone dinged and she shifted. Dean reached over and took a look, maybe it was April checking on Amaya.

Roman.

" _Hey sweetheart, can't sleep. Gym later?"-_ **Roman**

Dean didn't mean too, but his curiosity got the better of him. He read all their conversations, realizing his brother had fallen in love with Amaya, even if Roman hadn't seen it.

"Girl, you have a hold on the big dog, a tight one too", Dean mumbled to himself.

" _Yeah hot stuff, see you later on"-_ **Amaya**

Dean chuckled to himself, knowing Roman was probably confused. He sent a winking face to him.

" _Ok. Hot stuff huh?"-_ **Roman**

Dean laughed.

" _By the way Dean, I know it's you. Where's Amaya?"-_ **Roman**

" _It was the Hot stuff right? Sleeping, I thought it was my phone_. _We'll see you later"-_ **Dean**

The next morning someone knocked on their door. Dean wiped his eyes, Amaya lifted her head from his shoulder.

"Dean, why didn't you push me off?", she asked stretching.

"You got a few good hours of sleep, it's fine", he said.

Again, someone knocked. Dean stood and went to answer it. Roman and Seth walked in. Seth let himself fall onto Dean's bed. Roman sat down on the edge of Amaya's bed.

"Ready for the gym?", Roman asked.

Dean and Amaya both nodded. Amaya grabbed her gym clothes and walked into the bathroom to change.

"You look exhausted, like you didn't get a good night's rest", Roman pointed out.

"I'm tired. I'm just going to skip the gym and I'll run the stairs at the arena later", Dean said, laying on Amaya's bed since Seth was on his.

"Why are you so tired?", Roman asked.

Roman tried to stop his thoughts from drifting to Dean and Amaya sleeping together. He didn't think he could look at Dean the same if he touched Amaya.

"Ask Amaya, I promised her I wouldn't say anything till she was ready too", he said into the pillow.

Seth sat up and looked worried now. Amaya walked out of the bathroom and tied her hair into a ponytail.

"Ready", she said.

"Dean's not joining us, he's tired", Roman said.

Amaya looked guilty as she looked at Dean.

"Its alright kid, I told you", Dean said, eyes closed.

"Can we bring you back anything?", she asked.

"We can do breakfast once you get back", he said.

She nodded. They followed her out. Seth walked ahead of them. Roman grabbed her elbow gently.

"You ok?", he asked.

She nodded.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?", she asked.

Roman shrugged.

"Its just, Dean mentioned something. He didn't say what it was exactly, but that we should ask you", Roman said.

"I'm fine", she said.

"You say that, but if you need to talk to someone other than Dean, I'm here", he said.

"I know Roman. I'm just not ready for you to look at me differently", she said, before joining Seth by the elevator.

Roman sighed.

"Its too late for that", he mumbled.


	7. Chapter 7-When You Need Us

**2012-**

Amaya needed to run and keep running. It always stopped her thoughts from spinning around and around in her head. She started off a slow pace on the treadmill but no matter how hard she tried, those memories crept back up. Usually she watched Roman work out, but today not even he could stop her mind.

She pushed the speed button to make it go faster. Her heart was beating fast and she was breathing heavy, sweat sliding down her forehead and soaking her clothes. Someone stopped her machine and she took off her earphones.

"What the hell?", she snapped at Kaitlyn, who knew perfectly well why Amaya was running hard and fast on the treadmill.

"Are you trying to kill yourself? You can get injured and your debut would have been for nothing. You have your first pay per view on Sunday", she said.

Amaya got off the treadmill and placed her hands on her hips. Her legs felt like jello now and her heart was hammering against her chest.

"What's going on? You only get like this if your parents tried calling or you had a night terror", she said.

"Its nothing, I'm fine. I can take care of it alone", Amaya said, before walking away from her.

"Don't make me call AJ", Kaitlyn warned.

Amaya stopped and faced her.

"I'm not her responsibility. I'm a big girl that can take care of herself. At some point I have to cut the cord with my sister. Don't bother her, Punk should be her only worry Kaitlyn. Please", Amaya said.

"Yaya", Kaitlyn said.

"Stop, I can take care of it myself. Please let me do this. She can't always be there to save me", Amaya said.

Kaitlyn sighed and nodded.

"Everything ok?", Roman asked.

Amaya sighed again, her frustration level was too high. Usually she would burn it off running.

"I'm fine. Why don't you just mind your own damn business for once. You can't help me", Amaya yelled at him.

Roman didn't say anything. Amaya shook her head and left. Kaitlyn looked at Roman.

"Don't take it personally, it's not you, it's her", she said.

Roman shrugged before going back to his work out. Amaya slammed the door to her and Dean's room. Leaning back against the door, she broke down. Dean came around the corner.

"Hey kid, what's wrong?", he asked.

"Everything", she cried.

He bent down in front of her and placed his hand on her knees.

"Talk to me Amaya", he said.

"I don't want too, why can't you all just leave me alone. Let me figure this out for myself", she yelled.

Dean sat in front of her, he let her cry.

"Do you feel better?", he asked after she stopped.

"A little", she said.

"You would feel way better if you talked to someone", he said.

"I can't do that to my sister. She has enough to worry about, Punk, her wedding, and her career. She's always dropped everything when I needed her and I can't let her do that now. I'm old enough to take care of myself", she said.

"I wasn't talking about her, I meant me. You know Seth and Roman are here for you too. You aren't a burden Yaya.", he said.

She looked at him.

"How do you know what to say?", she asked softly.

"Because, believe it or not, my parents weren't that good either. Not as bad as yours, but anyway, I would talk to my school counselor", he said.

Amaya smiled.

"I yelled at Roman", she said.

"He'll forgive you", he said.

Dean stood and held his hand out to her. She took a second before taking it and standing.

"Shower and get changed, we have breakfast to get too", he said.

She nodded and went to get her things ready.

* * *

Roman was now sitting in his room, his phone in hand. He wanted to text Amaya, but she was angry with him for butting in as it was. He tossed his phone on the bed and Seth walked out of the bathroom.

"Shower's free", he said.

Roman nodded and stood.

* * *

Once they all met downstairs for breakfast. April had called Amaya while she was in the shower. She sighed before calling her sister back.

"Hey, finally. Is everything ok?", April asked.

"Yeah AJ", she said.

"You usually call me or text me in the morning, but you didn't this time. I just got worried", she said.

"April, I told you, you don't need to worry about me anymore", Amaya said.

"And I've told you, I will always worry about you. You're my little sister smalls", April said.

Amaya nodded to herself.

"How's Phil?", Amaya asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Ready to get back to work, should be soon", April said.

"Can't wait to have you guys back", Amaya said honestly.

"We miss you too", April said.

"Hey our table is ready. Roman and Seth should be here soon", Dean said.

Amaya nodded and followed Dean.

"Hey April, we're just about to eat. Can I call you later?", she said.

"Sure, be good", her sister said.

"Always am", Amaya replied.

She put her phone away.

"How's your sister?", Dean asked.

"Worried, but probably overwhelmed with the wedding stuff", Amaya said.

Dean nodded. A few minutes later, Roman and Seth appeared. Roman wouldn't even acknowledge Amaya and she knew why. Seth looked between them and sent Amaya a sympathetic smile.

"Why are you so quiet big guy?", Dean asked, before putting a fork full of eggs into his mouth.

Amaya kept her head down. It was the same reaction she had towards her dad when she was little. Keep your head down and he won't get mad at you.

"I have a lot on my mind", Roman answered without lifting his head.

"Care to share?", Dean asked.

"Nope", Roman said, before taking a drink of his juice.

Dean nodded and Seth gestured between Roman and Amaya before Dean remembered that Amaya had told him that she snapped at him. Dean nodded.

"Hey Seth, Brie was looking for you outside", Dean said.

Seth nodded and stood, leaving.

"I have to use the restroom", Dean said, standing as well and following Seth.

Roman glanced at Amaya once they were alone.

"I want to ask if you're ok, but then I remember it's none of my damn business", he said.

"I'm sorry", she said.

Her head was still down and it made Roman feel bad.

"Babe, look at me", he said.

She did.

"Is there something going on? You can talk to Dean, but you can't talk to me. Why? Don't you trust me baby?", he asked.

Her tears slipped. He sat beside her and wiped her tears.

"Talk to me", he said.

She nodded.

"I should tell Seth too. I don't want to have to tell this story three times", she said.

Roman nodded and stood to find Seth and Dean. He waved to them and they walked back in. Amaya took a deep breath before telling them everything. Dean already knew and didn't like hearing the story a second time around.

Roman could feel his blood boil and Seth wanted to punch someone and wrap Amaya in bubble wrap.

"No one else knows but my sister and Punk, oh and Kaitlyn", Amaya said.

"And now us", Seth said.

He reached over and squeezed her hand.

"You can count on us to be there when you need us", Roman said, before kissing the side of her head.

He wanted to wrap her in his arms and never let her go.


	8. Chapter 8-Now Can I Worry?

**TLC 2012-**

Amaya paced the locker room, she rung her hands. April said she would be here but hasn't shown. She needed someone to be near her in case of a panic attack. Grabbing her phone, she texted Roman.

" _Meet me?"-_ **Amaya**

She made her way to the men's locker room.

" _Where are you?"-_ **Roman**

" _About to turn towards the locker room"-_ **Amaya**

Turning the corner, the door opened and Roman stepped out. He looked around before spotting her.

"What's going on?", he asked worried.

She was shaking, he could feel it. He pulled her down the hall and checked a few doors before finding one open. He pulled her into a janitors closet and closed the door behind him.

"Baby talk to me", he said, cupping her face.

"I can't do this Roman, I can't go out there", she said, pacing again.

"You can baby girl, the fans have your back hundred and ten percent", he said.

She placed her hand against her chest.

"I think I'm having a heart attack", she said.

Again, it felt like she couldn't breath. She slid down the wall and tears fell from her eyes. Roman cupped her face before pressing his lips against hers. She was surprised, but kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her off the floor. Wrapping her legs around his waist. He gently pulled away.

"Amaya", he whispered.

He pressed his forehead against hers.

"It was a panic attack", she whispered.

He nodded and smiled, his thumb rubbed against her cheek.

"I know", he said.

"How did you know kissing me would stop it?", she asked.

"I didn't", he replied.

He thought about it, glancing at her lips. He knew this was wrong, as did she. He had someone, someone who loved him.

"Rome", she said.

She knew she had to be the one to think straight, to stop this.

"I know", he said.

"We can't, as much as I want too. We just can't", she whispered.

He swallowed and nodded. After another long minute, he set her down and they walked out of the closet.

"Roman, we've been", Dean looked between them.

He sighed.

"I should go find Eve", Amaya said, walking away.

Dean looked at Roman.

"Wipe your mouth before you go to catering", Dean said.

Roman ran his hand across his mouth, lipstick on his hand. He wiped again.

"Your girlfriend is waiting for you, and your daughter", Dean said, before walking away.

Roman sighed. He had forgotten they were coming with his parents. He licked his lips and followed Dean.

"Is it off?", he asked, once he caught up to Dean.

Dean looked him over and nodded.

"You said you knew your limits man, you said I didn't have to worry. Well, now can I worry?", Dean said.

"She was having a panic attack. I read somewhere that kissing can help stop it.", Roman defended, he had read it somewhere, but he and Dean knew Roman got a little enjoyment out of it.

Dean stopped and faced his brother.

"Roman", Dean said.

"It was a one time thing Dean, you don't have to worry", Roman said.

Roman didn't even know if he believed his own words, he doubted Dean did.

"I don't know why I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt, but I am", Dean said.

Roman smiled.

"Roman", Valerie waved from the entrance to catering.

He put on a smile and walked over to her, kissing her.

"Daddy", his daughter jumped into his arms.

"Hey sweetie", he said, before kissing the side of her head.

Looking into catering, he saw Amaya. He watched her eyes fill with sadness, before looking away and back to Eve. Stephanie walked over to them.

"We've added a Divas battle royal. So after you win tonight, you'll have to defend your title against Naomi.", she said.

Amaya nodded.

"I can handle it", she said to Stephanie.

Stephanie smiled and placed her hand on Amaya's shoulder.

"I know, that's why Hunter and I picked you. Kill it tonight ladies", She said, before walking away.

Eve looked at Amaya.

"You've got your work cut out for you Maya", she said.

Amaya nodded when she spotted April pass catering with her bags.

"Excuse me", she said to Eve, before leaving her.

She had to pass Roman and his family. Just as she did, his girlfriend kissed him and that made her pause before shaking it off. She continued after April.

"AJ", Amaya called.

April stopped and faced her little sister.

"Hey, I've been looking for you", she said as they continued to the locker room.

"Guess what?", Amaya said.

"What?", her sister asked.

"Stephanie just told me I have two matches tonight", Amaya said excited.

"What, that's great Yaya.", April said, hugging her sister.

"How's Phil?", Amaya asked.

Her sister was thinking hard beside her. April looked around before looking at Amaya.

"He's really pissed at the company. He just had surgery and they want him back asap, and he's talking about leaving", April whispered.

"But what about his contract?", Amaya asked.

"He's going to fulfill it till it gets closer to the end and he said he was going to walk away", she said.

Amaya nodded.

"And you?", Amaya asked.

April smiled and placed her hands on her sister's shoulders.

"Don't worry, he would never ask us to leave. I'll be here", April said.

Amaya nodded.

"I'm going to call Phil and tell him about your matches, he's watching tonight", April said.

Amaya nodded and watched her sister walk into the locker room.

"Yaya", she felt her heartache at the sound of his voice.

Turning to face Roman.

"About what happened", she stopped him.

She held up her hands.

"You don't need to explain or tell me it was a mistake, I know", she said, walking passed him.

He stopped her.

"It's not", she cut him off.

"I have two matches tonight", she quickly interrupted, knowing very well he was about to tell her it wasn't a mistake.

Roman nodded. He knew she wanted to change topic.

"That's great Amaya, I'm proud of you", he said.

She nodded.

"We need to talk Maya, after, please", he said.

Amaya sighed and nodded.

"Ok, but later", she said.

Roman kissed her cheek.

"I have to go. Find your family Roman", she said, pulling away from him.

* * *

While they were waiting for their match, they watched Amaya's first one against Eve.

"Come on Maya", Dean said.

April had joined them.

"You do know she wins right?", April asked.

Dean glared at her.

"I didn't. I didn't want to know because it makes it more enjoyable that way", Dean growled.

April shrugged, the guys laughed.

"Here it is", April said.

Amaya stood quickly to grab Eve and hit her with Punk's finisher. The crowd cheered and counted with the ref. AJ ran out to the ring. She lifted Amaya's hand. Hugging her little sister, who just became Divas champion.

Stephanie's music played. AJ and Maya faced the ramp.

"Congratulations Maya, really, I mean you became a champ before your big sister. That's an accomplishment", she said.

AJ and Maya looked at each other. AJ asked for a mic.

"Stephanie get to the point. Trying to pin me against my sister, isn't happening. I am damn proud of her", AJ said.

Maya smiled and the crowd cheered.

"My point, is, Maya, I hope you aren't too tired because you have your first defending champion match, now", she said smiling.

Naomi came out and smiled at Stephanie. AJ looked at Maya.

"You've got this", she said.

Maya nodded and watched as Naomi got into the ring. The crowd cheered for Maya.

"Did she tell you if she wins this one?", Dean asked Roman.

"She didn't say", Roman said.

"They better not take this from her", Dean mumbled.

"The crowd loves her, they know this. They wouldn't do something like that", Seth said.

"Let's hope not", Roman mumbled.

Naomi got ready to pin Maya, but Maya rolled out of it. She stood, Naomi was going to go for a spear, but Maya got to her first. Putting Naomi into the black widow. AJ laughed and jumped up and down.

"Tap", AJ yelled at Naomi.

Naomi tapped.

"And still your Divas champion, Maya Lee", Lillian announced.

AJ grabbed the title and made her way to the ring, handing it to Maya. Maya was over the moon. This was everything she and her sister had always dreamed of. Nothing could take this feeling away.


	9. Chapter 9-Pot & Kettle

**TLC 2012-**

Amaya was changing when Brie and Nikki came over. She looked between them and smiled.

"Yes?", she asked.

"Well we were going out to celebrate tonight with some of the girls. Would you like to come?", Brie asked.

Amaya had never had girl friends, hell she didn't have any friends aside from Kaitlyn, who was more her sister's friend. Well if you counted the men who trained her in Mexico. Which was three.

"Oh, really? Me?", Amaya asked.

Brie and Nikki nodded.

"Where?", she asked.

"Kaitlyn said something about an awesome night club near the hotel. How about it Divas Champ?", Nikki said.

Amaya had never gone to a club before. She didn't know if April would be ok with this.

"Just the girls?", Amaya asked.

"Well Seth, Kaitlyn's man, and probably Dean because Seth drags him along", Brie said.

Amaya nodded. April came out dressed, she noticed the twins around Amaya.

"Hey, what's going on?", April asked.

"They invited me to a club", Amaya said.

"You know what, text Seth if you want to join us", Brie said, noticing the way April looked at her and Nikki. They were just trying to be nice, but they knew that AJ didn't really like them.

Amaya nodded as they walked out of the locker room. April sat beside Yaya.

"I won't stop you smalls, if you want to go then go", April said.

"Really?", Amaya asked.

April smiled at her sister's excitement. This was a big step for Amaya, usually she turned down the offers but not this time. April wasn't going to hold back her progress.

"Yes, just be careful and stay near Seth", April said.

Amaya hugged April and pulled out her phone, texting Seth that she we going.

* * *

Seth checked his phone and smiled.

"Looks like Yaya is joining us at the club", Seth said to Dean.

Roman looked at Seth.

"What club?", he asked.

"This one by our hotel, it's called Blue Moon", Seth said.

"Mind if Val and I join?", he asked.

"Not at all man", Seth said.

Roman mostly wanted to go to keep an eye on Amaya. Also, this serves as a night out for him and Val, she had been complaining that he was always working and never made time for her any more.

"Wait, Dean, you're going?", Roman asked surprised.

Dean blushed a bit, which Roman didn't think was possible.

"He goes because he's secretly in love with Nikki", Seth said.

Dean punched him.

"Wait, Nikki Bella? As in John Cena's Nikki?", Roman asked.

Seth nodded.

"Our brother is a certified stalker and Nikki fan boy", Seth said.

"Shut up Rollins", Dean growled a warning.

Seth laughed before turning away to finish getting dressed. Roman stood beside Dean.

"You're a hypocrite", Roman said.

Dean met Roman's eyes.

"You're the pot, I'm the kettle", Roman said.

"Ro, there's a difference", he said.

Roman shook his head no.

"You want someone you can't have and I'm sure that if she allowed something to happen, you would jump at the chance", Roman said.

Dean swallowed.

"I'm not using Amaya, Dean, I think I'm falling hard for her", Roman admitted.

"What about your girlfriend Rome? What, you just stopped loving her?", Dean asked.

"No, of course not. I, I do still love her but I don't think it's the same. This is more friendly love", Roman said.

"Before anything happens with Yaya, you need to figure this shit out with your girl", Dean said.

Roman nodded.

"As long as you try to hit up Nikki. Talk to her, flirt man", Roman said.

"Cena doesn't leave her side when we go out as a group. Its hard to get a second alone with her", Dean admitted.

"Leave that up to me", Roman said, before walking out of the locker room.

He found his family waiting by their rental car.

"You did so good baby", Val said to him.

She tried to kiss him, but he gave her his cheek. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Oh hey, maybe my mom can watch Autumn for us. They invited me out to the club to celebrate", Roman said to his girlfriend.

"I'm really exhausted Rome", she complained.

He nodded.

"But if you want to go", Val said.

"I wanted to go with you, you said we don't go out anymore. This was our chance", he said.

"A club isn't what I had in mind Roman. I wanted a romantic dinner, candles", she said.

He rubbed his eyes.

"You know what, forget it. I don't even want to go anymore", Roman said, before putting his bags in the back.

They got into the car and drove to the hotel. He was checking in, looking towards the elevators, Amaya stood there with April. He smiled as she laughed at something her sister said.

Valerie noticed, she followed his line of sight. Spotting Amaya and April.

"Pretty women you work with", she blurted out.

Roman looked away from Amaya.

"Yeah", he said.

"Do you talk to AJ and Maya?", his girl asked.

Roman cleared his throat and took the card keys they handed him. Thanking the man.

"Of course I do, I pass them in the halls.", he said, before picking up his bags.

She nodded.

"Do you spend time with them alone?", she asked.

"April not so much. Amaya almost all the time, mostly because Dean gets over protective of her", he said.

That answered Val's question about who he was looking at.

"She's beautiful and young", Val said.

Roman stopped by the elevators, before glancing at his girlfriend.

"Where are you going with this?", he asked.

She shrugged.

"Just that, she's young. Didn't think Dean was into the younger girls", she said.

"You would have to ask him", Roman said.

She nodded and they walked into the elevator.

"How do you find her?", she asked.

Roman raised a brow and chuckled.

"What?", he asked.

"Come on, I'm sure you've checked her out. Hell I have", Val said.

"She's talented, attractive, but shy. Young like you pointed out", he said shrugging.

"Is there something going on between you and her?", she asked.

Roman laughed and shook his head.

"That's what this is about?", he said.

"I saw you looking at her Roman", she said.

"Because she won the Divas title. It was her first win and she got two matches. Do you know how many of the women wished they got two matches in one night during a ppv, let alone the title", Roman said.

He looked at his girlfriend.

"She's had a rough time, seeing her smile made me smile because I know how hard she's worked for this moment.", Roman said.

"So then you see her like a daughter?", she asked.

Roman looked up at the ceiling.

"God woman, stop. All of this is coming from where, because I smiled at her? I smiled at April too", he said.

"I know I'm sorry, it's just, we haven't been together in a few weeks and we've been arguing a lot lately. I'm afraid you're getting bored with me", she said.

"We've been together a long time, I'm not bored.", he said, taking her hand in his.

She smiled and he kissed her.

"I love you Roman", she said.

"I love you too", he said.

He said it even if he didn't know if he still did. Something has changed between him and her, he just didn't know what. Roman thought that maybe it was because they hadn't been intimate in a while but after he finished making love to her that night, he had that nagging feeling that sex wasn't the problem.

He looked over at her peaceful, satisfied face. He knew he cared about her and he did love her, she was the mother of his child. Maybe he would always love her because of that.

His phone rang. Dean.

"Who is that?", Valerie asked, sitting up and covering herself.

"Dean, he's probably drunk", Roman said.

Roman called him back, knowing the drill. Dean called so Roman could pick him up.

"Hey brother, can you come and get me?", he asked.

"Dean, the club is only down the street", Roman said.

Valerie laughed.

"Its Amaya, she drank too much and she's not listening to me. I tried calling April, but she doesn't answer. I'm too drunk to take us both back man, please", Dean said.

Roman sighed.

"Alright I'm coming", he said.

Roman got dressed and looked at his smiling girlfriend.

"Sorry, he gets clingy when he's drunk", Roman said.

Valerie laughed.

"Its ok", she said.

He grabbed his jacket and a card key before leaving.


	10. Chapter 10-Not a Dream

**Blue Moon-**

Roman walked to the club. Dean didn't sound too wasted, so he could walk. Walking in, he looked around, he saw his coworkers at a table near the DJ. Amaya was on the table dancing, he could see Dean trying to pull her down.

He walked over and tapped Dean's shoulder.

"Finally", he said, sounding frustrated.

Brie was making out with Seth and Nikki was on John Cena's lap, but her eyes were on Dean.

"I've been trying to get her down for an hour. Help me take her back home", Dean said.

Roman nodded and grabbed Amaya by the waist and lifting her over his shoulder. Dean grabbed her purse as they walked out. Without the loud music, Roman can now hear Amaya's protests about leaving and for him to put her down.

"No, it's late and we work tomorrow. You shouldn't have drank so much to begin with", Roman said, angry at her for drinking.

"I'm old enough to do what I want when I want to", she said, hitting his back.

Dean chuckled.

"Apparently not, if I have to come and get you", he said.

"Put me down", she yelled.

Roman rolled his eyes before looking at Dean.

"Why did you let her drink so much?", he asked him.

"I told her to slow down", Dean said.

"You two sound like AJ, I was just having fun. A few drinks helped me loosen up", she said.

"And what if you came in contact with the wrong person huh? What if he hurt you Yaya? I would have to kill him and I would go to jail", Roman said.

"Dean and I would visit", she said.

Dean laughed and Roman squeezed her thigh.

"Have you gotten ahold of AJ yet?", he asked.

Dean shook his head no.

"She's either with Punk or she's a heavy sleeper", Dean said.

"She went out with Punk. He surprised her and if I'm correct, he got a room of his own and they are in there", Amaya said, her words slurred.

Dean put his phone away.

"Baby girl, you've got a room key?", Roman asked.

"Yeah, in my purse", she replied.

Dean opened it and pulled out the key. He checked her phone in case AJ called her.

"AJ sent her a text. It says her battery is dying and I'm rooming with Punk for the night and she sent a winking emoji", Dean read the message.

Amaya giggled, making Roman smile. They got to the hotel and people stared and whispered. Dean didn't like it.

"What? Haven't you ever seen drunk people before? She can't walk", Dean said.

Roman hit the button for the elevator.

"Dean, stop", Roman said.

"I don't like their judgy eyes", Dean growled.

Roman shook his head at his drunk friend. He got Amaya's floor number and then Dean's.

"I'll leave her at her room and you go to yours. Drink some water, and get some sleep.", Roman said.

Dean nodded.

"Yes dad", Dean said.

Roman laughed and grabbed the purse and key from Dean. The elevator stopped and Roman got off.

"See you tomorrow and get some sleep", Roman said as he got off.

"Yeah, yeah", Dean mumbled as the doors closed.

"Yaya, what room?", Roman asked.

"One thirteen", she replied half asleep.

Finding the room, he opened the door with one hand. Once inside, he laid her down.

"I'm going to get you some water", he said.

She moaned and fixed herself better on the bed. Roman walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out a water. Amaya groaned, she sat up and unzipped her dress. Standing as best she could to let it fall at her feet.

"Stupid dress", she said.

"Oh", Roman stopped when he noticed she had removed her dress.

"I need my clothes, it's on my suitcase", she said.

He swallowed and nodded, setting the water down on the nightstand. He walked over to the suitcase and lifting the clothes, handing them to her.

"Drink your water and um, get some rest", Roman said, he tried his hardest not to look over her body.

She was trying to get her shirt on.

"Ro, I need help", she whined.

He swallowed again, it was hard enough to push these feelings down, touching her would be his breaking point.

"Please Rome", she said.

He nodded and walked over to her, grabbing her shirt. Before he knew what was happening, she undid her bra and let it slide off her shoulders and onto the floor.

"You are so lucky you don't have to wear one of those", Amaya said.

She looked up at him.

"Amaya, I", he stopped.

He wanted to tell her he had to go, but the words didn't want to leave his mouth, like he didn't want to leave the room. He put her shirt down before leaning towards her and kissing her. She moaned and pulled him down on top of her. His body pressed hard against hers.

"Don't stop", she mumbled against his lips.

He shook his head no.

"This time I'm not", he said, before attaching his lips to hers again.

He removed his shirt, her hands running over his now visible chest, sliding down to his shorts.

"Make love to me", she whispered.

She slide his shorts down. They made love for the first time, Roman knew he would regret it in the morning but right now, it was perfect.

He hoped Amaya was too drunk to remember this, because he didn't want her feeling guilty. She was innocent, she didn't know what she was saying, she was drunk. He on the other hand, was not drunk. He knew what he was doing, he wasn't innocent.

A little after three, he woke up and got dressed, he dressed her as well. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Good night baby", he whispered.

He left her room without a problem. Getting to his, he walked in and sat on the bed.

"Hey, where have you been?", Val asked, wiping her eyes.

He cleared his throat.

"Like I said, Dean gets clingy when he's drunk. I wanted to make sure he was good before I left him. I sat and next think I know I'm waking up on his couch", he said.

She nodded.

"Get some sleep babe", she said, before laying back down.

He nodded. He kicked his shoes off and walked into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror.

"What are you doing?", he said to himself.

He walked back out and laid down. Val moved over and laid her head on his chest. He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight", he whispered.

After making love to Amaya, he knew at this second that he couldn't forget what happened. He wanted a repeat, he wanted Amaya. She filled a void he didn't even know he had. He smiled.

* * *

Amaya woke up with the biggest headache. She groaned.

"Rise and shine smalls", her sister said, opening the curtains in her room.

Amaya flinched and buried her head under her pillow.

"Turn off the sun", she said.

April laughed.

"Get up, we have to go to the gym. You have an interview before Raw tonight, and then we have to go over what's happening at the show", AJ said.

Amaya whined.

"Don't make me get a bucket of cold water", April said.

Amaya slowly got up.

"Party pooper", Amaya said standing.

The blanket fell away from her legs and AJ gasped.

"What the hell happened to your thigh?", she asked.

Amaya looked down and noticed a bruise. She closed her eyes.

"It wasn't a dream", she mumbled.

"What?", April asked.

Amaya sat, she was nervous to tell her sister. April is going to hang her for this.

"What's going on Yaya?", she asked.

"I think I slept with someone. I thought it was a dream but seeing this bruise, it was real", Amaya said.

April looked pissed.

"Who?", April asked.

"I met him at the club, I thought he was cute and", she stopped.

Yes, she just lied, but she had too. Her sister would go and find Roman and not only yell at him but let his girlfriend know he cheated.

"I can't believe this Yaya. I let you go out without me and you pull this crap", AJ yelled.

"Stop treating me like a child, let me learn from my mistakes. You act like you've never done this", Amaya said.

"I can't even look at you right now", April said.

Amaya looked down.

"Take a shower, a damn good one. Skip the gym and go straight to the interview, I'll see you at the arena.", April said, before walking out.

Amaya heard the front door slam. She walked over to her phone and read the only message she had. Roman.

" _We need to talk"-_ **Roman**

It was sent two hours ago. She swallowed before hitting reply.

" _When?"-_ **Amaya**

" _When you get to the arena, text me. We could find a quiet place"-_ **Roman**

" _Ok"-_ **Amaya**

Amaya was nervous for what Roman had to say. Did he regret it? Apart of her hoped he didn't, but the rational side said she hoped he did. This was wrong on so many levels. He had someone, and he had a daughter with her.

"What am I going to do?", she said to herself.


	11. Chapter 11-Between Us

**Monday Night Raw-**

Amaya arrived at the arena with Alicia Fox after the radio interview. AJ and Kaitlyn had left without her. She dropped her stuff off in the women's locker room. Pulling out her phone she found Roman's name.

" _I'm here, talk?"-_ **Amaya**

Nattie saw her and sat beside her.

"Hey, fun time last night", she said.

Amaya nodded.

"Too much fun apparently, according to my sister", Amaya said.

"Hey, this is your first time winning the Divas title, you deserve to let loose. Trust me, we've all done it", Nattie said.

Nattie got up to leave. Amaya didn't think Nattie meant that loose.

"Nat", she said.

"Yeah?", she asked, looking back at Amaya.

"Did I leave with anyone last night?", she asked.

She hoped Nattie didn't say Roman. Maybe it wasn't him and he wanted to talk about something else or maybe he saw her get to the hotel with someone and wanted to make sure she was ok or maybe he wanted to berate her like AJ.

Nattie nodded with a smile.

"Roman and Dean took you back. Dean was a little wasted and he said he called Roman to make sure you both got back ok", Nattie said.

Amaya nodded.

"I thought so", Amaya said.

Her phone dinged and she looked down at it.

" _I'm by the women's locker room"-_ **Roman**

Amaya stood and walked out. She looked down the hall to see Roman standing with his hands in his pockets. She walked towards him and he smiled.

"Are we talking here or", he shook his head no before taking her hand and pulling her down another hall.

He looked both ways before turning towards a dark hall and into an empty room. He sighed and faced her after closing and locking the door.

"Did you have fun last night?", he asked.

Amaya nodded.

"Yeah, although I don't remember much. Some stuff felt like a dream", she said.

He swallowed.

"Do you remember me taking you back to your room?", he asked softly.

She nodded.

"Do you remember what happened when we got there?", he asked.

She bit her lip before nodding.

"I thought it was a dream, but when I woke up, I had a bruise on my thigh", he cut her off.

"I hurt you?", he asked concerned.

"Not on purpose", she said.

He swallowed.

"AJ saw it and she freaked", again he cut her off.

"She knows", he said panicked.

"She knows I slept with someone but not who", she said.

He exhaled slowly.

"Just so you know Yaya, you didn't start any of it, I did. I was the sober one and I should have known better", he said.

"Is it wrong that I don't feel guilty about what happened? I just wish I could remember it", she said.

Roman smiled.

"I thought I would feel guilty, but I don't and it's so fucked up, I know", he said pacing.

Finally he stopped and faced her.

"I can't stop thinking about you. Your soft skin, the way you moaned underneath me, the taste of your lips.", he said, closing his eyes.

She stepped towards him and placed her hands on his chest. He opened his eyes and looked down at her, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

"I need to be with you again Yaya", he whispered.

"I've never done something like this before and I'm afraid that some time down the line you're going to regret this and", he kissed her again.

"Lets focus on us now. What do you want Yaya? Do you want me?", he asked, looking her in the eyes.

She swallowed and nodded.

"Yes", she said softly.

"Then be with me, let's enjoy what's happening between us", he said.

She smiled and nodded. She's never been this comfortable with a man. No, he wasn't her first but he was the first that she wanted for more than one night.

"I'll have my room alone tonight, stay with me", he said.

"I can't stay, AJ keeps tabs on me", she said.

He pecked her lips.

"Fine then can you come and hang out for a bit?", he asked.

He kissed her neck.

"Come on, I'm promising you the time of your life babe", he said.

She giggled as he tickled her.

"Ok", she said.

He cupped her face and kissed her.

"We should go and show our faces before they come looking for us", Roman said.

Amaya nodded as they walked out. He didn't want to, but he let go of her hand. They walked down the hall, side by side towards catering.

"Hey", Seth said as they walked in.

Dean had his head on the table. He looked like shit. Roman patted his back.

"How are you feeling bud?", Roman asked.

"Kill me now and end my suffering", Dean mumbled.

They laughed. AJ walked in and went over to them.

"Ambrose, you and I need to talk", AJ said.

"April", she cut her off.

"Don't talk to me, I'm still pissed at you", AJ said to Amaya.

Amaya nodded. Dean lifted his head and looked between the sisters before standing. Stephanie walked in.

"Amaya, can I have a word?", she asked.

Amaya nodded and took one last glance at her sister before following Stephanie to her office.

* * *

AJ waited till her sister disappeared with Stephanie. She looked at Dean.

"So what's up?", Dean asked.

"Alone, follow me", AJ said, turning on her heels and walking out of catering.

Roman and Seth gave him a weird look and he shrugged. Roman had a feeling he knew what AJ wanted to talk to Dean about. Dean followed AJ. AJ stopped and he ran into her. He stepped back.

"Did you sleep with my sister?", she asked.

Dean laughed and shook his head.

"This is a joke right?", he asked.

He saw the serious look and stopped laughing.

"No, I didn't sleep with her. If you haven't noticed, she's like a little sister to me, I want nothing more", Dean said.

AJ rolled her eyes.

"Right because you only have eyes for Nikki", AJ said.

Dean swallowed nervously. AJ rolled her eyes again.

"Please, it's so obvious.", AJ said.

"I didn't sleep with her AJ, we left the club and", Dean stopped.

He looked at AJ.

"Amaya slept with someone last night? How do you know this?", Dean asked.

"She had a bruise on her inner thigh. She didn't want to tell me who he was, probably some random guy that without a doubt is going to run his mouth and tell the world he slept with the Divas champion", her sister said.

"She's old enough to do what she wants, you can't watch her twenty four seven AJ", Dean said.

"My little sister is not a slut, she's not like this Dean. She must know the guy and I'm willing to bet he works with us", AJ said.

Dean already knew who " **He** " was, and he was going to kill him.

"You didn't see her talking to anyone? Did someone follow you guys back to the hotel?", AJ asked.

Dean shook his head no.

"I walked her to her door AJ, no one else was with us.", Dean said.

AJ sighed.

"Can you do me a favor?", she asked him.

"Depends what it is, my loyalty lies with your sister", Dean said.

"Amaya trusts you. Would you ask her or ask around the locker room?", she asked.

Dean was going to say no.

"Please, Dean. I just need to know that Yaya is going to be treated right and that he's not using her or going to run his mouth about her", April said.

Dean exhaled softly and nodded.

"I'll see what I can figure out", Dean said.

April smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Dean", she said about to walk away.

"April", he said.

She looked at him.

"At some point, you'll have to cut the cord and let her make mistakes or else she'll never learn.", he said.

"Let me handle my sister and just see what you find out", AJ said.

She walked away from him and he made his way to catering. He found Roman talking to Randy Orton.

"Rome, can I talk to you?", Dean asked.

Roman excused himself from Randy and followed Dean out and to an empty room.

"What's going on?", Roman asked.

"You slept with Amaya", Dean growled.


	12. Chapter 12-Jealous?

**Monday Night Raw 2012-**

Roman swallowed.

"Don't try to deny it Roman, don't you fucking dare", Dean said angry.

"I wasn't going to Dean. Yes, I did sleep with Amaya", he said.

"You took advantage of her, she was drunk Roman. I didn't ask for your help so you could have sex with her, I asked because I trusted you with her", Dean wanted to yell so badly.

"I know Dean and that is the only thing I feel guilty about.", he said.

"You cheated on your girlfriend, soon to be fiancée, or did you forget about that already", Dean said.

Roman swallowed. Dean rubbed his eyes.

"I'm not going to yell at you. I'm not going to tell you how wrong this all is because you're old enough to think and make decisions for yourself. What I will say is, that if you hurt Amaya, I will kill you and you can forget that we were ever friends", Dean said, poking Roman in his chest.

"I like her Dean. When I'm with her I feel like the happiest man alive", Roman said.

Dean sighed.

"Don't say I didn't warn you", Dean said, walking passed his friend and out the door.

* * *

Stephanie shut the door behind them. Hunter was signing something when he looked up and smiled at her.

"Sit Amaya", Hunter said.

Amaya did as she was told. A few seconds later Kaitlyn and AJ walked in. They took up the two empty seats.

"We know you and Kaitlyn are friends and we've shown that on the show, but she's been after the Divas title for awhile.", Hunter said, dragging it on for too long.

"You want Kaitlyn and I in a feud", Amaya said, getting to the point.

They nodded.

"She's going to be in a match tonight with AJ, a tag team match against the Bellas. AJ is going to try to tag Kaitlyn in and Kaitlyn is going to walk away", Hunter said.

"While I'm getting beat", AJ said.

"Amaya will come down and help you", Stephanie said.

"We are going to play the jealousy card. We haven't figured out the rest, but we should by next week.", Hunter said.

The girls nodded.

"Alright, see you three out there", Hunter said, excusing them.

The girls walked out.

"I'm coming for that title Yaya", Kaitlyn said.

"Well I'm not going to give it up without a fight", Amaya said.

"I'm going to catch a quick bite. See you both out there", Kaitlyn said leaving them.

Amaya hoped she wouldn't. Her sister walked beside her, silent.

"Still mad at me?", Amaya asked her sister.

AJ sighed.

"Not mad, disappointed", AJ said.

"AJ, I know what I'm doing. Let me make mistakes, I'm so afraid of making them because I'm afraid of being punished. I did something I never thought I would do and now I feel like I have a weight lifted off of my shoulders.", she said.

"Can't you make different mistakes? Stay away from men and sex", AJ said.

Amaya knew she and Roman had to be very careful now. She smiled at her sister and nodded.

"Ok", Amaya lied.

AJ hugged her.

"I just don't want you to get hurt", April whispered.

"I know", Amaya said.

"We should go get ready for tonight and go through our last minute match with the Bellas before the real show starts", AJ said.

Amaya nodded.

* * *

Roman was waiting for Amaya to finish with her sister, Kaitlyn, and the Bellas. Amaya saw him and he gestured for her to meet him backstage. She sent him a small nod.

Once they came back, he pulled her away from the girls and into a dark hall. He pushed her up against the wall and kissed her.

"Roman, not here", she whispered between kisses.

She giggled.

"I know, I just needed to see you and kiss you. I can't wait for us to be alone", he whispered.

"Amaya", they heard her sister shout.

"I have to go", Amaya said.

Roman grabbed her elbow and pulled her back to him. He kissed her again before letting her go.

"Where did you disappear too?", April asked her.

"I had to tie my shoe, sorry", Amaya lied and continued towards the women's locker room.

Kaitlyn looked at AJ.

"Was she blushing?", Kaitlyn asked.

"She's acting really strange", AJ said.

Kaitlyn shrugged. They were getting ready when Amaya's phone dinged with a message.

 _I can't wait to be alone with you. No one to bother us-_ **Roman**

She smiled.

 _Same here-_ **Amaya**

She looked towards her sister and Kaitlyn. She couldn't just leave her phone unlocked anymore. She made a pass code, using Roman's name. No one would ever figure it out.

"Ready?", AJ asked.

Amaya nodded. They needed to film something before the match. She set her phone in her bag and grabbed the Divas title. Finding the cameraman and their new interviewer, Renee Young.

She smiled at them.

"We ready?", the cameraman asked.

All four women nodded and he singled that he was filming.

"Maya, there have been a lot of rumors going around that if it wasn't for your sister or CM Punk, you wouldn't have been in the running for the title", Renee said.

Maya rolled her eyes. AJ stopped Maya from speaking and looked at Renee.

"My sister earned that match. She won it on her own and then defended her title the same night. Neither Punk nor I helped in her winning. Did you see Punk out there? No. I was, but did you see me help her? No.", AJ said.

"Listen Rodger", Maya said.

"Renee", Renee corrected Maya.

"Like I said, Rodger. I don't need anyone to help me win what I could win on my own. If anyone doubts that, they can come and find me and challenge me for my title, but for now, this title is staying on my shoulder", Maya said.

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes behind Maya's back, neither AJ or Maya saw. Renee did though.

"Now if you'll excuse us, the champ has a mani pedi waiting and Kaitlyn and I, have a match to get ready for, Rodger", AJ said.

Renee shook her head and watched them walk off screen. The cameraman gave a thumbs up to let them know he had cut.

"Was that ok?", Amaya asked.

"Perfect", the cameraman said smiling.

Amaya nodded before thanking Renee and joining her sister with Kaitlyn.

"Nervous?", AJ asked.

"A little, I never thought they would turn us against each other.", Kaitlyn said.

"Same here", AJ said.

* * *

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. He couldn't wait to spend time with Amaya. Dean held out a water bottle to Roman and he took it.

"Everything ok?", Dean asked, while bouncing on his toes.

Roman nodded and opened the bottle before pouring it on his head.

"It just seems like your thinking about something", Dean said.

He couldn't tell Dean that Amaya was coming to his room, he would do everything in his power to stop it.

"Just rethinking asking Val to marry me", Roman said.

Seth and Dean stopped.

"Can we ask why?", Seth asked.

Dean already knew why.

"I just feel like we've grown apart. What use to be there just isn't, you know", Roman said, pushing himself off of the wall.

"People fall out of love all the time", Seth said.

"Just really think about this before doing _anything_ else", Dean said.

Roman caught the double meaning in that.

"I know", Roman said.

Their music hit and they walked down through the crowd. Ryback had been running his mouth off about Punk. Accusing the Shield of working for him.

Once at the ring, Dean smirked.

"First off Ryback, we don't work for anyone. The Shield does what it wants, when it wants", Dean said.

"CM Punk is man enough to handle his own business, you've had plenty of chances to beat him and you've failed", Seth said.

"So keep our names out of your mouth", Roman said, stepping up to him.

Seth and Dean moved behind Ryback before attacking him. He turned to hit them but they slid out of the ring, he turned to get speared by Roman. Dean and Seth got back in and lifted him before powerbombing him.

Getting backstage, Roman saw Amaya talking to Kofi Kingston. She was laughing at whatever he was saying and Roman didn't like that. He stomped over and looked between them.

"Hey Roman", Kofi said.

Roman sent him a nod.

"I'll talk to you later Yaya", Kofi said, leaving them.

Dean watched from down the hall. Roman looked at Amaya.

"You and Kofi?", he asked.

"What? No, besides I think he's married", Amaya said.

Roman rubbed his chin.

"Jealous?", Amaya asked, nudging Roman's shoulder with hers.

A smile on her face. He chuckled.

"I don't like sharing", Roman whispered.

"Roman", Dean called.

He and Amaya both looked at Dean, before he disappeared. Roman looked down at Amaya.

"Riding with us?", he asked.

"No, my sister wants to go get a late dinner, but I'll see you back at the hotel", Amaya said.

Roman smiled and nodded.

"Text me when you get there and I'll text you my room number", Roman whispered.

Amaya nodded before he walked away.


	13. Chapter 13-Not Ready

They stopped at a diner to eat.

"I love how you can eat what you want and not gain weight", Kaitlyn said as she watched Amaya scarf down a double cheeseburger with fries that had cheese on top.

Amaya wiggled her brow.

"I'm starving", Amaya said, mouth full.

April laughed and shook her head.

"Ew", AJ said.

"So, what are you two doing for Christmas?", Kaitlyn asked, stealing a French fry from Amaya's plate.

She glared at her friend and Kaitlyn laughed.

"I'm not sure, probably just be us and Phil", April said.

Amaya glanced at her sister.

"What?", April asked.

"Probably?", she asked.

April looked back down at her plate.

"Mom wants to come over for Christmas and I told her I would run it by you and Phil first.", April said.

"And when were you going to do that? Christmas morning when she's at the door", Amaya said.

"Smalls, I know you're angry with them, but mom didn't do anything wrong. She was just as scared as I was when dad", Amaya cut her off.

"Stop, I don't want her there. If you do that's fine, but I'll be at a hotel while she's there", Amaya said, standing and tossing some money on the table for her food.

"Where are you going?", Kaitlyn asked.

"I'll walk back to the hotel", Amaya said.

She walked out of the restaurant. It took almost an hour to get to the hotel. In the elevator, she texted Roman.

 _Fifth floor, Room 6011_ **\- Roman**

She found herself three minutes later, standing in front of his door. She lifted her hand several times to knock, but just couldn't. She was really nervous and scared. He had a family, a little girl. Before she could leave, his door opened and he was surprised to see her. He smiled.

"Hey, I was about to go look for you", he said.

She stood on her tippy toes and attached her lips to his. Roman always made everything feel better. He pulled her in and closed his door. Pushing her up against it.

"I've been wanting to do that since I left you in the hall", he whispered.

He took her hand and pulled her more into his room. The only light coming from his tv. He sat on his bed and pulled her between his legs by her hips.

"What's wrong?", he asked.

She bit her lip.

"Hey, talk to me. We've always been able to talk. Are you having regrets? Do you not want to do this anymore?", he asked.

"I do, but it's not you", she said.

He patted the seat beside him and she sat, sighing.

"Start talking", he said.

"My mom wants to spend Christmas with April and I. I'm just not ready to be around her, I know she never hit me, but I can't forgive her for just standing there and letting him, hit me", she said.

"If you don't want her around, you don't have to be there.", Roman said.

"That's what I told April, and I know for sure Phil isn't going to want her there.", Amaya said.

"I'm sorry you had to go through what you went through. You didn't deserve any of it and if I ever come face to face with your dad, I swear I'm going to beat him", Roman said.

Amaya touched his cheek lightly.

"If you don't want to do this tonight, it's ok, we can just talk", he said smiling.

"I'm sorry, I just, I want to but hearing about my mom put me in a bad mood", she said.

He nodded before leaning in and kissing her.

"Want to watch a movie?", he asked.

She nodded and kicked off her shoes. They laid back in his bed. She rested her head on his chest and he rubbed her back. He enjoyed this, just being with her, having her close.

* * *

Amaya got back to her and April's room a little after midnight. Closing the door softly. The light in the room turned on and April sat on her bed.

"Where have you been?", she asked.

"Walking, I needed to clear my head", Amaya said, taking her purse off and setting it on her suitcase.

"Its dangerous to be alone outside", April said.

"I wasn't alone. I stopped and got ice cream and sat in the lobby. Lost track of time", Amaya said, kicking her shoes off.

"I'll tell her she can't go over", April said.

"Don't do that, you want her there and besides, it's your place and Phil's. I can't tell you who you can and can't have over", Amaya said.

"Still, besides I told Phil and he flipped, said the same thing you said", April said.

Amaya looked at her older sister.

"I'm just not ready April, ok", she said.

AJ nodded.

"Its you and me against the world Smalls and I will always put you before them. I promised to protect you as best I could, and I'm keeping that promise", her sister said.

Amaya hugged her sister.

"So are you going to tell me who the mystery guy is? I know you were with him, I can smell cologne on you", April said.

Amaya swallowed. April cupped her sister's face.

"Don't tell me then, but eventually I do want to know who he is and I want to talk to him", April said.

Amaya nodded.

"Its just new and I want to see where it goes before he talks to you.", Amaya said.

April nodded.

"I get it", she said.

* * *

Getting to the arena for SmackDown, Hunter wanted to see Amaya and AJ about some important news. Dropping off their stuff, they made their way to his makeshift office. AJ knocked and Carano opened the door.

"Ladies, come in", he said.

Hunter smiled at them before gesturing for them to sit.

"So, I know we have plans right now to have Kaitlyn turn on the both of you, but we've also decided on a heel turn for you Amaya.", Hunter said.

"So soon?", Amaya asked.

Hunter and Mark nodded.

"You'll be losing the title next month to Kaitlyn, and blame your sister. You'll turn on her that same night", Hunter said.

"Punk will come out to help AJ and The Shield will come out to help you.", Mark finished.

"You're teaming me up with the Shield?", Amaya asked.

Hunter nodded.

"A couple of fans have noticed you some times carpool with them and have tweeted us about a possible team up", Hunter said.

"Eventually it will lead you to being their manager", Carano said.

"That sounds pretty cool to me", AJ said.

"And as for you AJ, we've been talking about giving you a lengthy title run. We just don't know when or how yet", Hunter said.

AJ nodded.

"Have you talked to The Shield guys yet? About me teaming up with them.", Amaya said.

"Not yet, but we will", Hunter said.

Amaya nodded.

* * *

The Shield had talked to Hunter about teaming up with Amaya and all three agreed happily. The story was going to revolve around each of them having a sort of crush on Amaya. The only ones who found that awkward were Dean and Seth.

They had to film a few backstage scenes with her, each letting her know of his intentions towards her. This way when they went down to help her when she turned, the fans would understand why they went down.

Seth was up first, the cameraman was focusing on Amaya who was standing with Kaitlyn and AJ. The cameraman signaled to the girls.

"Why don't you have a match tonight?", Kaitlyn asked Amaya, who had the title on her shoulder.

"I had two matches at TLC and then I had to give Eve her rematch on Monday. I am defending my title", Maya said, before rolling her eyes.

"Alright you two, don't start", AJ said.

"She started it", Maya said.

"Well if I was champ, I'd defend my title every night because that's what a real champ does", Kaitlyn said.

Both Maya and AJ glared at her.

"At least I got a shot at the belt. You couldn't even make it past Naomi or anyone else for that matter", Maya said.

Kaitlyn was going to reply but stopped when she saw Seth. He bit into an apple.

"Hi Seth", Kaitlyn said.

"Hey um, Krystal", he said.

"Kaitlyn", she corrected.

"Right", he said, before looking at Maya.

His eyes ran over her and he smirked.

"Hi sweetheart, I'm Seth Rollins", he said.

"Maya", he cut her off.

"I know. That title looks really, really good on you. You know what else would look good on you?", he said.

"What?", Maya asked.

"Me", he said.

He winked before walking away from them. Kaitlyn didn't look too happy that he hit on Maya instead of her. Maya sent a look towards Kaitlyn before walking away.

"Kaitlyn", AJ said, snapping her fingers in her face.

She looked at AJ.

"Focus, we have a match tonight", AJ said to her.

"Whatever, I'm ready for the Bellas", she said, before walking away.

AJ exhaled and shook her head. The cameraman yelled cut to let AJ know they were done filming that part. Amaya joined her sister.

"We'll be filming the next segment with the Bellas. We're just waiting for them to get into their gear.", Carano said.


	14. Chapter 14-A Taste

Amaya was glad they filmed these before the show, it gave her another chance to do a second take if they needed it. This time Dean would be the one flirting with Amaya. The Bellas were in front of the cameraman. He signaled to them that he started filming.

AJ and Kaitlyn made their way passed them.

"Oh look Nikki, it's thing one and thing two", Brie said.

"You mean the freaks", Nikki said, twisting her hair between her fingers.

"Was that suppose to insult us, please", AJ said.

"Do you hear something Brie? It sounds like it's coming from down there somewhere", Nikki said, making fun of AJ's height.

Brie laughed. AJ did as well before she got ready to jump at her, Kaitlyn stopping AJ.

"Aw, did I upset your Chihuahua", Nikki said from behind Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn turned to face Nikki.

"You're lucky I stopped her, or else she would have ruined the only reason you and your sister are in this company", Kaitlyn said.

Nikki and Brie stopped smiling.

"Maybe you should work on that, because your face could use some help. Then maybe Maya wouldn't be getting all the attention from the Shield.", Brie said.

Nikki laughed.

"Seth didn't even pay you a second glance", Nikki said.

"Face it Kaitlyn, you'll always live in Maya's shadow. I would say you play second, but you don't, AJ is. You'll never be anything more than their bitch", Brie said.

She high fived with Nikki before walking away. AJ looked at Kaitlyn.

"Don't listen to them. They've forgotten how to count. There's three men in The Shield and I doubt all three", AJ stopped.

Kaitlyn looked in the direction she was looking in to see Dean flirting with Maya. She was leaning back against the wall, relaxed. He stood in front of her, close, his fingers gently caressing her cheek and making her laugh.

"Are you kidding me", Kaitlyn said.

"There's still one more", AJ said shrugging.

Kaitlyn walked off. Maya and Dean walked over to AJ. He took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"I'll see you later darlin", he said, before winking and walking off.

Maya looked at her sister.

"What?", Maya asked, before walking away and the cameraman yelling cut.

AJ knew these segments made Amaya nervous.

"I don't want to be looked at as a slut. The Divas roster already has a bad rep. The last thing I want is for everyone to think I can't wrestle", Amaya said.

"You've proved you can wrestle, better than any Diva here, yes including me", AJ said.

Amaya looked at the title in her hand.

"Hey, if you aren't comfortable with something, tell them. You have a voice, use it Yaya", AJ said.

Amaya nodded.

"As long as they don't stick me in a bra and panties match, I'm good", Amaya said.

AJ nodded.

"One more to go and we're done.", AJ said as they walked down the hall.

Roman was being told what he had to do and say. He turned and smiled at Amaya, giving her butterflies. He had the most beautiful smile.

"Alright, this segment is just you and him. I'll see you in catering", AJ said.

Amaya nodded. She set the title down. The camera was pointed right at her. The cameraman signaled if she was ready and she nodded. She bent over to stretch, two legs covered in black pants appeared.

"Listen, I'm not that kind of girl so move along", Maya said.

He didn't move and she stood up straight before turning. His hair was in a bun and he licked his lips, that signature smirk on his face.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Roman Reigns", he said, taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

His eyes locked with hers.

"Maya Lee", she replied.

"I know, my boys and I have noticed you, quite a few times actually", he said, his eyes running over her the way Seth's did.

"I've noticed", she said.

He met her eyes again.

"We usually don't like to share but if you're game, we are too", he said winking.

She bit her lip. He walked passed her, his arm brushing hers.

"See you around baby girl", he said.

The cameraman yelled cut. Roman went back over to her, his arm around her waist.

"You look so good in your gear", he whispered.

"I was just about to tell you the same thing. I love this vest on you", she said, her hands sliding up.

He glanced over his shoulder, seeing the men walking away from them with the cameras. He took Amaya's hand and pulled her down at few halls, finding a dark empty one. He gently pushed her up against the wall and kissed her. Her fingers unzipped his vest, before pressing against the warm skin of his chest.

He pulled his mouth a away an inch.

"Are you staying the night in town or flying out right away?", he whispered.

"Staying the night", she replied.

"Drive back to the hotel with us and come to my room, please, just for a few minutes", he whispered.

"Is that all it takes, just a few minutes", she said smirking.

He chuckled.

"I could show you now, but we could get caught", he said, before pecking her lips.

"Give me a taste", she whispered.

He licked his lips before his hand found its way into her shorts. She started panting.

"You look absolutely beautiful", he whispered.

He was going to pull his hand out, but she grabbed onto his wrist, holding his hand there.

"Don't stop, please. I won't be able to focus if you leave me like this, please", she begged.

He gently kissed her lips.

"You think I'd leave my baby like this, never", he whispered.

His fingers continued their magic, he watched the look of pure bliss on her face. She bit her lip to keep from moaning loud. He nipped her neck.

"Oh Roman", she moaned, her hand squeezing his vest.

She was breathing heavy. He pulled his hand out before licking his fingers. He kissed her.

"Feel better?", he asked.

She nodded with a satisfied smile.

"Good", he said.

He was going to zip up his vest, but she stopped him. Her hand slid from his chest to the top of his jeans. A noticeable bulge in them.

"We don't have time Yaya", he said, trying to stop her.

"The show hasn't started yet", she said, unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants.

"Baby", she touched his cheek lightly.

"Let me do this for you", she whispered.

He swallowed, but nodded. He watched her get down on her knees and take him into her mouth.

"Damn, Amaya", he whispered, his eyes shutting from the pleasure.

* * *

The show had started and AJ couldn't find her sister. She saw Dean, looking around.

"Hey, Ambrose, have you seen Yaya?", she asked.

Dean swallowed. He had a feeling he knew where she was and with who, because he was looking for that who right now.

"Um, yeah, I think I saw her talking to either Brie or Nikki back near the women's locker room.", he said.

AJ sighed and nodded.

"She's been spending way too much time with them", AJ said.

Dean shrugged.

"Ugh, I forgot you're like in love with one of them", she said.

Dean chuckled as she walked away, probably to continue looking for her sister.

"Where the hell are you man", Dean whispered.

Someone jumped behind him and yelled boo, making him jump. Amaya and Roman laughed. Dean held his hand over his heart.

"Trying to kill me", he said.

Amaya hugged him.

"Your sister is looking for you. You should go and find her before she sends a search party", Dean said.

Amaya nodded, her eyes met Roman's. Dean saw the look of pure love in both of them. His friends had fallen in love and neither of them probably knew it yet.

"I'll see you guys later", Amaya said.

She walked away from them. Dean watched as Roman never took his eyes off Amaya, not even to blink.

"I don't even want to know what you two were doing, but it can't happen here at work. What if you two get caught?", Dean said.

"Dean, we weren't doing anything. We were just talking and wanted privacy, I swear", Roman said.

"About what? If you were really talking then you can share with me", Dean said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Roman sighed.

"Amaya's mom wants to spend Christmas with her and April. Amaya doesn't want to, ok", Roman said.

It wasn't a total lie, he and Amaya had talked about that, just not today. Roman couldn't tell Dean that he and Amaya were exploring each other a few halls back. He'd never hear the end of it.

"Are you lying to me?", Dean asked.

"No, you can even ask her, hell ask April", Roman said.

"I will", Dean said.

"Ok good, also tell her it's a bad idea. Amaya isn't ready to see her mom", Roman said.

"I don't want her around her mom or her dad without me. I won't allow them to lay a finger on her", Dean said.

"Same here man.", Roman said.


	15. Chapter 15-Good Stuff

Amaya was waiting in Gorilla, her sister was in the ring with Brie. Brie had just done the Bella bomb to AJ and tried to pin her. Brie only got the two count. She stood to tag in Nikki when AJ stood and quickly made her way to the corner to tag Kaitlyn. She was in inch away when Kaitlyn jumped down.

"Kaitlyn, what are you doing?", Cole shouted.

"It looks to me like she's leaving AJ", Lawler said.

AJ watched with a shocked look on her face. She stood and stomped her feet.

"Kaitlyn", AJ yelled.

Kaitlyn just kept walking away till she reached the back. AJ turned to get clotheslined by Nikki.

"Not today AJ", Nikki said.

She went to pin her when Maya's music played and she ran down the ramp. Nikki went over to Brie and tagged her in.

"Its Maya, the Divas champion is here", Lawler announced.

Maya tossed her belt to the side and speared Brie. Nikki jumped in and grabbed Maya by her hair. AJ stood and Maya pushed Nikki away from her and towards AJ. She put Brie in the Black Widow, making Brie tap.

Backstage Kaitlyn was acting as if she was leaving the building. Renee caught up to her.

"Kaitlyn, what just happened? You left your tag team partner in the ring to fend for herself", Renee said.

Kaitlyn stopped and faced Renee.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm done with the Lee sisters. They can fight their own battles from now on. As for Maya, she better take good care of that title, because I'm coming for it", Kaitlyn said, before leaving.

* * *

Getting backstage, April and Amaya made their way to the locker room.

"All and all, the crowd loved you coming out to help me", April said.

Amaya nodded. Stephanie walked in and smiled at the girls.

"Kaitlyn has already been informed, now I'm coming to tell you. There's a match set for Monday, AJ and Kaitlyn.", Stephanie said.

April nodded before Stephanie walked out.

"Phil should be back next Monday to accept a match against Ryback. It will be the first Raw of the new year", April said.

"He just had surgery", Amaya said.

April nodded.

"But I guess they want to give The Rock a match for the title after Ryback and they want to do it at the Royal Rumble. Phil accepted", April said.

Amaya nodded.

"As long as he knows what he's doing", she said.

AJ pulled out her phone.

"Kaitlyn is waiting in the car", she said.

Amaya nodded.

"Actually, do you think I can ride back with the Shield. I want to run some ideas by them since it looks like I'll be their manager and all", Amaya said.

April shrugged.

"Sounds good, but if you decide to take a detour to your unnamed lovers room, please remember we have an early flight tomorrow morning", April said, before grabbing a towel and walking into the showers.

Amaya pulled her phone out.

 _Riding with you guys if it's ok-_ **Amaya**

She grabbed a change of clothes and a towel when her phone dinged.

 _Yes, wait for us in catering-_ **Roman**

* * *

Roman got to catering, Amaya was playing a game on her phone when he stopped by her.

"Hey beautiful, ready to go?", he asked.

She looked up at him and smiled before nodding. They walked together to their car, Dean and Seth were putting their bags in the back.

"Hey Yaya, we heard Punk was coming back Monday", Seth said.

She nodded.

"He's just coming to accept Ryback's challenge. They won't have a match till next month, the first Raw of the New Year", Amaya said.

Dean and Seth nodded. Roman was putting their bags in the back.

"Roman told me about your mom, you know wanting to spend time with you", Dean said.

"April's going to tell her she can't come over. I'm just not ready to forgive her and Phil doesn't want her there either", Amaya said.

Dean nodded.

"If you need to talk, you know where to call me", he said.

"Thanks Dean", Amaya said.

They got in the car, Roman was driving. Dean fell asleep beside her and Seth was busy texting Brie. Amaya looked up and noticed Roman looking at her in the rearview mirror. She smiled and he winked before looking back at the road.

Getting to the hotel, Roman took down the bags, leaving his and Amaya's for last. He closed the back and watched Seth and Dean walk towards the hotel.

"Still coming to my room?", Roman asked.

Amaya nodded.

"I just need to drop off my things in my room and I'll go to yours", she said.

He reached out and took her hand, squeezing it before releasing it.

* * *

Getting to his room, he quickly put his bag in the corner and ordered room service. He fixed the lighting in the room when he heard someone knock. He made his way over to the door with a smile, opening it, Amaya looked up at him.

"Come in baby", he said.

She did and noticed the setting, romantic lighting.

"You don't waste time", she said, looking over at him.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"Just happy we finally get to be alone and I get to kiss you without worrying that someone is going to catch us", he whispered, before kissing her neck.

"You didn't seem to worry when we were at work", she whispered back.

He smiled against her neck.

"I've been thinking about that all night, including during my match. I think Ryback felt it because after, he winked at me in the locker room", he said.

Amaya laughed. She leaned up and kissed him. They were interrupted when someone knocked.

"What if it's Dean or Seth?", Amaya whispered.

"I ordered room service for us", Roman said smiling, making his way to the door.

She moved out of view. Sometimes hotel staff recognized them and the last thing she wanted was this getting back to her sister or Roman's girl. She heard Roman thank the guy before coming over with the cart full of food.

"I figured we could eat and talk, you know before it gets to the good stuff", Roman said, wiggling his brow.

She kissed him.

"Good thinking", Amaya said.

He kissed her again, the kiss getting heavier, his hands finding their way under her shirt.

"Or we could eat after", he whispered.

Amaya nodded.

"After's good", she said, removing her jacket.

They quickly removed their clothes, Roman laid her back gently. His eyes looking over her body, this was real, he was with her. She rubbed her thighs together. He licked his lips and parted her legs before settling between them. She felt him against her, hard.

"Roman", she mumbled against his mouth.

"Not yet", he whispered, knowing exactly what she wanted, but he wanted to enjoy her.

His hand moved between them and she arched into him. Her breathing picked up, her moans filling the room.

"Roman please", she begged.

He kissed her chin and down her neck, removing his hand and rubbing his bottom half against her. She shivered and he smirked.

"Stop teasing", she panted.

He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the open condom packet.

"Someone was ready", she whispered against his neck.

He smiled and rolled the condom on himself, he groaned and she giggled.

"Someone isn't going to last", she said.

He chuckled.

"Not when my woman looks this good and everything she does is so fucking sexy", he said.

She brushed his hair behind his ear. He pushed himself into her and watched her close her eyes while biting her lip.

"Like I said, so fucking sexy", he growled.

* * *

Dean was down at the bar when Nikki walked in with John Cena. He mumbled some not so good words towards the evil man who has his woman, even though she wasn't his, yet. He finished his drink before waving to the waiter and ordering another one.

Nikki saw him and sent him a wave. He sent a nod and watched her walk towards a table. Her hips swaying in that skin tight skirt, he groaned.

"That doesn't help", he mumbled to himself.

He watched them order and John stand before walking towards the hall that led to the bathrooms. Nikki stood and walked over to him with her glass of wine. She sat.

"What are you doing down here by yourself?", she asked smiling.

"Needed a drink", he said, licking his bottom lip.

"I think I know why. Roman and his girlfriend are going at it pretty hard in his room", she said giggling.

Dean raised a brow.

"Why didn't she go to the show if she was here?", Nikki asked, taking a sip of her wine.

Dean swallowed, knowing exactly who Roman was with, and it wasn't his girl.

"She wasn't feeling so good", Dean said.

Nikki nodded. Their eyes met.

"What are you drinking?", she asked.

"Whiskey", he said, tipping his glass towards her.

She smiled and took it, taking a small drink. He smirked.

"And here I thought all you drank was wine", he said.

She smiled and shrugged.

"I prefer wine, but it's not all I drink", she said.

"Maybe some time we could go out for drinks and you can show me what you like darlin", he said.

She couldn't deny that her heart sped up just a bit with his flirting.

"Maybe", she replied.

"Nicole", both her and Dean looked away from each other.

John had called her back to the table. Nikki stood and smiled at Dean.

"Have a good night Dean", she said.

"I had a good night as soon as you sat down", he replied.

She smiled and left back to her table. Dean finished his drink and paid, walking out and towards Roman's room. He was going to stop this.


	16. Chapter 16-Figure All This Out

Nikki sat back down and John smiled.

"What?", she asked as they set down their food.

"I didn't say anything", he said.

"But you want too, I know that look John", she said, finishing her wine.

The waiter poured her more. She thanked him and he left.

"Since when do you talk to Ambrose?", he asked.

"Um, since his best friend is dating my twin sister. Seth sometimes brings him along when I tag along, that way I have someone to talk to", she said shrugging.

John nodded.

"But he doesn't talk. I mean, at least not to me. I'm sure he talks to Roman and Seth, but that's about it", he said.

"He talks to Brie and Amaya, Phil and AJ. He talks John", Nikki said, getting defensive of Dean.

"I guess he just doesn't like talking to me than right", John said.

Nikki shrugged.

"Have you tried getting to know him?", Nikki asked.

"I'm not going to stop what I'm doing to get to know him, I don't have time", John said.

"Well, he's a good guy and he's funny. You should try to get to know the new talent, they'll be here a long time", Nikki said.

"I guess", John said.

* * *

Dean got to Roman's floor and knocked on his door. When no one answered right away, he knocked again, but louder. Finally the door opened and Roman stood there, hair wet and towel wrapped around his waist.

"Where's the fire?", Roman asked.

Dean pushed his way in and looked around the room for any trace of Amaya. Roman sighed and closed the door.

"She's not here", Roman said.

Dean noticed the condom wrappers on the night stand. He put his hands on his hips.

"But she was", Dean said.

Roman swallowed.

"I'm not going to lie to you, yes she was. We made love twice and ate. AJ called and asked where she was, she left about twenty minutes ago", Roman said.

Dean nodded, disappointed in his friends.

"Just so you know, Nikki could hear you and she thinks Valerie was here. So if she or anyone else asks, Valerie didn't go to the show because she was feeling sick", Dean said.

Roman nodded.

"I'll see you Saturday", Dean said, before making his way towards the door.

"Dean", Roman stopped him.

"No Roman, you have someone waiting for you and you do this to her. Amaya is young and vulnerable, she doesn't deserve this because we both know, you aren't leaving Valerie. You aren't the only one to blame though, Amaya knows better. She might be young, but she's old enough to know this is wrong, but pushed all that aside to sleep with you", Dean said.

Dean opened the door.

"I love her Dean", Roman said.

He froze and turned to look at his friend. The expression on Roman's face let him know he meant it.

"I've fallen in love with her. I have been since I met her. She makes me feel different, she makes me laugh, I can't wait to see her and be around her. I miss her when I'm home, and I know that makes me an asshole because I have my daughter and Valerie there, but I do", Roman said.

"Roman", Dean said.

"I'm going to figure all this out, just give me some time", Roman said.

Dean sighed and nodded.

"You know I would never say anything to anyone. I'm your friend and I've got your back, but you better figure this out before things get more complicated. Promise me Roman", Dean said.

"I promise", Roman said.

Dean nodded.

* * *

Amaya and April got back to the apartment, Phil was sitting on the couch with their dog.

"Hey you two", he said.

April went over to him and kissed him.

"Finished wrapping the gifts", he said.

"Thanks", AJ said, before walking towards her room.

Amaya set her bags in the guest room, this wasn't really hers. There were no personal photos, the dressers were empty, and so was the closet. She kept all her clothes in boxes and suitcases.

"Hey, want to grab something to eat before we wash and sleep?", AJ asked, smiling from the door way.

"Sure", Amaya said.

AJ nodded before walking into the room and setting her hand on the boxes.

"Why don't you unpack these? This is your room Smalls", AJ said.

Sometimes Amaya felt like a burden to her sister, interrupting her life with Phil. When April had gotten custody of Amaya, they had their own place. She had a home, a safe home. When April decided to move in with Phil, Amaya was living in Mexico, wrestling.

Phil didn't mind her moving in, he had told her several times.

"I ordered in", Phil shouted from the living room.

"Come on, put some sweats on and let's go sit in front of the tv and watch a movie", April said, walking out of the room.

Amaya nodded. She placed her dirty clothes in a basket, reminding herself to wash them later. Grabbing a pair of sweats from a box, she put them on. Her phone dinged.

 _I miss you already. I can't wait to see you this weekend baby-_ **Roman**

Amaya blushed and couldn't help the smile on her face.

 _Miss you too._ - **Amaya**

Her phone started ringing and she answered.

"Hello", she answered, smiling.

"You have no idea how much I miss you. I wish we had more time together last night", he said softly.

"Me too baby", she said.

"Maybe one night we could room together. I want to keep you all night. I don't think I can only have you for two hours", he said.

She smiled.

"April isn't working this weekend, we can room together then", she said.

"Sounds good", he said.

She sat on the bed.

"What are you doing?", she asked.

"Just got out of the gym and thought about you. I've been thinking a lot about you lately", he said.

"I guess that's a good thing right", she said.

He laughed softly.

"Not when I can't touch you", he whispered.

She heard shuffling on his side.

"Hey, baby, I have to go", he said, sounding annoyed.

"Ok, see you soon", she said.

"I hope so", he said, before hanging up.

* * *

Someone knocked again.

"Roman?", Valerie asked.

"Yeah", he said.

"You alright?", she asked.

"Yes Val", he said, he flushed the toilet even if he didn't use it and washed his hands.

He opened the door and she looked up at him.

"Is everything ok? You've been quiet since coming home and you just look, distant", she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

He sighed.

"Yeah babe, just tired", he said.

She nodded and touched his cheek lightly. Her touch didn't effect him the way Amaya's did. He sent his girlfriend a small smile to ease her worry.

"Autumn asked me to tell you if you could pick her up from school today", she said.

"Yeah, I'll pick her up", he said.

She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. She was aiming for his lips, but he tilted his head a bit. She noticed, but didn't say anything, blaming his exhaustion on it.

"I'm going to take a quick nap", he said.

"Ok, I'll wake you when you have to go and get Autumn", she said.

He nodded and walked down the hall to their room. He shut the door behind him and set his phone down to charge it. Making sure it locked so Valerie couldn't get in.

She couldn't see the text messages and photos Roman had taken of Amaya or the small video he had of him and her, kissing in bed, smiling at each other. He had made her laugh. Amaya knew he had the video, she had videos of him.

He laid back and thought about their night together.


	17. Chapter 17-How Far?

Roman felt the bed move, but didn't pay much mind to it. He figured it was their dog, that was till he felt someone straddle him. A smile came to his face. Feeling hands move down his chest. He opened his eyes to see his girlfriend. His smile slipped, he was about to say Amaya's name, it was a good thing he didn't.

"Hey, is it time for me to go?", he asked.

She shook her head no.

"I just thought we could have some fun before you have to go and get her. I enjoyed our night together after the show", she said.

He swallowed. If he denied her, she would know. He licked his lips and turned them so he was on top.

"Who knows maybe we can go for that second child we've talked about", she said.

"Maybe we should hold off on that, at least till I get better established with the company and making a little more money", he explained.

She nodded.

"That's a good idea", she said.

She pulled him down to kiss him, he let her. His hands moved over her body, but something deep down kept telling him this was wrong, that he was cheating on Amaya, even though it was the other way around.

Her hands moved into his shorts, but he pulled away and sat up.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I should go pick up Autumn. Dean also said he wanted my help to move", he said standing.

Valerie watched him put his shoes on.

"Rome, I'm just trying to spend time with you. I feel like you're pulling away and", he chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm just exhausted, the guys and I aren't use to this traveling yet. Dean did ask me to help him pack, he's moving to Vegas now that he doesn't have to permanently live in Florida.", he said.

She nodded. He sighed and leaned over, kissing her softly.

"I love you, tonight, I promise", he said, smiling softly.

She nodded.

"I'm going to go get Autumn, I'll drop her off before I go help Dean", Roman said.

His girlfriend nodded. He walked out and she stood, seeing his phone plugged into the charger. She grabbed it and walked out to catch him. Stopping, she looked at his phone and turned it on. Swiping the screen, only to be stopped by needing a pass code. She typed in her daughter's name. Nothing.

She typed hers, not it. She sighed and thought about it, he never locked his phone before. Hearing the front door open again, she turned off the screen and smiled at him.

"Forgot something?", she asked, before tossing him his phone.

He chuckled and nodded.

"Thanks", he said.

She nodded and kissed him again before he left.

* * *

Amaya laid back on the small couch and watched the movie. Till she heard giggling from the other couch. She looked over to see her sister and Phil, he was tickling her. She wanted that and she also realized that she was in the way. I'm sure they would have liked to have been able to fool around but couldn't because she was here.

She slowly stood and quietly made her way to the guest room. Closing the door softly behind her. She jumped on her bed and pulled her laptop towards her. Clicking on a website that showed her apartments around town, they had to be close to AJ or else she would never allow Amaya to move out.

Hearing her phone ring, she picked it up.

"Hey Dean", she said, answering it.

"Hey, what are you doing?", he asked.

"Looking for apartments", she said.

"Don't you live with AJ?", he asked.

"Yeah, but Phil also lives here and I just feel like I'm in the way.", Amaya said.

"You aren't in the way", Dean said.

He hated when Amaya thought she was a burden or in the way.

"I just want to get a place of my own, I'm too old to be relying on my sister.", she said.

"You could always move in with me", he said.

She laughed.

"My sister would die if I even mentioned moving to Vegas.", Amaya said.

Dean chuckled.

"Hey listen, I'm going to need help setting up my apartment in Vegas and I was wondering if you wanted to fly down with me? Come on it's a sweet deal, you get to help me fix my place up and spend New Years in the city of sin.", he said.

"Sounds like fun", she said.

"Help me, I need a feminine touch", he said.

"You do realize my style sucks right? I'd probably decorate your place in all black with candles", she said.

He laughed.

"I like black, the candles not so much", he said.

"You know what, I'll take you up on that offer. I need a change of scenery and this also gives my sister and Phil some alone time", she said.

"And it gives you time to decide to move in with me", he said.

She laughed.

"Not happening, besides I hate the heat", she said.

He laughed.

Truth was, as much as she wanted to give her sister and soon to be brother in law space. Moving so far away from April would make her home sick, just like it would make April miss her just as much.

Even when Amaya was in Mexico, April would fly down there. They've never gone more than four days apart.

"Alright, so you'll fly out with me after SmackDown?", he asked.

"Sure", she said.

"Don't get too excited", he said.

She laughed softly.

"I'll let you get back to apartment hunting. If you need help, let me know. I'll go to New Jersey to help out", he said.

"Thanks Dean", she said.

After hanging up with him, AJ walked into her room.

"You disappeared on us", she said, jumping on the bed.

Amaya laughed.

"Yeah, I was just tired", she said.

AJ nodded and noticed the screen. She sat up and turned it more towards her. Amaya sighed.

"You are crazy if you think you're moving out", AJ said.

"April", Amaya said.

"Sorry, it's just, you don't have to move out. You know Phil and I like having you here", April said.

"I know, but you two are eventually going to get married and you can't take care of me forever", Amaya said.

April sighed.

"How far are you planning to go?", she asked.

"Not far, I'm trying to find something close actually. Dean mentioned Vegas", she said.

"No, absolutely not", April said.

"That's what I told him", she said.

April kissed her little sister's head before standing.

"Oh um, Dean also mentioned if I could go down and help him fix his place up while spending New Years with him. I said yes", Amaya said.

"But what about spending New Years with us?", April asked.

"I just want to give you guys a little space, I'll be fine in Vegas. Dean will have my back", Amaya said.

April nodded. She never imagined spending any holiday away from her little sister, but she also couldn't stop her from having a life.

"I guess it's ok", April said.

Amaya nodded.


	18. Chapter 18-Never A Good Time

Roman set Dean's box in the moving truck. He didn't have much so it was pretty easy. Dean set the last box and closed the back of the truck.

"The guy said he would be here tomorrow to pick it up. Ship everything to the company down in Vegas and all I have to do is pick it up", Dean said.

Roman nodded. They sat back against the truck.

"How's everything with Valerie?", Dean asked.

"Fine. Happy I'm home", Roman said.

"Have you decided on what you're going to do?", he asked.

"I have, but I'm not about to break this off now. Christmas is coming up and New Years. Do you really expect me to do it now?", Roman said.

"That would be fucked up", Dean chuckled.

Roman nodded.

"And you can't do it after either, that would be even more messed up. She's all cheerful after the holidays and, 'oh hey Val, I want to break up', kinda kills the mood", Dean said.

"Oh man, then it's Valentine's day and man", Roman said.

Dean laughed softly.

"March is free", Dean said.

"I'm not going to do it so close to WrestleMania. If I do, she won't let Autumn come to the show or she'll want to come just to start something with Yaya", Roman said.

Dean nodded.

"Honestly, there's never going to be a good time to do it, but after WrestleMania, I will", Roman said nodding.

Dean patted his back.

"I'll have your back", he said.

* * *

After they had opened all their gifts, Punk tossed Amaya one last gift. She caught it and unwrapped it.

"Merry Christmas Smalls", he said.

She opened the box and every single Stone Cold Steve Austin DVD was in the box.

"They were hard to track down, but I know how much you like him.", he said.

She jumped up and hugged him. He laughed softly and hugged her back.

"Thank you", she said.

"Pop one in", AJ said.

Without looking, Amaya pushed her hand into the box and grabbed one randomly. She took off the plastic cover and put it into the DVD player. She sat with her sister and after he poured himself some coffee, Punk joined them.

"I'm so much better", he mumbled, before taking a sip of his coffee.

AJ and Amaya laughed before focusing back on the tv.

"Before we get even more comfortable, Amaya wants to move out", AJ said.

Phil looked from his fiancée to his sister in law. He nodded softly.

"Good for you, if you need help looking let me know", he said.

AJ glared at him. She was hoping he would help her convince Amaya, that it was a bad idea. Phil felt the glare and sighed before looking at her.

"We can't keep her here forever April, she's a big girl. I love her just as much as you do, but if this is what she wants, then more power to her", he said.

AJ crossed her arms over her chest. Amaya smiled at Phil and he winked at her.

"There's an apartment for rent in this building, talk to the manager", April said.

Amaya nodded softly and focused back on the screen. April grabbed her phone after it dinged.

"What!", April said.

Both Phil and Amaya looked over at her. She showed them a photo of Roman's girlfriend. Amaya didn't know what the big deal was, that was, till she saw the engagement ring.

"Who's that?", Phil asked.

"Roman Reigns's fiancée", AJ said.

Amaya felt her heartbreak. She took the phone and looked at the beautiful ring on her finger. AJ stood and went to the kitchen. Phil noticed the look on Amaya's face.

"He didn't say anything?", he asked softly.

Amaya looked up at him and shook her head no. She shrugged and placed the phone down next to her, her eyes back on the screen.

"How long has it been going on?", he asked.

Amaya quickly looked at him.

"That look on your face tells me everything I need to know. I just never pictured you as the other woman Smalls and him, I can't believe he would", Phil sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"It only happened once", she said softly.

He looked at her.

"It's going to stop Yaya. They're engaged now and they have a daughter. I know I'm the last person that should be saying this, but it has to stop. These stories end the same, he's going to end up with her in the end", he said.

Amaya knew he was right. Phil made a great point, but she didn't know if she could stay away from Roman. She knew she wouldn't be able too, just like he wouldn't be able too. She exhaled.

"I know", she said softly.

* * *

Valerie had found the ring in his drawer. He had placed it in the back so she wouldn't find it. He had planned on going to the jeweler and selling it to them. How was he suppose to know she had decided on cleaning the room and throwing out old clothes.

He couldn't take it back, he couldn't do this now. Their daughter was so happy when she saw it.

"Good morning", his now fiancée said, kissing his shoulder.

He sent her a small smile.

"Sorry I ruined your surprise", she said.

She was glowing, happy. She sat up and straddled him.

"What are you doing?", he whispered.

"Giving you your surprise", she whispered, before kissing him.

He wanted to pull away and make up an excuse, but if he did, she would know something was up. He made love to his now fiancee, quickly, he wanted it over fast. She had a satisfied smile on her face. He wanted to stand and take a shower.

"How about we ask your mom to take Autumn for the day and we spend all day together, in bed", she whispered.

"I can't, I um, have to pack and find out our schedule", he said, sitting up.

She sighed.

"You can pack tonight, please baby. We just got engaged", she said smiling.

"I didn't even ask you", he mumbled.

She thought he was being playful and so she laughed softly before kissing his back. He stood and stretched, needing an excuse to move away from her.

"I really need to pack and meet Dean and Seth", he said, before making his way to the bathroom.

"Fine", she said softly.

He walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He wondered if Amaya knew, if someone already told her. Would she push him away now? Roman, couldn't handle that, he would chase after her.

Then he reminded himself, he was only engaged till he ended it. Right after WrestleMania, it was over. He loved his daughter, but she would learn to understand why her parents weren't together anymore. He knew for certain, Autumn would love Amaya.

But did Yaya want kids? Would she love Autumn like her own? Would she be able to sit in the same room as Valerie for Autumn's sake? Probably not at first, but they would have to learn to get along. Would she move to Florida with him? Could he move to New York for her?

These questions needed answers, and he was going to ask her when he saw her again. If she allowed it. He saw a future with her and he hoped she saw one with him. He smiled before turning on the shower and jumping in.

* * *

Amaya and April arrived to the arena for Raw. Kaitlyn had to drive with someone else, since the feud. Phil arrived earlier so no one would see him, he was going to come out and surprise Ryback. She was nervous to see Roman. Would he explain why he proposed? Why did he promise her more of what was happening between them if he was proposing?

Her thoughts and her feet, both stopped. He was taking his bags down off The Shields car. AJ stopped.

"Yaya, what's wrong?", she asked.

"I forgot my phone in the car", she said.

April took the keys out of her pocket and tossed them towards her little sister. She caught them.

"Meet you inside", AJ said, walking away.

Amaya quickly made her way towards the car. Maybe she could hide out in there till they walked into the arena.

"Yaya", Dean yelled.

She stood and groaned. Dean had to see her. She looked over her shoulder at them, Roman watched her.

"I forgot my phone in the car, I'll meet you inside Dean", Amaya yelled back.

Dean nodded before walking away from their car. Amaya turned back towards hers. Yeah, she would sit in her car for a few minutes more. Before she could open the door.

"Baby wait", she closed her eyes before shaking her head lightly and looking at him.

"Congratulations", she said softly.

"It's not what you think sweetheart, I swear. I'm going to fix this mess", he said softly.

"Roman", she said.

"Amaya, I can't stay away from you. You are all I think about, from the second I open my eyes to the second I close them", he said, honestly.

Amaya could feel her heart race.

"Don't throw what we have away, let me figure out some things", he said.

Even though every thought kept telling her to end it now and walk away. She didn't.

"Ok", she said.

"Come to my room tonight? We need to talk about a few things", he said.

She nodded.

"I missed you", he said.

"I missed you too", she said.

"Want me to wait for you while you get your phone or was it just an excuse to avoid me?", he asked.

He smirked. Oh how she loved that look.

"Oh look, it's in your back pocket", he said.

She put her hand on her back pocket, feeling her phone. She smiled and blushed. He chuckled and moved closer to her. No one was around, he leaned down and kissed her.


	19. Chapter 19-Stripped

Kaitlyn was making her way down the hall, when Renee stopped her.

"Kaitlyn", she held her hand up, stopping Renee.

"Let me stop you there. I want a match for that Divas title, I deserve a match and I want it", Kaitlyn stopped.

The crowd cheered when AJ and Maya showed up next to Renee. They looked at each other and then Kaitlyn.

"Oh hey, we didn't see you there, because without us, you're no one", AJ said.

Maya laughed.

"And as for a title match, over my dead body", Maya said.

Stephanie shows up next to Kaitlyn and smiles.

"That can definitely be arranged", Stephanie said.

Maya and AJ glared at her. Kaitlyn smirked.

"But first, Kaitlyn has a match tonight, against AJ and if you interfere at all Maya, your sister will automatically lose the match and you will be stripped of your title", Stephanie said.

"What?", Maya shouted.

"You can't do that", AJ said.

"But I can, I'm your boss and what I say, goes", Stephanie said, before walking away from them.

Kaitlyn winked at the sisters before leaving them standing there with Renee. Renee looked at them. AJ stomped away.

"What the hell are you looking at Rodger", Maya said, before following AJ.

The cameraman yelled cut and Kaitlyn tip toed over to the sisters.

"I'm hungry", Amaya announced.

"I asked you if you wanted to stop to get something to eat.", April said.

"Where's Phil?", Kaitlyn asked.

"Probably with The Shield guys", she said.

Getting to catering, Amaya handed her belt over to her sister. April laughed softly at Amaya's excitement of food. Grabbing a plate, Amaya looked over the food. Since almost the entire roster started eating healthy, they've been bringing in healthy food and it really wasn't Amaya's cup of tea.

"Veronica, do you have that special plate I requested for my friend here?", Robbie asked.

Veronica nodded and handed Amaya a grilled chicken sandwich. She took it right away and smiled.

"Thank you Veronica and thank you Robbie", Amaya said.

"What are friends for", he said shrugging.

He followed her back to the table where her sister and Kaitlyn were sitting.

"Where did you get that?", Kaitlyn asked.

"Robbie", Amaya said, before cutting the sandwich in half and giving her a piece.

Kaitlyn took it happily. Robbie had been her first friend here at work and he knew she was extremely picky with her food.

"Hunter sent me to tell you three that Amaya is going to cost AJ the match tonight, but you won't be turning on her till SmackDown, that will start the feud between the three of you", Robbie said.

AJ and Amaya looked at each other.

"It was only a matter of time Yaya", April said.

Amaya nodded. Punk joined the girls at the table. He kissed April and sat beside her.

"Did you tell them about me?", Punk asked.

Robbie shook his head no.

"What about you?", April asked.

"After Amaya turns on you when she loses to Kaitlyn, I come out to help you and then she'll cost me my match against The Rock at The Royal Rumble because you cost her the title and she's going to join The Shield", he said.

"Why haven't they told us anything?", Amaya asked.

Punk shrugged.

"I think that's why Robbie is here", Punk said.

Robbie nodded.

"They can also change their minds last second", Robbie said.

"Everything's moving so fast, I'm getting dizzy", Amaya said, placing her hand on her stomach.

"You ate too fast", Kaitlyn said.

"I'll be right back", Amaya said, before standing and walking out.

Looking over her shoulder, she noticed Punk and Robbie followed her. Walking into the bathroom and into a stall, the door opened again a minute later.

"Amaya", Punk said.

"What the hell are you doing in here? This is the women's restroom", she said.

"Did you and Reigns at least use protection?", he whispered.

Amaya caught on to what he was trying to say. She flushed and walked out to wash her hands.

"I'm not pregnant, I'm on my period. I have cramps", she said, knowing that what she just said was going to make him feel uncomfortable.

Punk made a face. Amaya shook her head lightly.

"You still haven't answered the question", he said.

"Of course we did", she said.

He nodded.

* * *

Roman was excited. After the Rumble, Amaya would be partnering with them. On the screen in front of him, Ryback was going on and on about how Punk was scared of him and couldn't face him without the Shield.

Before he could finish his next sentence, Punk's music played and he walked out. He smirked and lifted the mic to his lips.

"Really Ryback, you sound like a brat right now. Its not my fault The Shield doesn't like you, and to clear this up once and for all, they and I, have no business together", he said.

In that moment, Roman turned when Amaya walked in and he smiled. She gestured with a tilt of her head to follow and he did. He met her in a janitors closet, locking the door behind himself before lifting her and kissing her.

"I thought you would still be mad at me", he whispered.

"I can't stay away from you and I needed to see you", she whispered.

He reconnected their lips, his hands wanting to remove her shorts. She stopped him.

"We can't, at least not this week", she said.

"Why?", he asked.

"Woman problems", she said.

He nodded, understanding.

"Has Dean asked you to help him with his place in Vegas?", she asked.

"No", he said.

"I'm going to Vegas for New Years and to help him. I know it's a lot to ask, but is there anyway you could meet me there?", she asked.

Roman licked his lips. Would Valerie catch on if he went? He could say Dean asked for his help.

"I'll try", he whispered.

She smiled and pecked his lips.

"Still coming to my room tonight to talk?", he asked.

She nodded.

Her phone was vibrating in her sweater pocket and she pulled it out. April. She sighed before pushing it back in. Her sister's music played in the arena after Kaitlyn's music.

"I have to go, I'm needed at Gorilla", she said.

He nodded and kissed her once more before he unlocked the door and poked his head out. He let her out first, not seeing anyone in the hall.

Reaching Gorilla, the monitor in the corner let her watch her sister's match. Kaitlyn had speared AJ. The Bellas joined Amaya till they were signaled to go out there and help Kaitlyn beat AJ. Hunter set his hand on Amaya's shoulder.

"I'll explain what happens next, don't worry, you won't be titleless for long", he said.

Amaya nodded.

"You're up kid", he said, gently nudging her.

She made her way out. The wwe universe cheered as she ran down the ramp and slid into the ring. AJ stood and helped her sister. Kaitlyn smirked and walked up the ramp, happy that she had just cost Maya her title.

Lillian announced that AJ had lost the match. AJ smiled sadly at her little sister as Stephanie's music hit. She walked out with a mic, Kaitlyn standing beside her. The ref, handed Stephanie the Divas title.

"I'm not sure if you heard me earlier or not Maya, but let me remind you. If you came and helped AJ, you lose this.", Stephanie said, lifting the butterfly belt over her head.

AJ and Maya glared at her. The crowd booed. Kaitlyn tried to take it from Stephanie, but she stopped her.

"I never said I was giving it to you Kaitlyn. That would be too easy", Stephanie said.

Kaitlyn looked pissed.

"There will be a Divas battle royal on SmackDown. Last woman standing will be the new Divas Champion", Stephanie announced.

AJ and Maya looked at each other. Kaitlyn snatched the mic from Stephanie.

"The Lee sisters are out, they can't be allowed in that match", Kaitlyn said.

Stephanie nodded, but before she could announce that, Triple H came out.

"Actually Kaitlyn, **ALL** the Divas will be in it, including the Lee sisters", he said.

The crowd cheered. Kaitlyn stomped her way to the back.

* * *

Roman was on top of Amaya as they made out on his bed. He finally pulled away and smiled.

"I'm sorry we can't do more", she said, laying her head on his bare chest.

"That's ok", he said, smiling softly at her.

He had forgotten that he needed to talk to her and it seemed like she had forgotten as well. He lightly made circles on her lower back.

"She found the ring in my drawer", he suddenly said.

She watched him and waited for him to say more. She didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"I was planning on asking her to marry me, before you. Then when you came into my life, I was going to break up with her and hoped she would understand that I just didn't feel the same anymore", he said.

She nodded, her heart racing at what he was telling her. He chose Amaya.

"I was going to sell the ring after everything, but she found it and she announced it to my family and showed Autumn. My daughter was so happy that I just couldn't tell Valerie that I was never going to ask.", he said.

Amaya understood that.

"I started talking to Dean about breaking it off with Valerie. He and I agreed that I couldn't do it now, not with the holidays and WrestleMania, but I will eventually. I promise you Amaya", he said, looking her right in the eyes.

She smiled and lifted her head to kiss him.

"Does he know about us?", she asked softly.

Roman shook his head no, even though Dean did know about them. She looked up to Dean a lot and didn't want him disappointed in her. She relaxes after he had said no.

Roman brushed his fingers through her hair.

"You are so beautiful", he whispered.

Amaya blushed and he loved it. He gently pushed her back, and reconnected their lips. His hands touching her body, she moaned.

"I can't get enough of you", he whispered against her ear.


	20. Chapter 20-Earned It

All the women were getting ready for the Divas Battle Royal, everyone was excited.

"Ok, I know this is a big night for all of you", Hunter said.

The women stopped talking and put their focus on Hunter.

"Last women standing will be Kaitlyn and Amaya. Amaya will become two time Divas champ, tonight", Hunter said smiling.

AJ hugged Amaya. The girls congratulated her.

"Why can't someone else win it", Eva whispered to Cameron.

"She's probably sleeping with him", Cameron whispered back.

Both unaware that Hunter had heard them. Amaya looked down and that pissed AJ off.

"Says the bitches who sucked their way here and still don't know how to wrestle. Pretty faces and fake boobs don't make up for being talentless", AJ said.

Eva and Cameron glared at AJ. Hunter laughed loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Whatever", Eva mumbled.

"Oh good comeback", AJ said sarcastically.

"Ok, enough. Meeting is over, go on", Hunter said.

Everyone started making their way to the back. Hunter went over to Stephanie and spoke softly to her, letting her know what was said.

"Oh, Eva Marie and Cameron, I need a word", Stephanie said, stopping both women.

Brie walked beside Amaya.

"Hey, don't listen to them. They wish they had half the talent that you have. Congrats on tonight", Brie said, giving Amaya a side hug.

"Thank you Brie", Amaya said.

Seeing The Shield down the hall, she smiled as she walked over to them. She so badly wanted to wrap her arms around Roman.

"Hey, heard a little rumor that you just might be a two time champ", Seth said, arms crossed over his chest and hair a mess on his head.

"Just might be true", Amaya said.

Brie wrapped her arms around Seth and kissed him.

They could tell something was bothering her.

"What's up?", Dean asked.

"Its nothing, besides, AJ and Triple H took care of it", she said.

"Took care of what baby girl?", Roman asked, uncrossing his arms.

She sighed and placed her hands on her hips, but before she could tell them, Punk was heard.

"How dare they accuse her of sleeping her way to the title. No one spreads rumors about my family like that, I want something done about it Vince", he yelled.

Vince looked frustrated, but when it came to Punk, he never yelled at him. Mostly because he knew Punk wouldn't take it.

"Its being handled by Stephanie", he said, assuring Punk.

"It better be", he said, before walking away from Vince and towards her.

Phil smiled softly at her, before kissing the side of her head. She was sure April had told him.

"Don't listen to those women, you've earned your spot fairly and if they are giving you this title for the second time, it's because they believe you deserve it", he said, looking her in the eyes.

Amaya smiled.

"What happened?", Seth asked, worried.

Phil filled them in. She saw the way each man looked pissed, especially Roman.

"Stay away from Eva Marie and Cameron", Phil said.

She nodded and he continued down the hall.

"You ok?", Seth asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, AJ defended me", she said.

"You have to stand up for yourself Amaya.", Dean said.

"I know it's just", Roman cupped her face.

Not meaning to show her this much affection, but not being able to help himself.

"Hunter and Stephanie will understand why you did it. They know those two, always starting trouble. Defend yourself sweetheart", he said.

She nodded. Seth didn't read much into the affection, but Dean did.

"Just the group I was looking for", Hunter said, joining them.

Roman let go of Amaya's face and turned towards Hunter.

"We have to do a little video package before the Divas match. You three will wish her good luck, flirt, let Punk catch you", Hunter said.

They guys nodded.

"Go get your gear on and be down the hall in twenty", Hunter said.

* * *

Once they were dressed, they had Amaya sit with the makeup ladies. Kaitlyn went over to her and smirked.

"Putting makeup on, isn't going to help you get back your title tonight. Its mine", Kaitlyn said.

Maya smirked and rolled her eyes.

"I didn't realize you've been Divas champion, oh wait, you haven't. I have", Maya said.

Kaitlyn glared. Her eyes darted to behind Maya. She smiled and twirled her hair.

"Hi Roman", she said when he appeared.

He sent her a nod before putting his attention on Maya. He adjusted his vest.

"Hey sweet thing, good luck tonight", he said smoothly, that signature smirk on his face.

Taking her hand and kissing the back of it. Winking at her.

"Oh and um, good luck to you too, um", he snapped his fingers while trying to figure out Kaitlyn's name.

"Steve", Maya said.

"Steve", Roman said, before walking away.

Kaitlyn glared at Maya and she shrugged as Kaitlyn walked away.

* * *

Once they yelled cut, Roman joined Amaya again. He smiled and sat on the counter that held countless makeup.

"Babe, you don't need all this", he said, shaking a small tube of mascara.

"Yes I do. Without Leslie's magic, I wouldn't look like this", she said, pointing at her face.

"Yes you would, you my dear are a natural beauty", Leslie said.

"I agree", Roman said.

He winked at Amaya. Once Leslie was done, Hunter signaled for Amaya to follow him.

"You're doing your segment with Dean next", Roman said.

Amaya nodded and stood from the chair. She thanked Leslie before kissing Roman's cheek.

"I'll see you after?", she asked him.

He nodded, before she left. This time she would be listening to Punk talk about The Shield and how they always got in his way when he didn't need them too.

* * *

Maya looked at her nails as he complained.

"I actually like them, they seem strong and confident", she said.

"They're idiots, and don't know how to mind their own business. Stay away from them", Punk said.

Maya rolled her eyes. Dean came up behind her and was bouncing from one foot to the other.

"Is he bothering you Maya? Want me to take care of him?", Dean asked, while tapping his shoulder.

She looked at him confused.

"I'm not bothering her, this is my girl. Why don't you and the rest of your gang go and find someone else to stalk", Punk said.

Dean stopped, he was about to jump at Punk but Maya got in his way.

"No", she shouted, hands on his chest.

He looked from her face to her hands. He licked his lips and smiled.

"Ok", Dean said.

Punk looked confused.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys? Did you do some kind of witch craft on them or something?", Punk asked.

Dean growled at Punk.

"Don't talk to her like that", Dean shouted and pointing a finger at Punk.

Punk shook his head at Dean and chuckled.

"Whatever, I'm out", Punk said, walking away.

Maya smiled up at Dean and he scratched the back of his head.

"Good luck tonight Darlin", he said, before winking at her and walking away.

She smiled as the camera cut.

* * *

"One more Amaya, promise", Stephanie said.

Amaya nodded.

"Are you ok? Hunter told me what Eva Marie and Cameron said. I handled it, of course.", Stephanie said.

She pulled Amaya to the side while they waited for Seth. These segments would be appearing throughout the show till the Divas Battle Royal.

"I'm fine, I mean, I know what they said wasn't true. I was more afraid that you would think they were true", Amaya said.

"I know they aren't, you aren't that kind of person", Stephanie said.

Yes she was, Amaya thought. It just wasn't with your husband. Amaya smiled at Stephanie.

"Knock'em dead tonight Yaya", Stephanie said.

Stephanie went to stand in her spot as Seth joined them. Maya walked over to Stephanie and smiled at her.

"What?", Stephanie snapped.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to see your face before I win my title back tonight. I know how much you love me and my sister", Maya said.

Stephanie glared at Maya.

"And what makes you think you're getting your belt back?", Stephanie asked.

"Women's intuition?", Maya offered.

Stephanie chuckled. Kaitlyn joined them.

"Excuse me sir, women are talking", Maya said to Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes.

"That title is mine tonight Maya, over my dead body are you getting it back", Kaitlyn said.

"Is he even allowed to be in the Divas match?", Maya asked.

Stephanie looked at Kaitlyn.

"I thought it was only for women", Maya said.

Stephanie laughed but stopped, not meaning too.

"Sorry", she apologized to Kaitlyn.

Maya smiled big.

"Hi Seth", Kaitlyn shouted nervously.

Seth raised a brow and fixed the gloves on his hands. He looked at Maya and brushed his wet hair back before smirking.

"Hey gorgeous", he said smirking.

Maya bit her lip and he gently ran his finger down her cheek.

"Damn, you are beautiful", he said.

Kaitlyn, stomped away. Stephanie looked between Maya and Seth.

"How is it that you have all three men, wrapped around your finger", Stephanie said.

"All I did was say hi", Maya said, before turning on her heels and walking away.

The cameraman caught Seth watching Maya walk away. Stephanie crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him. Seth looked back at her.

"What? You gotta admire beauty when you see it and that is damn beautiful", Seth said, before walking passed Stephanie.

She sighed and went back to her phone.


	21. Chapter 21-My Fight

All the women were in the ring. Stephanie sat beside the announce table, the title in her lap as she watched the women. Hunter had a mic in his hands.

"May the best Diva win", he said, before taking his seat next to his wife.

They rang the bell, AJ and Maya stayed out of the way. Kaitlyn was gunning for Maya.

"No", AJ said, before grabbing Alicia and pushing her towards Kaitlyn.

Alicia glared at Kaitlyn, having no other choice than to hit her.

* * *

The guys watched from the back as women were sent out of the ring, till it was only AJ, Maya, and Kaitlyn. All three looked at each other and the crowd loved it.

"Did you see Eva Marie's face when Maya sent her flying out", Dean said chuckling.

Roman and Seth shook their heads at their friend. Smiling.

"What's happening, it's the Lee sisters against Kaitlyn", Cole said.

AJ stepped up to Kaitlyn, yelling all kinds of things at her. Maya moved behind her sister, before doing a double knee backbreaker on her. The crowd was quiet as Maya just turned on her sister. Maya stood over her sister before lifting her and throwing her out.

"This is my fight", she yelled at AJ.

"Didn't see that coming", Dean said softly.

"They weren't suppose to turn on each other till Kaitlyn's rematch for the title, but they thought this could be the first shot fired between sisters.", Punk said as he joined them.

The guys nodded.

Maya turned towards Kaitlyn. Stephanie was smirking and Hunter was clapping. AJ finally sat up and couldn't believe her sister just turned on her.

"Don't take it personally AJ", Hunter said.

AJ glared at him before standing and walking up the ramp. As she got backstage, Punk hugged and kissed her.

"You did good", he said softly to her.

AJ smiled before putting her eyes on the screen.

Kaitlyn speared her sister. Kaitlyn went to throw Maya out of the ring, grabbing her by the hair. Maya kicked the back of Kaitlyn's leg. Getting out of her hold.

"No!", Kaitlyn shouted before throwing a small tantrum.

She stood and looked at the ref.

"Do something", she yelled.

Maya stood before Kaitlyn turned. Not seeing it coming.

"Superkick", Cole shouted.

Maya sat on Kaitlyn before lifting her leg to pull her out. Getting to the edge, Maya rolled Kaitlyn out of the ring. The crowd cheered.

"And your new Divas Champion, Maya Lee", Lillian announced.

Hunter looked from Maya holding the title, to his wife before they both clapped.

"She's a two time Divas champion Cole", King said excited.

"She doesn't deserve it, she turned on her own sister for that title. Take it away from her again Triple H", JBL said.

"It was every woman for themselves. Maya was doing what any woman in that ring would have done.", Cole said.

"Try telling big sister that, because I don't think AJ is going to be too happy with her sister", JBL said.

* * *

Getting backstage, AJ hugged Amaya.

"I didn't hurt you when I threw you out, did I?" Amaya asked.

"Sore but nothing broken", April said as they walked down the hall.

The Shield smiled at her and each hugged her. Roman held her just a little bit longer.

"Congrats baby. You did amazing", he whispered.

She blushed as she felt his hand squeeze her butt before pulling away from her.

"I say we all go out to dinner. Our sweet little Yaya is a two time Divas Champion and in only a short period of time. Damn kid", Punk said.

Amaya smiled, feeling Roman brush his arm against her.

* * *

After dinner, April had told Amaya if she didn't mind staying alone. Phil wanted to get a room alone with her.

"Its fine April, you know I don't mind. See, this is why I want to move out and get my own place. Give you two privacy", Amaya said.

April sighed.

"I love you Smalls, see you in the morning for our flight", April said.

"I'm flying to Vegas with Dean remember", Amaya said.

April sighed.

"I don't know if I like you going to Vegas without me. Dean's going to be around his friends and if he gets drunk the way he did the last time", Amaya stopped her.

"April, I can take care of myself", Amaya said.

"Fine, alright but I want you to call me once you land and in your hotel room. If you go out at all, text me after you get back to let me know you're in your room", April said.

"Should I text you when I take a poop too?", Amaya asked sarcastically.

"Oh, I forgot how funny you can be sometimes", April said.

Amaya laughed as her sister walked out. She texted Roman that her room was free of any sister.

 _Finally. Be up in a few, need to get my things off the car-_ **Roman**

Amaya had told him that since Phil had come to work, that he might get a room for him and her sister. Roman was staying in Dean's room till he got her text, leaving his bags in the car. She changed into comfortable shorts and a tank top. Roman was going to stay with her the whole night, something they haven't done yet.

Hearing a knock, she went to answer it. He smiled at her, letting him in. He set his suitcase near hers. Turning, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Finally I get to kiss the champ", he said, before connecting their lips.

She moaned as his tongue explored her mouth. He pulled away and she sat on her side of the bed. She watched him change, his muscles moving as he removes his shirt and put his shorts on. He joined her in bed and she laid her head on his chest.

"There's something I've been wanting to talk to you about", he said.

She lifted her head and looked him in the eyes.

"Do you want to have kids?", he asked.

She was caught off guard by that question, but thought about it.

"Honestly, I don't know. I haven't really had to think about it, you know. I mean, all my focus has only ever been on wrestling", she said.

He nodded and played with her hair.

"I have a daughter, baby, and she's my focus. She's number one and I don't know if I can be with someone who doesn't want kids", he said.

"I never said I didn't want kids, you're putting words into my mouth", she said, sitting up.

He sighed.

"I didn't mean it that way. Sweetie, I'm just letting you know.", he said calmly.

She nodded.

"I want more kids", he said.

She met his eyes.

"I think that if this is going to work, you have to figure out if you want kids too and don't mind becoming a step mom", he said, rubbing her arms.

"I know", she said softly.

"And as for my soon to be ex, once she finds out that I broke things off with her to be with you, she might hate you and say things about you. For Autumn, I'll need you two to be civil towards each other, and once I tell her about you, I'll say the same thing to Valerie", he said.

She nodded.

"Also, I'd be willing to move to New York with you if Florida is out for you. As long as it's not super long distance.", he said.

"Really?", she asked.

It was apparent to her, that he thought about all of this already. Why hasn't she? Maybe because she was so use to thinking only about wrestling and her sister.

"Yeah baby", he said smiling.

She kissed him and rested her forehead against his. He lightly touched her cheek.

"I want to make this work Yaya, with you", he said softly.

She smiled.

"After WrestleMania, we can plan our future better. No more hiding", he said.

She definitely had a lot to think about. He laid her back and he moved between her legs.

"You keep tempting me and we can't", she whispered against his lips.

His hands finding their way under her shirt, rubbing against her chest. She moaned, rubbing her bottom half against him. Feeling his hardness.

"Roman", she said softly.

His mouth sucking and licking her neck. She pushed him off and laid him back. He smirked and placed his hands on her hips.

"Come to Vegas", she said.

He wanted too, more than anything.

"I'll try beautiful", he said.

She nodded before moving between his legs and lowering his shorts. He buried his fingers in her hair as she wrapped her mouth around him. He shut his eyes at the pleasure.

"Fuck baby. That feels amazing", he panted.

* * *

That morning, Amaya woke up in his arms. She wasn't going to deny that it felt amazing, feeling his chest, rising and falling as he breathed.

His hand on her lower back, warm. She smiled. Hearing her phone ring, ruining the moment. She sat up and answered it. Roman stretched and yawned beside her. His hand, lightly touching her back underneath her tank top.

"Hello", she answered.

"Hey, about ready to go?", Dean asked.

"Yeah, just need to shower and get dressed.", she said.

"Ok, I'll be in the gym for a quick workout before we head to Vegas", Dean said.

"Ok", she said.

She placed the phone down on the nightstand again before turning to look at Roman. He smiled.

"It feels good seeing you next to me", he said.

"Same here", she said, leaning over and kissing him.

"I heard something about a shower", he said, wiggling his brow.

She giggled.

"Yeah, then I have to meet Dean to fly out to Vegas", she said.

Roman sat up and grabbed his phone. He found Valerie's name and sent her a text.

 _Won't be making it home. Dean wants me to help him set up his place. See you next week-_ **Roman**

Amaya smiled as she read it and he sent it.

"I'm coming with you, I'll make it up to Autumn later", he said.

She kissed him softly.

* * *

Valerie read the text, over and over again. She didn't want to believe that he was cheating, he couldn't be, maybe Dean did actually ask for his help. Roman did help Dean pack up his things here.

"Mommy, when is daddy coming home?", Autumn asked.

Valerie smiled at her daughter.

"He's working, but will be home soon. We'll call him tonight so you could say hi", she said softly.

Autumn nodded.

 _Ok. I love you.-_ **Valerie**

A minute later, she got a text back.

 _Me too. Tell Autumn I love her-_ **Roman**

Valerie sighed.

She had to admit that no, their relationship hasn't been the same. Things have changed and she wasn't sure how to get things back to the way things were.

They were happy, once, right?


	22. Chapter 22-Surprise

Amaya was in the bathroom finishing up. Roman was able to snag a ticket to Vegas with them. He also had to be the one to tell Dean that he was coming.

"Ready to go?", she asked.

He nodded and stood, grabbing their bags. Getting to the lobby, Dean was looking at something on his phone. He lifted his head and had to do a double take. His eyes on Roman.

"Surprise, I'm coming with you", he said.

Dean raised a brow.

"You'll need more hands to set up your place", Roman said, trying to ease the tension.

He was going to get an ear full from Dean once Amaya wasn't around or maybe a couple of angry text.

"I invited him, sorry. I didn't think it would be a problem. We are hanging out with your friends and I know you would never leave my side, but just a familiar face", she said.

"Why didn't you call Brie?", Dean asked.

"Brie and Seth were going to visit his family remember", Amaya said.

"What about Nikki?", he asked.

"She and John were going to one of his movie premiers or something", Amaya said.

"Kaitlyn?", he offered.

"Her boyfriend proposed so they are on an engagement honeymoon, she called it", she said.

Roman smirked. Dean was trying to get her to spill the beans on their relationship. It wasn't working, Amaya looked up to Dean too much to tell him.

"Your sister and Punk?", he asked.

Amaya sighed.

"I said yes to helping you so I could get away from them, remember", Amaya said.

Dean nodded lightly.

"Is it a problem Dean?", Amaya asked.

"Its not a problem, he can help me lift the heavy stuff, because I don't feel like doing it", Dean said.

Roman caught that and he nodded. The heavy stuff was punishment. Amaya smiled at Dean and took his arm.

"Let's catch our flight", she said.

* * *

"April, we should really let her do this", Phil said, as he followed her and the manager around the empty apartment two doors down from them.

"She's busy helping Ambrose", she said, looking around the empty bedroom.

"Yeah, but you're worried she'll fall in love with Vegas and that's why you want to get this place for her", Phil said.

"One bedroom is good for her, right?", she asked, ignoring what he just said.

He rubbed his eyes.

"Its just her, yes?", the manager asked.

April nodded as they walked into the kitchen.

"She'll love this counter space, she likes baking", April said to the manager.

"She'll also love being able to look for her own place", Phil said.

"This is perfect for her. She's not a pack rat, so she doesn't need much room. The view is amazing, she can sit outside and look at the lights.", April said, once again, ignoring him.

The manager nodded and looked between them.

"I can hold it till she gets back next week. You guys have lived in this building for a while now. Bring her by to look at it", the manager said.

Phil was going to say that was a good idea, but April shook her head no.

"We'll take this one", she said.

The manager looked at Phil and back to April.

"Don't mind him, he's just the muscle", she said, before looking back around the place.

Phil shrugged and nodded at the manager. There was no talking her out of this. Amaya was going to be pissed.

* * *

Landing in Vegas, Roman and Amaya followed Dean towards the rental cars.

"Get in Yaya, we'll put the bags in the back", Dean said.

"Actually, I'm going to get a coffee real quick. You guys want one?", she asked.

They both nodded.

"I'll be right back", she said, already knowing how they take it.

Once she was far enough away, Dean turned towards Roman, who finished putting the bags in the back.

"Here it comes", he said.

"Are you crazy? You have to go home Roman. What is Valerie going to think?", Dean said, trying not to shout and attract attention.

"I actually told her that you asked me for help", he said.

Dean groaned and slammed the trunk shut.

"Roman, stop putting me in the middle. I don't want to be apart of this, this isn't right", Dean said.

"I've already told you Dean, I love Amaya. I want to be with her. I'm only with Val till after WrestleMania, then it's over.", Roman said.

"Then why can't you wait to be with Yaya till than?", Dean asked.

"Because I can't stay away from her, I need to be around her. I've told you this already", Roman said.

Dean noticed Amaya coming back. Someone stopped her to ask for a photo, he looked back at Roman.

"Don't let my friends catch you, because they all know you're engaged and the last thing I need is Valerie and everyone else thinking I'm ok with what you're doing", Dean said.

"Only behind closed doors", Roman said.

"And not my doors. You want to cheat, do it behind hotel doors and don't tell me either", Dean said.

Roman chuckled and nodded.

"Yes sir", Roman said.

Amaya smiled at them and handed them each their drinks.

"Yes, coffee", Dean said, before taking a drink.

He screamed a bit.

"Hot, damn that's hot", he said.

Amaya and Roman laughed.

"Let's go take a look at your place", Roman said.

Dean tossed him the keys and Roman caught them. Dean directed Roman where to go and where to park once they pulled into the apartment building.

"These look pretty neat from outside", Amaya said as they got off the car.

"You still have a chance to change your mind and move in with me", Dean said.

"She's not moving in with you", Roman said chuckling.

Dean raised a brow before going towards where his apartment was. Amaya placed her hand on Roman's back, rubbing softly.

"Did I answer for you too quickly?", he whispered.

She smiled up at him. He leaned down and kissed her.

"He's not looking", he whispered, before they continued to follow Dean.

Getting to the apartment, they walked in. It was a perfect size for Dean. He showed them both rooms and the kitchen. Roman placed his hands on Amaya's hips every chance he got. Dean noticed, but didn't want to embarrass Amaya.

"We should bring in your bedroom stuff first, one room at a time", Amaya said.

Dean and Roman nodded, agreeing.

"I have to go get the truck from the moving company. Roman", Dean said.

Roman nodded as Dean walked out.

"We'll be back soon. Should we stop to get something to eat?", he asked, one hand wrapped around her waist.

She nodded.

"To make or drive thru?", he asked.

"Dean's first night in his new place, let's make something", Amaya said.

Roman nodded and Dean walked back in. He let go of Amaya.

"I meant lets go now Rome", Dean said.

"I was just asking if she wanted us to bring something back for her or make dinner", Roman said.

"Oh, shrimp linguini. You told me about it the last time", Dean said.

"Ok, if you don't mind stopping and picking up what I need. Also a few other important things, like coffee and toilet paper and coffee", she said, repeating the word coffee.

Dean laughed and nodded.

"Sure thing Doll", Dean said.

She texted him what she would need as they left. Once again, she looked around his place. Her phone rang.

"I was just about to call you April", Amaya said.

"Sure you were", she said.

Amaya laughed softly.

"So, I did something", she said.

"What?", Amaya asked.

"I got you an apartment, surprise", April said.

Amaya was confused before she replayed April's words.

"What?", Amaya asked.

"I got you an apartment. There was one open here in the building. Its two doors down from us", Amaya stopped her sister.

"April", Amaya said.

"I know, you're welcome", April said.

"April, I, I can't deal with this right now", Amaya said, hanging up with her sister.

Amaya leaned back against the counter and crossed her arms over her chest. She wanted to look for apartments and go through each one, on her own. Sometimes it annoyed her that April wanted to do everything for her. She loved her sister and understood why she did it, but sometimes she wished she would back off just a little bit.

April tried to call her several times, she hit ignore on each one. Her sister probably realized that after the tenth attempt, that she wasn't going to answer, so she had Phil call.

"Hello", Amaya answered.

She knew her sister was listening in and was probably mumbling insults her way.

"Hey Smalls, how's Vegas?", he asked.

Small talk, yup, her sister was definitely listening.

"Its beautiful, no tall buildings covering nature. Dean's apartment is big", she said, mostly to get under her sister's skin.

Phil chuckled, letting her know that April said or did something.

"Listen I know that you aren't happy with her right now, but she loves you and she knows how busy you are. She just wanted to get a head start on it, I don't agree either, trust me. Ouch, April", Phil said.

Amaya laughed softly.

"I'm not going to lie to her", he whispered.

She smiled. If she wanted straight up honesty, she went to Phil.

"I understand where she's coming from, I do. Its why I didn't look for apartments outside of your apartment rang or out of the state. I just wanted to experience looking for a place on my own, to see if I could do it. I'm so afraid of everything and everyone, I just, don't want to be afraid anymore", she said softly.

The other line was quiet.

"I can't count on you and my sister for the rest of my life. You guys can't put your lives on hold for me.", she said.

"What I'm about to say, isn't coming from your sister. Its me and I want you to listen to me Smalls. My life isn't on hold, you add to it Yaya. I will always be here for you, even if God forbid, your sister and I end up separated, you are more than welcome in my life. I will make time for you, I have your back, I will drop what I'm doing to be there for you, always", he said.

Amaya wiped at the tear that slipped down her cheek.

"And I know that you feel the same way. If I needed you or April needed you, you would drop everything to be there.", he said.

"I would", she said softly.

"We love you Smalls", her sister said.

"I love you guys too", Amaya said.

"Have fun, ok. We can talk about the apartment when you get here.", her sister said.

It sounded like she was crying too.

"Ok", Amaya said.

Once they hung up, she left her phone on the counter and walked out on to Dean's balcony. The sunset looked absolutely beautiful and she smiled. She noticed the moving truck pull in and Roman get out. He looked up and waved.


	23. Chapter 23-Careful

He opened the back of the moving truck and she walked back in to the apartment to make her way down and help him. Getting near the truck, she wrapped her arms around him. He cupped her face.

"Were you crying?", he asked.

His thumb softly rubbing her cheek. His eyes looked worriedly at her.

"A little, April", she said.

He nodded, understanding.

"Dean went to the grocery store to get what we need and a few extra things. His friends fly in tomorrow morning. He said we should get a v.i.p section at a club and suite at one of the hotels.", he said.

Amaya nodded.

"I can do that while you bring in furniture and boxes", she said.

"You're going to make me do this by myself?", he asked.

"I mean, yeah. You have the muscles", she said.

He chuckled and slapped her butt as she walked back to Dean's place. She giggled.

* * *

After Amaya booked the club and the suite, she started fixing up Dean's room. He and Roman fixed the guest room.

"Dinner's almost done", she shouted into the hall.

Dean looked at Roman.

"I hope you know you aren't sleeping with Amaya. You'll be on the couch", Dean said.

Roman smirked.

"Relax, I got a room at the hotel not far from here.", he said.

Dean was surprised by this. He expected Roman to want to stay here and worm his way into Amaya's bed. Roman noticed the look Dean's face.

"You set the rules and if you want me to keep them, I can't be under the same roof as her.", Roman said.

Dean nodded. Amaya walked into the room after they set up the bed.

"Dinner's done", she said.

The guys nodded and followed her out.

* * *

Valerie tried to call Roman, but his phone was off. She was starting to turn into one of those paranoid fiancée's, thinking he was cheating. She sighed. Autumn was asleep on her lap. She sent him a text, he'd read it when he turned it back on.

 _Autumn and I tried to call you, but your phone was off. We just wanted to say goodnight and that we love you. Will you be back before the clock hits twelve tomorrow?-_ **Valerie**

He read the message and he did feel bad for not being able to talk to his daughter. He laid back in his bed and sighed. Would Amaya understand if he left early? Autumn will always come first and she knows that.

 _Sorry if I woke you. I'll try-_ **Roman**

That following morning, Dean had gone to the gym they had here at the apartments. Amaya was finishing setting up the guest room. Folding the box, she walked out into the living room just as Roman knocked. She opened it with a smile and he looked around for any sign of Dean.

"He's not here. He went to the gym, we have a few minutes alone", she said.

He smirked and kissed her. Setting the food he brought over down. He lifted her into his arms and sat down on the couch.

"I missed you last night", he mumbled against her lips.

"Me too", she said.

Her hands moved down between them and into his sweats.

"That feels so good", he said, his breathing getting heavy.

She moved her hand faster, her thumb gently swiping the tip.

"Amaya", he moaned, leaning his head back.

"Guess what?", she whispered against his throat before leaving a kiss.

"Fuck", he said breathless.

She felt him push his hips up. She moved her lips near his ear.

"We can have sex now", she whispered.

He lifted his head, before grabbing her hand and stopping her. He lifted her and laid her back, removing her shorts quickly. He lowered the front of his and pushed into her.

"Roman", she moaned.

He was pounding into her at this point. Not being able to control himself. She didn't protest either. She felt him release inside her.

"Fuck, yes", he said, a satisfied look on his face.

She was trying to catch her breath.

"Tell me about it", she said.

He laughed softly before kissing her.

"Amaya", he whispered.

She hummed a yes.

"I", he was stopped.

They could hear someone coming up the stairs and she sat up.

"Shit", she said, before grabbing her panties and shorts and running to the bathroom.

Roman tucked himself back in and washed his hands. The door knob jiggled, Roman opened the bag of breakfast and started taking things out. Dean walked in and stopped when he saw Roman.

"Hey", Dean said, looking confused to see him.

"Good morning. I got breakfast, I thought I would come over and finish helping out before tonight.", Roman said, walking over to the trash can and throwing out the bag.

Dean nodded and looked towards the hall.

"I think she might be in the bathroom or the guest room. I just got here", Roman said, hoping it didn't sound too suspicious.

Dean nodded as Amaya came out.

"Done with your workout?", she asked, walking into the kitchen and over to the table where the food was set up.

"Yeah", Dean said, looking between them.

Roman raised a brow and Dean took that as a sign to stop. He cleared his throat.

"I'm going to take a quick shower before I eat.", Dean said, walking towards the hall.

Amaya was already eating as she nodded. Roman chuckled and walked over to the coffee maker.

"I'm going to grab a cup Dean", he said.

"Sure thing bud", Dean shouted from his room.

Amaya and Roman glanced at each other.

"That was close", she whispered.

He nodded. Hearing the water turn on, he walked back over to her and kissed her shoulder.

"Tonight, come to my room. He won't even noticed you're gone", he whispered.

She nodded, leaning back into him.

"Did I happen to mention how beautiful you look in the morning. So damn beautiful", he whispered against her ear.

She felt a shiver run down her spine.

"We have to be more careful Rome, ok. No more kissing or touching while Dean's around. I don't want him or Seth, hell anyone, to find out till you and Valerie are done. Ok.", she said, eyes pleading.

"Alright baby, for you", he said.

He quickly kissed her and she smiled.

"I just needed that last one", he whispered.

She went back to eating and he took the seat next her, grabbing his own food. Dean peeked in on them after his shower. They were just talking and enjoying their coffee.

"Smells good", he said, walking in.

"I just made a new pot of coffee", Amaya said.

"Roman drank it all didn't he", Dean said.

Roman chuckled. Hearing commotion coming from the stairs. Dean smiled.

"Their here", he said.

"Great, I'm going to go shower and find out what I'm wearing", Amaya said.

Roman nodded and watched her go. Dean squinted his eyes at Roman.

"You said I couldn't touch, you never said anything about looking", Roman said standing.

Dean rolled his eyes, making Roman laugh. They knocked and Dean went to answer the door.

"I'm going to head to a gym and then go and shower for tonight", Roman said, after saying hi to Dean's friends.

Dean nodded.

"Remember we are having lunch, then going for drinks, and then dinner. At three Roman", Dean said.

Roman sent him a thumbs up before walking out the door. He pulled his phone out and called Valerie.

"Finally baby", she said.

"Yeah, sorry, we were running around town and moving the furniture in. My phone died on me and I had left my charger at the hotel in Indianapolis.", he said.

Believable enough, he had done that once before. She stayed silent and he froze in his spot.

"Val?", he said.

"Yeah, sorry, I just was worried", she said.

"No, you thought I lied to you about helping Dean. Didn't you?", he said.

"You can't blame me Roman", she said.

"I have never given you a reason to make you think I was cheating. I told you my schedule on the road was going to be different from when I was at FCW. You said you understood, I'm sorry I can't be home like before", he said.

"I know, it's just all those beautiful women you work with and the fan girls. You spend more time on the road, alone", she said softly.

"I worked with beautiful women at FCW and there were fan girls there too. Did you think I was cheating then too?", he said.

"No, babe, it's just me. Ok.", she said.

He sighed. He had no right to get mad at her accusations, because they were accurate.

"You don't need to apologize, I get it.", he said.

"We just miss you", she said softly.

"I miss you guys too. Is Autumn around?", he asked.

"She went shopping with your mom. She keeps asking if you're coming home", she said.

"I checked for flights, all are booked till tomorrow morning. I got my flight then", he said.

"Ok, I love you", she said.

He had to say it, if he didn't, she would suspect again.

"I love you too Valerie. See you and Autumn tomorrow", he said.

He put his phone in his pocket and drove back to his hotel to use the gym there.


	24. Chapter 24-Wicked Games

Roman met everyone at the first casino, he was in jeans, a grey shirt, and his black leather jacket. He fixed his hair back into a bun.

"Roman", Dean called out to him.

All of Dean's friends were dressed sort of the same. The women were the only ones in nice, short dresses. Amaya walked over to him.

"You look good", she said, touching his arm.

"So do you, I love that dress", he said, his eyes running over her.

It was dark blue, backless, and stopped mid thigh. He placed his hand on her lower back, his pinky touching the skin of her back. She shivered and he smirked.

* * *

"Where's daddy?", Autumn asked.

She coughed a little, her fever getting higher.

"He's helping a friend sweetie, I know you miss him", Valerie said, brushing her daughter's bangs out of her face.

Autumn had gotten sick and every time she was sick, she loved cuddling with Roman. It made her feel better, but he wasn't here. Valerie pulled her phone out and called Roman, it rang but no answer. Finally leaving a message for him.

"Roman, Autumn is sick and she wants you. If there's any way for you to fly down here, please come home. I'm sure Dean will understand", Valerie said.

She looked down at her now sleeping daughter.

"Please Roman", she said, before hanging up.

* * *

The club that one of Dean's friends suggested was dark and packed. Amaya had pulled him to the dance floor and he willingly followed. Pressing against her back and grinding into her bottom half. His lips found her shoulder, nipping at her skin. His arms wrapped around her, holding her to him.

"Let's get out of here", he whispered to Amaya.

She bit her lip, looking for Dean and his friends. They were drinking and laughing.

"What about Dean? He'll noticed we're gone", she said.

Roman looked towards his friend. He knew Dean was drunk enough that he wouldn't notice till they decided to move on to the next spot.

"I'll lie and say you weren't feeling good or something", he said.

She thought about it, but nodded. He took her hand and they made their way out of the packed dance floor. Walking towards his hotel, it wasn't far. The entire time he never let go of her hand. It felt good that they didn't have to hide it, no one seemed to notice them.

In the elevator, he connected their lips, his hands pressing into the warmth of her bare back. Pressing their foreheads together, looking into each others eyes, not needing to say anything.

Getting to his room, he removed his jacket and laid it across the couch. She sat on the edge of the bed and he watched her remove her heels.

"Hungry?", he asked.

She nodded and he moved towards the hotel phone to call room service. She removed her dress and went over to his suitcase, pulling out one of his shirts. He smiled and finished ordering as she pulled the shirt over her head. He watched as it slid down her body.

He set the phone back down on the hook, noticing his phone was blinking with a voicemail and missed calls. He was going to reach for it, but was stopped when he felt Amaya's hands underneath his shirt.

"I thought you were hungry?", he asked.

"I am, but I could use some cardio", she whispered, nipping his ear.

She straddled him, connecting their lips. Her hips moving slowly along his jean covered bottom half.

"What is it you want?", he whispered against her lips.

She bit down on his and tugged on it. His hands finding her bare ass, squeezing. He stood and turned to lay her back, the shirt had lifted just under her chest. He removed his belt and pants, she could see his bulge in his briefs.

"I have to tell you something Amaya", he said.

She met his eyes. He swallowed.

"I love you", he said, slowly removing his briefs.

She knew that she felt the same. She was afraid to admit that, because what if Phil was right. What if Roman didn't leave his girlfriend? Amaya didn't want to stay hidden forever.

"Am I what you really want?", she asked softly.

He laid on top of her, between her legs. He brushed her hair away gently.

"Yes, for the rest of my life, I want this. I want you Yaya", he whispered.

"I love you too", she whispered.

His thumb swiped at the tear. His hands removed the shirt completely. Grabbing his belt.

"I want to try something", he said.

He tied her wrists together with it, above her head. Spreading her legs, his fingers massaged her, his mouth on her chest and down her stomach. She moaned and arched off the bed. Removing his fingers, he pressed himself against her. She bit her lip. His hands connected with hers as he pushed himself into her.

"So fucking beautiful", he whispered.

His hips moved slow at first before he quickened his pace.

"Fuck, that feels so good", he groaned.

"Roman", she moaned loud, wrapping her legs around his waist. The grip on his hands squeezed hers back hard.

He groaned loud when he released inside her. She could feel him still thrusting into her, till she screamed her release. He panted against her neck.

"It's a good thing I ordered us a big meal", he said.

She laughed before kissing him. He removed the belt from around her wrists.

"I put it too tight", he said, rubbing her red wrists.

He kissed each, before continuing to rub them.

"Its ok", she said.

He kissed her again. She sat up slowly, taking his hand and helping him up.

"What's going on in that pretty little mind of yours?", he asked.

She smirked and walked him over to a chair. Sitting him down, taking his belt and tying his hands behind the chair.

"I guess I can't touch this time huh", he said.

"Nope", she said.

Grabbing the rope that went around the robe, she used it to blindfold him. He chuckled.

"I should have thought of this", he said.

She kneeled and moved her hands along him, his breathing picking up. She could hear the chair squeak from his squirming in the chair. The belt would make noise from him trying to move his hands.

"Fuck" he growled.

She licked the tip and he flinched. She could tell he was getting frustrated with this.

"Really Amaya, you're going to tease me", he said.

She swiped it again and he let his head fall back.

"You're killing me here woman", he said.

She finally felt like he had enough and wrapped her mouth around him. Moving up and down slow. He wanted to so badly bury his hand in her hair and watch her, but he couldn't and it frustrated him to no end.

She pulled away and he was confused.

"I was so close baby, what the hell, no more teasing please", he practically begged.

He heard her giggle. He heard noise but again, couldn't see what was going on.

"Sweetie, you better not stick anything up my butt, I don't roll that way", he said smiling.

"Relax, I brought you a gift and for me too", she said.

She rubbed her hand over him.

"What is that?", he asked, liking the warm wet like substance.

"Lube", she said.

He licked his lips.

"Feels good right?", she whispered.

He nodded. She straddled him before slowly sliding down him.

"Oh fuck woman", he growled, teeth clenched.

She moved her hips in a circular motion. He was trying so hard to get his hands lose. He could feel the belt stretching as she moaned on top of him.

"I'm close", she panted.

He pushed his hips up as best he could.

"Amaya", he groaned.

Releasing inside her, she pressed her chest into his.

"I should tie you up more often", she whispered.

He laughed, rolling his head from side to side. He noticed she was still sitting on him. He smirked.

"Plan on staying on me all night?", he asked.

She giggled and kissed him.

"Maybe", she said.

Someone knocked on their door and she sighed. He groaned, not happy at all either with the interruption. Untying Roman's wrists, he removed the blindfold. She was going to answer it before she stopped.

"What if it's Dean?", she whispered.

"Check through the peephole", he whispered, grabbing a towel and wiping himself off. Realizing, he had not used a condom. He swallowed.

She checked through the peephole and saw that it was only the guy bringing their food. She grabbed a robe and put it on. Opening the door for him, he smiled and walked the cart in. Roman came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He paid the guy a tip before he left.

"Amaya", he said.

She looked over at him.

"I didn't use anything", he said.

She had completely forgotten as well.

"It's fine, I'm on birth control, but we should still use condoms though", she said.

He nodded.


	25. Chapter 25-Her

They ate and watched the ball drop on tv, kissing at midnight.

"Happy New Year", he whispered.

She laid her head on his shoulder as they watched a movie. Once it ended, she stretched.

"I should get back to Dean's place", she said.

He groaned.

"Stay with me", he said, taking her hands.

"He's probably going to be looking for me and I can't risk him coming here and finding us like this, neither can you", she said.

He nodded.

"Let's get showered before we go", he said smiling.

She laughed as he lifted her over his shoulder and to the bathroom.

* * *

Dean and his friends had walked out of the club, they had lost Roman and Amaya. He pulled his phone out and called Roman, but no answer. He tried calling Amaya, no answer either.

"We probably left them at one of the other places, still drinking", Brian said.

"They would have called or texted me", Dean said.

His friends shrugged.

"Send them each a text to have them get a hold of you when they can. Just to ease your worry", Sami said.

Dean nodded.

" _Text me back when you get this. Sorry if we left you behind. Text me"_

He pushed his phone back into his pocket as he and his friends went to the next bar.

* * *

Amaya was drying her hair when she saw her light blinking with a missed called or message. Grabbing it, she read Dean's message.

Roman was coming out of the bathroom checking his phone. He sat on the bed as he listened to the message Valerie left him. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. Autumn was sick and he was here, before he left she had the sniffles but didn't pay much mind to it. He should have.

"Dean text you too?", Amaya asked, sitting beside him and kissing his arm.

He cleared his throat and set his phone down.

"Yeah and um, Valerie", he said softly.

His eyes on his phone. Amaya bit her lip and stood. He looked towards her.

"It's not what you think Amaya. Autumn is sick and I should have been there. She looks for me when she's sick", he explained.

Amaya slid the dress back on before sitting beside him.

"You should find an earlier flight back home", she said.

"But", she stopped him.

She placed her hand on his cheek, looking into his eyes.

"I would never ask you to give up your daughter or to stay here with me while she's sick. I want you to pick her Roman", she said.

He exhaled and nodded before kissing her.

"I love you Amaya", he whispered.

She smiled.

"And I love you", she replied.

They had gone back to Dean's so Amaya could change. Roman had found an earlier flight out and called Valerie to let her know.

"Why did it take you so long to get back to me?", she asked, she sounded a little ticked off.

"Dean and his friends wanted to go out for drinks to celebrate the New Year. Music was loud and I didn't hear my phone. I was a little buzzed and fell asleep on Dean's couch", he said, he didn't need to sound exhausted because he really was.

Sounded real enough to her. She knew Dean and knew how he got when he was around his friends and beer.

"If there's anything before that, try to make that one", she said.

"I know, I'll keep calling and asking", he said.

"I love you Roman, see you when you get here baby", she said.

He swallowed.

"I love you too", he said, before hanging up.

Amaya came out in sweats and a t-shirt. Walking over to him and sitting on his lap.

"Dean's not in yet, it's four in the morning. I texted him and he said he was going to hit the diner for breakfast before coming home", she said, brushing down his hair.

His hands squeezing her hip.

"I'm sorry we have to cut this short", he said.

"Like I said before, it's fine. Your baby girl comes first", she said.

He kissed her cheek.

"Maybe you can come to New Jersey next weekend? April took it upon herself to hold an apartment for me in her building, maybe you can help me move in?", she said.

"It all depends how Autumn is doing, ok. I can't say yes now, only to bail on you last minute", he said.

She cupped his face in her hands.

"I know", she said.

"Drop me off at the airport?", he asked.

She nodded.

* * *

His brother had picked him up at the airport. He was so exhausted but wanted to see Autumn.

"Thanks Matt", he said.

His brother sent him a nod before driving off. Quickly making his way inside, Valerie smiled at him.

"Hey, welcome home", she said.

He hugged her and pecked her lips.

"Is Autumn in bed?", he asked.

She nodded.

"She's feeling a little better today, her fever went down", she said.

They walked down the hall and into their daughter's room. She was fast asleep. Roman sat beside his daughter and kissed her warm forehead.

"Hey baby, daddy's home", he whispered.

* * *

Dean's friends had left, he was laying face down on his couch. Amaya giggled.

"Yaya", he said.

"Yeah?", she asked.

"Never ever bar hop, learn from my mistakes woman", he said.

She laughed.

"Want me to make you something to eat?", she asked.

He nodded and she stood. He sat up and grabbed the remote, finding something to watch.

"So where did you disappear too?", he asked.

He could hear her open the fridge.

"I got tired and Roman drove me back. I was going to tell you but you were having so much fun, I didn't want to bother you", she said from the kitchen.

She and Roman had agreed on that.

"You should have texted me, I would have understood", he said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. As soon as I got in I fell right to sleep. I didn't even take my dress and makeup off", she said.

"I wonder why Roman didn't join us again after dropping you off?", he asked.

"He said he was feeling tired too. I'm assuming he drove back to his hotel and slept", she said.

He knew she wasn't going to be honest with him and he wasn't about to out her and let her know he knew.

"Why did he have to leave again?", he asked.

"Um, he said his daughter got sick and so he wanted to go to her", she said.

"Yeah, kid clings to Roman when she's sick.", he said.

"I think it's adorable, he's a good dad", she said.

"Yeah he is", he said.

* * *

Reuniting with her sister at the airport where they had a show that night, April hugged her like she hadn't seen her in years.

"I can't breath April", Amaya said, gasping for air.

"Shut up and let me hug you", April said.

Phil and Dean chuckled.

"If you hug her any tighter April, her head is going to pop off", Phil said.

April pouted, but let go. Amaya walked beside her sister.

"So, how was Vegas?", April asked.

"Fun, I liked Dean's friends", she said.

"Fun enough to leave me by myself in New Jersey?", April asked.

"No, besides you already got me a place to live", Amaya said.

"Same floor plan as ours is, except it's only one bedroom. A small kitchen with enough counter space for you. Great view. You'll love it", April said smiling.

"I'll take your word for it", Amaya said.

Seth and Roman were leaning back against their car. When Roman's eyes met hers, he smiled. Her heart sped up.

"Ride with me? He got you for too long", April said.

Dean was putting his things into the back. The guys watched.

"Alright, I'll met you guys at the arena", Amaya said to the three men.

Roman was hurt, he wanted to talk to Amaya. She sent him an apologetic smile, he nodded.


	26. Chapter 26-Sin

It was Monday night Raw. Roman had avoided Amaya all night yesterday once they got to the arena. She tried texting him, but he didn't respond. She didn't ride back with them to the next town.

She got the feeling he was mad at her, but she didn't understand why. Was it because she rode back with April instead of him? She wanted to spend time with her sister, she wanted to tell her about her trip, keeping out Roman.

She walked towards the guys locker room and knocked. Randy opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Yaya", he said.

"Hey, is the Shield in?", she asked.

"I think they had a meeting with Hunter, might want to check there", he said.

"Ok, thanks", she said.

She started down the hall. The guys turning the corner.

"Hey", Dean said, hugging her.

"Hey, I've been looking for you three. We have a match tonight", she said.

Seth nodded.

"Yeah, Kaitlyn and 3MB", Seth said.

She nodded and looked at Roman. He wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Hunter talked to us", Dean said.

"Yeah, so um, I should go get ready for that. We have to film a segment before tonight's show", she said, walking passed them.

Dean and Seth nodded, talking while walking down the hall. She reached out and grabbed a hold of Roman's arm. Stopping him.

"What's going on?", she asked.

"Nothing", he said, shaking his head.

"Is this over?", she asked softly.

He met her eyes, sighing.

"You're mad at me", she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I wanted you to ride with me, I missed you", he said.

"And I wanted to go with you, but I also wanted to spend time with my sister. I told you she and I can't go for more than four days without seeing each other.", she said.

"That's not healthy Yaya", he said.

"So you're going to make me choose between you and my sister?", she asked.

He set his hands on his hips.

"No, I just, I'm sorry", he said.

The halls were empty. She placed her hands on his chest and looked up at him.

"I tried calling you so we could meet in my hotel room. I had my own room", she said.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Damn.", he said.

She laughed softly.

"I didn't realize how mad I got. I didn't have a right to get that mad, especially since you let me go home to my daughter", he said.

"Its ok. How is she by the way?", she asked.

"Fevers down, she was happy to see me. When I left her, she just had a runny nose, so that means I get to go to New Jersey with you", he said, wiggling his brow.

"Yay", she said.

He glanced up to make sure they were still alone.

"Quick kiss?", he asked.

She nodded and he leaned down, kissing her softly.

"I'll see you in a few minutes love", he whispered.

She let him go and walked down the hall as he made his way towards his locker room.

* * *

Meeting with Renee Young.

"Maya, you recently became a two time Divas champion. How does that feel?", she asked.

Maya smiled.

"Well Reese, it feels amazing. No one else can do what I do. Kaitlyn thought she had this in the bag, but it never left mine", Maya said.

Renee rolled her eyes as Maya changed her name to Reese.

"How are things between you and your sister? I mean, you turned on her during the battle royal", Maya cut her off.

"Stop, let me stop you there. I didn't turn on my sister, I love my sister, but I needed to take care of Kaitlyn on my own.", Maya said.

Renee nodded as AJ appeared, smiling.

"She's right Renee, I've always done everything for Maya and now, I think it's time I let the little bird fly", AJ said.

Maya shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god, even when this has nothing to do with you, you find a way to make it about you. This is my time, this is my title", Maya said.

AJ nodded.

"Yes, yes it is and I'm proud of you little sister. I'm just here to let you know, no hard feelings.", AJ said.

Maya nodded, taking it. Kaitlyn appeared clapping.

"Wow, you two are something else. Without me, you're falling apart", Kaitlyn said.

"No we haven't, we're sisters, sisters fight.", AJ said, before stomping away.

Kaitlyn looked at Maya.

"By the way, we have a match tonight. Find some partners because I've already found mine", she said, crossing her arms over her chest as 3MB appeared next to her.

"The three stooges, really Kaitlyn", Maya said.

"Like you can do better", Kaitlyn said.

At that moment, The Shield appeared.

"She can", Roman said.

Maya smirked and all four left Kaitlyn with Renee and 3MB. Renee looked at Kaitlyn.

"Don't lose", Kaitlyn said, turning and pointing her finger at each member of 3MB.

She walked off.

"We've got this", Heath Slater said.

* * *

CM Punk was talking to Hunter when the guys got to gorilla.

"Just the three I wanted to see", Phil said.

He excused himself from Hunter and met the guys half way.

"I have my match tonight with Ryback and you three will come down and help me. This will prompt a match with The Rock", Phil explained.

The guys nodded.

"After your match with Amaya, just wait here in gorilla. Hunter will let you know when to go out there", he said.

"Can I change something?", Amaya asked from behind Dean.

Phil smirked and nodded.

"Let me see what you've got Smalls", he said.

"I think them going down there is a good idea, but since we are starting a storyline. Why not I walk out to help, but Ryback attacks me, prompting them to come down and help me.", Amaya said.

"That's actually a good idea and it will make sense with your storyline", Phil said.

She felt a hand on her lower back. She knew it was Roman's hand.

"Let me talk to Ryback, the last thing I want is him killing you", Punk said.

Amaya nodded as he walked off down the hall. Kaitlyn slapped her butt as she joined them.

"Hey, you ready for our match?", she asked.

Amaya nodded and Robbie handed her the title.

"You guys are wanted by section F", Robbie said to the Shield.

All three guys nodded. Roman leaned down to kiss Amaya's cheek.

"See you out there", he whispered before walking away.

Kaitlyn nudged her.

"You and Roman have been getting pretty close", she said, wiggling her brow.

Amaya chuckled.

"He's my friend and besides, he has a girlfriend or well fiancée now", Amaya said.

"So, he's not married yet. It's a sin to sleep with a married man, they never said anything about a boyfriend.", Kaitlyn said.

Amaya thought over Kaitlyn's words. She made a point, of course, there will be those who disagreed with that statement. Apart of her believed Kaitlyn, but the other half, the half that kept picturing a disappointed look on her sister's face when she finds out.

 _This was wrong Amaya and you know it,_ she could hear her sister say in her head.

Kaitlyn's music played just as 3MB showed up. They walked out next. Hearing The Shield's music play and the crowd cheer loudly. Hearing the crowd always gave her butterflies. Her music started and she walked out. Sliding into the ring with ease. She froze, swallowing.

"Maya", she could hear Dean call.

Someone placed their hands on her. She jumped, looking up. It was Roman.

"You ok?", he asked.

She looked back at the two faces she never wanted to see again.

"Who is that?", Seth asked.

Kaitlyn saw them too.

"My parents", Maya said.

All three men looked towards them, trying not to make it obvious.

"Don't let it distract you Amaya, focus, you've got this. They can't hurt you anymore", Dean said.


	27. Chapter 27-Hot Chocolate

Amaya rushed down the hall, her heart beating fast. She thought she was going to have a heart attack. Stopping and leaning back against the wall, sliding down till her bottom hit the cold floor. She closed her eyes while taking deep breaths. Hearing people running down the halls, faint voices.

Roman found her, he bent down a bit.

"Amaya", he said softly, not wanting to startle her.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. Her tears finally fell and she jumped up and into Roman's arms.

"I don't want to see them", she cried.

"I won't let them near you baby, I promise", he whispered.

Seeing Dean and Seth make their way over to them. She pulled away from Roman and he wiped her cheeks with his fingers.

"Phil is taking care of it", Dean said.

"What are they doing here?", Amaya asked.

"They thought you wouldn't see them. They just wanted to see you live instead of on tv. I swear Smalls, I didn't know they were here", her sister said, coming around Roman to be in front of her.

"Are they gone?", Dean asked.

"Yes, I had the Ryback segment moved to SmackDown. You don't have to go back out there tonight Yaya", Phil said.

April took her sister's hands.

"I told you I would never let them hurt you. You still believe that, right?", she asked.

Amaya looked up at her older sister and nodded. April hugged her before helping her up.

"Lets get cleaned up and head to the hotel", April said.

Amaya nodded. Roman wanted to go after her, feeling the need to stay near her. Dean placed his hand on Roman's shoulder, stopping his friend from following Amaya and April. Phil watched from the side, he saw the way Roman looked at Amaya. Seth seemed to be the only one not noticing.

"We should go get ready too and head to the hotel", Seth said.

The guys nodded.

* * *

 **Amaya-**

April had left her at the hotel to check in, telling her she would be back soon. Amaya showered and changed, April came back with two cups.

"I got your favorite, gas station hot chocolate", April said.

Amaya laughed softly and took the cup. April opened the bag she had and pulled out marshmallows and a can of whip cream.

"Let me change and we could sit and watch a movie, just like we use to do when we were little", April said.

Amaya nodded and took the lid off her cup. Smelling the chocolate.

* * *

 _Their dad had given them permission to open the closet door and let Amaya out. She spent two days in there. April snuck small pieces of food to her little sister under the door._

 _Opening the door, Amaya was laying on top of sweaters. She slowly opened her eyes and let them adjust to the light._ _April noticed her shorts were wet and the smell._

" _I had an accident", Amaya said softly._

" _It's ok, this wasn't your fault", April said._

 _She helped her little sister up and took her to the bathroom. Their parents weren't home right now._

" _Take your clothes off Smalls", April said._

 _She reached over to the handle to turn on the water, making sure it wasn't too hot._

 _Once the tub had enough water, she turned it off and helped her sister in. Washing her hair for her. April's eyes landed on her sister's back. Cuts running down her back, blood was dry, and bruises from where her dad held onto Amaya._

" _I love you Amaya, don't you ever forget that", April whispered softly to her sister._

 _Amaya looked over at her before looking back down. April rinsed her hair and grabbed a towel._

" _Come on before you get all wrinkly", April said._

 _April wrapped the towel around her little sister, sitting her on the lid of the toilet and brushing her hair._ _Amaya wincing and April pulled the brush away. Checking the spot to see it bruised. Her dad had pulled Amaya's hair pretty hard._

" _I'll just brush the bottom, softly", April said._

 _Amaya nodded, her eyes still on the floor. Usually Amaya stopped talking after a beating and pulled away._

" _How about some hot chocolate?", April asked._

 _Amaya lifted her head a bit and gave just a hint of a smile. April smiled and reached out her hand, Amaya took it._

* * *

"You should be with Phil", Amaya said, setting her empty cup on the side table and turning off the movie they had just finished watching.

"But you need me, this is our thing remember", April said.

Amaya smiled and nodded.

"You've spent enough time with me, he needs you too", Amaya said.

"Are you sure?", she asked.

Amaya nodded.

"You know I'll text you if I need you", Amaya said.

April nodded.

"Ok", April said, she leaned over and kissed the side of her sister's head.

April grabbed her bag and left. Amaya pulled her phone out and texted Roman.

 _ **What are you doing?-**_ _Amaya_

 _ **Worried about you. Are you ok?-**_ _Roman_

 _ **I'm fine and alone-**_ _Amaya_

 _ **Don't have to tell me twice, the guys and I are at a bar, be there soon**_ _-Roman_

Amaya smiled and set her phone down.

* * *

 **Roman-**

When he reached Amaya's room, he knocked. The guys had decided on stopping at a bar to discuss what they should do about Amaya's parents. Dean wanted to beat the shit out of Amaya's dad, which Roman didn't disagree with.

Seth, being the level headed one, suggested maybe they talk to her dad and mom. Let them know Amaya wasn't ready to see them and frankly, they didn't want them near her either. The door opened and Amaya smiled, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I thought April would be with you", he whispered.

She let him in and closed the door behind him.

"She was, but I wanted to be with you. I needed you", she said.

He looked at her and pulled her into him. She closed her eyes as her head rested against his chest. His hand rubbed her back, while he kissed the top of her head.

"Why were you at a bar so late?", she asked, pulling away a bit and looking up at him.

"We were discussing you. We want to talk to your parents, specifically your dad. Warn him to stay away from you, because honestly, Dean and I are about hundred percent ready to kick his ass", Roman said.

"Don't do that, you'll be no better than him.", Amaya said, walking towards the bed and laying down.

Roman set his bag near hers.

"You've never thought about that? Making him feel the way you did?", he asked, sitting on the bed and removing his shoes.

"Of course I've thought about it, but like I said, I'd be no better than him. I just want him to stay far away from me and as long as he does that, I'm good", she said.

Roman nodded.

"If he touches you at all, I'm kicking his ass, whether you like it or not. No one touches my girl", he said.

She smiled and he finished undressing before laying beside her underneath the blankets.

"That was a great match tonight, I had a lot of fun teaming with you guys", she said.

"Me too. We are going to have more matches like that after you and your sister separate", he said.

"Don't remind me", she said.

"You are going to do fine on your own babe, the fans love you. You are a two time Divas champion and you did that all on your own", he said.

She nodded. His phone went off and he picked it up. He sighed.

"Answer it", Amaya said.

"I won't if it bothers you", he said.

"It might be your daughter", she said.

He nodded and answered. Sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hello", he said.

"Hey baby, just wanted to call and check in.", she said.

"Oh, yeah, I was just about to call you", he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

He always called her when he finished with the show, mostly to check on Autumn.

"We watched Raw tonight. Was it me or did Maya freeze for a second? Autumn noticed too", Valerie said.

"Uh, yeah, it was apart of the show", he said.

"Is everything ok?", she asked.

He swallowed.

"Yeah Val, I'm just tired. Jinder kicked me a few times and my body is just sore right now", he said.

He wasn't technically lying, he was hurting, but not as bad as he made her think.

"I saw that, oh my poor baby. I wish I was there to help, maybe when you get home", she said.

"Sure. Hey, is Autumn awake?", he asked.

"No sorry, she tried to stay up till you called but she didn't make it", she said laughing softly.

He smiled and rubbed his eyes.

"I'll call her in the morning then", he said.

"You know, seeing as she's asleep and I'm not, how about we have a little fun", she said.

He was about to tell her no. Feeling two hands on him, he looked over his shoulder to see Amaya. Moving closer to his other ear.

"Hang up, you're mine", she whispered.

As soon as she heard him say that he would call her in the morning, she knew Autumn was asleep. He smirked. Connecting their lips.

"Roman?", Valerie asked.

He pulled away from Amaya who giggled. He chuckled.

"Yeah Val, I'm here.", he said.

"Is someone with you?", she asked.

Amaya pushed her hand into his shorts.

"What?", he asked.

His focus was on Amaya's hand and trying not to make too much noise.

"Roman. Who are you with?", she asked.

"No one Val, I'm watching tv till I get tired", he lied.

Amaya pushed him back and straddled him. She was grinding herself against him. He bit his lip, trying to keep himself from exploding in his shorts.

"Stop, shit stop", he said, Amaya halted her movements.

He shook his head at her with a smirk.

"What?", Val asked.

He forgot he was on the phone.

"I know where your mind is going Val. Stop, now.", he said.

"I just", he cut her off.

"No, if your going to go there I'll just talk to you tomorrow. Tell Autumn I love her and goodnight", he said, before hanging up and tossing his phone to the side.

Amaya laughed as he turned them over.

"Want to tease me? Two can play at that game", he said.

He flipped her onto her stomach and lowered her shorts. His hand massaging her. His lips moving over her bare butt. Nipping and leaving small kisses.

"All mine", he whispered.

His other hand lowered the front of his shorts. He laid against her.

"Wait", she said.

He stopped, she looked over her shoulder at him.

"The next time she tells you Autumn is asleep, you need to end the conversation with her.", she said.

"I can't do that Amaya", he said.

"Why not? Do you still", he stopped her.

"No, I love you baby. I can't let her know you are in my life because she will make it more difficult for me to see Autumn. I want all of us to be civil towards each other. If she finds out about this, she'll do everything in her power to take my kid away from me", he said.

Amaya looked down.

"I love you Amaya, don't you ever doubt that", he said.

"I love you too", she said.

He kissed her shoulder.

"Good. Now let me make love to you", he whispered.

She smiled softly and blushed, nodding her head lightly.


	28. Chapter 28-Improvising

Roman felt when she turned over to her side. He opened his eyes and slowly blinked. His head hurt, he didn't even remember how much he drank. Usually when he went out with Dean, he tended to drink more than he should have.

One more buddy, Dean always said and he always replied with, ok. He stood slowly, his back cracking when he stretched. He groaned.

"A nice warm shower can help with that", he heard Amaya say.

He turned and leaned over to her, kissing her softly.

"Good morning beautiful", he said.

His hands found their way under the blanket, squeezing her ankles and pulling her naked body out of the blanket.

"A nice warm shower sounds good", he said, lifting her and walking them into the bathroom.

She laughed. The water heated up fast and they jumped in. Their bodies pressing together, his hands running down her body.

"Smalls", they pulled apart.

Her sister was in the room.

"Oh shit", she said softly.

Roman ducked down a bit, the shower door covered him. AJ and Kaitlyn walked into the bathroom.

"Please tell me you're almost done, because I want breakfast and we have a radio interview before we go to the arena", AJ said, jumping onto the counter.

Amaya was trying not to laugh as Roman was hunched over.

"How are you feeling after yesterday?", Kaitlyn asked.

"Great, I'm fine.", Amaya said.

She felt Roman's mouth on her thigh and his hand on her hip. He kissed her hip and she tried to gently nudge him away. He nipped her skin, and she tried not to laugh at the ticklish sensation.

"Are you sure?", Kaitlyn asked.

Amaya nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good", she said.

"So what did you do after I left?", AJ asked.

"Nothing, sleep", Amaya said, shrugging and grabbing the shampoo.

"I thought you would have had your lover up here", AJ said.

Roman stopped and looked up at her.

"By the way who is he? Come on, I want to know", Kaitlyn said.

"There is no lover, so stop saying that. He doesn't exist", Amaya said.

"Sure he doesn't", AJ said.

Roman understood why Amaya lied. He couldn't wait for the day when he didn't have to hide from her family and their friends.

"Ok, can I finish taking a shower? I'll meet you downstairs at the restaurant when I'm done. Order for me", Amaya said, rinsing her hair out.

"Fine", AJ said.

She jumped off the counter and Kaitlyn followed her out.

"Let me go check if they're gone", Amaya said, grabbing a towel and jumping out of the shower.

Her sister and Kaitlyn were gone. Getting back into the shower, Roman quickly connected their lips.

"We have to do this quick", he said, before lifting her.

* * *

"What the hell Ryback, you weren't suppose to spear her", Punk yelled.

Amaya was trying to catch her breath. One of the refs gave her a breathing mask.

"I thought this would be better, make it more believable.", Ryback yelled back.

"I'm going to kick your ass", she heard Roman say.

Seth was trying to hold him back. Dean came charging next, more refs came to move in between the men. The medic got on his knees in front of Amaya.

"Let me check your ribs", he said.

She nodded and sat up, his fingers feeling around.

"Why are you touching her?", a very angry Samoan asked.

"Making sure her ribs are ok", the medic said.

She reached up and squeezed Roman's hand. He took a deep breath, he wasn't the only one who was pissed at Ryback for improvising.

"You needed to warn her beforehand. She wasn't ready for it and could have been hurt worse. You do realize she's way smaller than you", she could hear Hunter yelling.

"I take full blame for it, I'm sorry. I should have told her", Ryback said.

Amaya removed the mask from her face and with Roman's help, she stood.

"You, you asshole", her sister said, angrily stomping towards Ryback.

"I'm sorry AJ, Amaya, I'm sorry", he said.

"Its fine", Amaya said.

"No it's not", AJ said angry.

"I've been hurt worse", Amaya said.

AJ sighed and cupped her sister's face. AJ then turned towards Ryback and poked him in the chest.

"You go off script again and hurt my sister, I will kill you", AJ threatened.

Ryback chuckled and nodded before walking away. Roman kept his arm around Amaya. He kissed the side of her head.

"Alright", Phil said, moving between them before anyone else noticed the affection.

He looked at Amaya.

"We should go get you looked at again.", Phil said.

Amaya nodded and Phil nudged her away. He looked over at Roman.

"Can I talk to you?", he asked before walking down another hall.

"I'm going to go check on Amaya", Seth said.

Dean nodded and followed Roman and Punk.

"Stay away from her Reigns, I'm not fucking joking. Stay away", Punk said.

"I work with her, we have a storyline together. I can't just ignore her", Roman said.

"That's not what I mean and you damn well know it", Punk said, setting his hands on his hips.

Roman crossed his arms over his chest.

"What happens between Amaya and I, is our business. I get it, you care about her, but I do too. I love her", Roman said.

Punk laughed and shook his head.

"You don't love her, you barely even know her. What you love is the adrenaline feeling of possibly getting caught doing something you aren't suppose to. You are in lust with her, it's the sex that's clouding your mind", Punk said.

"You don't know what I'm feeling.", Roman said, turning to walk away.

Punk grabbed Roman's arm. Roman looked at him.

"You can keep telling yourself that you're leaving your fiancée, you and I both know you aren't. Not when you have a daughter with her", he said.

Roman was about to disagree.

"Amaya has been through a lot, and what you're doing, the promises you make her, will only break her more.", Phil said.

"I love her, I love her more than I thought I could love anyone. I'm going to break off my engagement, I just can't do it now. Would you? It's the holidays", Roman said.

Punk sighed and removed his hand from Roman's arm.

"If you break her heart, I will break your face", Punk threatened.

Roman nodded before turning and walking away from him. Dean was leaning back against the wall.

"He won't be the only one breaking your face", Dean said, before pushing himself off the wall and walking towards the locker room.

"Are you sure everything is good to go?", AJ asked the medic for the hundredth time.

"Yes April. If you want you can take her to her doctor and get her looked at again", he said.

"I will", April said.

Seth helped Amaya down. She might not have been hurt badly, but she was sore and she knew that when she woke up, she was going to be even more sore.

"I'm glad you're ok", Seth said.

Brie walked in and hugged Amaya gently.

"We watched from catering, I can't believe he did that without warning you", Brie said.

Seth wrapped an arm around her.

"A warning would have been nice", Amaya said chuckling.

"We should get you changed and to the hotel so you could rest.", AJ said.

"A hot bath would be good before bed", Amaya said.

AJ laughed softly and rubbed her sister's back.

"Like the old days huh", Amaya said.

April's smile fell, she knew what her little sister meant. Seth sensed it too. He cleared his throat and looked at Brie.

"We should go too babe", he said.

Brie nodded and hugged Amaya again.

"If you need anything, just call me or call Seth, we'll be there", Brie said.

"Thanks Brie", she said.

Seth and Brie left. April walked slowly beside her sister.

"Want me to stay with you in your room tonight?", April asked.

"No, you be with Phil. Calm him down, I'm sure he's somewhere around here raising hell and annoying the shit out of everyone", she said.

April laughed.

"Yeah, but it's because he cares about you. He does it out of love", April said.

"I know and I appreciate it", Amaya said.

Amaya didn't change out of her clothes. She did put a sweater on over her ring gear. They were making their way to the car.

"Mind if we give her a ride?", Dean asked, stopping beside the sisters.

"She'll have more room to stretch out. Seth's riding back with Brie and you've got Kaitlyn in the car with you.", Roman said.

April nodded and looked at her sister.

"I'll see you tomorrow for our flight. Don't fall asleep in the tub Yaya", April said.

Amaya nodded and Dean took the bags from her. Roman walked beside Amaya.

"I'll make sure you don't fall asleep in the tub", Roman whispered, resting his hand on her back.

She smiled softly.


	29. Chapter 29-Plans Change

Roman got them to their room. Having to make another trip and get his bags since Dean insisted on helping Amaya up to her room. He set his bags next to hers and heard the water in the tub. He walked into the bathroom.

"Baby, why didn't you wait for me?", he asked.

"I could do it. I'm just turning on the water", Amaya said.

Amaya stood and started stripping. Roman noticed a bruise forming on her side. He touched it and she winced.

"What did the medic say?", he asked.

"Nothing bad, I'll just be sore for a few days", she said.

He nodded. She turned and he noticed the scars on her back. Wondering why he didn't notice them before. Removing his clothes, he sat in the tub first. She joined him and he pulled her between his legs.

She sighed and groaned as the hot water touched her bruised side.

"I'm sorry we didn't get there in time. We should have entered from the ramp instead of the crowd.", he said.

"Its not your fault. Besides, I was the one who came up with the idea", she said.

He massaged her shoulders gently, she moaned. His hands moved down her sides, rubbing and trying not to put too much pressure on her side.

"That feels good", she said softly.

He kissed her shoulder. She wanted to turn to straddle him, but he didn't allow it.

"No, no, this is about you tonight. You're hurt and I don't want to do anything to mess with your side again. Just relax", he whispered.

She giggled and he smiled.

"So you think our relationship is just sexual?", he asked, remembering Punk's words.

"No, if it was, you wouldn't be massaging me. We'd be fucking like crazy and you wouldn't be staying the night", she said.

He chuckled and nodded, agreeing. He was letting Punk mess with his head.

"Why did you ask that?", she asked.

"Did you know Punk knew about us?", he asked.

She nodded.

"He figured it out, promised he wouldn't say anything to April", she said.

She looked over her shoulder at him.

"Did he say something to you?", she asked.

"He thinks I'm only with you because I want to have sex. It's lust, not love", Roman said.

"You told him that you love me?", she asked.

He smiled and nodded, touching her cheek lightly.

"Why would I not tell him that? It's true. If he doesn't believe me then fine. All I know, is that he better learn to love me because he's going to be seeing this face for the rest of his life", Roman said.

Amaya laughed softly before kissing him.

"Can I ask another question?", he asked.

She nodded before reaching for the soap to wash her body. He took the fluffy ball from her and poured some soap onto it. Squeezing it to make the foam appear before scrubbing her body gently.

"I could do it you know", she said as he brushed the ball over her legs.

"I know, but I like doing this for you", he said.

"So what did you want to ask?", she asked.

"The scars on your back are from your dad?", he asked.

She took a minute before nodding. Scrubbing her back with the soapy ball. He stopped and traced each one with his finger before kissing them.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice them before", he whispered.

"You wouldn't have, you only see my back in the dark", she said.

She turned and took the fluffy ball, running it over his body.

"Don't get any ideas now. I want you to rest", he said smirking.

She kissed him.

"Still coming with me to New Jersey to fix my apartment up?", she asked.

He nodded and reached over to his pants. Pulling out his phone.

"Don't even think about taking pictures or videos", she said.

He laughed.

"No, I'm texting Valerie that I'm not going home this week", he said.

She nodded.

 _The guys and I have to do some radio interviews to promote the Rumble. Won't be making it home this week-_ **Roman**

Amaya was rubbing shampoo into her hair when his phone vibrated on the floor. He picked it up.

 _Really? I wanted to talk about some wedding things I found. Your opinion matters too. I want you to like what I pick-_ **Valerie**

 _I know, sorry. Send me some photos and I'll take a look between interviews-_ **Roman**

 _Ok. I love you. Call tomorrow when you can.-_ **Valerie**

Roman's fingers hesitated over the letters before he decided to send it. She would know something was off if he didn't.

 _Love you too baby-_ **Roman**

He kissed Amaya.

"Ready for New Jersey. You are going to show me around right?", he asked.

She nodded.

"I want to know everything about you", he said.

"You know more than anyone else, trust me. I don't really let people in, you and the guys are the first in awhile", she said.

He pecked her nose and she giggled.

"Let's get out of here, waters getting cold and I'm getting sleepy", she said, before yawning.

"Yes ma'am", he said.

* * *

The following morning, Roman was getting dressed to go when Amaya's phone rang.

"Hello", she answered.

"Hey Yaya, it's Nikki", she said.

"Oh hey", she said, zipping up her suitcase.

"So, I was wondering if maybe you wouldn't mind me coming to New Jersey with you. Brie and Seth went on vacation. You and AJ won't even notice I'm there. I have a few meetings during the week", Anaya cut her off.

"I'm actually moving apartments, so if you don't mind helping when you don't have meetings, you are more than welcome to come", Amaya said smiling.

She couldn't say no to a friend. Roman stopped brushing his teeth. Amaya shrugged.

"I can totally help. I'll meet you in the lobby", Nikki said, before hanging up.

Roman rinsed his mouth out.

"Ok, I know but I couldn't turn her away. Dean likes her", Amaya said.

"I'll have to invite Dean than, because when I show up at your door she's going to want to know why I'm there.", he said.

Amaya wrapped her arms around him.

"I had plans for us", he said, rubbing her arms.

She smiled.

"My sister's going to want to help me move. If she sees you, she's going to want to know why you went alone. This way she won't ask questions either", Amaya said.

Roman sighed and nodded.

"Fine, I'll call Dean", he said pouting.

She laughed softly as he grabbed his phone and dialed Dean's number.

"Yo", Dean answered.

"Hey man, Amaya asked me if I could help her move into her new place, I said yes and now I'm asking you.", Roman said.

"I would have to change my flight but yeah, I can do that", Dean said.

"Good, because Nikki will be there too and I know how much you like Nikki", Roman said smirking.

Amaya shook her head at him and Roman shrugged.

"Is John going?", Dean asked.

"Nope, she'll be all yours. You can throw as much of that Ambrose charm as you want", Roman said.

"Alright, tell Yaya I'm in", he said.

"I will, see you in Jersey", Roman said, before hanging up.

He pushed his phone into his pocket and zipped up his bag.

"He's in", Roman said.

Amaya went over to him when he set his bag back on the floor. Wrapping her arms around him.

"I promise I'll make it up to you", she said.

"We could go to Hawaii or the Bahamas", he said, wiggling his brows.

"I've never been to either", she said.

"I'll take you. How about for Valentine's day? It will be our first", he said smiling.

"Sounds good. A few days alone with you on the beach.", she said.

"Dinner by candle light", he whispered, before kissing her.

She moaned.

"It's a date", he said.

"That's going to be our first", she said.

He nodded and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry I can't take you out, just the two of us. I want too, I'd like to be able to show you off and introduce you as my girl", he said.

"You think your family would like me? I mean, what if they figure out you've been with me while still engaged to her?", she asked.

"I don't care, I love you and I want to be with you. They can either respect that and understand that this is my choice, or they can stay away from us. As long as I have you and Autumn, I'm good. I'm happy", he said.

Amaya smiled and nodded.

"What about your sister? Think she would accept me?", Roman asked.

"You make me happy, I've smiled more since you've come into my life. I know she sees it", Amaya said.

Roman nodded.

"Let's go home", he said.

They held hands till the elevator stopped at the lobby. Letting go once the doors opened. She walked out first, seeing Nikki. AJ and Punk were standing with her.

"Hey, ready to go?", Amaya asked.

Nikki nodded, her sister didn't look too happy. Roman appeared behind her.

"What's this?", AJ asked, pointing at Roman.

"He's coming too. He wants to help move me in and Dean will be meeting us there also", Amaya said.

She noticed the way Punk glared at Roman. Roman cleared his throat.

"I have a few interviews to do anyway so I said I would help", he explained.

AJ nodded, accepting it. There were a few other superstars also doing interviews.

"Dean's coming?", Nikki asked, a light blush on her cheeks.

Roman smiled and nodded.

"Yup", Dean said from behind them.

"Thank you Dean", Amaya said.

"Anytime. You helped me, but are you sure you want to stay in Jersey? You sure loved Vegas", Dean said.

"I will push you out of the plane", AJ said.

Everyone laughed. Punk placed his hand on her shoulder.

"He was joking April", he said.

"He better be", she mumbled as they walked towards the waiting taxi.


	30. Chapter 30-Safe Place

Amaya didn't have much so it was easy to move her in. Nikki had left to her meeting and Dean had gone to the gym. Roman and Amaya took that as their opportunity to make love. He thrusted slowly as to not hurt her more. Her bruise had darkened over night.

Her hands ran up his back and she arched into him. He pulled away once they both reached their release. He checked her side.

"I'm fine", she said.

He nodded and laid back. She moved closer to him and laid her head on his sweaty chest.

"I like it here so far. Beautiful view of the city. Autumn would love it too, especially during Christmas", he said.

"All the snow", Amaya said.

His fingers drew circles on her hip, underneath her bruise. Watching the snow fall slowly.

"Maybe in the future, we could find a nice home and settled down there.", he said.

"Or we could move to Pensacola. I think after awhile you are going to get sick of the snow and traffic", she said.

He chuckled.

"You make a point", he said.

Meeting her eyes.

"So, you would want to move to Pensacola?", he asked.

"Of course. You are going to make the effort for me, I can do the same for you down the line", she said.

He kissed her. She groaned.

"What?", he asked.

"We should get up. Dean and Nikki could be back any minute", she said.

He sighed.

"Fine", he said, standing slowly.

* * *

Dean had just finished with the gym. He opened the door to the apartment complex.

"Dean", he turned to see Nikki in her skin tight black pencil skirt and a white blouse.

Her hair was in a ponytail.

"Just getting back?", she asked.

She admired his toned, sweaty arms. The way his grey shirt pressed against his chest and showed how toned he was. His hair in a mess, but in a sexy way. His blue eyes pulled her in.

"Yeah", he said.

She nodded and he held the door open for her.

"Meeting's all done?", he asked, walking in behind her.

"Yeah, they want Brie and I to do some photo shoot. I had to retake some of mine", she said.

"Sorry I missed it", he said.

She blushed. Dean always openly flirted with her. The only times he didn't were when John was around.

"You would have been bored", she said.

"I'm never bored around you. I bet you would have had a better time if I went", he said.

"You're probably right", she said, laughing softly.

They waited for the elevator to reach them.

"Hey, maybe now that we have a chance, you can show me your drink choices. Have a few laughs and do some karaoke", he said shrugging.

She realized he just openly asked her out. She bit her lip. Maybe he didn't see it that way, he was just being friendly. She was reading too much into what he said. They walked into the elevator and he pressed the button for Amaya's floor.

"Maybe dinner, you and I", he said, looking down.

She turned to him.

"Like a date?", she asked.

He swallowed and scratched the back of his neck before looking over at her.

"Yeah. I know, you and John, but I mean, if you don't want to see it that way", she cut him off.

"I'd like that", she said quickly.

He raised his brows.

"The date", she said.

He smiled.

"Ok, how about tonight? I know this great place", he said.

She nodded. The doors opened onto Amaya's floor and they got off. Knocking on the door to be let in. Amaya answered and looked between the two. A smile forming on her face.

"Hey you two", she said, letting them in.

They walked in and Dean cleared his throat before walking over to his bags and pulling out a change of clothes. He and Roman were sleeping in the living room while Amaya and Nikki shared the room.

* * *

Dean and Nikki had gone out on their "Not Date", at least that's what they told Amaya and Roman.

"Where are we going to first?", Roman asked as he put on his coat.

"My first home, before the beatings", she said.

He nodded. Punk had told him he didn't know Amaya, now he was determined to know everything about her. They walked out and to the rental car. Amaya giving him directions. Getting to the first home, the neighborhood seemed ok. They got off and she stood by the fence in front of the house.

Roman pushed his hands into his pockets.

"I vaguely remember this place, quick flashes of memories", she said.

"You said this was before the beatings", he said.

She nodded.

"My dad had lost his job and so my mom started working double shifts just to keep up with the payments. He started drinking and just giving up, I guess", she said.

He looked at her.

"My mom couldn't keep up anymore, most of the time my dad took half her checks to buy more beer. They lost the house", she said.

"You guys were kicked out", he said.

Amaya nodded.

"Four bedrooms, two baths, a beautiful kitchen that my mother loved. I remember one morning, AJ and I woke up at the same time. The smell of pancakes woke us. My mom had finally gotten the morning off and decided to make breakfast. We sat at our kitchen table, just the three of us. April had gotten syrup in her hair.", Amaya said smiling.

Her smile slipped.

"That was the last time I saw my mother happy", she said.

Roman reached out and squeezed her hand. She looked up at him.

"Next place", she said, letting go of his hand and getting back in the car.

She didn't want to bring up so much. She gave him directions to the broken down apartments they lived in. Passing a few prostitutes on the way. Roman didn't like this part of the city.

"Right here", Amaya said, pointing at the brick building.

They got off and walked inside. The landlord's office was still open. She had seen an ad online saying there was an apartment free. It wasn't hers, but it was next to it. She made an appointment to see it.

The landlord smiled at them as they walked in.

"Hello, I'm Amaya Mendez, I called about the apartment", Amaya said.

The elderly man nodded and grabbed the keys. He walked them to the stairs.

"You two look like nice young folks. Why would you want to live here?", he asked.

"I actually use to live here, my parents still live here", she said.

Roman stopped half way up the steps. She looked back at him.

"Amaya", he said.

"My mom is working right now. My dad is probably passed out or something", Amaya said.

"That's why your last name sounded familiar", the old man said.

Amaya smiled.

"They use to have two little girls, I remember you. Sweet things, my wife use to make cookies for you and your sister, April. It was unfortunate what happened to you girls, I wish we could have done more", he said sadly.

"Its ok Mr. Morris, I understood", Amaya said softly.

Roman was confused, he looked between the man and Amaya. Getting to the apartment, Mr. Morris unlocked the door. Amaya looked down the hall at the last door. That door, belongs to her parents.

"Is that it?", Roman whispered.

She nodded before walking into the apartment. It was clean and smelled good. Amaya made her way down the hall and to the back room. She pressed her hand against the cold wall. Roman followed and pushed his hands into his pockets.

Amaya pressed her ear to the wall. Closing her eyes.

"My room is right behind this wall", she whispered.

She could hear a tv on and someone cough. Pulling her ear away and walking across the room, her hand sliding across the wall. Stopping by the closet.

"The closet my dad would lock me in is right here", she said.

Roman swallowed.

"I was so used to being locked in a closet, that when I'm scared, it's where I hide.", she said, laughing softly and shaking her head.

He moved closer, but not too close. She was opening up to him.

"Still, I still do that. April's been trying to break my habit, but I feel safer. I would rather be in the closet than hit", she said, sitting down in the closet.

Roman walked over to her.

"Mind if I join you?", he asked.

She shifted over and patted the empty side. He sat and stretched out his legs, crossing them at the ankles.

"You're too big", Amaya said laughing.

"You don't mind it in bed", he said.

He chuckled and she nudged him, shaking her head.

"I want to be your safe place Amaya. When you're sad, angry, scared. Come to me", he said.

She looked at him.

"I'm going to try. April has said the same thing, Phil, Kaitlyn. Like I've said, the closet has always been my safe place, before April took me with her, before Phil, before Kaitlyn", she said.

Roman nodded, understanding. He locked his hand with hers.

"What's with Mr. Morris?", he asked.

Amaya smiled.

"They lived across from us. They could hear when my dad would beat me. The times when my dad would be gone for weeks on his drunken rampage and my mom was working late nights, his wife would invite us over and we would sleep at their house. They saw the bruises and when Mr. Morris confronted my mom and dad, it didn't end well. They even tried to adopt us, but she got pregnant and their lawyers advised them that it wouldn't be a good idea to take us in", Amaya said.

Roman nodded.

"I was never angry at them for it and neither was April, besides, our parents wouldn't have let them take us", Amaya said.

Mr. Morris walked in and smiled.

"I see you still do that", he said.

Amaya smiled.

"Yes sir", she said.

Roman stood and helped Amaya up.

"How's Priscilla?", Amaya asked.

"She's good, getting ready to graduate. Same with Benji", Mr. Morris said.

Amaya nodded.

"Tell them I said hi", Amaya said.

Mr. Morris nodded.

"You look different on tv. My wife keeps up with you and April. Watches every Raw and SmackDown, ppvs.", he said.

She smiled, reminding herself to talk to April about reconnecting with them. Walking out, the door Amaya was hoping would never open, opened. She hid behind Roman.

"New neighbors huh", she heard her dad say.

"Yup, nice young couple", Mr. Morris said.

"Hope you two aren't loud", her dad said.

Roman wanted to tell him off, grab him by his neck and toss him around. Feeling Amaya grip the back of his coat.

"You look familiar son, have we met?", he asked.

"No sir", Roman answered.

Her dad nodded, before walking passed Roman and Mr. Morris.

"You two should get out of here", Mr. Morris said.

Amaya hugged him and promised to be in contact. Making their way down quickly. Her dad was outside smoking. Roman wrapped his arm around her, opening the car door for her.

As she got in, she kept her face covered. Roman climbed in to his side and drove away quickly.


	31. Chapter 31-Indecent Proposal

Amaya looked out the window. Her mood suddenly turned sad. Roman sensed the change and looked over. He lightly touched her arm.

"I have a surprise for you babe", he said, hoping to make her smile.

She looked over.

"I had plans for us, but since you invited Nikki and then Dean, well I had to change the location of my sex den", Roman said.

Amaya laughed. He drove them to a fancy hotel and they walked in. Showing her the room key. No one asked them any questions as they walked towards the elevators.

"How long have you had this planned?", she asked as they walked into the elevator.

"Since I agreed to come and help you. I wanted to be alone with you", he said.

She nodded. He took her hand and pulled her towards him. His hands on her hips.

"Can I ask you something?", she asked.

He nodded.

"What if your family doesn't like me because", he stopped her.

"We've discussed this. I don't care, you are important to me. All I need is you and Autumn", he said.

"Ro", he cut her off.

"Don't, ok. Lets focus on the now and think about that stuff when it comes to it", he said.

She nodded. The doors opened to their floor and they walked out. Finding their room, he let her in first. The lights were dim and there was food set out on the table. A plate of chocolate covered strawberries and champagne.

"This is so sweet babe", she gushed, he had put everything into this.

"I feel bad because I can't take you out on a real date. I figured it's the least I can do", he said.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"You're the sweetest", she whispered.

He walked her over to the table and helped her sit before taking his seat.

* * *

Dean was watching Nikki knock back another shot. He smiled.

"How did you find this place?", she asked, over the people singing on stage.

"I've been here a few times with some friends. They have all kinds of drinks and karaoke.", he said.

She brushed her hair back, and Dean couldn't help but be captured by her beauty. Such a simple gesture made his heart flutter. He cleared his throat and lifted his drink, taking a long sip.

"So how are things with you and John?", Dean asked.

Nikki raised a brow.

"Do you really want to know?", she asked.

He leaned back in his seat and shrugged.

"Are you happy? With him", he asked.

Nikki bit her lip. She hesitated, thinking over the question.

"Yeah, I am", she said.

Dean nodded.

"That's good. As long as your happy", he said.

Even though it hurt a bit to hear, he knew that would be her answer.

"Are you dating anyone?", she asked.

"Other than you, no", he said.

She had forgotten this was a date. It was so easy to be herself around him. She let loose and didn't have to watch how much she drank because he wasn't counting. They were dressed in simple clothing.

"Can I ask you a question?", she asked.

He leaned closer to her, their arms touching. He nodded.

"Do you like Amaya?", she asked.

He raised a brow and smirked.

"Of course I like her, I wouldn't hang out with her if I didn't. Trust me, I don't help people move in if I don't like them.", he said.

He knew what she was really asking, but wanted her to come right out and say it. She smiled.

"That's not what I meant. I mean, do you have a thing for her? Sometimes it feels like you get jealous because she's around Roman or you get super protective of her and", he stopped her.

"I don't find her attractive like that. I mean she's beautiful, don't get me wrong, but I don't see her in the way you're asking", he said.

She nodded. He couldn't tell her the whole truth about Amaya. This was her history to tell, not his.

"I see her like a little sister and trust me, when it comes to someone who feels like family to me, I get protective. I will take care of that person as if they are my own blood", he said.

She found that attractive. She set her hand on his thigh and he felt a rushing heat go over his body. She felt it too.

"How do you see me?", she asked.

They were looking into each other's eyes. He swallowed.

"You know how I see you Nikki. You know damn well", he said.

She nodded. This was his chance. He leaned in closer and pressed his lips to hers. She didn't pull away, tasting the whiskey on his tongue. Resting his forehead against hers.

"I take it you feel the same?", he asked.

"You know damn well I do", she whispered.

He smiled and nodded.

"What are we going to do about that?", he asked.

She turned and rested her head on his shoulder. John, coming to mind. What was she going to do?

"I won't be the other man Nik, before anything else happens between us, you need to end things with him", he said softly.

She lifted her head.

"Its not that easy, I, I", she stopped.

"Love him", Dean finished.

She nodded. He swallowed. He would be a hypocrite if he let this continue knowing she has someone else, but he saw the desire to throw caution to the wind and be the other man. He understood Roman now more than ever. This is what he feels when he's around Amaya.

He swallowed.

"Lets get out of here", he whispered.

Nikki nodded and stood. He paid and they walked down the street. He stopped and she did too.

"Are you alright?", she asked.

He met her eyes before taking the step he needed to close the gap between them. Tangling his fingers in her hair and kissing her with everything he had in him.

So what, he was a hypocrite.

* * *

Roman ran the strawberry down her body, his tongue following the trail.

"We should get home", she said, after he moved back up her body.

He groaned.

"No, not yet", he whined.

She giggled.

"Its going to look suspicious if we don't Roman.", Amaya said.

He kissed her, before feeding her the last strawberry.

"I can't wait till we don't have to hide anymore", he said.

"Me too babe", she said.

He stood, his naked body for her to view. She admired him.

"Shower?", he asked.

She nodded and he lifted her, carrying her into the bathroom.

"Thank you for coming here and being with me", she said, while he washed her body.

"Of course", he said.

"You should go home after SmackDown. I'm sure Autumn misses you", she said.

He nodded.

"Come with me?", he asked.

"You want me to go to Pensacola? So your fiancée can see me and form all kinds of possibilities in her head? I mean she wouldn't be wrong", Amaya said.

He nodded.

"I just want you to see where I grew up and meet Autumn", he said.

She was surprised.

"You really want me to meet her? Now?", she asked.

He smiled and nodded. Water running down his body and washing away the soap.

"I mean, I won't introduce you as daddy's girlfriend, but as a friend daddy works with, for now", he said.

She smiled.

"Ok, but we do this at the performance center, ok.", she said.

He nodded. Pulling her naked body towards his and letting the water hit them. His hands running over her body.

"I never want to lose you", he whispered.

She kissed his shoulder, placing his hands under her butt and lifting her. Wrapping her legs around him, he pushed her up against the shower wall.

* * *

Getting to her apartment, they walked in. Hearing grunting and loud moans coming from Amaya's bedroom. They made their way down the hall and to Amaya's room. Opening the door, Roman flipped the light on. Dean was on top of Nikki.

"Oh my god", Nikki gasped, covering herself.

Dean looked embarrassed and couldn't meet their eyes.

"Sorry, we'll be in the living room", Amaya said, pushing Roman out of the room.

Roman sent a look Dean's way. Dean sighed as Amaya closed the door to her room.

"You don't think they'll tell John?", she whispered.

Dean shook his head no.

"Roman's my brother, he would never do something like that and Amaya, well, like I said, she's like my little sister.", he said.

Nikki nodded. Turning his face to look at her. She kissed him.

"We should get dressed and clean this up", she said.

He nodded.


	32. Chapter 32-Special Friend?

Roman grabbed a change of clothes and walked into the hall bathroom to change. Amaya made coffee and couldn't stop picturing Dean and Nikki, laughing a little. She knew Dean had it in him, but Nikki.

Hearing someone come down the hall, she bit her lip as Dean appeared. He cleared his throat.

"Nice night huh? Full moon and all", Amaya said.

Dean laughed and shook his head at her before finding a change of clothes. Nikki slowly walked into the kitchen.

"Hello to you too", Amaya said.

"Yaya, I know we don't really know each other that well and your sister", Amaya stopped her.

"I would never say anything, ever. I'm no one to judge you", Amaya said.

Nikki smiled at her and nodded.

"I'm going to go change", Amaya said, before walking to her room.

Roman came out in some sweats and a t-shirt.

"Awkward?", he asked.

"No. I mean, we can't point a finger at them or tell them how wrong it is. We're doing the exact same thing", she said.

He nodded.

"Don't tell them about us, ok", Amaya said to him.

"I would never, not till you want too", he said.

She nodded and walked into her room. Roman made his way to the living room. Dropping his clothes on his suitcase. Nikki was pulling down coffee cups for everyone. Roman looked at Dean.

"Don't start", Dean said through clenched teeth.

"Just tell me that you get it now", Roman whispered.

Dean sighed.

"I get it", Dean whispered.

Roman nodded.

"She's coming to Pensacola with me and she's going to meet Autumn.", Roman said.

"Are you crazy? Valerie is going to know and she's going to put that poor girl through the ringer. Then she's going to kill you and so is your family", Dean whispered.

"I'm not going to introduce her as my girl, she's daddy's", Roman stopped.

"Special friend?", Dean whispered.

Roman rolled his eyes.

"Its going to be at the performance center. That way no one suspects", Roman whispered, glancing at Nikki to make sure she wasn't listening.

"Roman, I get that you want to wait but maybe it would be better if you do this now.", Dean whispered.

"Yeah, I'm starting to think that too.", Roman said.

* * *

It was Monday night Raw in Houston. AJ was turning on her today. They were waiting in Gorilla. Kaitlyn was stretching.

"You ready?", she asked.

"Always am", Amaya replied.

They played Kaitlyn's music and she walked out. AJ placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"You've got this", she said.

Amaya nodded. Her music played and she walked out. The crowd cheered and she lifted the title over her head. The guys watched from the back. Brie was wrapped in Seth's arms as they watched the match on the monitor. Nikki and John coming down the hall. Dean couldn't help but feel jealous. If only John knew he had Nikki all weekend, putting a smile on her face.

Nikki glanced at Dean. He pushed his hands into his pockets.

"Hey, how's it going?", Nikki asked.

"Crowds into it", Roman replied.

Nikki brushed Dean's arm with her hand.

"Hey Dean", she said.

He sent her a nod.

"I have to go talk to Hunter, I'll be back soon", John said to Nikki.

Kissing the side of her head and walking away. Dean pulled his hand out and reached for Nikki's hand. She swallowed, feeling butterflies. Their fingers brushing, they couldn't exactly hold hands in front of everyone, no matter how bad they wanted too.

"Maya is going to win this", Cole announced.

The ref got to two when AJ came out and pulled Maya off of Kaitlyn.

"What? AJ just might have caused her sister her title.", JBL said.

Maya and AJ were arguing outside of the ring. AJ backed off and Maya got back in. She was going to grab Kaitlyn by her hair and went to lift her. Kaitlyn rolled Maya up and the ref got to three.

"What just happened Cole? Kaitlyn just won, she's our new Divas Champion", JBL said.

The ref handed Kaitlyn the title and Maya glared at AJ. AJ just shrugged.

"Maya doesn't look too happy with her sister", Cole said.

"I wouldn't either, she cost her sister the title", JBL said.

* * *

The Shield wanted to go out to a bar. Amaya went with them. Roman had his hand on her thigh, no one could see since it was under the table.

"Have they told you if you might be getting your title back at the Rumble?", Dean asked, picking at the fries on the table.

"No, I'm going to be feuding with AJ for a bit.", Amaya said.

"You don't even get your rematch?", Seth asked.

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow. If they don't say anything I'll suggest a match for The Rumble", she said.

They nodded. Roman grabbed a few fries.

"What about you guys? Have they told you if you guys have a match?", she asked.

They shook their heads no.

"Have they told you if you guys at least are in the Rumble?", she asked, finishing her beer.

"No.", Dean said, sounding disappointed.

Seth stood.

"I'm going to get another beer. Want another Yaya?", he asked.

She nodded and he walked off. John walked in with Nikki and Brie. Brie spotting Seth, went over to him. Amaya saw the way Seth's smile appeared when he saw Brie. He leaned down and kissed her. She wanted to be that way with Roman.

Dean watched Nikki's every move. She felt his eyes, daring to take a peek. A slight blush to her cheeks when their eyes met. Dean smiled. She whispered something to John and he nodded. Walking towards the bathrooms, Dean jumped up.

"I have to pee", he said quickly and practically running towards the bathrooms.

Roman and Amaya knew he was meeting Nikki.

"They have the right idea", Roman whispered in her ear.

"I'm not having sex in a bathroom", she said.

"We could go back to the room", he suggested.

She smiled. She pulled away from Roman when she noticed Brie and Seth making their way over to them. Brie hugged Amaya and sat across from her. Seth handed her a beer. Brie leaned into Seth and he kissed the top of her head.

"How long have you two been together?", Amaya asked.

"Its going to be a year next month", Brie said.

Amaya smiled.

"And she's the love of my life", Seth said.

Brie kissed his cheek.

"Where's Dean?", Seth asked.

"Bathroom", Roman said, putting more fries into his mouth.

Amaya noticed John looking towards the hall where the bathrooms are. He stood and walked towards it. Amaya slapped Roman's thigh and he followed her eyes. He stood and jogged over to John. Amaya pulled her phone out and texted Dean.

He was keeping him distracted from the bathrooms. Dean and Nikki appeared and she fixed her hair. Dean licked his lips and walked over to their table.

"Hey, got you another one", Seth said, gesturing to the beer.

Dean nodded and Roman came back.

"Thank you", Dean whispered to Amaya.

She nodded.


	33. Chapter 33-Who Is She?

Getting to Pensacola, Roman dropped Amaya off at a hotel near the performance center.

"I'll meet you there", he said.

She nodded and leaned over. Kissing him softly.

"I wish I didn't have to drop you off like this", he said.

She kissed him once more before getting off his car and walking into the hotel. He watched her till she disappeared from his view. Driving home. Autumn was out front playing, she waved to him and he smiled. Getting off his car, she ran over and hugged him.

"Hi daddy", she said.

"Hi baby, I missed you", he said, kissing her cheek.

"Me too", she said.

"I brought you something from New York", he said.

They walked into the house and Valerie came around the corner. Her arms crossed over her chest. Roman opened his bag and took out his daughter's gift. Handing her the doll, she hugged it. He stood and faced Val.

"Finally home I see", she said.

He nodded and took his bags to their room. She followed and he sighed.

"Please don't start", he said.

"Don't start? I tried calling you several times and you never answered.", she said.

She placed a few papers on their bed.

"I checked your credit cards and it says you ordered dinner for two, champagne, and chocolate covered strawberries", she shouted.

Roman looked over at her.

"Are you checking up on me?", he asked.

"And it's a good thing I did. Who is she? Is she one of the girls you work with?", she asked.

"There is no _she_ ", he said stern.

"I'm not an idiot Roman", she said.

"I didn't say you were, I just said that there was no woman. This is all in your head. So, I ordered dinner for two, Dean was with me.", he said.

She shook her head and moved closer to him.

"Then kiss me", she said.

"What?", he asked.

"I'll be able to tell, just kiss me", she said.

"You're crazy", he said.

"You can't kiss me can you? Because of _her_ ", she said.

Roman wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in. Kissing her the way he kissed Amaya. She moaned. He pulled away a bit.

"Happy now", he said, before walking into the bathroom.

He leaned back against the door.

"Roman, I'm sorry", she said, tapping her finger against the door.

He rubbed his eyes before opening the door.

"I need this to stop Val, alright", he said.

"Its just, you don't spend any time with us anymore. You're always gone and when you're here, its like you aren't.", she said.

"I don't ignore Autumn", he said.

"No, but you ignore me. You haven't touched me since, hell I don't even remember. Do you?", she said.

He set his hands on his hips.

"I'm sorry Val. Its just, working on the main roster is different from NXT. I have to be there to do interviews, if I don't I'll never get a chance at the title. They'll think I can't do this job and I can.", he said.

"I know, I'm sorry", she said.

Even though some part of her didn't believe that was the only thing. She knew there was someone else, she just needed to find out who it was and proof that he is.

"I'm going down to the performance center later, I need to talk to Dean about something", he said.

"Can't it wait till tomorrow? You just got here", she said.

He sighed and nodded.

"Let me text him and tell him to meet me tomorrow", he said.

"Or you can invite him over. I'll make dinner", she said.

Roman swallowed.

"Let me text him to see if he's up for it", he said.

She nodded and left the room. He dialed Amaya.

"Hey baby", she said.

"Hi", he said, walking into the bathroom.

He turned the shower on.

"Are we still meeting?", she asked.

"I can't, but I'll see you tomorrow", he said.

"Oh, ok", she said softly.

"Baby, I'm sorry. Its just, something came up, family stuff. I promise I'll see you tomorrow and I'm all yours", he said.

"Can I ask what the family stuff is?", she asked.

"It looks like Autumn is getting another fever and", she stopped him.

"Say no more, I understand. I hope she feels better and if she's not up to tomorrow it's ok too", she said.

He swallowed. He hated lying to Amaya but she wouldn't understand.

"She loves going down to the performance center, trust me I'm sure she'll feel better as soon as I mention it", he said.

Amaya laughed softly.

"I think she just missed you babe", she said.

"Oh yeah? And how do you know that?", he asked.

"Because I miss you, you're so close but so far", she said.

"I know my love", he said, closing his eyes and imagining her.

There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Sweetheart, I have to go, but I promise I'll see you tomorrow, no matter what", he said.

"Ok, I love you and I hope Autumn feels better", she said.

"I love you too", he said softly.

He hung up and deleted the call log. Opening the door, Valerie stood there.

"So is Dean coming over?", she asked.

"He can't, he's going out with some of the guys from NXT", he said.

"That's too bad. What do you say we go out to dinner? Just you and me", she said smiling.

"What about being home?", he asked.

"Oh come on Roman, we haven't had a date night in a long while. Come on", she said.

He sighed and nodded.

"Alright, we can go out. Let me shower first", he said.

"Or we can shower together, save water and time", she said, wiggling her brow.

He couldn't deny her. He nodded and they walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Amaya looked at Carmella, Charlotte, and Sasha. They had invited her out and she agreed since Roman canceled with her.

"We need to find you a man", Sasha said.

Amaya chuckled and finished her shot.

"No thanks", she said.

"Oh come on, why not. He doesn't need to be a boyfriend, just the thing of the night", Carmella said.

Amaya shook her head at them.

"Is that Roman Reigns?", Charlotte asked.

Amaya looked towards the entrance and there he was. His fiancée right behind him, holding his hand. She smiled at him and Amaya couldn't help but feel sick.

"Yeah, that's him", Amaya said, drinking another shot.

"They look so cute together", Sasha said.

Amaya rolled her eyes. Charlotte stood and waved towards them.

"I'm going to get us more drinks", Carmella said.

She watched Charlotte hug Valerie and then hugging Sasha. Roman's eyes met hers.

"Hi, Maya right?", Valerie asked her.

Amaya looked away from Roman and towards Valerie. She put on a fake smile and nodded.

"Victoria?", Amaya asked.

"Valerie actually", she corrected.

"My bad", Amaya said.

"We only met once so it's ok", Valerie said.

"Yaya", Roman said, moving closer to her.

They side hugged and his hand squeezed her side. Carmella arrived with more drinks, handing them out.

"Girl there is a guy over there at the bar who asked me about you", Carmella said to Amaya.

Roman tensed.

"Did you tell him I'm single?", Amaya asked.

Mostly to piss off Roman, who she knew was listening in. Carmella nodded.

"He's coming over", Carmella said.

Roman bumped his arm with Amaya's and she looked up at him. He sent her a look and she rolled her eyes before looking at this guy.

"Would you like to dance?", he asked.

Roman wanted to wrap his arm around Amaya and tell this guy to fuck off, but he stopped himself as soon as he felt Valerie hold his arm.

"I'd love too", Amaya said, taking this guy's hand and following him.

Apart of her wanted to go into panic mode. She didn't know this guy, what if he did something to her. The alcohol made her brave.


	34. Chapter 34-Space

Amaya watched from the dance floor as Valerie cuddled up to Roman. He paid her no mind, his eyes were on Amaya. Valerie kissed his cheek and he turned to look at her. He smiled before looking back at Amaya. She turned to look at the guy she was dancing with.

"Thanks for the dance, but I have to go", she said over the music.

She made her way through the crowd and to the table. Grabbing her purse.

"I'm leaving, I'm suddenly not feeling so good", Amaya said to Charlotte.

"Do you want me to come with?", Charlotte asked.

"No, I'll be ok", Amaya said.

She hugged the rest of the girls before looking at Roman and Valerie. She had to say bye to them too.

"It was nice meeting you again Valerie, bye Roman", Amaya said.

Valerie waved and Roman was going to stand.

"Should I go and walk her to her car?", Roman asked Valerie.

"Yeah, be a gentleman", Valerie said.

He nodded and quickly made his way to Amaya. He stopped her before she got to the doors. She rolled her eyes.

"Let me walk you", he said.

She nodded and he followed. His hands in his pockets. When they got to her car, he pressed her up against it.

"I don't appreciate you dancing with someone else. Especially like that", Roman said.

"You lied to me. You said Autumn was sick", Amaya said.

"I couldn't exactly tell you that I needed to stay with Valerie. She was starting to suspect", Roman said.

Amaya shook her head.

"I'm going to tell her, after the Rumble and Valentine's day. Just be patient", he said.

"Its not fair", she said softly.

Roman nodded.

"I know", he replied.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this anymore. At least till you're officially single.", she said shrugging.

"No, I need you", he said quickly.

"This is really hard Roman. We can't be seen together because she'll find out, along with the rest of the world. Maybe this is a good thing", she said.

"I love you and I can't just stop feeling that way.", he said.

"And you think I can?", she asked.

He placed his hands on her arms.

"Please just give me a few weeks", he said.

"Call me when you're single and then we'll talk", she said.

She kissed him before getting in her car and driving away. Roman stood there, he couldn't believe what just happened. He couldn't live without Amaya. He took a deep breath before walking back inside the club. He sat beside Valerie.

"Everything ok?", she asked.

"Yeah", he said.

She watched him carefully. He looked like someone just told him they ran over his dog. His fingers turned his cup of beer. If only he knew she followed him out and found him with Amaya. Their closeness was too intimate. Then she saw them kiss, that completely broke her heart.

"We need to go home", she said to him.

He looked at her and stood. They said bye to everyone and drove home in silence.

"Was everything ok with Amaya? She looked angry, disappointed", Valerie said.

"She's fine", he replied.

Valerie nodded. Looking at him, he looked lost. She was going to yell at him when they got home, but then he would run to her. That's the last thing she wanted. He hadn't left her yet, so maybe Amaya was just a road thing. She was engaged to him, not her. She had his child, not her.

"You know, I was thinking, how about a nice vacation? Just the two of us for Valentine's day", she suggested.

"Sorry, what?", he asked.

"I was saying how about we go on vacation for Valentine's day. A nice weekend trip", Valerie said.

Roman sighed.

"Sounds good", he replied softly.

Valerie nodded.

"How about Vegas? I want to see what Dean sees. You can take me to all the places he took you", Valerie said.

Roman nodded.

"Vegas sounds good", he said.

He was still planning that trip with Amaya, even though she just broke it off with him. He wasn't going to let her go that easily. Getting home, Valerie got in the shower. He pulled his phone out and called Amaya, but she didn't pick up.

"Baby, please don't do this. I love you and it's breaking me right now. Please call me", he said, leaving a message.

He sighed and set his phone down. Hearing the shower turn off, he changed for bed. Valerie came out naked and crawled over to him.

"I'm tired babe", he said, trying to stop her.

"Please, I need you", she whispered.

He hesitated before kissing her.

* * *

Amaya watched as he called for the third time tonight. Leaving a message each time. She called the airline and changed her flight for tomorrow morning. She couldn't stay here anymore, it would be too tempting to run back to him or for him to come looking for her.

She knew he would first thing in the morning.

"We have a cancellation for tonight's flight. Would you like that one?", the lady asked.

"That one will do", she said.

"Ok, you're all set miss", the woman said cheerfully.

"Thank you", she said.

Amaya packed her things, the flight was at eleven. There was a knock at her door, she went to answer it.

"Finally", she said.

She had ordered food. Opening the door, Roman stood there.

"Roman", she said.

He cupped her face and kissed her, walking them back into the room. He pulled her shorts down and then his. Lifting her and wrapping her legs around him.

"Roman", she whispered.

"Don't say anything, please", he whispered.

He pushed into her slowly.

Yes, he had just been with his wife, but it felt like he cheated on Amaya. He felt disgusted with himself and needed her. Being with Valerie wasn't the same as being with Amaya.

"I love you", he whispered against her lips.

He set her down and fixed his shorts. Placing a kiss to her forehead.

"I'll give you the space you asked for, but I don't know how long I'll be able to stay away.", he said.

"I love you too", she said softly.

He stepped away from her, even though it was killing him inside. He swallowed and walked out the door. Stopping at the store and picking up some ice cream. Once home, Valerie was in the kitchen wearing his shirt. It didn't help him any, he felt sick again. He wished it was Amaya he was going home too.

"Took you awhile", she said.

"Yeah, one store didn't have the flavor you wanted and so I had to go to another store", he said.

She nodded and he set the ice cream down.

"Want some?", she asked.

"No, I'm feeling a little sick", he said, before walking to their room.

She needed to talk to someone. She didn't know what to do now. If he was thinking about leaving her, he hasn't shown it.

* * *

Amaya called her sister, but Phil picked up.

"Hey Smalls, what's up?", he asked.

"I'm coming home in a little bit. Do you think you or April can pick me up?", she asked.

"I can do it.", he said.

"Thanks", she said softly.

She wiped the tears that had slipped.

"Smalls, are you ok?", he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine", she said.

"I know you and April better than you think. I can tell when you both are angry, happy, and sad. Talk to me", he said.

She cried more and it tugged at Phil's heart.

"We can talk when you get here. Ok", he said.

"Ok", she said, before hanging up.

He knew it had to do with Roman. He couldn't tell April without giving her the reason for Amaya's heartache.


	35. Chapter 35-Who You Can't Live Without

Getting back to New Jersey, she spotted Phil with a coffee in his hands. He smiled at her and stood.

"Hey kid", he said.

"Hi", she said softly.

"Let's get you home", he said, standing and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"You can go ahead and say it. I know you're dying too", she said, watching her feet as he walked them through the airport.

"I'm not", he said.

"Why? You were right", she said, biting her lip to keep from crying.

"I didn't want to be, especially after seeing the way he looks at you", he said.

"Well, it's over, I ended it", she said.

"Can I ask why?", he asked.

"I went out to a club, the girls invited me", she said.

"You? A club?", he chuckled.

"I know, but they kept saying how much fun it would be and that I never go out with them. Anyway, I went and he was there with _her_.", she said.

Apart of her did feel guilty, because she saw the way Valerie looked at Roman. It was the way she looked at Roman. Her everything.

"I see", he said nodding.

"I just, I can't keep seeing him in secret. It sucks going out with couples and I see the way they are with each other and we can't be", she said.

He nodded as he continued to listen.

"She has everything. The ring, the kid, and Roman", Amaya said.

She stopped and shed more tears.

"It was stupid of me to think that I could compete with all that. I can't and I was stupid to think that he would leave her for me. I'm nothing, I'm damaged.", she said.

"You are not damaged", Phil said angry.

April use to say the same thing to him and he hated it. This wasn't them, this was their parents talking.

"How do I stop loving him?", she asked.

It broke Phil's heart to hear her cry like this. He pulled her in and squeezed her.

"I wish there was something I could do Smalls, I really do. Its going to take time, but you'll meet someone new, someone who wouldn't hurt you like this.", he said.

"Don't tell my sister", she cried into his shoulder.

"Why do you think I'm here. She thinks I went for coffee, which technically, I sort of did", he said lifting his cup.

Amaya chuckled and wiped her cheeks.

"It's a good thing you don't have make up on", he said.

She laughed again.

"Let's get you something to eat too", he said.

She nodded and followed him out.

* * *

Roman woke up early and got dressed to head to the performance center. Autumn was already up and wiping her eyes.

"Hey babe, good morning", he said, leaning down and kissing the top of her head.

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed the cereal box.

"Hey, I'm going to the performance center to meet a friend. Want to go?", he asked her.

She nodded and smiled. Valerie came around the corner, her arms crossed over her chest.

"She can't, I don't want her going down there", she said stern.

Roman raised a brow.

"Why not? You never had a problem with it before", he said.

"I just don't want her going down there today", she said.

"But I want to go with daddy", Autumn whined.

"You're coming with me sweetheart, then we'll go see grandma", he said smiling.

Valerie rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Why do you always make me look like the bad parent with her", Valerie said.

"I don't, she wants to go. You don't give me a good reason why she can't", he said.

He looked at Autumn.

"Go get dressed babe", he said.

She ran to her room. Valerie wanted to yell at him. She didn't want her daughter near a whore. She especially didn't want her daughter to think Amaya was going to be her step mom.

"You woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning", he commented.

Valerie looked at him.

"I was thinking maybe we could get married after WrestleMania. A small, only family wedding", she said.

He stopped eating his cereal.

"I don't want a big wedding anyway", she said.

"We need to talk about that Val", he said, looking into his bowl.

Autumn came running back into the kitchen with her shoes.

"I'm ready", she said cheerfully.

"Good, daddy is ready too. Have fun and say hi to grandma for me", Valerie said, leaving the kitchen.

She knew what Roman was about to say and she had to find a way to stop him from leaving her.

* * *

Getting to the performance center, he looked around for Amaya but she wasn't here.

"Hey Charlotte, where's Amaya?", he asked.

"Oh, she left last night", she said.

"I know that, I walked her to her car", Roman said.

"I meant she went home, back to Jersey", she said.

She smiled at Autumn.

"What? Why?", he asked.

Charlotte shrugged.

"She just texted me early this morning and said she wasn't coming in, that she went home. Urgent, she said", Charlotte said.

Roman nodded.

"Can I help you with something?", she asked.

"Oh no, it's for our storyline, but I guess I'll just see her on Saturday", he said.

Charlotte nodded. He pulled his phone out and called Amaya, but she didn't answer. He didn't leave a message this time. He was going to keep calling till she answered.

"Hello", a man answered.

"Phil?", he asked.

"Yeah, what do you want? She's sleeping", he said.

"I just, we planned to meet up to train and I was just worried because she wasn't here", Roman said.

"I think you know why she wasn't there. She told you it was over, so just leave her alone", he said.

"I can't, even if I wanted to. We have a storyline together. I love her, I told her I would give her space", Roman said.

"Roman. Don't do this to her, she's heartbroken as it is. Just leave her be", Phil said, before hanging up on him.

Roman sat down.

* * *

"Thanks", Amaya said.

Phil nodded. He sat beside her.

"You'll probably see him on Saturday. What are you going to do?", he asked.

"We have a storyline together, I'll just stick to work. Try to avoid being alone with him", she said.

"That is going to be kind of hard. He did say he would give you space, lets hope he means that", Phil said.

Amaya nodded.

"I should go back home, April is probably wondering where I am", he said.

"Thanks for the breakfast", she said.

He nodded and left her apartment. She laid back down and looked through the photos on her phone. It was all of Roman. She smiled. She found Dean's number and called him.

"Hey kid, how's it hanging?", he answered.

She smiled.

"Just wondering what you're up to", she said.

"Just got out of the gym", he said.

"That reminds me, I've got to go to the gym too", she said.

"The gym? Aren't you in Florida?", he asked.

"I left last night, I guess I was just feeling homesick", she said.

He knew she wouldn't actually tell him about Roman, but he had a feeling this call had to do with him.

"Talk to me kid", he said.

"Would you ever want Nikki to give up John for you?", she asked.

"I want her to give him up now, but I doubt that's ever going to happen", he said.

"So you would settle for being the other man for the rest of your life?", she asked.

"No, sweetheart. I hope I'm not, but if she leaves me no choice, I would just break things off and hopefully find the one who won't make me second choice", he said.

Its what she needed to hear. He was right, if Roman won't make her first choice then she'll find someone who will.

"Sounds like a plan", she said.

"Why did you ask me that?", he asked.

A little bit of him hoped she would tell him.

"Just wondering", she said.

"Ok", he said.

"I'll see you Saturday", she said.

"Saturday", he replied.

* * *

Dean called Roman right after he hung up with Amaya.

"Hey", Roman said, answering his phone.

"Amaya called me", he said.

Roman stopped what he was doing and walked out to his parents back yard.

"What did she say?", he asked.

"Asking me if I would ever want Nikki to give up John. Then asked if I would settle for being second choice for the rest of my life", Dean said.

Roman sighed.

"She's not my second choice", Roman said.

"That's not how she feels. She has to hide the way she feels for you. She can't touch or kiss you in public. Only being with each other in private, trust me when I say, it does feel like second place", Dean said.

"I was so close to telling Valerie, ending it", he said.

Dean stayed quiet.

"Autumn walked in and I just couldn't do that in front of her", Roman said.

"But you are going to do it?", Dean asked.

"Like I promised Amaya. After Valentine's day and the Rumble", he said.

He heard Dean groan.

"You've already cheated on her, telling her it's over now won't make it hurt any less", Dean said.

Roman had to agree Dean made a point.

"You don't want to leave Valerie, that's the truth", Dean said.

"I love Amaya, that's the truth", Roman said.

"But you also love Valerie. What you need to really figure out, is who you can't live without. Really think about this, because I won't let you hurt Amaya again", Dean said, before hanging up.

Roman sighed.


	36. Chapter 36-Bump

"Who's Amaya?", he turned to see his brother.

Roman didn't say anything.

"Well, who is she?", Matt repeated.

"She", Roman stopped.

He didn't know what to say. He swallowed.

"What's going on Roman? From the beginning little brother", he said, sitting beside him.

He told his brother about Amaya, from beginning till this morning. Matt nodded.

"Does Valerie know?", he asked.

"She suspects", Roman said.

"Valerie is the mother of your daughter, you've been with her since college. She's stuck by you through each of your crappy jobs, put up with this wrestling schedule.", Matt said.

"But I don't know if I feel the same anymore. I care about her, I don't want to hurt her. Things have changed between us", Roman said.

"Every relationship goes through that, a small **bump** in the road. That **bump** broke it off with you, now's your chance to fix things with your soon to be wife. Be honest with her", Matt said.

"Amaya isn't a **bump** , that much I do know.", Roman said.

He stood and turned to look at his brother.

"I love her, Matt. She's different from Valerie and I don't think I can live without her", Roman said smiling.

"Just, before you go and do something completely stupid, really think about what you want to do. There's no going back after the damage is done", Matt said.

"I know", Roman said.

"I'll have your back either way", Matt said.

Roman walked back inside to get Autumn and go home. His mom was in the kitchen and he leaned back against the counter.

"Where's Val?", she asked.

"Home", he said.

She glanced at him over her shoulder.

"How's wedding planning?", she asked.

He lifted his head and met his mother's eyes.

"I don't know if I want to get married anymore", he said.

She completely turned to look at him. He looked down at his feet.

"At least not with Valerie", he said.

His mom moved closer to him.

"What are you trying to say?", she asked.

Seeing the disappointment on his mom's face. He couldn't tell her he cheated on Valerie.

"I just, I don't know if I want to be with her for the rest of my life. Yes, we have a kid, but that doesn't mean I have to marry her, right?", he said.

She placed her hands on his cheeks.

"Do you love her?", she asked.

"I care about her and I thank her for Autumn, but no, I don't", he said.

His mom smiled.

"Then don't keep stringing her along, end it now before things get more complicated", his mom said.

"What about Autumn?", he asked.

"She probably won't understand at first, but she'll get use to it. Just remind her that no matter what, you and Valerie will always love her and be there for her.", his mom said.

"Thanks mom", he said.

* * *

Getting to the arena with Phil and April. Amaya was nervous about running into Roman.

"I'll see you two later", Phil said after dropping them near the Divas locker room.

"Yaya, everything ok?", April asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?", Amaya asked.

April shrugged.

"I just feel like your sad about something and don't say you aren't because I know you", April said.

Amaya smiled.

"Its nothing", Amaya said.

April stopped and raised a brow.

"I'm not Divas champion anymore", Amaya lied, kind of, she was a little upset she wasn't champ anymore.

April nodded and placed her arm over her shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll get it back sooner rather than later", April said.

Amaya nodded. April opened the door to the women's locker room, before Amaya walked in, she noticed The Shield down the hall. They were talking to Batista, dressed in gym clothes. Dean turned and smiled, he sent her a wave which has Roman looking over.

She quickly walked into the locker room.

"I'm hungry, catering?", April asked.

Amaya shook her head no. April could tell something else was bothering her little sister, but Amaya wasn't about to tell her. April brushed her fingers through Amaya's hair before kissing the top of her head.

"When you're ready to talk, you know where I'll be Smalls", April said.

Amaya nodded. April left. She knew that if she didn't tell her, Amaya would tell Dean. Finding him with Batista.

"Mop head, I need to talk to you", April said.

Dean raised a brow as everyone chuckled.

"Its about Amaya", she said.

Dean nodded and glanced at Roman before following her down the hall.

"Something's wrong with her. She seems down and quiet", April said.

"Have you talked to her?", he asked.

She nodded.

"She won't tell me. I thought maybe she talked to you or something. For some strange reason, she trusts you.", April said.

"Not with everything", he said.

She nodded.

"Well if you can, maybe ask her", April said.

Dean chuckled and nodded.

"I'll ask her", he said.

"Thanks and report back to me", April said.

Dean chuckled and watched her skip away. He turned and almost ran into the new interviewer.

"Sorry", he said, about to pass her.

"Its ok, you can't really see behind you now can you", she said.

He smiled.

"I'm Renee", she said, holding her hand out to him.

He shook her hand.

"Dean Ambrose", he said.

"So um, where can a girl get something to eat around here?", she asked.

"Oh, if you go down this hall, you'll see a sign that says catering", he said.

"Dean, Carano wants to see us", Seth called to him.

Dean nodded.

"I guess I'll be seeing you around", she said.

"Yeah, definitely", he said, before walking away.

Seth smirked.

"What was that about?", he asked Dean.

"What?", Dean asked confused.

"Dude, she was way into you", Seth said.

Dean shrugged.

"I didn't even notice", he said.

Roman cleared his throat.

"Carano wants us remember", he said.


	37. Chapter 37-Autopilot

Roman hadn't talked to Amaya in a few days. He tried his hardest to stay away, to give her the space she had asked for. He checked his phone every five minutes just to make sure he didn't miss a call from her or a text.

He watched her entire match at the Rumble against her sister. She had won and he had wanted to go to her and congratulate her. He couldn't because that would have gone against her wishes. He watched from down the hall as the roster hugged her or praised her.

He watched as she hugged her sister and Phil.

"Roman", he heard.

He turned to see Val leaning against the door frame.

"Are you ok?", she asked.

"I'm fine, just, I need some air", he said, standing and walking out.

"Don't forget your parents are coming over for dinner", she called after him.

She sighed. Something was different and she didn't know what. He came home now, but it was like he had completely checked out.

* * *

Amaya spent most of her time helping April with the wedding planning. It took her thoughts away from Roman a lot of the time.

"What do you think about these?", April asked.

Amaya shook her head and looked at the dresses.

"I like them", Amaya said nodding.

"Me too", April said.

Amaya smiled. She was happy for April and she hoped that one day she could be that happy too.

"Why are we dress shopping if you haven't set a date yet?", Amaya asked, flipping through another magazine.

"Just to get ideas", April said.

Amaya nodded.

"That way, when we do set a date, all I have to do is go up to the bridal shop and say, give me these and don't show me anything else", April said.

Amaya laughed.

"And what happens if you find something the day after you've got the dresses?", Amaya asked.

April glared at her.

"You better hope for your sake, that I don't", April said.

Amaya laughed.

"April, can I ask you something?", Amaya asked.

"Make it quick", she said jokingly.

"How did you know Phil was the one? I mean, how did you know the relationship was worth it?", Amaya asked.

April thought about it before shrugging.

"He understood me and all my craziness. He took you in too, we are a package deal after all.", she said.

"And why did you keep your relationship a secret for so long? Was it because you were afraid of what others might think?", Amaya asked.

"We kept it secret for so long because we didn't feel the need for people to know. It was no one else's business but ours. I don't care what anyone thinks about us. I love him and he loves me, and we love you", April said.

Amaya smiled.

"You never felt like a dirty little secret? Or the fact that you two spent more time in a hotel room than out on dates so he could show you off?", Amaya asked.

April was confused.

"Why do I get the feeling we aren't talking about me anymore", she said.

"Never mind", Amaya said.

"Is this about your secret lover?", April asked.

Amaya rolled her eyes.

"There is no secret lover", Amaya said.

April raised a brow.

"Anymore", Amaya mumbled.

April caught it.

"Is that how you felt when you were with him? Like he used you?", April asked.

"Its complicated", Amaya said.

"Its only complicated if he is married", April said.

She froze and looked up at her sister.

"Oh god Yaya, is he married?", April asked.

"Not technically", Amaya said.

April looked angry.

"Is it Randy Orton? Kofi Kingston? Triple H? Amaya Mendez", April said.

"April calm down. No it's neither of those men and I said he wasn't really married", Amaya said.

April was going through the list of men who worked with them that were married or had a fiancée.

"I need a name. There are too many men we work with that could possibly be your ex lover", April said.

"I'm not going to tell you because it's over. I ended it, just please leave it alone April. Please", Amaya said.

April sighed, but nodded.

"And you're telling me the truth? Its over?", April asked.

"Yes", she replied.

April nodded.

"Trust me, I learned my lesson", Amaya said.

April saw the look her little sister had and it broke her heart. Amaya stood.

"I should go and pack for work", she said.

April nodded.

"If you want to come over for dinner after you're done, you're more than welcome", April shouted after her.

Amaya waved and walked across the hall to her apartment.

"Amaya", she turned to see Roman.

He swallowed.

"I can't take this anymore. I tried, I did. I need you, I miss you, and I just, I don't, I can't", he rambled.

Amaya placed her hands on his wrists.

"Stop, breath Roman", she said.

He inhaled and then released it.

"You're freezing, is this the jacket you brought with you?", she asked.

It wasn't thick enough to keep him warm even in this apartment building let alone outside. He looked at it. He hadn't realized. He just drove from his house to the airport, it was like he was on autopilot. Amaya could tell he was out of it.

"Come inside and get warm", she said.

Even though every fiber in her body was telling her this was a bad idea. He nodded and followed her. She locked the door in case April decided to come and check on her.

"You didn't bring anything?", she asked.

"No. I just, got on a plane and came here", he said.

They looked at each other.

"Roman", she said softly.

He shook his head no.

"Don't say it", he said.

He closed the space between them and kissed her. She wanted to stop it, but at the same time she didn't.

"I fucking missed you baby", he whispered against her lips.

"Same here", she whispered back.

His hands removing her clothes quickly and she did the same to him. He lifted her and walked them to her room.

* * *

Valerie had tried calling him, but he didn't answer. His parents were here and no one wanted to eat till Roman came home. Valerie had a feeling she knew where he was and with who.

"We should just eat without him. He's probably caught up at the performance center.", his dad said.

He was caught up in something, it just wasn't work. Everyone ate.

"So are you and Roman still going to Vegas after SmackDown? I thought he mentioned he was taking you for Valentine's day", his mom said.

"I'm not sure. He hasn't said anything. I'll have to ask him", Valerie said.

His mom nodded.

"And hopefully you two will come back with my new grandbaby", Sika said smiling.

Valerie smiled. Maybe Sika was on to something. Getting pregnant again, Valerie knew Roman wouldn't leave her. Maybe this baby will get Roman to snap out of whatever crazy thing Amaya had him hooked with.

He would be too preoccupied with their second child to run to her. Valerie wasn't about to lose her family to some whore.

* * *

Roman ran his hands over Amaya's body. His lips leaving kisses along her neck and back.

"This feels so good, so right", he whispered in her ear.

She smiled, content, no regrets from either of them.

"Don't ever ask me to leave you again. It was so fucking painful to be away from you.", he whispered.

"And you think I liked it", she said.

He kissed her cheek. She quickly sat up and turned to face him.

"You just left home? Roman, won't they be looking for you?", she asked.

He sat up. His hand brushing her hair back.

"I don't care. I want to be here with you and no one is going to stop me", he said.

He kissed her. She placed her hand on top of his and smiled.

"Roman", she said softly.

He knew what she was going to say. He nodded.

"I'll catch a late flight back, but right now, all I want is to be with you", he said.

"I love you", she said.

"Not as much as I love you", he replied.


	38. Chapter 38-Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day was next week. Roman had asked for the weekend off. He was taking Valerie to Vegas tonight and then flying out to Hawaii on Friday to meet Amaya.

"I don't feel good about this Roman", Dean whispered to him as they landed in Vegas.

He saw Valerie wave to them, she flew in last night to meet them there.

"Says the man sleeping with a Bella", Roman replied back.

Dean mumbled something Roman couldn't catch.

"Hi baby", Valerie said.

She stood on her toes to reach his lips, but he turned his head, giving her his cheek.

"Hey Val", he said softly.

"Dean", she said, hugging him.

He replied with a nod. Valerie took Roman's free hand as they walked out towards the parking garage.

"Anyone special joining us this week Dean?", Valerie asked.

"Not sure, she's got um, some plans so", Dean shrugged.

"Plans?", Valerie asked.

"Yeah", he nodded.

"What? Is she like married or something?", Valerie asked.

"No, she's not", Dean said, which was true.

"Its none of our business Val", Roman said.

"Just know Dean, cheating is never ok. Especially if there are kids involved. Think about how much pain you'll put them through. Besides if she's been with this guy for a few years now, chances are she's never going to leave him. She's got a good thing and she knows it", Valerie said.

Roman and Dean shared a look.

"Well, what if he's being a total bitch right now because he knows he can't keep her happy anymore. He should just let her go and stop embarrassing himself", Dean said.

Valerie rolled her eyes.

"Roman, that reminds me. I have a surprise for you", she said, cuddling up to him.

Getting to the rental car, they put the bags in the back.

"Oh yeah, what kind of surprise?", he asked.

He didn't really care. This was just to please her for now, because after this week, he was ending things with her.

"It's a surprise", she said, before kissing his neck.

Dean mumbled something under his breath again. Roman knew it was probably insulting Valerie somehow.

* * *

AJ and Amaya came back from their run. A vase with red roses sat in front of her door. Amaya smiled. AJ quickly picked them up and Amaya snatched the card before she could get it.

"Oh, new secret lover?", AJ asked.

"Not a lover, a boyfriend", Amaya said smiling.

"And when do I get to meet this boyfriend?", AJ asked.

"By the end of this month, I promise", Amaya said.

Roman had told Amaya that he was ending it with Val. They told each other that as soon as it was over, he was introducing her to his family and she would tell AJ and Phil.

"For sure this time?", AJ asked.

Amaya nodded.

"Alright, I'm holding you to that", April said, handing Amaya the vase of roses.

She smelled them and smiled.

"Is he coming for Valentine's day?", April asked.

"No. He can't make it, work", Amaya said, unlocking her door.

April nodded.

"Phil's working too. Want to grab dinner?", April asked.

"It's a date", Amaya replied.

Amaya walked into her apartment. She read Roman's note.

 _Happy Valentine's Day baby. I'm really sorry we can't be together for it. I'm looking forward to making it up to you in Hawaii. I love you and I can't wait to see you-Roman_

Amaya smiled and grabbed her phone. She knew he was with Valerie right now, but she didn't care. She had to hear his voice. He picked up on the second ring.

* * *

"Hey gorgeous", he said softly.

"Hi, I just wanted to hear your voice and say thank you for my roses. They're beautiful", she said.

He smiled.

"I'm glad. So, what are your plans for today?", he asked.

"Dinner with AJ. Both our men are out so, it's just us", she said.

"I'm ok with that", he said.

She laughed softly.

"If you would have said you were going out with another man, I would jump on a plane right now and beat his ass", Roman said.

"Did you forget who your out with now?", she asked softly.

Her mood changing quickly. He felt it.

"Baby", he said.

"I know. I just don't like it", she said.

"I would rather be with you sweetheart", he said.

"Well, I'll let you get back to _her._ I have to shower and change", she said.

"Jealousy is so hot on you", he said.

She shook her head.

"I love you Amaya. See you this weekend", he said.

"I love you too", she replied.

Dean found Roman near the weights. He was getting off the phone.

"Hey, Nikki is coming into town. I didn't plan anything for us because well, I thought she was spending it with Cena. Turns out the idiot is doing some stuff in New York", Dean said quickly.

"You're more than welcome to join me and Valerie, hell I welcome it.", Roman said.

"Are you sure?", Dean asked.

Roman nodded.

"Thanks man", Dean said smiling.

After going their separate ways. Roman drove to the hotel he and Valerie were staying at. Getting inside, he looked around the living room for her.

"Val?", he called.

"In here", she replied from the room.

She walked out wearing black lingerie. He looked her up and down before meeting her eyes.

"What's this about? Is this the surprise?", he asked.

"Apart of it, the really big surprise I'm saving for dinner", she said, walking over to him.

She tried to wrap her arms around his neck but he stopped her.

"I'm all sweaty and I smell", he said, side stepping her.

He went over to his bag. He felt her hands on his back.

"Come on baby. Its our vacation, we can do things here that we can't do at home because of Autumn", she said.

"Val", he sighed.

He didn't want to keep turning her down. He felt terrible after he did.

"Don't you find me attractive anymore? I bought this just for tonight", she said.

He stood and faced her.

"I thought we were getting back to a good place. What happened?", she asked.

"Nothing", he said.

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her. Keeping his hands to his sides.

"Please. It's Valentine's day", she whispered, before kissing his chin.

"Ok", he replied.

* * *

Dean found Nikki's room. He had dressed up as best he could for her. Jelled his hair back and everything. He knocked and she opened the door. She smiled and then it slipped.

"Wow. You dressed up just for me?", she asked.

He smiled and nodded.

"These are for you", he said, handing her the roses.

She smelled them.

"Thank you. Come on in", she said.

He did as she said.

"Are you almost ready?", Dean asked.

She stopped and faced him.

"Ready?", she asked.

"Dinner? We have dinner plans with Roman and Valerie. Surprise", he said.

Nikki looked at the roses before looking back at him.

"Dean, we can't be seen together like that. If John finds out", he pushed his hands into his pockets.

His heart breaking just a little.

"I get it", he said, cutting her off.

"We can have dinner here", she said.

She stood in front of him and placed her hands on his chest.

"Can I ask you something?", he asked.

She nodded.

"Could you, do you, is there a possibility that you could see a future together? One without John?", he asked.

She swallowed. He nodded.

"So, why am I here Nikki?", he asked.

"I like being with you Dean. I don't know what it is, but at random moments I catch myself thinking about you and I miss you", she said honestly.

"Then be with me. I will dedicate my life to making you happy. I can't give you everything he can, but I can damn sure try", he said.

"It's not that easy", she said, sitting down on the couch.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? Of course it's easy. He doesn't make you happy anymore, I do.", Dean said.

"I've been with him for", he cut her off.

"I know, you don't have to keep repeating it.", he said annoyed.

He shook his head. He started undoing his belt.

"What are you doing?", she asked.

"Giving you what you want. Its all I'm good for right?", he said harshly.

"Dean stop", she said, placing her hand on his.

He exhaled.

"That's not why I came here. I wanted to spend time with you", she said.

"In the privacy of a room, where no one can see us, right", he said.

"Please understand", she whispered.

He met her eyes. God he wished she didn't look at him like that. He groaned.

"We should order then before they get busy", Dean said, giving in.

She kissed him.

"Thank you", she smiled.

"Anything to make you happy", he said, brushing her hair away from her face.

He always asked himself why Amaya couldn't say no to Roman. That look that Nikki gave him, was his answer. He was sure Roman had his look too and being in love with someone you thought you could never have, didn't help either.

He didn't want to be Nikki's second choice, but if he wasn't her second choice, he was nothing to her. He didn't know if he could live with being her nothing after she became his everything.


	39. Chapter 39-Baby?

Roman felt sick again. He stood under the hot water, crying. He kept giving in to Valerie because he felt terrible for denying her. He promised himself to give her the best few days be could before ending it.

"Roman? Are you still in the shower?", Valerie called.

They were getting ready to head out to dinner.

"Almost done", he called.

He turned off the water and grabbed the towel. Drying himself inside the stall, before drying his hair. He stepped out and into the room. Valerie was fixing her makeup. She was already dressed.

"I can't believe I'm actually done before you", she said smiling in the mirror.

He nodded. He got dressed quickly, before putting his hair into a bun. Valerie walked up to him and kissed him.

"I love you", she said.

He couldn't reply with those same words, so he kissed her. She didn't miss it.

"We should go", he said, before walking passed her.

She nodded and followed him.

* * *

Dean and Nikki had finished eating and had rented a movie on their tv. They were cuddled up on the couch. His arms wrapped around her tight.

"When do you have to leave?", he asked.

"I'm yours till Monday", she said smiling.

"Should I get use to this? I'm getting comfortable here and I need", she kissed him.

He smiled against her lips.

"Don't think ok. Just be here, with me", she said softly.

He nodded.

"So, if say, I were to have a girlfriend, would you be ok with that?", he asked.

She sat up more.

"What?", she asked.

"You have John, why can't I have a woman", he said.

"So then this isn't going somewhere? This is just an affair?", she asked.

"Of course not, but do you really expect me to sit here and wait till you don't have John for the weekend to see you", he said.

She sighed.

"John's in Florida. He's preparing for WrestleMania", she said.

"He does know WrestleMania is still a month away right?", Dean asked.

Nikki nodded.

"Does he do this often around holidays?", he asked.

"Sometimes", she said softly.

He was angry at John now. He had her and he choose to stay away from her.

"I would never do that to you, ever.", he said.

She smiled and took his hand in hers.

"I know. That's why I came to you", she said.

He kissed her.

* * *

Roman was sitting across from Valerie. She was looking over her menu.

"Can I start you two off with something to drink?", their waiter asked.

"I'll take a glass of red wine. Val want some?", he asked.

"I actually can't drink", she said.

He looked at her confused. She ordered a water for herself. The waiter left and she looked at Roman. Smiling.

"I guess I should fill you in on your second surprise", she said.

He sat quietly and waited.

"I'm pregnant, Roman", she said smiling.

Roman felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest. This couldn't be happening.

"What?", he asked.

"We're having a baby", she said.

He sat up more.

"No, this, no", he said quickly.

"Well, I have to do a test but I'm sure I am", she said.

He calmed down just a bit.

"You can't just drop a bomb like that Val. Not unless you are absolutely sure", he said angry.

"I thought you would be happy. We always talked about a second child, we said we would wait till a little more money was coming in and now that it is, well", she said.

He sighed.

"We'll have to postpone the wedding but it's ok, a second baby is so much better", Valerie said.

Roman swallowed.

"We don't even know for sure if you are pregnant. Don't get ahead of yourself Val", Roman said.

"Why don't you sound happy?", she asked.

He opened his mouth to answer her, when his phone rang. He pulled it out and saw that it was Hunter calling.

"I have to get this", he said.

She nodded. He stood and walked towards the bathroom hall.

"Hello", he answered.

"Hey, I know I gave you and the guys off this weekend, but we added a last minute match. John Cena asked for it for some reason. So pack your bags and get your butts to New Orleans", he said.

"We have a match?", Roman asked excited.

He and the guys were beginning to think their time was up.

"Yes. I've already informed Seth, but I'm having a hard time getting in contact with Ambrose", he said.

"I'm here in Vegas with him, I'll let him know", he said.

"Ok good, see you this Sunday", Hunter said, before hanging up.

Roman quickly dialed Amaya's number. She answered, sounding half asleep. Time difference, he had forgotten.

"Hello", she answered.

"Baby, I'm sorry I woke you, but guess what", he said.

"It's ok. What's up?", she asked.

"We have a match at Elimination Chamber and I know we had that trip planned", she stopped him.

"No, it's ok, this is great. How exciting and you were worried they had forgotten about you guys", she said.

He smiled.

"John actually requested it", Roman said.

"Really?", she asked.

"Why does it sound like it's completely shocking to you", he said.

"Its just, when John requests a match it's because one of you did something to piss him off. Its sort of like a punishment", she said.

"You don't think he knows about Dean and Nikki, do you?", he asked.

"That could be it. Unless Seth did something, but my money is on Dean", she said.

"Mine too", he said.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Well, I'll let you get back to sleep and that trip to Hawaii is still on. Right after SmackDown, we are flying straight there. Promise", he said.

She smiled.

"Sounds like a good plan. I love you", she said.

"I love you too", he replied.

He didn't want to worry her about the possible baby till he knew for sure that Valerie was in fact pregnant. Even if she was, he wasn't giving up Amaya. He tried that once and he couldn't do it. He had to be more careful when it came to Valerie.

* * *

Dean had heard his phone ring a few times, but he was too busy making sure Nikki was completely satisfied. Her phone rang too. She tried to reach for it, but he pushed it off the nightstand and it fell to the floor.

"Dean", she moaned.

"You're mine right now, no interruptions", he groaned.

After they both came down. Each reached for their phones. She had a missed called from John and he had two, one from Hunter and the other from Roman. He decided on calling Roman first.

"Hey, finally", Roman said as he answered his phone.

"Yeah, sorry, I was a little busy", Dean said.

"I bet. Anyway, Hunter called, it looks like we have a match this Sunday. John requested it", Roman said.

"You did what?", Nikki asked whoever she was on the phone with her.

"Why us?", Dean asked.

"According to Amaya, he doesn't request a match unless someone pissed him off.", Roman said.

"You think he knows?", Dean asked.

"Amaya and I think so", Roman said.

Dean sighed.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later", Dean said.

He hung up with Roman and looked at Nikki. She was getting dressed.

"What's going on?", he asked standing.

"I have to go", she said.

"Why? Did he say something to you?", Dean asked.

She stopped and faced him.

"I told him that I was going to see my mom in Arizona. He's flying out there later today. I have to be there before him.", she said.

He nodded. She went over to him and kissed him passionately. They both felt sparks all over.

"I love you", he whispered.

She met his eyes.

"I love you", she replied.

"Text me when you get there so I know your safe", he said.

She nodded. She grabbed her bags before leaving. Stopping at the door, she grabbed her roses and sent him one last smile.


	40. Chapter 40-Extra Mile

Throughout the whole trip, Valerie kept talking about the baby. Asking him to come up with names and hoping it was a boy this time. All Roman could think about was Amaya. He knew that once he told her, she would break up with him again. If she did that he would pack his bags and show up at her door. He would sleep in front of it till she let him in.

"Are you excited?", Valerie asked, as they got to New Orleans.

"Yeah, it's a pay per view match, of course I'm excited", Roman said.

"Not about your match, about the baby", she said.

Roman sighed. He had to remind himself that this was still his child, if there was one. He would love this baby no matter what. He would be there for him or her like he would be there for Autumn.

"Of course I'm excited. This is my child", Roman said.

Valerie smiled.

"I can't wait to tell all the girls. Naomi asked me last time when I was getting pregnant again", Valerie said.

"No", he shouted.

Valerie jumped a bit at his loud tone.

"Its just, you don't even know if you are yet. Don't get your hopes up", Roman said.

She nodded.

"True", she sighed.

* * *

Amaya and AJ didn't have a match, but came to support Punk. Also AJ had to walk out with Dolph.

"I hate that they keep sticking me with men instead of giving me a chance at the Divas title.", April said.

"I thought you and Dolph were friends", Amaya said, watching her sister put her converse on.

"We are, but I would like my own storyline, without a man attached to it. Now they have you with The Shield. It's like they think we can't make a name for ourselves without a man's name attached to us", April said.

"I am woman, hear me roar", Amaya said.

April glared at her little sister and Amaya laughed.

"Sorry. I get what your saying and you will have your chance April, it might not be now but you'll get it", Amaya said.

April nodded. Kaitlyn walked in and hugged them.

"Oh, Yaya, Hunter is looking for you", she said.

Amaya nodded and walked out. Finding Hunter's office and knocking. The Shield joined her, Roman's tall frame behind her. Feeling his fingers on her hips.

"Hey babe", he said.

She smiled. He could call her babe in front of Seth and Dean, because they each had a nickname for her.

"What do you think this is about?", Seth asked, fixing his vest.

"Not sure if I'm here", Amaya said.

The door opened and Hunter smiled. John, Ryback, and Sheamus were already inside.

"Come on in", Hunter said.

They did.

"I know you guys had this weekend off, but it was a last minute match we needed to add. John said it would be a good idea for you guys", Hunter said.

"A match that their going to have to lose right?", Amaya asked.

She hadn't known John Cena that long, but Punk had filled her in on the way John works.

"Of course, John, Ryback, and Sheamus will be the Hero team", Hunter said.

"The fans seem taken with The Shield, even as bad guys. Why can't they win?", Amaya asked.

Hunter seemed to be thinking about it.

"I mean, I am their like manager right. They helped me against my match with AJ. Dolph and Big E helped my sister. Why can't I help them win", Amaya said.

"You make a good point", Hunter said nodding.

"But we've already come up with the match. We can't just change it last second", John said standing, hands on his hips.

"Why not? You added a whole match last minute", Amaya said.

"She makes a good point", Vince said, walking into the room.

John rolled his eyes.

"I like this idea of Amaya going out there and helping out The Shield. The fans won't be expecting it.", Vince said.

"Great. If this meeting is over with, I need to go get ready", John said.

Vince and Hunter nodded. John glanced at Dean before rolling his eyes and walking out.

"Now that we've settled this match. Amaya we need to discuss your next title run", Vince said.

"Really?", Amaya said excited.

Vince nodded.

"Kaitlyn is doing a fantastic job, but the fans don't seem taken with her the way they were with you", Vince said.

Seth nudged Amaya.

"It will be you and Kaitlyn in a feud starting Monday", Vince said.

Amaya smiled, but remembered her sister.

"Can I make a suggestion?", she asked.

"Your ideas haven't been bad so far. Go for it", Vince said.

"Add my sister to it. She and I have been going back and forth right now. I attack Kaitlyn and AJ attacks me", Amaya said.

Vince nodded.

"Let me talk to the writers and if they agree, it's a go", Vince said.

Amaya nodded. She walked out of the office with The Shield.

"You made a point about Cena. I think he knows", Dean whispered to her.

"I saw the look too", she whispered back.

"I should go find Nikki, try to talk to her", Dean said.

Amaya nodded. Dean left towards catering. Seth was fixing his gloves.

"Baby", Roman sighed.

Valerie came over and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kissing his cheek.

"Good luck tonight. I'm going to find my seat and your parents.", Valerie said.

Roman nodded. Amaya looked away from them, she couldn't take it.

"Did they bring Autumn?", Roman asked.

Valerie nodded.

"See if my dad can bring her to me. There's someone I want to introduce to her", Roman said smiling.

Amaya blushed. She knew he meant her. Valerie's smile fell.

"Who?", she asked.

"You know what, I'll go get her", Roman said.

He left them and Valerie turned to look at her. She was in conversation with Seth.

"Maya", Valerie said.

Amaya looked at her and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Hey, Valerie. Its nice to see you again", Amaya said.

"Yeah", Valerie said.

Amaya put her attention back on Seth.

"How was your Valentine's Day Seth?", Amaya asked him.

Maybe Valerie would get a clue and walk away.

"Fantastic, Brie loved it. We are already planning to go back", Seth said.

"My Valentine's Day was great too. I mean it was mostly spent in the hotel room, but hey, when my man wants me", Valerie said.

Amaya's blood was boiling. Seth was completely uncomfortable with this conversation.

"Can I tell you guys a secret?", Valerie asked.

Before either Amaya or Seth could tell her no.

"I think I might be pregnant. I actually knew before Valentine's Day. Roman wants to wait till we get home to find out.", Valerie said smiling.

Amaya's heart almost stopped.

"That's great. If you are congrats", Seth said, completely oblivious to Amaya and her feelings.

It wasn't his fault, he didn't know about her and Roman.

"Yeah, congrats", Amaya said softly.

Valerie knew she hurt Amaya and she was ok with that. She shouldn't have thought that she could take Roman.

"But don't tell Roman I told you guys ok. He doesn't want to get his hopes up and excited till we know. He really wants another baby and he kept asking", Valerie said.

"Roman's a great dad. Autumn is a sweet little girl", Seth said.

"Excuse me, I should go find my sister and fill her in on the idea Vince agreed on", Amaya said.

She needed to get away from Valerie. Amaya knew she had no right to be angry at the woman. She was still his fiancée and the mother of his child. Maybe her past kept Roman from wanting a family with her. Would she have to settle for being just a step mom? Amaya stopped a hall away from the Divas locker room.

Roman was going to leave her. If Valerie was pregnant, that was it. It was over. Amaya couldn't compete with a brand new baby and she wouldn't let him abandon his family. She didn't want his baby thinking he or she wasn't wanted by their father.

"Amaya", she turned at the sound of Roman's voice calling her.

She smiled. He held his daughter in his arms and she saw the way he looked at his baby girl.

"Autumn, this is daddy's best friend, Amaya", Roman said, introducing them.

Amaya smiled at the little girl.

"Hi sweetie. Its so nice to meet you, your daddy talks about you all the time. He loves you so much", Amaya said.

The little girl smiled.

"Daddy talks about you too. He said you're a nice person. You're my favorite wrestler", Autumn said.

"She's my favorite too", Roman said.

Amaya smiled.

"Autumn", they all turned to see Valerie.

"The shows about to start, we should go take our seats", Valerie said.

* * *

Autumn hugged Amaya before going over to her mom. Valerie glared at Roman and Amaya before following the security to her seats. Valerie needed to go the extra mile. She knew she wasn't pregnant, but his parents didn't know that. Just like they didn't know their son was cheating on her. She needed proof and she was going to get it.

He locked his phone now, so if she was going to try to unlock it, it has to be when he was asleep.

"Is he nervous?", his mom asked her.

She smiled.

"Yeah, but once he hits that ring he'll be ok", Valerie said.


	41. Chapter 41-About What?

Dean checked the Divas locker room, catering, and with the makeup ladies. Nikki wasn't there. He asked crew members and fellow superstars.

"If I were you, I would stop looking. John is not happy with you right now.", Dolph said.

"Why?", Dean asked.

"She's beautiful and has a great personality, trust me I know, but I also know she's not going to leave him. You can't afford her lifestyle Ambrose", Dolph said.

"I can offer her something better", Dean said shrugging.

"I don't think that's enough for the extravagant Bella", Dolph said.

He tilted his head down the hall.

"Here she comes", he said.

Dean turned and she was talking to Brie. He stepped over to her and they stopped.

"Can I have a word?", Dean asked.

Nikki looked around and then at Brie. Brie left them alone and Dean pulled her into a hall.

"What's going on? I've been trying to call you and I've looked for you everywhere", Dean said.

"I was on John's bus and I couldn't answer my phone with John around me so I put it on silent", she said.

She couldn't meet his eyes.

"You realize he knows, right?", he said.

She nodded slowly.

"He might have mentioned something while on the bus. I denied it and erased our text messages. I have your name under Amaya's name", she said.

Dean nodded. He looked away from her and pushed his hands into his pockets. Nikki placed her hands on his chest.

"I'm never going to be enough. I'm always going to be the number without a name", Dean said.

"What?", she asked softly.

"Dolph said you were never going to leave John, ever. He also made the point that I would never be able to afford your lifestyle.", Dean said.

"Money isn't everything", Nikki said.

Dean looked at her.

"If that's true, then leave him, accept me and leave him", Dean said.

"I'm not with him because he has money. I fell in love with him, just like I am with you", she said honestly.

Dean saw Renee down the hall with Natalya.

"I just need to know that you aren't using me, that this is real and you aren't just playing with my feelings", he said.

Nikkie smiled.

"I'm not", she said.

"Then I need to do this, just till John stops sniffing around us", Dean said.

She was confused, till he walked away from her and up to the new interviewer.

"Hey, Renee right?", Dean asked the blonde.

She nodded with a smile and took the hand he offered. Nikki didn't like the way this woman was looking at Dean. She also didn't like using the poor unsuspecting woman to cover their tracks from John.

"So, how about that coffee?", he asked with that flirtatious smirk.

Nikki knew she wasn't going to deny him and those beautiful blue eyes of his. If she had a hard time staying away from him, Renee would be no different.

"Yeah. How about after work?", Renee asked.

Dean swallowed before nodding.

"Sounds like a plan", he said, before pushing his hands into his pockets and walking away from her.

He met Nikki's eyes before walking passed her.

* * *

Amaya watched from the screen in the back as The Shield went to lift Ryback. Vince looked at her and nodded. She ran out just as John Cena went to grab Roman. The crowd cheered when they saw her come out. John turned only to get kicked by her. The Shield smirked and triple power bombed Ryback. Seth pinned him.

They celebrated before looking at Maya. They winked. Dean fixed his hair before blowing her a kiss. Seth licked his lips and Roman smirked.

"The Shield just won", Cole announced.

"They cheated. Maya Lee helped them, it doesn't count", JBL said.

"It counts. Have you seen her? Look at her, she's beautiful. Its no wonder The Shield boys are so infatuated with her", King said.

"Just because she's beautiful, doesn't mean they can cheat. I demand a rematch", JBL said.

"I don't think they can hear you right now JBL", Cole said.

"Of course not, their too busy blowing kisses and flirting with that cheater", JBL said, before throwing his hands up in frustration.

* * *

Valerie couldn't believe they used her for this match. Roman had told her that the company had paired up The Shield with Maya. Everyone else around her thought this was a storyline, but she knew better. Roman was showing his true feelings for Amaya.

"That was a great match", Sika had said.

Valerie plastered a fake smile and nodded. Wait till they knew the truth.

* * *

Kaitlyn and Tamina were coming up on their match. They had informed Amaya and AJ that after Kaitlyn wins, Amaya would run out followed by AJ.

"Don't hate me", AJ said to her little sister.

Amaya shrugged.

"I'll think about it", she said.

AJ laughed. Amaya noticed Roman poking his head around the corner. He waved her over.

"I'll be right back", Amaya said.

"Where are you going? We're next Smalls", AJ said.

"Just give me a second, I forgot some thing", Amaya said, walking away from her.

Once Amaya turned the corner. Roman lifted her on to his shoulder and quickly walked away and to another empty hall. Amaya giggled till he set her down. A smile set on his face.

"Roman I can't stay long", she whispered.

He kissed her.

"I know, I just wanted to wish you good luck. I can't believe you're going to be a three time Divas champion baby", he said, excited for her.

"Your time will come", she said.

"I know. I've always wanted to be a Divas champion", he said.

She laughed.

"You know what I mean. I see you and the boys main eventing WrestleMania", she said.

"We can't main event together", he said sadly.

"Fine, then I see you being the main event", she said.

She kissed him.

"Sure. Seth maybe, even Dean", Roman said.

"You will too, just you wait and when I prove you wrong, you have to buy me donuts", she said.

He laughed and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"You could have picked anything and you picked donuts", he said smiling.

"I love donuts", she said.

He kissed her.

"Donuts it is", he nodded.

"Everytime you main event, I get a box", she said, poking him in his chest.

"I'll be lucky if I get one, but deal", he said.

She started to pull away. He wrapped his arms around her.

"One more kiss", he whined.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against her. They were both unaware that someone was watching them and heard everything.

"Ok, I have to go now", she pulled away and he let her go.

He sighed as she disappeared around the corner.

"Hey Roman. Can I have a word?", Roman turned to see John Cena.

A serious look on his face. Had he seen him kissing Amaya?

* * *

Amaya arrived at Gorilla and AJ looked at her.

"So, did you get whatever you forgot?", AJ asked, arms crossed over her chest.

"Yeah", Amaya nodded.

They heard Lillian announce Kaitlyn as the winner. Amaya looked at AJ.

"See you out there", Amaya said.

AJ nodded. Seth stood beside her.

"Hey. Did Amaya go out already?", Seth asked.

AJ nodded.

"Why?", she asked.

He shrugged.

"I just needed to talk to her about something I found out. Tell her to come find me when she's done", he said.

AJ nodded.

* * *

"First The Shield and now this, what the heck is her deal", JBL said, throwing his hands in the air.

Maya had slid into the ring and lifted Kaitlyn for a GTS. Punk had showed it to her and allowed her to use it to surprise the fans. AJ followed while Maya was yelling things at Kaitlyn. Maya held the title over Kaitlyn.

"This is mine", she yelled.

She turned and AJ did a Shining Wizard.

"Ouch, big sister is obviously still mad.", Cole said.

"I don't think Maya is going to be too happy with AJ when she wakes up", King said.

"You made me do this. This is your fault", AJ yelled at Maya.

She lifted her little sister's head and kissed her forehead. She stood and turned, only to get lifted by Tamina.

"Samoan drop by Tamina", Cole announced.

* * *

As Amaya made her way to the back, AJ leaned into her.

"Seth wants to talk to you", she had remembered.

"About what?", Amaya asked.

"I don't know, but by his tone it sounds important or maybe your in trouble", AJ said.

"But I didn't do anything, I swear", Amaya pouted.

"Amaya, we need to talk", Brie said, once she and AJ turned towards the Divas locker room.

Amaya nodded. It sounded serious.

"You're very popular today", AJ said.

"I'll find Seth first and then Brie", Amaya sighed, already exhausted.


	42. Chapter 42-I Know

Roman leaned back against the wall. He waited to hear John out.

"The floors yours Cena", Roman said.

"Is Ambrose dating Renee Young?", John asked.

Roman shrugged.

"I wouldn't say their dating, I mean, it's coffee", he said.

Dean had filled him in on using Renee to cover his tracks, at least till John stopped suspecting. Roman didn't like that, and he knew Amaya wouldn't either and when she found out, she was going to give Dean an earful.

 _A few coffee dates_

Dean had said.

"Why don't you just ask me what you really want to ask me", Roman smirked.

"Because he's your friend, and you're going to protect him just like Amaya and Seth would", John said.

Roman nodded.

"True. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to change and meet my family", he said, pushing himself off the wall and leaving John alone in the hall.

* * *

Amaya showered and changed. AJ was waiting for Phil. She would be riding to the hotel with Dean and Seth.

"Phil and I are going to dinner. Are you sure you don't want to join us and talk? You know you could tell me anything", April said.

Amaya sent her a look.

"Like?", Amaya asked.

April shrugged before sitting beside her little sister.

"Anything", April said.

"There's nothing to talk about", Amaya said.

"Really? Obviously there is if Seth and Brie want to talk to you", April said.

Amaya raised an eyebrow.

"If I knew why they wanted to talk to me, I wouldn't have asked you why Seth wanted to see me", Amaya said.

"True. Are you sleeping with him?", April asked.

Amaya laughed.

"No Ape, I'm not. Brie is a good friend and I wouldn't do that to her", her little sister answered.

"I just needed to ask", April said.

Amaya nodded before zipping up her suitcase.

"I'll see you tomorrow for Raw?", Amaya asked.

Her sister nodded.

"Is there something else you want to talk about?", Amaya asked April.

April wanted to tell her what she knew, but would wait for Amaya to tell her.

"No. I'll see you tomorrow", April said.

Amaya nodded before walking out. She texted Seth to meet her by their car. He said he was on his way.

* * *

Roman found his family waiting for him by their van that would drive them all to the hotel.

"You did so good son", his dad said, hugging him.

"I'm so proud of you", his mom said next, kissing his cheek.

Valerie kissed him and he took Autumn from her. His brother patted his back.

"I say we take the winner out to dinner tonight", Matt said.

Roman was going to decline. He wanted to get to the hotel and sneak up to Amaya's room for a second.

"Sounds good, I'm hungry", Valerie said.

"Me too", Autumn said.

"Ok", he sighed.

* * *

Seth unlocked the car and opened the trunk. He set his bag inside and then Amaya's bag.

"So what's up?", she asked.

He sat down on the open trunk.

"You tell me", he crossed his arms over his chest and a serious expression came on his face.

"If I knew what you meant, I would", she said.

He sighed loudly.

"I know", he said.

She bit her lip. Did Dean know too?

"How?", she asked.

"I'm not stupid. I see it written all over his face, I saw it today too. Are you seriously going to stand here and tell me you didn't know? We're friends, yes?", he said.

Amaya nodded.

"Dean's sleeping with Nikki", Seth whispered.

Amaya sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me?", Seth asked.

"He didn't want anyone else to know. I only know because I caught them", she said shrugging.

Seth sighed.

"Its wrong on so many levels", he said, shaking his head.

"He loves her, I don't see anything wrong with it", Amaya said.

Seth met her eyes.

"So you're saying it's ok for me to cheat on Brie as long as I love this other woman?", he asked metaphorically.

"What?", they turned to see Brie.

Seth stood and shook his head.

"No, we were, it's not what you think B", he said.

"You two were talking about Nikki and Dean", she said.

They nodded.

"Its what I wanted to talk to you about Yaya. Nikki told me you and Roman knew", Brie said.

"What? Roman knows too?", Seth whined.

"Sorry", Amaya said.

Brie set her bag by Seth. He placed it in the back.

"Truth?", Brie asked.

Seth closed the back. He and Amaya nodded.

"Nikki hasn't been happy with John for awhile. She didn't say anything, I can just tell. Then suddenly she's smiling and giggling at text messages. I finally checked her phone and I read the messages between her and Dean. She confessed", Brie said.

"Same with Dean. He's completely infatuated with her, he has been for a long time", Seth said.

Amaya nodded, agreeing.

"Where is Dean?", Amaya asked.

"He has a coffee cover up date with Renee Young", Seth sighed.

"A what?", Amaya asked.

"He figured if John sees him leaving tonight with Renee, maybe he'll stop suspecting something is going on between Nikki and Dean", Brie said.

"I told him it was a bad idea. Poor woman doesn't know what's going to hit her", Seth said.

"I'll talk to him", Amaya sighed.

Brie and Seth nodded. They were about to get in the car when the van carrying Roman and his family stopped by them. The window rolled down.

"Hey. We're all heading for a late dinner. Want to join?", Roman asked.

"I could use something to eat", Seth said.

Brie nodded. Amaya didn't know if she could be around him when Valerie was. Now his family. What if they didn't like her? What if someone noticed the way she and Roman looked at each other?

"How about you Yaya?", Roman asked.

He mouthed please to her.

"Dinner sounds good", she said.

He smiled.

"We'll text you", Roman said, before they drove off.

* * *

Dean turned the coffee cup in his hand several times. Renee took a sip from hers.

"You had a great match tonight", she said, filling the silence.

"Oh yeah, thanks", he said.

"I really like the move that you do. What do you call it? Dirty", she stopped.

"Deeds", he finished.

She nodded. She continued most of the conversation. Talking about music and the beginning of his career. She was easy to talk to and laughed at his jokes. She was pretty, he'll admit, but she wasn't Nikki.

Half way through the conversation, he wondered what she was doing and if she was with John. Then thoughts of John touching and kissing Nikki, made his blood boil. He wished he was with her now.

"So, what do you say?", she asked.

He was confused before shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, what?", he asked.

She laughed softly.

"I said I really enjoyed tonight, but I think we should head back. Then I asked if maybe we could do this again", she said.

She sounded hopeful. Dean didn't want to hurt her. She seemed like a nice enough person and he could see them being good friends, but he couldn't lead her on more.

"Can I get back to you on that?", he asked.

She smiled and nodded.

* * *

Seth, Brie, and Amaya arrived at the small restaurant. They walked in, seeing Roman wave them over with a smile. Amaya sat beside Autumn. Seth and Brie next to Roman, across from Amaya.

"Its so nice to finally meet you Amaya", Roman's mom said, after he had introduced everyone to her and Brie.

"You too Mrs. Reigns. Roman talks about you all the time", Amaya said.

Roman smiled. He wanted his mom to like Amaya. Valerie didn't like this and she was going to make sure his family didn't like Amaya after tonight.


	43. Chapter 43-Proof

His family mostly talked about the matches and how the guys deserved some kind of title run. Amaya was ok with the attention being off of her, that was till Valerie said something.

"So Amaya, are you single? I'm sure Roman has a few guy friends he could set you up with. You're a very pretty girl", Valerie said.

Amaya smiled. Roman grit his teeth. He didn't like picturing Amaya with anyone else but himself.

"We work for the same company so, I'm sure I know who the single guys are", Amaya replied.

"Just don't sleep with anyone who's married. That isn't a good look for anyone", Valerie said.

"I don't understand how anyone could do that and think it's ok", Sika said, shaking his head.

Roman cleared his throat.

"I would lose all respect for anyone who does that. Ruin a family", his dad continued.

Amaya looked down at her plate.

"But you wouldn't know the situation or how they feel about each other. Maybe they weren't happy with the person they married", Seth chimed in.

He sent a look towards Roman.

"Besides, what if the guy isn't married? I think it's ok, it's not my first choice to cheat but", Seth said, before getting cut off by Valerie.

"So you would cheat on Brie?", Valerie asked.

"Of course not. I'm just saying, we don't know the situation. Maybe it just happened between them, sleeping together I mean. I'm not saying go and cheat if you fall for someone else. If Brie wasn't happy with me anymore, I would rather her come out and just tell me rather than cheat. If after, she wants to be with the guy, more power to her", Seth said.

"Maybe the situation is complicated", Roman said.

Seth nodded.

"It still sounds like you're ok with cheating. If I were you Brie, I would keep an eye on him", Valerie said.

Brie smiled at Seth.

"I know him, he would never", Brie said, leaning into Seth.

He kissed the top of her head.

"So Amaya, did your parents come to the show tonight? I would love to meet them", Patricia asked smiling.

"Oh, um, my parents aren't in my life anymore", she answered.

"They passed?", Matt asked.

"No, it's complicated between us right now and", Sika cut her off.

"But their your parents. How could you just say it's complicated?", Sika asked.

"I know, and I'm sorry but I hardly know you. I'm not about to tell you why I don't have a relationship with them", Amaya said angry.

She hated when people pushed the topic.

"That's her business dad", Roman said.

Sika shrugged. Amaya had to keep her temper in check.

"So AJ is really your sister?", his mom asked, changing the subject.

"Yes and my parent", Amaya said.

"She hardly looks old enough to raise you", Valerie said.

"But she did, it's just how it is", Amaya said.

"I'm guessing your parents were assholes. Did they leave you two alone a lot? Did your dad molest you or something? Was he a drug addict?", Valerie kept asking different questions.

"Not in front of Autumn", Roman growled.

"You know what they say, the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree. You are around her almost everyday at work. I have a right to know if she's a drug addict too", Valerie snapped at him.

"And they say you can't teach a dog new tricks, but I'm sure you're trainable", Amaya smirked.

Roman, Seth, and Brie tried not to laugh.

"Excuse me?", Valerie asked.

"You heard me", Amaya said.

"You have no right to talk to my daughter in law that way. All she asked were simple questions. None of us understand why you don't want to answer them", Sika said.

Amaya looked away from him and down at her plate again. She was trying really hard not to snap. She needed to leave before she said something she would regret.

"I'll walk back to the hotel", Amaya said, before standing.

She tossed some money on the table and walked out.

"We should catch up to her", Brie said to Seth.

He nodded and stood, leaving money too. He turned, but paused. He knew Amaya was going to be mad at him after he told them.

"Her father beat her. He was a drunk, who rather take his pain out on his daughter than ask for help and her mother let him. She doesn't trust people, that's why she didn't answer. She shouldn't have to answer them anyway because it's her business", Seth said, Brie was pulling on his arm to get him to move.

He finally let her take him out. They drove down the street to see Amaya walking. In her angry walk, she got a good distance.

"Hop in", Brie said.

Amaya did as she said.

* * *

"That wasn't fair. She was right, you all hardly know her. She shouldn't have to tell you her life story", Roman said pissed.

"Did you know?", his mom asked.

He nodded.

"Because she trusts me", Roman said.

He stood and pulled his phone out. Valerie stopped him.

"Where are you going?", she asked angry.

"To make sure Seth found her. Its still too far away from the hotel for her to walk alone, especially it being this late", Roman said, pulling his arm away from her before walking outside.

Valerie rolled her eyes. Valerie didn't care if Amaya got kidnapped. It would work in her favor.

* * *

Dean had just come back from dropping off Renee at her door. Getting to his, he unlocked it and walked in. He felt someone behind him before the door closed. Nikki removed the hood from her head.

"How did it go?", she asked him.

He played with the card key. She hoped he didn't like her, she didn't want to lose him. She had met Renee and thought she was funny and sweet. She would be lying to herself if she said he wouldn't like her.

"Fine", he shrugged.

"Are you going to see her again?", she asked.

"I might. I told her I was going to think it over", he said.

Nikki nodded and picked at her nails.

"You can be seen with her. You don't have to worry about being caught by her man because she doesn't have one. She's baggage free", Nikki said.

He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head.

"But she's not you", he said.

She closed the space between them and kissed him.

"Are you staying tonight?", he asked.

She nodded.

"What about Cena?", Dean asked, rolling his eyes.

She smiled.

"He took his bus to the next town. I told him Brie and I had an interview in the morning before we went to the next town", she said.

He wiggled his brow.

"Stay with me?", he asked.

She nodded.

* * *

Getting to the hotel. Roman laid Autumn down in her bed before going to his room. He plugged his phone into his charger. It was almost dead.

"Are you still mad at me?", Valerie asked.

"Of course I'm mad Val. You practically humiliated her in front of my family. I tried calling her and she doesn't answer. What if something happened to her? Huh?", Roman yelled.

"Keep your voice down", she said.

"I'm going to go find Seth and see if he found her", Roman said.

"Why can't you just call and ask?", she asked, following him to the door.

"Because, I also need some air", Roman shouted before walking out.

He knew which floor Amaya was on. Getting to it, he found her room door and knocked. It opened and she sighed.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have talked to your family like that", she said.

She thought he had come to yell at her for snapping at his family.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have defended you", he said.

She let him in and he smiled.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I know how you get when your parents are brought up", he said.

"I'm fine Rome", she said.

He nodded before kissing her. Smiling.

"Are you ready for Hawaii?", he asked.

"I can't wait. I get you for a full week, right?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Making love on the beach, during sunset, all night long without interruption", he whispered.

She placed her hands on his chest.

"Sounds fantastic", she sighed.

"How about a little preview", he whispered, before lifting her and her legs wrapped around his waist as he walked them towards her bed.

* * *

Roman had left his phone charging. Valerie got a hold of it and thought of several different passwords he would use. She had to be careful, after three attempts, you have to wait an hour before trying again. She didn't have that kind of time.

She had used Amaya's name, but that wasn't it. She used Autumn's name, not it and she had one more try. She used Autumn's birthday. It unlocked. She scrolled through all of their text messages, screenshotting them and sending them to her phone. Pictures of them together and videos.

She had the proof she needed for his parents. They wouldn't be able to deny these. He was in fact cheating on her with Amaya.

* * *

After leaving Amaya's room. He went back to his. Valerie was laying on their bed watching tv. She noticed he was freshly showered.

"You smell good", she said.

He didn't respond. Remembering that he had sent a runner out to get him something. He walked over to his bag and pulled out the test. He tossed it on the bed beside her. She picked it up before looking at him.

"Take the test, let's get this over with", he said.

"I'm not going to take it just because you want me too", she said, tossing the test back at him.

He placed his hands on his hips.

"Because you're lying, right? I need to know Val, now", he said.

She rolled her eyes and stood. Grabbing the test and walking into the bathroom. A few seconds later she came out.

"Done", she said, before getting back into bed.

He nodded. After time was up, he checked. Negative. He exhaled and smiled.

"Thank God", he whispered.

He threw it away.

"Its negative", he said.

She didn't respond. He shook his head before sitting on the bed. He couldn't do this anymore. He was done. After WrestleMania, he was breaking it off and putting in for shared custody of Autumn. He was going to beat her to it.

She could keep everything, but his baby girl.


	44. Chapter 44-Titles?

Valerie had wanted to stay with Roman and fly back home with him after SmackDown, but he shut her down.

"No Val, the guys and I have press to do for WrestleMania the next couple of weeks.", he lied while walking down the halls at Raw.

"Press? WrestleMania isn't till next month", she argued.

"The beginning of next month. We have photoshoots, meetings about WrestleMania axxess, and other events WWE does around this time. I won't have time for you", he said.

"I can do the whole tourist thing while you're working and we can do dinner at night", she said.

He sighed and turned to look at her.

"Val, what about Autumn?", he asked.

"Your parents could watch her", she said.

"Valerie, after the stunt you pulled with Amaya at dinner, I'm still pissed at you. I just need space", he said.

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"And who are you bringing to this space with you?", she asked.

He rolled his eyes.

"I'm just going to walk away. I'm not having this argument again", he said, turning to continue down the hall.

"Because it's true, you can't even deny it anymore can you", she shouted after him.

He turned.

"I'm not having this argument again because it's exhausting Val. I'm tired of repeating myself, over and over again. Go home", he yelled.

A couple of people had stopped. He walked away from her. She went to sit with his parents to watch Raw.

* * *

Amaya found Dean eating in catering. She walked over and took a chicken wing from his plate. He chuckled.

"What's up kid?", he asked.

"I came to talk to you about Renee", she said.

He met her eyes and wiped his mouth a napkin.

"You can't use her like that Dean and you know it. Its wrong on so many levels", she said.

He nodded.

"I know, that's why I declined a second date. She's cool and we are going to just stay friends", he said.

She nodded.

"Good", she smiled.

"And how are you?", he asked.

"Fine", she shrugged.

"Seth told me what happened with Roman's family. They're good people, it was Valerie that was pressing it", he said.

She nodded and placed the finished chicken wing on his plate. Roman walked over and sat beside Dean.

"Hey big guy", Dean said.

"Hey", he sighed.

He looked tired to both Amaya and Dean, but they weren't going to point that out to him. He didn't need more added stress.

"Where's Valerie? It's a miracle she's not here right now. She's been attached to your hip since Vegas", Dean said.

Roman huffed.

"Tell me about it", he sounded annoyed.

"I'm going to get more wings. Someone ate all of mine", Dean said, staring at Amaya.

She laughed.

"I only had one", she said.

"I'll bring enough for the both of us", Dean said, standing and walking over to the table full of food.

"So, we need to talk about something Yaya. I wanted to tell you last night, but I didn't want to say anything till I knew for sure", Roman said.

"About your baby?", she asked.

"What?", he said.

"Your fiancée took it upon herself to let me know she was pregnant. I wanted to tell you too, but I figured you would tell me when you were ready.", Amaya said.

He reached over, taking her hands. Not caring who saw them.

"She's not pregnant. I had her take a test last night after I got back to my room. She's not having a baby", Roman said smiling.

"But you are having sex with her", she said, pulling her hands away.

"Not anymore. I was, but only because she was suspecting and", he sighed.

"I can't be mad at you, she's your fiancée", Amaya shrugged.

"I promised you, that after WrestleMania I was going to tell her. I change my mind, once we get back from our trip, I'm telling her. You will come home with me, I'm telling her and my family. I don't care if they end up hating me for the rest of their lives.", he said.

"I'll go with you to Pensacola, but you aren't telling them about us. At least not yet, they'll hate me and I don't want them to hate me", Amaya said.

Roman smiled and nodded.

"Ok. We'll wait two weeks and then I'm telling them about us", he said.

She nodded. Dean came back over and sat down. Pushing his plate towards the middle of the table.

"Have at it", Dean said.

Amaya grabbed one. She never realized how good these things were. She had been craving them for a while.

"You want ranch?", Dean asked.

She nodded. He grabbed some and handed it to her.

"Didn't you eat last night?", Dean asked, before taking a bite of his wing.

"Not really, I had like a bite. I actually woke up sick to my stomach. The smell of the wings brought me here", Amaya said.

Roman and Dean laughed. Robbie walked over to them.

"Amaya, Vince and Hunter want to see you", he said.

Amaya nodded and wiped her hands on a napkin.

"Someone's in trouble", Dean mumbled.

"Nope. Actually, I asked for a meeting. I'm trying to get The Shield into the title picture. Well titles. Since your new, you'll probably end up with the tag team titles", she said.

"Have I told you how amazing you are", Dean said smirking.

"Doesn't hurt to hear every now and then", she said.

"How are you going to get us the tag titles if there's three of us?", Roman asked.

"I'll figure something out, don't you worry your gorgeous face", she winked.

Roman nodded. She walked with Robbie towards the makeshift office. Robbie poked his head around the corner.

"Boss, she's here", he said.

She heard Vince tell him to let Amaya in. She took a deep breath.

"Good luck", Robbie whispered.

She walked in and Hunter gestured for her to close the door behind her. She did, before sitting in front of them.

"So what can we do for you Amaya?", Vince asked.

"I was wondering if you had any plans for The Shield after Mania?", she asked.

"So far we have Lesnar and Triple H", Vince said.

"I was thinking, how about giving them the tag titles at Extreme Rules", she said.

"You do know there's three of them", Vince chuckled.

"She's not stupid Vince", Hunter said.

"I know. So, I'm assuming you want us to hand one of the other titles to the third man", Vince said.

"Well, yeah. I was thinking maybe the intercontinental or the US title. I doubt John Cena wants to hand over his precious title", Amaya said, rolling her eyes at the end.

Vince and Hunter laughed.

"We were actually thinking of a match for him at Extreme Rules. Ryback keeps coming to us and so to satisfy him and get him to shut up, we're giving him a match against John", Hunter said.

Amaya nodded.

"But I like where you're going with this. The Shield have gotten over with the fans. Giving them titles is obviously the next step. Let us talk it out more and we'll get back to you", Hunter said.

She smiled.

"Thank you for hearing me out", she said.

"Of course, and don't think we haven't forgotten about your third reign", Vince said smiling.

She nodded before walking out. Taking a deep breath and leaning back against the door.

"So, how did it go?", Robbie asked.

"Smoother than I thought it would go. I honestly thought they were going to laugh in my face", she said.

"Are you going to tell your boys about this?", he asked.

"Roman and Dean know, besides they didn't say yes yet. They said they were going to discuss it", she said.

He nodded.

"Are you feeling ok? You looked sick earlier", Robbie said.

"I feel fine now. I think maybe because I didn't have anything to eat last night.", she said.

He nodded.

* * *

"You promise Rome, after your trip with Amaya, you're breaking it off with Valerie", Dean said.

Roman nodded.

"Yes. I'm actually excited about it. A wonderful trip with my girl, finally being able to just be together, no hiding", Roman said smiling.

"Good", Dean said.

"How did things go with Renee last night?", Roman asked.

Dean shrugged.

"It was good. She's really cool but I love Nikki and I told Renee no to the second date. Using her wasn't a good idea, mostly because I didn't feel good about it.", Dean said.

"I didn't either", Roman said.

"Plus, I think Amaya would cut my balls off if I kept using Renee", Dean said.

Roman laughed.


	45. Chapter 45-Hawaii

Getting the same flight out together. Roman held Amaya's hand, even on the plane. It felt good, just being able to do that and not being afraid that someone would see. It also had to do with the fact that they were both wearing baseball hats.

"You are going to love the house I rented.", he said smiling.

"House?", she asked confused.

He nodded.

"I want to show you off, and I'll get my chance too, but right now I want you all to myself. No interruptions. So that means, you have to turn off your phone and leave it in your suitcase", he said.

"But what if there's an emergency and", he stopped her.

"I gave Dean the number to the house. Don't worry, I didn't tell him you were here with me.", he said.

"He just thinks you're here with Valerie", she said.

He sighed.

"But I'm not", he said.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Finally he pulled up to the beautiful two story house. There was a man there waiting for them. They got off and he waved.

"Welcome", he said smiling.

Roman took Amaya's hand.

"My wife Amaya and I'm Roman, we spoke on the phone", he introduced.

Amaya blushed.

"Its nice to meet you Mrs. Reigns", the man said.

They shook hands with the man as he walked them in and showed them around. The view of the beach was perfect. A trail that lead to the beach was visible.

"Its a private beach till you turn the corner, then it's the next house's private beach", he explained.

They nodded. A woman came out of the kitchen.

"She comes and cleans every other day. So if you need anything, she'll pick it up for you at the grocery store", he explained.

They nodded. They had already stopped at a store and stocked up on food and drinks.

"Well, we'll leave you two alone. My numbers on the counter near the phone if anything happens", the man said.

They nodded and walked them to the door. They waved as both drove off. Getting to their bedroom. Amaya couldn't help but admire the view of the ocean. She smiled.

"Beautiful", Roman said behind her.

"It is", she said.

"I wasn't talking about the ocean", he said.

She chuckled and turned to look at him. He was leaning against the door. His eyes on her.

"Very cheesy Mr. Reigns", she said.

"Its true. Mrs. Reigns", he said smirking.

She shook her head at him before taking out some of her clothes. Roman sat on their bed and held out his hand.

"Phone", he said.

She sighed.

"What if April can't get a hold of me? She doesn't know to call Dean and he doesn't know I'm here", Amaya said.

Roman nodded.

"Fine, keep it on, but only answer it if it's April or Phil. Those are the only times you can touch your phone", Roman said.

She nodded.

"So what do you want to do first?", he asked.

"Honestly, sleep", she yawned.

He nodded and laid back, softly patting the side next to him. She laid beside him and rested her head on his arm. His other arm went around her waist.

"I love you", he whispered.

"I love you too", she replied.

* * *

Roman had been gone a few days now. Valerie kept trying to call him but each time the calls went to voicemail. She finally called her mother in law and father in law. Today was the day she was going to expose him. She also planned to make a fake account on Twitter and send out the messages between Amaya and Roman. The photos and videos. They didn't show anything but their faces.

"Mommy, grandma and grandpa are here. Uncle Matt too", Autumn said behind her.

She started crying, fresh tears falling from her eyes as she heard them walk in.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying Valerie?", her mother in law asked.

"I think I know", she heard Matt say.

He was looking at the copies of the text messages and photos.

"I found them on Roman's phone", she cried.

His dad looked pissed, his brother didn't look surprised, and his mom look disappointed.

"Where did you get these?", his brother asked.

"That doesn't matter, your brother is ruining his family for some fame whore", his dad shouted.

"Dad, she's more famous than he is. Fans followed her from Mexico and then there was that one year in Japan", Matt explained.

"Our family name makes us more famous than she is", his dad said.

"You're defending her", Valerie said, angry at Matt.

"No, I'm just", his dad stopped him.

"Go with Autumn, you are no help right now. You better remember who your family is", his dad said.

Matt sighed and left them in the kitchen. He took his phone out and tried to call Roman, but got his voicemail. He decided to leave a message letting him know their family knew about him and Amaya.

* * *

It was their last night in Hawaii. They had done so much and no one had bothered them. She had been feeling sick some mornings and had gone to the store when Roman was sleeping. She took a pregnancy test, but it was negative. Meaning something else had to be wrong. She was watching the sun go down when she felt Roman press against her.

"We can come back after Mania. Autumn would love this place", he whispered.

She nodded.

"Maybe by then we could invite Seth and Brie, hopefully Dean and Nikki too", she said.

He nodded.

"And I know your sister is going to hate me, but we can invite her and Phil too", he said.

She laughed.

"She might want to drown you in the ocean", she said.

"Noted. Don't go near the ocean by myself when AJ is around", he said.

The house phone rang and they both froze. It hasn't wrung since they got here. Meaning it was Dean. Roman went downstairs and answered it.

"Hello", he said.

"Rome. You have to come home now. Your family knows. Your brother called me this morning. Apparently he and your parents have been trying to get a hold of you. He finally called me because he figured I would know how to get in contact with you", Dean said.

He sighed.

"Alright, thanks", Roman said.

Amaya was coming down when he hung up.

"What's wrong?", Amaya asked.

"My family knows", he said, his eyes on the phone.

"We should pack", she said.

He nodded. She went back up and packed both of their things. Roman slowly walked into the room.

"Want me to come with you?", she asked.

He didn't say anything.

"We could talk to them together and", he stopped her.

"No. I know my dad and he's going to be cruel to you and I won't be able to hold back if he hurts you", Roman said.

She nodded and placed her hands on his knees.

"What do we do?", she asked.

He placed his hand under her chin.

"You aren't doing anything. I'll handle this", he said.

"I'm going to tell my sister about us. Its not fair that your family knows while mine is in the dark. Might as well feel her wrath too", she said.

He laughed and shook his head no.

"Your going to feel her anger, I'm going to get the wrath", he corrected.

"True, true", she said, patting his knee.

"I love you, Amaya", he said.

She smiled.

"I love you too", she replied.

* * *

Valerie was listening in on Matt and Sika's conversation.

"WrestleMania is coming up, if everyone finds out, they might take the match from Roman", Matt whispered.

"That won't happen. I'm going to talk to Vince and Hunter the day after WrestleMania, get her fired. I'll let her have her little moment before I take everything away from her, the way she took everything from Roman and Valerie", Sika said angry.

Giving Valerie the idea to wait to expose Roman's cheating ways online till the night of WrestleMania, everyone will be talking about his scandal during Raw.


	46. Chapter 46-See What You Did

Amaya and Roman had agreed that it would be better if he flew home and she flew out to New Jersey.

"I'll see you Monday baby girl", he said softly.

Her flight was leaving first. She nodded. She had this sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Promise?", she asked, she was fighting the urge to cry.

He held her chin between his fingers. Noticing the unshed tears.

"I promise. No one or nothing can keep me from you", he said.

She nodded. He kissed her.

"I love you, have a safe flight. Text me when you get home so I know you're safe", he said.

She nodded.

"Love you too", she said softly.

He watched her board and waited till the plane took off. He sat and waited for his flight to board. Pulling his phone out and listening to all the messages from his family.

His sisters were disappointed. His mother was crying and saying she didn't understand what was going on with him. His brother said I told you so and his dad, was yelling so loud that some of the words were cut off and he didn't understand him. He set his phone down and sighed.

* * *

His family wouldn't leave her alone. She paced her room. It was too soon to take another pregnancy test. She was hoping that their moment in Vegas really did it this time. He had forgotten to wear a condom both times and she didn't remind him.

A knock at her door had her moving towards it and opening it to see her younger sister Kasey. She pulled her in and closed the door.

"Has he called yet?", Kasey asked.

Valerie shook her head no.

"What was so important then?", Kasey asked concerned.

"I need you to do something for me", Valerie said.

Kasey nodded and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know your friend Monica is pregnant. I need a positive pregnancy test.", Valerie said.

Her sister took a step back.

"Val", Kasey couldn't believe what her sister was about to ask.

"Kase. I'm sure I'm pregnant, but the test won't come back positive yet, its too soon. I need you to do this for me, make him feel bad for cheating on me. If he knows I'm pregnant he won't leave, his dad would make sure of it.", Valerie said.

"You sound completely insane right now", Kasey said, shaking her head.

"Kasey please, you know how much I love him and I can't lose him. I put too much time into this relationship to lose him now", Valerie said, eyes watering.

Kasey sighed. She couldn't stand to see her sister this way. She couldn't believe Roman would cheat. Valerie had been there for him when he had nothing and he did this to her.

"Ok.", Kasey said.

Valerie hugged her little sister.

"Thank you", she whispered.

"Let me go see her now. I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't mention anything about a baby till you have that test in your hand", Kasey said.

Valerie nodded.

* * *

Amaya got back home. Phil was coming out of his and April's apartment.

"Hey smalls", he called.

She smiled and then it disappeared. She quickly unlocked her door and ran to her bathroom, leaving her bags in the hall. Phil took them in and closed the door behind him. Locking it just in case April decided to come and check on Amaya.

He could hear her throwing up and he knocked lightly. He heard the flush and then the door opened. Amaya was washing her hands and her mouth.

"How far along are you?", he asked.

She shook her head no.

"Not pregnant", she answered.

"Yaya, you just finished puking your guts out", he said, leaning against the door and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I took a test. It was negative. Besides isn't morning sickness like all day and I've only had it twice this week", she said.

He sighed.

"So then what's wrong with you?", he asked.

"I don't know. I made an appointment with my doctor on Wednesday when we get back from SmackDown", she said.

He nodded.

"Don't tell April anything till I know what's hundred percent wrong with me. I don't want to scare her", she said.

"Ok, but once you know you are going to tell the both of us what's wrong", he said worried.

She nodded.

"There's something else", she said softly.

He raised a brow.

"Roman's family knows about us. His, _she_ told them. He's going to talk to them and then once things calm down, he and I will talk to them. I'm going to tell April", she said.

"Smalls, his family. You don't know his family like I do. They are well respected by the company and they are big on family.", he said.

He didn't want to tell her that the chances of Roman actually walking away from Valerie were slim to none. His family is going to make sure that he stays with the mother of his child. If she didn't have Autumn, they would understand him leaving Valerie. They wouldn't be ok with the cheating though.

"I know, but I'm sure I can win them over. Just wait, they'll like me, they just have to give me a chance", she said.

Phil smiled and nodded.

"And I'll help in anyway I can kid", he said.

She smiled and hugged him.

"Now, I have to wash and repack my bag. Early flight tomorrow", she said, before walking passed him.

"Don't fail her Reigns", Phil mumbled to himself.

* * *

Getting home, it was late. It was a good thing he and the guys didn't have to work tomorrow. He took a deep breath before walking into his house. Everyone was here. He set his bags down and pushed his hands into his pockets. Ready for what came his way.

"Daddy", Autumn said, running into the room before anyone had a chance to go off on him.

"Hey baby girl, oh I missed you sweetheart", he said, hugging her tight.

"Did you bring me anything?", she asked, while playing with his hair.

"I did", he said smiling.

His family's scolding could wait. His daughter came first. He bent down and opened his bag. Amaya had picked out a beautiful shell bracelet for her. He set it on her wrist and Autumn smiled.

"Do you like it?", he asked.

She nodded. He kissed the side of her head. Valerie's sister came over and held out her hand.

"Come on Autumn, let's go to your room and play tea party", Kasey said.

Autumn nodded and took her aunt's hand. His dad waited till he heard the bedroom door close.

"How could you?", his dad asked.

Roman didn't say anything. It was better if he stayed silent till everyone got out what they wanted to say.

"You have a family Roman. Have we taught you nothing about family? She stood by you through everything. College, your failed attempts at the NFL, in the CFL, and your jobs that barely paid anything", his dad said.

Valerie was crying on his mom's shoulder.

"Then the time you spent training away from home, the traveling. She stayed, and loyal I might add", his dad said.

His dad sighed. He looked completely exhausted.

"I don't know where I went wrong. I've been thinking and thinking and I just don't know", his dad said.

It almost looked like he wanted to cry, but he knew his dad wouldn't.

"This is a damn good woman you have and you want to throw that away for someone you just met? Its lust Roman", his dad said.

"Easy women like her are easy to find, but a good woman, isn't Roman. I've been a damn good woman to you", Valerie shouted while crying.

"See what you did?", his dad asked angry.

Valerie wiped her eyes and stood.

"I'm pregnant", Valerie cried.

Roman chuckled and shook his head at her.

"You took a test, you aren't", Roman said.

She lifted a test from the table and tossed it at him. He caught it. The word positive flashing back at him. He could feel his heart stop.

"When did you take this?", he asked.

"Today, your sister bought it for me, before you accuse me of lying", Valerie said.

She had sent Summer out to get her a test and switched it with the one Kasey brought her. His sister nodded. He swallowed. His dad stood and walked over to him, setting his hand on his son's shoulder.

"I told you that if Valerie ended up pregnant, I wouldn't let you walk away from her or your child", he said.

"And I didn't. I took care of mine on my own", Roman said.

His dad nodded.

"And now you need to do that again. This is your family Roman, your kids and your future wife. This is a good woman", his dad said.

"I love Amaya", he whispered for only his dad to hear.

His dad could see the pain in his son's eyes.

"But you are a father first, the man of your family. Set a good example for it.", his dad said.

Roman swallowed. His phone dinged and he pulled it out. Amaya's name appeared. He opened the message.

 _Hey baby. Home safe, just wanted to let you know. I miss you already_

She had sent. He cleared it and pushed it back into his pocket.

"Don't make me do something I'm going to regret Roman.", his dad warned.

"I work with her dad. I can't just ignore her", he said.

"There's a difference between working with her and sleeping with her. If you two have to step into the ring together, have a promo to do then fine, do it. Outside of that, I don't want to see photos of you together, I don't want you riding in the same car as her. Understood?", his dad said.

Roman sighed softly but nodded.

"Understood", he whispered.

His eyes finding the word positive again.


	47. Chapter 47-Kiss It Goodbye

Amaya had waited for Roman to arrive at the arena, but he didn't show. She didn't want to tell her sister without him. Dean showed, but no Seth or Roman.

"Hey, where are the other two?", she asked.

"Didn't have to come in today or tomorrow. Just me, I had a photoshoot and have to sign some posters", Dean said.

Amaya nodded.

"Everything ok?", Dean asked.

"Yeah", she said.

"Ok, if you need me, call and I'll be here in a flash", he said.

"I know Dean", she smiled.

She watched him walk down the hall before pulling her phone out. She called Roman.

"Hello", he answered.

She could barely hear him.

"Hey baby, you didn't come to work. I just got worried", she said.

"I know sweetheart, just, something came up", he whispered.

"Your family isn't ok with me, are they?", she asked.

She heard him sigh.

"I just need time to think. Don't tell April anything till I've come up with a solution. Ok", he said.

"I trust you", she said.

"I wish I could see you right now. Hold you", he whispered.

"Me too babe", she replied smiling.

"I love you so much Amaya. I'll see you next weekend ok", he said.

"Next weekend. Say hello to Autumn for me", she said.

"Oh speaking of Autumn, she loved the bracelet you picked out", he said.

"I'm glad", she said.

He swallowed. He knew he couldn't stay away from her, he had tried that already.

"I have to go my love, but I'll talk to you soon", he whispered.

"I love you", she said, before he hung up.

Roman set his phone down and ran his hand through his hair. His brother was standing by his bedroom door.

"Are you going to demand I end things with Amaya too?", he asked.

Matt shook his head no.

"Whatever you do is up to you. I'm just going to say, be careful. It's not just you or Valerie and Amaya in this situation. You've got a little girl who won't understand what's going on and a baby on the way", he said.

Roman nodded.

"I know. I called work and told them I wasn't going in today, family emergency", Roman said.

His brother nodded.

"I'm going to take these few days, weigh the pros and cons. Taking into consideration our father's words", he said.

"In the end, I think we all just want you to be happy. Don't forget that", his brother said.

* * *

Roman would call and text when he could. Amaya missed him and he missed her as well. Several times he found himself driving in the direction of the airport. He found Valerie sitting at the kitchen table picking at a piece of cake. He joined her, his hands holding his cup of coffee.

"If you choose her, you will never see Autumn or this baby again", she warned.

Roman looked up.

"What? You can't do that, these are my kids too Val", he said angry.

"Then be their father and stay, a family needs to be together", she said.

"I will not stay in a relationship where I am not happy. I care about you and I want you to be happy, but it's not with me Val and you damn well know it", he said.

"If I didn't want you I wouldn't be fighting this hard to keep you. I wouldn't have gotten pregnant again", Valerie said.

Roman rubbed his eyes.

"Like I said, you walk out on this family, you can kiss it goodbye", she said, before standing and walking away.

Roman sighed and leaned back in his seat.

* * *

Amaya was packing up her bags in the hotel room. Her sister walked in and set her bags near Amaya's bags.

"Ready?", April asked.

"Almost, I need to get my things from the bathroom", Amaya said.

April stood and grabbed her bag. Seeing the birth control, she pulled it out.

"Why haven't you been taking your pills?", April asked.

"What?", Amaya asked.

April tossed her the packet. Amaya realized she had missed last month and this month.

"What's with the look on your face?", April asked.

"I missed two months", Amaya said.

April nodded.

"Just take it now", April shrugged.

"April", Amaya said.

April caught on. She started shaking her head and pacing the room.

"No, absolutely not. You can't be Yaya", April said.

"I took a test a few days ago and it said negative", Amaya said.

"Those things can be false sometimes", April said, sitting beside Amaya.

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow", Amaya shrugged.

April nodded, taking her sister's hand.

"And I'll be there for you. Now, would you like to tell me who this baby belongs too?", April asked.

"Not really", Amaya whispered.

April placed her finger under Amaya's chin and turned her face towards her.

"Might his name be Roman Reigns", April said softly.

Amaya shed a tear.

"How did you know?", she asked.

April smiled.

"I'm not stupid Smalls. I see the way he looks at you and the way you look at him. I also saw you two kissing a few days ago, when you needed to go and get something", April said.

"I know it was wrong, he's practically married, but I fell in love with him", Amaya said.

April sighed.

"Does he know?", she asked.

Amaya shook her head no.

"Then let's find out if you are first and if you aren't, then ok, don't tell him", April said.

Amaya nodded.

"I'm scared Ape", Amaya said softly.

April took Amaya's hands in hers.

"Don't be. You are going to be a great mother and if for some reason Roman isn't going to be around, you have me and Phil. We will never let you do this alone", April said.

Amaya smiled and hugged her sister. April kissed the side of her head.

"No matter what, you have me Smalls", April whispered.

* * *

April and Amaya were sitting in the doctor's office waiting to be seen.

"This is what you're going to look like, just cuter.", April said, showing her a magazine picture of a pregnant woman.

Amaya was too nervous to laugh or comment. April knew this and squeezed Amaya's hand.

"Breathe baby sister", April whispered.

The nurse called her name and they both stood. They followed the nurse towards a room. She said they would be with her in a moment. Once the doctor walked in, he did everything he needed too.

"When will we know?", April asked.

"Two to three days, I'll call with the results. For now I suggest you stay out of the ring", he said, before walking out.

April and Amaya left the doctor.

"How about a smoothie?", April asked.

Amaya nodded. They stopped at the mall and walked around while enjoying a smoothie. The mall wasn't either of the girls thing, but they enjoyed the smoothies here. Amaya stopped at a baby clothing store.

"Lets look", April said, taking her sister's hand and pulling her in.

Amaya smiled at the small clothing.

"Lets hope you have a little girl. We need more badass Mendez women. Phil will definitely be outnumbered", April said.

Amaya laughed.

"Sorry, but she'll be a Reigns", Amaya corrected.

April rolled her eyes.

"How about we compromise? Mendez-Reigns or Reigns-Mendez? Which one makes her sound more important?", April asked.

Amaya laughed.

"I'll talk to Roman", Amaya said.

"Fine", April groaned and rolled her eyes.

They continued to look through clothes when Amaya got a phone call from Hunter.

"Hello", she answered.

"I'm glad you picked up. I need you to fly out to Japan and take a look at some new recruits for NXT", Hunter said.

"Me? Why me?", she asked confused.

"I trust your judgement. I mean, look how great The Shield is doing in your hands. Your doctor also requested you don't work right now, something about waiting for test results", Hunter said.

"Yeah", Amaya didn't want to give too much away. Not till she knew if she was. Roman would be the first to know.

She had a feeling Hunter knew though, but he didn't press it. Which she was thankful for.

"So can you?", he asked.

"Sure", Amaya said.

"Great. I'll email you the names of the men and women I want you to look at. Sweet talk NXT to them", he said.

"Got it", Amaya said.

"I trust you Amaya", Hunter said serious.

"And I won't let you down", she said back.


	48. Chapter 48-Not a Date

Amaya flew out to Japan with Matt Bloom, to talk to some of these new recruits. They all had matches that day and they were going to stick around to watch them before talking to them. Roman had called her and asked her where she was. She excuses herself and Matt nodded.

"I can't hear you baby", he shouted into the phone.

She moved away a bit from the crowd.

"Sorry, Hunter wanted me to check out some new recruits for NXT and I said yes. I'm in Japan", she said.

"That's crazy Yaya, but you must be doing something right if they trust you enough to send you there and look at talent", he said.

"Tell me about it. I'm just really trying to not mess this up. If I pick the wrong guys or women", she was nervous.

"You won't sweetheart, you've got an eye for talent", he said.

She smiled.

"I miss you, I'll be back before SmackDown", she said.

He smiled on his end.

"I miss you too", he replied.

"I love you and if it's not too late on your end, I'll call you", she said.

"I love you too", he replied.

He sighed. He didn't know what his father was up too and honestly, he didn't want to find out. He was more afraid that it had to do with hurting Amaya.

"So, have you decided?", Dean asked.

He had told Dean everything. He looked down at his hands.

"Yes", Roman replied softly.

"You're staying with Valerie, aren't you", Dean said.

"She's pregnant again Dean and my dad, everyone in my family is just so disappointed in me. Valerie is threatening to take my babies away and I'm afraid she's going to get full custody. I work five days a week, sometimes more. No judge is going to give me shared custody if I'm not home", he explained.

"You don't know that", Dean said.

"And I'm not willing to find out. These are my kids and I won't let my unborn child think I'm a deadbeat. I won't let Autumn think that I just abandoned her. I don't want them to grow up blaming Amaya for all of this, because this is all on me", Roman said.

"What about Amaya?", Dean asked.

"I love her so much, more than I ever did Valerie. I've tried living without her, you've seen that. I thought that this time apart I would be able to come up with something, but they all end the same way. I either lose the love of my life or my kids", he said.

"You know what she would want you to do", Dean said.

Roman nodded.

"I know, it's why I haven't said anything to her. She'll tell me to choose my kids", Roman said, rubbing his eyes.

"And she won't be the other woman for the rest of her life", Dean said.

Roman nodded.

"And I would never want to make her feel that way for the rest of her life.", Roman said softly.

Dean nodded. He stood and grabbed his jacket.

"I'll be right back, I need to do something", Dean said.

Roman nodded. Dean made his way towards the elevators. He clicked the floor number he needed and waited for the elevator to stop. When he did, he walked out and made his way towards her room. He cleared his throat before knocking. Brie answered.

"Hey Dean, come on in", she said.

"Is um, Cena here?", he asked quietly.

Brie smiled and shook her head no.

"Just Seth, Nikki, and I", she said.

He nodded and walked in behind her. They were getting ready to watch a movie. Nikki stood as soon as she saw Dean.

"Dean, John will be back any second now and", he stopped her.

"I love you Nicole, more than I've ever loved anyone. I might not have the big house, fancy cars, or I'm not able to buy you expensive things but there's one thing I can give you and that's me. It might never be enough, but we won't know unless we try", Dean said.

Nikki realized what he was doing.

"I don't want to be the other man and only see you when he's not around. I want you all to myself, I can make you happy, I'll make sure of that. I just need a chance to prove it.", he said.

She bit her lip.

"I'm only going to offer this one time and one time only. If I walk out that door and you don't come after me, we are done. I can't take watching you with him, it hurts too much and I don't know how much longer I can go without wanting to tear his face off. Pick me. Stay with me.", he said.

Brie and Seth watched from the corner silently. Even though both of them wanted to scream at her to pick Dean. Dean took a step back. She opened her mouth, but couldn't seem to find the words she needed. He took another step back. His heart hammering in his chest.

"Nik?", he whispered, before taking another step.

Her tears fell as he took another step. Their door opened and John walked in. He stopped beside Dean, looking him up and down before looking at Nikki.

"What's going on here?", he asked.

He noticed Nikki's wet cheeks.

"What's wrong Nicole?", John asked, walking over to her and setting his hands on her arms.

Before she could answer him, Dean spoke.

"Nothing. She knows what she wants and what she's losing. I need to go, Rome and I are getting a late dinner", Dean said softly.

He opened the door and looked back. Nikki was looking at him, while John wiped her cheeks. He swallowed before walking out. Once the door closed behind him, he waited, hoping she would come after him.

"Come on baby", he whispered to no one.

He closed his eyes before making his way to the elevator. They were done.

* * *

After the show, they showed Amaya and Matt to the back. Running into one of the guys whose name is on the list.

"Hello", he smiled.

She returned it. Matt leaned into her.

"I'll let you handle this one", he whispered, before leaving her alone.

Matt usually did all the talking and she listening, nodding her head when she needed too. He was so much smoother at this than she was. Growing nervous as soon as Matt walked away.

"Hi, Finn Balor?", she asked.

He nodded, still shaking her hand. He looked down at their hands and chuckled.

"May I have my hand back?", he asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry", she said blushing.

"Its ok. Do we know each other?", he asked.

"No, but I know you. Hunter sent me to come and talk to you", she said.

"I know who you are too and I've already said no to the developmental deal. I'm just not ready", he said.

"But this is a big opportunity for you. How can you just say no?", she asked confused.

He smiled.

"It is a big opportunity, trust me, it kills me to turn it down, but I still have so much to do here. So much left to accomplish. Hopefully some time down the road, you'll be back and asking me to sign and hopefully, I'll be ready.", he said.

She nodded.

"I can respect that and I'll make sure I'm coming back here and asking you again", she said.

He smiled.

"Have you talked to anyone else?", he asked.

"Yeah, you were my last", she sighed.

"When do you return home?", he asked.

Tomorrow night", she replied.

He nodded.

"How about a tour tomorrow? That is, if you aren't busy", he said.

"Not busy", she smiled.

He nodded and they exchanged numbers, planning to meet up.

"Have a good night", he said.

She waved before leaving. Matt joined her.

"You're suppose to be getting recruits, not finding a date", Matt said smirking.

She laughed and shook her head.

"Not a date", she said.

* * *

The next day they met up. He showed her around and told her a few stories. He also told her about his home.

"The next time I go, I'm taking you with me. You'll love it", he said.

"That's not going to be for a long while. You said no to the deal", she said.

He smiled and nodded.

"That's true. So, how about when I do say yes, we plan that trip", he said.

"Sounds like a plan", she nodded.

* * *

"So your father in law isn't going to do anything till WrestleMania?", Kasey asked her.

"Yeah", Valerie said.

"That's not right. Why let her have her moment? She doesn't deserve one.", Kasey said.

"You make a point", Valerie said.

She stood and grabbed the folder with the photos. Handing Kasey the usb drive that held the videos.

"I need you to do something for me", Valerie said.

"Again?", Kasey whined.

"I need you to create a fake wrestling account and spread these and post the videos", Valerie said.

"Are you crazy?", Kasey asked.

"Delete the account after three hours, by then someone will have copies and continue to spread them", Valerie said.

Kasey sighed but nodded.

"I'm going to talk to my father in law", Valerie said.


	49. Chapter 49-She Won't

Valerie walked into her in laws house. Autumn ran over to her grandma and hugged her.

"How are you feeling today?", Sika asked.

"A little morning sickness but that's about it", she replied.

"That's not what I meant", he said.

She sighed and sat in front of him.

"I'm sad, hurt, I don't trust him. I try to sleep but all I can picture is him on the road with _her._ He said he was going to stay away from her, but I know better, he won't be able too", she shed a tear and wiped it away.

Sika nodded.

"Her life wasn't turned upside down. She's sleeping with him, while working for a very good company, and now she's going to get the biggest moment in WrestleMania. Its not fair", she said.

"She won't", Sika said suddenly.

Both Valerie and his wife looked at him.

"Sika", his wife said softly.

"What do you mean?", Valerie asked, ignoring her future mother in law.

He reached over and took her hands.

"Don't you worry about it, let me handle it", he said.

She nodded.

It's true, it wasn't fair that Amaya's world stayed the same while hers fell apart. All Valerie knew, was that Amaya wasn't going to take Roman and what Sika was about to do, will make sure Amaya stayed away from him for good.

* * *

"Ok, thank you doctor", Amaya said.

He had called when she was in Japan, but she hadn't answered it. She wanted to be with her sister when they told her. AJ followed her around the women's locker room.

"So?", her sister asked with a smile.

"I'm pregnant. He said that sometimes home tests give false negatives because it was too soon. I'm pregnant April", Amaya said smiling.

April hugged her little sister.

"I'm pregnant", Amaya said again.

She couldn't believe it.

"Now, I'm going to kick Roman Reigns's ass. You aren't the other woman, and I'll be damned if he thinks you are", April said, spinning on her heels and walking out of the locker room.

Amaya quickly followed after her.

"No, you can't. I want to tell him first in private. Please April", Amaya said.

Her sister sighed but nodded.

"Fine, but as soon as he knows, I'm kicking his ass", she said.

Amaya nodded.

"Of course", she said.

AJ left to discuss the match with Kaitlyn. Amaya went to the guys locker room. She didn't know if she wanted to tell him here and now. She knocked on the door and Phil opened it.

"Hey smalls, looking for Reigns?", he asked with a knowing smile.

"Actually, I was looking for you and yes him too", she said.

"Is this about what I think its about?", he asked, raising a brow.

She nodded.

"I'm pregnant", she whispered.

He hugged her.

"Congrats, you're going to be a wonderful mom, I know it", he said.

He pulled away.

"I'm going to get Reigns", he said, before walking back into the locker room.

A minute later Roman came out.

"Hey babe, Punk said you wanted to talk to me", he said.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, not caring who saw. His family knew now and it was only a matter of time till they could be together.

"Babe, not here", he whispered.

"So, you never told me what happened", she said softly.

He couldn't look her in the eyes.

"They were angry, yelled a lot. I decided to give them some space you know and spend some time with Autumn. I'm sorry I didn't come to work last Monday", he said.

"It's ok. I understand and I always told you, I would never make you choose between me and your daughter. I hope you pick her every time", she said.

He smiled.

"How was Japan?", he asked, wanting, needing to change the subject before he broke down.

"Great. Everyone was so friendly and the talent was amazing. Hopefully we get to go some time in the future", she said.

He nodded.

"I also have a surprise for you", she said smiling.

"What?", he asked.

She shook her head no.

"Not here. I was thinking maybe you can come to New Jersey with me.", she said.

"I can't baby, not this time. My family is on edge and I don't want to push it, you know", he said.

She nodded.

"I understand. How about next weekend I plan something for us after the show on Monday", she said.

He nodded and kissed her.

"Sounds good sweetheart", he said.

"I love you. You are going to love your surprise", she said.

"I love you too, so much, don't forget that, ok", he said.

"Why does it sound like I'm never going to see you again?", she asked.

"Because if you forget, that means I'm not doing my job correctly", he said.

"You are", she said, taking a hold of his chin and pulling him down.

He took quick glances to make sure no one was coming, before kissing her.

* * *

Once alone, Patricia looked at her husband.

"What do you plan on doing?", she asked.

Sika looked over at her.

"I know what I'm doing", he said.

"You can't mess with that young woman's lively hood. I don't like how things turned out for Roman either, but do remember it takes two to have an affair. Your son is just as much to blame", she said.

"I know our son, he would never risk losing his family for a one night stand. She must have seduced him or caught him at a weak moment.", he said.

"How do you honestly know it wasn't our son who seduced her? You can't put all the blame on her", she said.

"How can you defend this woman? The woman who is destroying your son's life", he said.

"Because we don't know the situation. We don't know who came on to who. We are all so quick to point the finger at her, you want to get her fired and Valerie wants to see her hit rock bottom. That's not ok and it's not healthy.", she said.

Sika rubbed his eyes.

"Valerie only wants something done, because she's afraid Roman will leave her. You've made sure he doesn't, she has to trust in that", she said.

"How can she if this woman is still working along side him? Hell I don't even trust him. He's probably screwing the girl anyway he can", Sika said.

"I heard him tell you that he loved that girl", she said.

He looked at his wife.

"His emotions are clouded by lust. This whole thing is new to him and he fell right into the trap. A trap set by a beautiful young woman, who he spends a lot more time with than his family. Do you know how many times I was tempted? I didn't fall into those traps because I knew I had you, my family to come home to and I wasn't going to let you down. He needs to remember his family and that they come first", he said.

She nodded lightly. There was no changing her husband's mind.

"If you're worried that she won't find work, she will. She's talented and beautiful, there are other wrestling companies she could work for, just not this one", he said.

* * *

Roman flew home right after SmackDown. He didn't need his dad or Valerie calling him every second to check on him.

He had told Amaya that he needed to have another conversation with his family and that's why he had to go home. He saw the disappointment on her face, but she said she understood. Getting home, he walked in and locked the door behind him.

He made his way to Autumn's room and kissed her goodnight. She was already asleep. He walked into his bedroom and Valerie looked surprised to see him.

"I didn't hear you come in. I didn't even know you were coming home tonight.", she said.

"I didn't need you thinking I was still cheating and calling my phone every second to check on me.", he said, setting his bag down by the closet.

She was going through a box of baby clothes. Roman picked up a onesie and smiled.

"Remember when Autumn use to fit in that. So cute", she said, smiling at the memory.

"Yeah", he responded.

"I was just going through all the baby clothes we still have. Seeing if anything was still good just in case we have another little girl", she said, looking at the clothes in her hands.

He nodded and set down the onesie.

"I promise it won't be like last time Roman. I won't ignore you when you need me, I'll support you through it all, and if you don't want to get married, that's ok too", she said.

He didn't say anything. He turned on his heels and walked into the bathroom. He leaned against the wall and ran his hand through his hair. How he wished it was Amaya who was pregnant.

He was breaking it off with Amaya after SmackDown next week. She could fly home and deal with the break up. She didn't have to see his face for a bit and he didn't have to see her. It would be too painful.

* * *

The next day he went over to his parents house. His mom hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"You look exhausted", his mom pointed out.

"I feel it", he replied, before sitting down.

His dad and brother walked in from out back.

"Surprised to see you here. I thought you would be on a plane still", his dad said, before sitting across from him.

"Came home last night. Didn't want you or Valerie calling me all night, checking on me", he said.

"Can you blame us? You cheated on your fiancée.", his dad said.

Roman looked down at his shoes.

"Have you broken it off with Amaya?", his dad asked.

"I'm going to after SmackDown", Roman answered.

"Why didn't you do it yesterday?", his dad asked.

"Because she wasn't there, they sent her to Japan to check out some possible talent", he answered.

His dad nodded.

"I want this over with Roman and I want you far away from that girl", his dad said.

"Even though it's going to completely break my heart?", he asked his dad.

"Roman", he stopped his dad.

"Don't, I'm doing what you want. Don't worry", he said, before standing and walking out of their house.


	50. Chapter 50-Family Name

Roman was worried because Amaya hadn't shown up to work. It was Monday Night Raw and she still wasn't here.

"Did she say anything to you?", he asked Dean.

"No, I spoke to her on Friday, said she wanted to talk to me about something", he said.

Roman nodded.

"Haven't you talked to her?", he asked.

"Not since Friday night. I've tried calling her, but I get no answer.", he said.

Dean nodded.

"Have you asked Phil or April?", Dean asked.

"AJ didn't work this weekend either and I haven't seen Punk", Roman answered.

"Speak of the devil and he'll appear", Dean said, before nodding towards the door.

Roman turned and Punk walked in with his bags.

"What?", he asked, since Roman and Dean were both looking at him.

"Amaya?", Roman asked.

"Women's locker room", he said.

Roman was out the door before anyone could say anything more. Punk looked at Dean.

"What's up his ass?", he asked.

"Hasn't been able to get a hold of Amaya all weekend. He was worried", Dean shrugged.

Punk nodded.

"They went looking for bridesmaids dresses. She dropped her phone and it broke. We just barely got her new phone", he said.

* * *

Roman knocked on the door. Alicia poked her head out and smiled.

"Oh hey", she said.

"Hey, is Amaya in?", he asked.

"Yeah, I'll get her for you", she said, before leaving.

A second later Amaya walked out.

"Hi", she smiled.

"Are you ok? Why didn't you answer your phone? I've been trying to call you since Saturday", he knew he was overreacting but he didn't care.

This weekend was the last weekend he would be able to spend with Amaya before breaking things off.

"We went dress shopping and I dropped my phone. It broke and I had to wait till today to get my new one. Sorry", she explained.

He sighed and placed his hands against her cheeks. He bent down and kissed her.

"So, I have this romantic night for us set up. Its been awhile since you and I got some time alone. I also have something to tell you", she said.

He smiled, before it disappeared.

"I have something to tell you too", he said serious.

"What?", she asked.

"I'll tell you tonight", he said.

His thumb brushing against her bottom lip.

"Have I told you how much I love you", she said.

He kissed her again.

"I haven't heard it all weekend, so no, you haven't", he said.

She laughed.

"I love you", she said.

"And I love you", he whispered.

He was going to kiss her again, when someone cleared their throat. They both turned to see his brother. Roman blocked Amaya with his body. If his brother was going to insult her, he wouldn't let him.

"Dad's looking for you, I figured you would be here so, I came looking for you", Matt said.

Roman nodded. His brother left, he turned and looked down at Amaya.

"Your dad's here?", she asked.

"I guess so. I should go and see what he wants, I didn't know he was coming", he said.

"I guess the romantic night is going to have to wait", she sighed.

"No. Its still on, I'll find a way to come to you tonight.", he said.

She nodded. He kissed her once more before following after his brother. Finding them talking to Kane and Randy.

"Dad, what are you doing here?", he asked.

"Excuse us gentleman", his dad said, before pulling him away.

Matt followed.

"I wanted to see how things ended with the girl", he said.

"They haven't. She didn't work this weekend so I'm doing it tonight", he said sadly.

"Why not now?", his dad asked.

"Because we're at work. If I do this now, I won't be able to concentrate and neither will she", he explained.

His dad nodded. Seth came down the hall with Brie.

"Hey man, we're up first tonight. You need to get changed", Seth said.

Roman nodded and looked at his dad.

"I have to go", he said.

His dad nodded. Seth watched as his friend walked down the hall. He noticed this depressing look on Roman's face since Friday. He was also really quiet and it worried him.

"Sika, I heard you wanted to speak to me", Vince said, coming over.

"Yes it's important", Sika said.

"Let's talk in my office", Vince said.

Seth watched them enter his office and Vince gestured to Hunter. He joined them in the room.

"What's wrong?", Brie asked him.

"Something's up and I think I know what it's about", Seth said.

"Amaya and Roman?", she asked.

He looked down at her.

"How long have you known?", he asked her.

"Since Nikki told me she was going to New Jersey with Amaya, Dean, and Roman", she said.

It was strange to Brie, why Roman would go to New Jersey without his girlfriend and daughter, then it finally hit her. Roman and Amaya.

"And you?", she asked Seth.

"Actually, since Amaya won Divas Champion the first time. Remember I went back downstairs to grab that extra key card? Well when I went back up, he was coming out of her room and he smiled. I've also seen the little looks they send each other, even if they think I don't", he said.

She nodded.

"I didn't want to say anything because I figured they didn't want anyone to know", Seth shrugged.

* * *

"You want us to what?", Hunter asked.

"Fire Maya Lee", Sika repeated.

"Why?", Hunter asked.

"She's been having an affair with my son", he said.

Hunter chuckled.

"That's no reason to fire her. If you haven't noticed, about half of these guys and women have slept with a fellow worker", Hunter said.

"Not my son. Our family is well known and I will not let this get out. Either I have my son walk or she goes", he said.

Hunter was going to tell him to screw himself, but his father in law jumped in.

"You make a point Sika and I just need some time to think about this. I'll let you know tomorrow", Vince said.

Sika nodded and stood, Matt followed. He didn't agree with his father's idea.

* * *

Once Sika and Matt left, Hunter looked at Vince.

"We can't just fire her. She hasn't done anything wrong", Hunter said.

"But he's right, his family name is more important to this company than hers.", Vince said.

Hunter couldn't believe his father in law. Stephanie was not going to be happy about this. She really enjoyed watching Amaya in the ring and she was great on the mic. Stephanie had hand picked her to carry this women's division and make it better. Its too bad she was away on business, she could have stopped this.

* * *

She watched as her sister typed away on the computer.

"Its done. It's a fan page dedicated to The Shield", Kasey said.

Valerie nodded and switched spots with her. She uploaded the photos and videos, tagging everyone's name and even some other wrestling accounts.

"Done", Valerie said satisfied.


	51. Chapter 51-Released

Roman made his way to Amaya's room. He stood in front of her door for several minutes. Could he give up the love of his life? Yes, his kids were so much more important to him and she would understand. It was also to keep Amaya safe, he didn't know to what lengths his family would go to get her out of the way.

"Just do it", he turned to see his brother.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. He was looking back at the door.

"Dad send you?", Roman asked.

Matt nodded.

"He wants me to wait out here till you're done. Just to make sure you do it", he said.

"You might have to wait an hour or more, because if this is the last time I get to be with her, I'm going to make it worth while", Roman said.

His brother understood and pushed himself off the wall.

"I'll be back in an hour", Matt said, before walking away.

Roman nodded. He watched his brother get on the elevator before he knocked. The door opened to a smiling Amaya.

"Hi", she said softly.

She seemed to be glowing to Roman and it made his heart happy, till he remembered what he came here to do.

"Come in", she said, pulling on his hand.

He walked in. He noticed she was in a robe. Walking more into the room, there was dinner set out and a few candles. He knew he didn't have time for that.

"Wow", he said.

He turned to look at her. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned down to kiss her.

"Lets get to the good stuff first", he mumbled against her lips.

He picked her up and carried her to the bed.

* * *

Dean avoided Nikki as much as he could. She turned the corner, he turned another. If for some reason he had to pass her, he took his phone out and focused on that till he passed her. He tried not to get jealous when John kissed her before walking out. He tried his hardest not to walk over to him and punch him in his smug face.

He needed air, being in this room with his thoughts was too much. He grabbed his phone and hat before opening his door. He stopped.

"Nikki?", he couldn't believe it.

She was standing right here, her hand ready to knock on his door. She smiled.

"I love you and losing you, watching you walk out the door. It broke me. I can't focus, I can't think, I, I'm lost without you", she said.

He looked down before meeting her eyes again.

"I know you said that if you walked out the door, that was it, but I'm here to ask you, beg you if I have too, for a second chance. Its over between John and I. I ended it today", she said.

His heart was beating a mile a minute. He wasn't saying anything.

"I'll get on my knees if you want me too", she said, she started to get on her knees but he stopped her.

"Don't do that, you don't need too. Of course we can do this", he said, pulling her into him.

She sighed, relieved that he took her back. She shouldn't have let him walk out in the first place.

"I should have stopped you, but I was afraid", she whispered.

He cupped her face.

"Forget it. Focus on us now", he said smiling.

This is where she wanted to be. After he had walked out, she thought about John. It was good in the beginning, it was, but something had changed. Dean awoke something in her that she had never felt before, not even with John. Losing Dean made her realize what she was missing and she wanted it back.

* * *

This was really hard to do. She was laying content on his chest. He rubbed her back gently.

"What's the matter?", Amaya asked, lifting her head off his chest.

He had to do this now, his time was up. He gently pushed her back and kissed her lips and down her chest to her stomach. Amaya smiled and brushed his hair away from his face. If only he knew his baby was inside there.

"I have to tell you something", she whispered, this was as good a time as any.

He met her eyes.

"I do too and I think I should go first.", he said standing.

He started getting dressed and she was confused.

"What are you doing babe?", she asked, sitting up and wrapping the sheet around her body.

"I'm leaving", he said.

"Leaving? But I thought", he shut his eyes and groaned loudly to stop her from speaking.

He knew he had to look at her in order for her to believe every word coming out of his mouth, but he couldn't face her just yet.

"You thought wrong", he replied harshly.

He put his shirt on and opened his eyes. He turned to look at her.

"I can't believe you really thought I would leave my family, for _you_. A nobody. I came to your room and you spread your legs quicker than I thought you would.", he said.

"What are you doing?", she asked confused.

He laughed and shook his head.

"I used you Amaya. I fucked you because you let me. I needed a road whore and sweetheart you made it so easy to pick you", he said.

She shook her head no.

"You don't mean any of it", she said, on the verge of tears.

"Sweet and innocent Amaya. Your kind are always the best to fool", he laughed.

"You can try your hardest to hurt me, but I know you. I can see behind this mask you're trying so hard to hold up.", she shed her tears.

He swallowed. It was easier if she hated him, but she didn't believe a word coming from his mouth.

"You don't know me Amaya", he said.

He grabbed his jacket and turned his back to her.

"Valerie is pregnant. I lied to you because I didn't want you to stop having sex with me. I'm marrying her and all you'll ever be is my quick fuck in a hotel room", he said, before quickly walking out.

"Roman wait", he heard her call to him, but he didn't stop.

No matter how much his heart told him to stop. He slammed the door behind him and leaned back against it. He slid down the door and broke down. Matt walked over to him.

"Little brother", Roman glared at him, shutting him up.

He stood.

"Tell him it's done, that it's over and to leave Amaya alone", Roman said, before walking passed his brother.

He wanted to be alone. Getting to the lobby, he got off the elevator. AJ and Punk looked at him. AJ quickly made her way to him and he sighed. Amaya must have told her already.

"Look, AJ", she didn't let him finish.

She punched him and he was surprised at how hard it was. She shoved a tablet into his hands, he almost dropped it.

"You think this is funny? Did you and your family get a good laugh at my little sister's expense? Huh?", April yelled at him.

He was confused.

"Stay the fuck away from my sister", she said, before pushing passed him.

Phil sighed.

"Look at the screen", he said.

Roman did and his jaw dropped.

"I didn't post any of this", Roman said.

"No. That fan page did", Phil said.

There was only one person capable of doing this and he was going to rain hell down on her.

"I didn't do this, but I know who did", he said.

Phil took the tablet down.

"Its too late to do anything, damage is done", Phil said, before walking passed him.

* * *

AJ found her sister in a ball on the bed, crying harder than AJ had ever seen.

"You told him about the baby?", April asked.

Amaya shook her head no.

"He broke up with me before I could", Amaya cried.

She spared the details, his lies. She knew he was lying.

"Look at me, he's not worth it smalls. He's not.", April said.

Phil walked in and sat on the bed.

"Let her get it out, and once you do, you need to hold your head up high and get ready for this baby because there is a baby coming Yaya. This baby is your number one now", Phil said.

April rubbed her little sister's back. Amaya had fallen asleep crying.

"She's going to have an even harder day tomorrow. Damage control as soon as we get to the arena", Phil said.

AJ nodded.

"We should have just left her in Mexico. None of this would of happened if we didn't pull her away", April said.

"But it did and we are going to help her. She's not alone", Phil said.

April nodded.

* * *

By the next morning, everyone they worked with and online had seen those photos and videos. Amaya couldn't find the strength to get up, but April forced her. She put her hood over her head.

"I taught you to defend yourself Amaya. Now's the time to use it. I'll have your back like I always do", April said.

Amaya looked back down at her hands.

"Do you think they'll fire me?", she asked.

"Absolutely not. If they do then they need to fire Roman too", Phil said.

April nodded. Amaya didn't even risk looking at what people were saying online about her. It was always the same thing in these situations.

 _She was the home wrecking slut and he was the man for not only have one woman but two_ or the _He's the man for being able to sleep with her and she's a whore for sleeping around._

They got off the car and Amaya held her head up high like Phil told her too. Walking into the arena, Road Dogg came over to them. He had always been nice to Amaya.

"Amaya, Vince and Hunter want to speak to you", he said.

She chewed on her bottom lip and nodded.

"I'm coming", April quickly said.

Road Dogg was going to say no.

"Amaya is in no condition to speak for herself", Phil said.

Road Dogg nodded and gestured for the girls to follow. Getting to the office, they walked in.

"AJ, we asked for just Amaya", Hunter said.

"I know, but look at her, she won't hear you right now", April said.

Hunter nodded. The girls sat. Vince leaned against the desk.

"Amaya, we called you in and we came to an agreement.", Vince said.

Amaya was confused. Agreement? She wasn't told about a meeting. April didn't miss the look Hunter sent Vince. Meaning this was all Vince's idea.

"We're releasing you from the company as of right now", he said.

"Because of the photos and videos? Are you firing Roman too?", April asked angry.

"Its not because of that", Vince said.

"Its because I'm pregnant", Amaya said softly.

"Your contract will be up after the baby comes and we don't plan on renewing it. We are saving you the trouble here", Vince said.

Amaya wiped the tears that fell.

"I understand", Amaya whispered.

"It's unfair", AJ said, shaking her head.

"Maybe next time, pick a man with a less important last name", Vince said.

"What happened wasn't her fault", April said angry.

"Ape", Amaya said.

"No. It takes two people to have sex, two people to agree. Roman is just as much to blame for this", April almost shouted.

Her sister stood and she followed. Opening the door, both girls walked out. Roman stood there with his dad and brother. April stomped over to him, Phil cut her off. She pointed at Roman angrily.

"You. You had my sister fired you asshole. You ruined everything for her", April shouted angry.

"No, I didn't", Roman said confused.

He looked at his dad.

"You said if I broke it off you would leave her alone. What hell?", Roman shouted at his dad.

"You work with her, your fiancée doesn't trust you. This was the only way", his dad said.

He looked at Amaya, then she fainted. Hunter caught her.

"Take her to the medic", Hunter said to Phil.

Roman wanted to check on her. AJ stopped him.

"Stay the hell away from her", she warned, before following after her sister and Phil.

Vince walked over to Sika and shook his hand.

"There's more of her where she comes from", Vince said jokingly to Sika.

Hunter shook his head at his father in law. Roman glared at Vince, but Matt stopped him from saying anything to Vince.

"Just give them a few minutes before going to check on her. I'm sure she's fine", Matt whispered to him.


	52. Chapter 52-Far

Amaya woke up in the medics office.

"Hey, there she is", he said smiling.

She rubbed her forehead and sat up slowly. The doc handed her a water bottle.

"What happened?", she asked.

"You fainted. Which is common for pregnancies, especially if you are feeling overwhelmed", he said.

"Are you sure?", she asked.

"You can have your doctor take a look at you when you get home if your worried", he said.

She nodded.

"My sister?", she asked.

"Has a match, she'll be by after", he said.

She nodded. The door opened and Phil walked in.

"Well if it isn't sleeping beauty. She's awake everyone, the princess is awake", Phil announced.

The doc laughed and Amaya forced a smile. She knew he was only trying to make her laugh. He tapped her knee before sitting beside her.

"You and that little bug inside you scared us half to death", he said.

She placed her hand on her stomach.

"Sorry", she whispered.

"Don't be", he replied.

"I want to go home", she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

Why would she stick around if she wasn't wanted. They had just fired her. He nodded. He stood, she did as well. She thanked the doc and they walked out.

"How about you bring out your things from the Divas locker room and April's things. She can shower at the hotel", he winked.

She nodded. He watched her walk down the hall. Her hood over her head as people stared at her and mumbled things.

"If you're all fucking done, put your eyes back in your damn heads and get to work. You weren't hired to gossip like women", Punk yelled angrily.

Everyone quickly went back to doing their jobs. They knew not to piss off Punk.

* * *

Once Amaya reached the locker room, she took a deep breath before walking in. She didn't know how the women were going to react to her. With her luck, Eva and Cameron were in the locker room. They were watching the women's match. They looked at her and smirked. Whispering amongst themselves.

"We were right about you. I bet you we were right about you fucking Hunter too right. I mean, you had two title runs in a short time. What did you do?", Eva said.

Amaya paid her no mind. She continued to put her sister's things away.

"Did you get on your knees while he called you dirt names?", Cameron asked.

Eva laughed.

"No, I think he had her dress up for him and bent her right over his desk", Eva suggested.

She had had enough. The tears were done, and all that was left, was anger. She turned towards both women and punched Eva right in the face. Knocking her back.

"At least I've held the title, you both on the other hand, will never know what it feels like to be champion. You need talent to hold a title, which neither of you have", she said, before picking up their bags and walking out.

Punk helped her.

"What the hell happened?", he asked.

He spotted Eva on the floor, blood covering her white dress.

"I hit her", Amaya shrugged, before walking passed him.

He smiled and nodded.

"That's my girl", he said, before following.

Getting to the car, he set the bags inside.

"I'm going to go get April. Are you ok here?", he asked.

She nodded and got in the car. She laid her head against the door and cried a few more tears.

"We're going to be ok little one. We don't need him", she whispered while rubbing her stomach.

* * *

Dean had heard what happened with the photos and videos and he went searching for Amaya. Seth and the twins right behind him.

"Has anyone seen Amaya?", Dean asked frustrated.

"She left about twenty minutes ago", a runner said.

"Where?", Dean asked.

"Medic, she fainted", he said.

Dean nodded and ran in the direction of the medic. He could hear the twins and Seth right behind him. He opened the door to the medic, Darren was the only one in there.

"Amaya?", he asked.

"Punk took her just a few minutes ago, something about going home", the medic said.

"Home?", Seth asked.

"You guys didn't hear? Amaya was released", Darren said.

"What? Did they release Roman too?", Brie asked.

"Nope, just Amaya. I think it might have something to do with Roman's dad, because he's here", Darren said.

"Thanks D", Dean said.

They made their way down the hall, only to stop when they heard Eva complaining and going towards the medic.

"What did you say?", Nikki asked.

"Amaya, she's crazy as fuck. Look what she did to my nose", Eva said, removing the towel from her face.

"Amaya would never hit anyone just because, you must have done something to piss her off", Dean suggested.

Nikki stopped him.

"Lets find Amaya", she said.

He nodded. Getting near the parking area.

"Dean, security said Punk and April passed through here already. Just left", Brie shouted.

Dean sighed. Punk's car was gone.

"Where the fuck is Roman?", Dean shouted.

* * *

Amaya had fallen asleep as soon as they got to their new hotel. They weren't taking the chance of one of their co-workers trying to find her. She wanted to be left alone.

"I was thinking", Phil said.

April looked at him.

"We should move. Roman knows where she lives and if I know one thing, it's that he does love her and he's tried to stay away from her. He'll come back", Phil said.

"I know, but we should talk to Amaya about this. See what she wants to do", April said.

He nodded and hugged her.

"This baby is no longer a Reigns", April mumbled against his chest.

He chuckled.

"My niece or nephew will not be like those people. It will be loved and taught compassion.", April said.

"And foul language", Phil said.

"That too", April said.

Phil laughed.

* * *

Dean found Roman in an empty hall. His face wet with tears that he almost mistook for water from his wet hair. Dean was going to lay into him, but seeing his best friend now. He realized he was just as heartbroken as Amaya.

"Hey bud", Dean said softly, before sitting beside Roman.

His friend didn't respond. Seth came around the corner next, thinking he might have to stop fists from flying.

"He said he would leave her alone if I stayed with my family. He lied to me", Roman whispered.

Dean and Seth almost missed it. Seth sat across from Roman.

"I said some of the most horrible things to her. I needed her to not want me anymore, so she could push me away if I went back", he said.

More tears fell from their best friend's eyes.

"She didn't believe me, any word of it. I don't know if I can do this, I don't know if I can pretend to be happy around my family when I'm not.", he said.

It hurt Dean to see him this way. Seth felt the same. Neither of them knew what to say to help, because they knew there was nothing to say.

* * *

Amaya was now home in her apartment. It was too quiet and she didn't like that. Her phone kept going off. Dean, Seth, Nikki, Brie, Alicia, all of her friends tried calling and left messages telling her how sorry they were that she got released. That it was unfair and that they missed her at work.

April walked over to her on the couch and sat down.

"Don't you have to pack for work?", Amaya asked.

"I can do it later", April said, brushing her little sister's hair back.

"Thank you", Amaya said.

"For what?", April asked.

"Not yelling at me when you found out about Roman and I. Also for not getting mad about this baby", she shrugged.

"Oh I was mad, but I don't know, I guess I saw the way you looked at him. He looked at you the same way and I just hoped he didn't break your heart", she said softly.

AJ placed her hand on her sister's stomach.

"As far as little one here, who could be mad about that", she said.

Amaya smiled before it disappeared.

"I thought about abortion", Amaya confessed.

April met her eyes.

"What?", April asked shocked.

"It was only for a second and I hate myself for it. I was angry and", she stopped and wiped at the tear before it fell.

April sighed and nodded.

"You were angry", she repeated.

"Does that make me a bad mom already?", Amaya asked.

April set her hand on her sister's cheek.

"No", she answered.

* * *

Getting home, Roman found Valerie and Kasey in the living room. Autumn ran over to him.

"Baby girl go pack a bag, you'll be going with uncle Matt tonight", Roman said.

Valerie didn't miss the look on his face. Once Autumn was done, she walked out with her bag and handed it to her uncle. Kasey stood.

"How dare you both do something to hurt Amaya", he said, stopping Kasey.

"Hurting her?", Kasey asked.

"Shut up. You realize that you posted private photos of us online and I could call the cops right now and have you arrested", Roman said.

Kasey looked at Valerie.

"Get the fuck out of my house Kasey", Roman spat.

She did as he said.

"You can't talk to my sister like that", Valerie said.

"After the stunt you pulled, everyone is fair game. You think that by posting those photos, you're going to get me back? Never Val, do you hear me, never", he said.

She stayed silent.

"I'm here for my daughter and my unborn child. You and I were done the moment I made love to Amaya", he said.

He knew he hurt her and right now, he didn't care.

"I love her, I love her more than I ever did you.", he said, before walking to his room.

He removed all of his things from the master bedroom and placed it in the guest room.

* * *

While on the road. Roman kept following April around. Finally she groaned and turned to look at him.

"Look, she's fine. Stop following me", April almost shouted.

"I just, I, she, it's", he honestly didn't know why he kept following her.

He didn't know what he wanted to say. April saw the pitiful look on his face and sighed.

"She's fine. Like you, but jobless", she said.

"That's not funny", he responded.

"I know. She's fine", she said, before walking away from him.

* * *

Phil walked into her apartment.

"Don't you have to work?", she asked.

"Not today. Today I'm all yours. What do you want to do?", he asked.

"Move", she said.

That surprised him. He raised a brow and nodded.

"Might I ask where?", he asked.

"I don't know, but far away from here", she said.

He nodded and sat on the coffee table in front of her.

"How far?", he asked.

"Far, where he can't find me", she said.

Phil nodded.

"I think I have just the place, cold, but he won't find you", Phil said.

She nodded and listened.


	53. Chapter 53-May

_**-May-**_

Amaya was coming up on two months. She watched WrestleMania from Punk's home in Chicago. He was planning on selling it once he and AJ got married, but postponed it for her. She rubbed her small bump and covered her legs with a blanket. Phil walked over to her with popcorn. Larry jumped up beside him. They were getting ready to watch Extreme Rules.

"I think I need a dog", she said, her hand rubbing the top of Larry's head.

When she stopped, he would push his head into her hand to get her to scratch it again.

"Yeah, you can have someone to talk to while AJ and I are away", Punk said.

"Speaking of that, why aren't you there? Its Extreme Rules", she said, placing popcorn in her mouth.

"Didn't have a match. I'm not going to be hanging around backstage waiting for them to magically give me one. Besides, they've been pissing me off lately", he said.

"Because of me?", she asked.

"Partly, but don't blame yourself", he said.

Amaya nodded.

"AJ went", she pointed out.

"Yes, but AJ has a title shot coming up. She has to be there or they'll take it from her", he reminded.

She nodded.

"Do you miss it?", he asked.

"Sometimes and then I wake up and see this tiny thing poking out of me and I don't. It honestly looks like I'm bloated", she smiled.

He chuckled.

"Do you miss him?", he asked softly.

"I don't think I'll ever stop missing him", she replied honestly.

"Same goes for him, just saying", he said.

She looked over at Phil and he wiggled his brow.

"By the way, Ambrose wants you to answer your damn phone. His words not mine", he said.

She still hadn't answered any of their calls or texts. She was talking to Paige though. AJ had to go to Tampa for work and Amaya had gone with her.

 _A little sun won't kill you_

Her sister had said. They had run into Paige and they got to talking. She had noticed Amaya's growing belly and after what happened, the news got to NXT. Paige, promised not to say anything as long as Amaya kept in touch with her about the baby.

"Why don't you answer his calls? I thought you two were all buddy buddy", he said.

"I'm embarrassed", she replied softly.

"You shouldn't be. You're human, you made a mistake. He doesn't hide from it and you shouldn't either.", Phil said.

"I'm just not ready", she said.

He nodded.

"Little bug comes first", Punk said, placing his hand on her bump.

The ppv started and they watched.

"Hopefully aunt April gets a match little one", Amaya said.

"Daddy has one", Phil said.

Amaya raised a brow at him and he laughed.

"Its true. Mommy even got him a title shot", Phil said.

"Alright", Amaya rolled her eyes.

* * *

The guys were getting dressed when Hunter came over to them.

"Your matches have been turned into title matches", Hunter announced.

"What?", all three asked.

He nodded and cleared his throat.

"Amaya, set this up for you three. I talked to Vince and he agreed this is a good idea. So, you can thank Amaya", Hunter said.

Stephanie had laid into him after he and Vince released Amaya without talking to her first. Stephanie was very fond of her.

"She mentioned something, but didn't say anything else about it", Dean said.

Hunter nodded.

"Congratulations boys, make her proud", Hunter said, glancing at Roman.

Roman kept his eyes on his feet. Hunter wanted to tell him countless times that Amaya was expecting his child, but if she didn't tell him then it meant she didn't want him to know. It also wasn't his place to tell him, it was her secret. He nodded and walked away. Dean slapped Roman's back.

"Come on brother, put on the best show you can for her. She's watching, I know she is", Dean said.

Roman lifted his head and nodded, fixing himself. He was going to make her proud of him, even if it was for just a fleeting second. Dean's match was first, Roman and Seth walked him out before making their way to the back to watch from a monitor.

* * *

Amaya smiled as she watched each of them win titles. Dean the US title and Roman and Seth taking the tag titles.

"You should congratulate them", Phil said.

Her smile fell. He leaned into her stomach.

"Daddy won bug", he whispered to the baby.

Amaya looked from her bump to the screen where Roman was. After all the matches, Phil put on the backstage interviews with the winners. The Shield all stood together and talked about how much they deserved the win. Roman took the mic from Renee.

"We also need to thank Maya Lee", he said.

Punk came running back to the living room, his jaw dropping open.

"Did he just", Amaya shushed him.

"We love you Maya and we miss you, this was for you. We hope we made you proud baby girl", he said.

Dean and Seth nodded.

"Daddy is not going to be happy when he gets home", Phil said.

He was talking about Roman's dad. Amaya rubbed her bump as Phil walked back into the kitchen.

"That was daddy", she whispered.

She grabbed her phone.

* * *

The guys had showered and changed. Walking out, April caught up to them.

"Amaya wanted me to tell you guys congratulations. She's proud of you", April said.

April hadn't talked to them since everything happened. She ignored them and they stayed out of her way.

"Why doesn't she answer my texts or calls? I just want to see how she is", Dean said.

She sighed.

"I don't ask, but she has her reason", April said, before leaving.

Roman sighed.

"She moved you know", Dean said suddenly.

Roman looked at him.

"I figured if she wasn't answering my calls or texts, then I'll show up at her door. She doesn't live there anymore, April and Phil do but not her", Dean said.

Roman swallowed and looked down. He couldn't look anyone in the eyes anymore. This was all his fault and he felt it was better if he just stayed silent.

"Roman, I'm not blaming you. I just thought you should know. That way you don't go looking for her, only to come up empty handed", Dean said.

Roman nodded.

* * *

When he got back to the hotel, his family was waiting for him. His mom hugged him.

"I'm so proud of you", she said.

"You did good", his dad said.

Valerie got close to him and smiled, placing her hand on his arm. She really was pregnant.

"Thanks everyone", he said, before going over to his daughter who was coloring.

He sat beside her and started coloring. He didn't want to sit around with them and celebrate, especially not after what his dad and Valerie did. He didn't talk to Val unless it had to do with the kids. He went over to see his mom, but ignored any attempts from his dad.

"You won daddy", Autumn said.

He smiled and nodded.

"I did, Amaya helped me", he said softly to her.

Autumn smiled.

"Where is she? How come she doesn't come and visit? Why isn't she on tv anymore?", she asked.

"I don't know babe, but I miss her too", he said.

Valerie rolled her eyes and rubbed her small bump. The last time Roman had smiled at her was when they saw the ultrasound of their new baby, but as quick as it appeared, it was gone.

"I say we go out to dinner to celebrate", his sister had suggested.

"You can all go, I don't feel like it", Roman announced without taking his eyes off his drawing.

"Roman", his dad said.

"Don't start. You got what you wanted, now just let me be", Roman said, before standing and kissing the top of his little girl's head and walking into his connecting room.

Valerie followed.

"I can't believe you thanked _her_ for you winning this title. She had nothing to do with it", Valerie snapped.

He turned on his heels.

"She had everything to do with it. She asked for this match for us and they gave it to us because of her. So yes Val, I had to thank her and even if she had absolutely nothing to do with it, I would still thank her", he replied.

"I'm trying here Roman, but you aren't", she sighed.

"I told you, I don't love you anymore. I appreciate you as the mother of my kids, but this, you and I, it was done a long time ago. Even before Amaya, we were done and you know it", he said, before stomping into the bathroom to get away from her.

It felt like he had a huge weight on his shoulders and no matter how much he tried to remove it, it just kept adding on. He even had a panic attack in the locker room once. It disappeared for an instant when he found out Amaya wanted the titles on them. He smiled. He missed her and he found himself daydreaming more often than he wanted to admit.

 _Say we got pregnant and we had a boy. What would you name him?_

He had asked when they were in New Jersey moving her in.

 _She smiled. Joe._

She had said. He smiled.

 _And if we had a girl?_

She asked him.

 _I always liked the name Malia. That was going to be Autumn's name, but Valerie didn't like it_

He told her.

 _I like Malia_

 _What about you?_

He had asked.

 _Trina, it's my mom's name, but I like Malia way more_

She had said.

Someone knocked on the bathroom door and he sighed.

"I just need a second Valerie", Roman shouted.

"Its not Valerie", his mom said.

He stood and opened the door. The room was empty except for his mom.

"I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean to yell at you", he said.

"This state your in son, its not healthy. You walk around here like a zombie, like someone set you on autopilot. I'm worried about you", she said.

"What's not healthy is staying with someone who doesn't make me happy. This isn't healthy for Autumn either or this new baby", Roman said.

"You really do love this other woman", his mom sounded surprised.

He looked her in the eyes.

"More than anyone and I lost her", he said sadly.

He sat down and rubbed his face. He was on the verge of breaking, it was only a matter of time. His mom thought it was just lust, just a simple affair, but seeing her son now. She knew it wasn't.

"Your dad's been wanting to talk to you", she said.

"I don't want to hear it. He's just going to lie some more. He promised me mom, that he would leave Amaya alone if I left her alone. I did, I broke it off and he went back on his promise", Roman said.

"And I've yelled at him for it. He understands what he did was wrong", his mom said.

"Mom just please, I want to be alone", he responded.

She nodded. She kissed the top of his head.

"I love you", she whispered to him.

"Love you too", he replied.


	54. Chapter 54-June

_**-June-**_

Amaya was three months now. April and Phil talked her into going to Payback since it was in Chicago. She had invited Paige so she wouldn't walk into the arena alone.

"I can't do this", Amaya said, sitting back down on the bed in her hotel room.

Phil leaned back against the couch and April had her arms crossed over her chest. Paige sat beside her, rubbing her back.

"He won't see you. I've got you and Paige seats far enough away from the ring. You don't even have to go backstage", Phil said.

She shook her head no.

"I just can't. What if a fan recognizes me and sees my bump? Its going to spread and people will suspect it's his and then it would only be a matter of time before he finds out", Amaya said.

"I'm winning the title tonight Yaya. Are you really going to miss it?", April asked.

Amaya sighed.

"You aren't even that big, you can barely tell. Just wear a sweater, it will be cold in there anyway", Paige suggested.

Amaya sighed and nodded.

"Ok, for you", Amaya said to April.

AJ clapped happily and hugged Amaya before rubbing her small bump.

* * *

Roman was getting ready backstage. Valerie watching him from the bench. She rubbed her small bump and he watched as she was daydreaming.

"What are you thinking about?", he asked her.

"Just wondering if this is a boy or girl. I really hope it's a boy, that way we have one of each", she said smiling.

He nodded.

"What do you want?", she asked him.

He shrugged.

"I don't really care, either will be fine", he said softly.

She saw the distant look in his eyes again. The one he got when she was sure he was thinking about _her._

"I know you wish she was in my place. That she was the one carrying your child", Valerie said.

He met her eyes in the mirror.

"You aren't going to deny it?", she asked.

"Why should I? You're right", he said, before grabbing his vest.

Dean and Seth walked in with their titles. Roman picked his up off the bench.

"You should go find your seat", Roman said, without looking at her.

She stood and left.

"She looked pissed", Dean pointed out.

"She's the one who brings Amaya up", Roman said.

They hadn't seen their friend smile in three months. He drank more than he should when they went out after a show. Ignored his family and Valerie, but always made time for Autumn. He even confessed to them that he stayed in the extra bedroom. He no longer shared a bed with Valerie or a room.

* * *

Valerie found her seat. The women's match was next and she watched as AJ skipped to the ring. She rolled her eyes. She looked up and across from her, sitting on the top seats, Amaya. She was wearing a Punk hoodie and a AJ hat.

Valerie knew it was her because AJ looked up and smiled.

Did Roman know she was here?

* * *

Amaya cried after her sister had won. Paige hugged her. AJ looked up towards them and Amaya blew her a kiss.

"Ambrose is next. Want to watch or get out of here?", Paige asked.

"Lets stay, no one has recognized me yet", Amaya said.

Paige nodded. Punk had bought out the seats in the corner.

"Ladies", Robbie said, sitting down beside Amaya.

"Hey aren't you suppose to be working?", Paige asked.

"I am. Punk just wanted me to check on you and also bring you whatever you need", Robbie said.

"Nachos would be great", Amaya said.

"Baby hungry?", he asked, placing his hand.

Amaya nodded.

"Nachos and water", Paige interrupted.

"And a hot dog, extra relish", Amaya said.

"You got it", Robbie said.

After a few minutes, Robbie brought the food and drinks over. Amaya had been craving a hot dog since they had arrived.

"And don't worry, Punk made sure to put it on Reigns's account", Robbie winked.

"What?", Amaya asked worried.

"Don't worry, Roman's not getting the bill to you are far from here", Robbie said.

He left and Amaya looked back at the ring when The Shield theme played. Paige pointed across.

"There's your baby daddy", Paige whispered to her.

Amaya smiled. Roman and Seth left Dean at the top of the stairs across from her.

* * *

After the show, Punk knew Amaya was gone by now. He walked into the locker room and found Roman packing his things. Phil didn't mind paying for somethings when it came to Amaya and the baby, but he figured Roman could do it this one time. Punk hoped Roman would pick up on the hint.

"Reigns", Punk said, before standing over Roman's suitcase.

Roman slowly stood. He looked exhausted and frustrated. He knew losing Amaya was having an effect on him, just like it did Amaya. Phil pulled out the bill of everything Amaya and Paige ate or drank. He handed it to Roman.

"What's this?", he asked.

"It's everything Amaya bought tonight. I thought you wouldn't mind paying it since it belongs to you", Punk said, before walking away.

Roman jumped over his suitcase and chased after him.

"Wait. What do you mean bought tonight? She's here? Where?", Roman asked excited.

"Calm down, she left already, but yeah, she was here", Phil said, before continuing down the hall.

Roman leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. She was here, right here. He looked down at the bill. Hot dogs, water, nachos, and a Shield sweater. He smiled.

It? Phil had said it belonged to him? Did he mean the bill? Or Amaya?

* * *

"I can't believe you finally have it. See, I told you you would hold it one day", Amaya said.

April smiled. She had never seen such a big smile on her sister's face.

"And I plan on keeping this for a long time, even after baby is born.", April said.

"You better. Both my reigns were short lived and my third never happened", Amaya sighed.

"Would you come back if they asked?", April asked.

"I don't think so. Why would I want to work for someone who threw me out without a second thought", Amaya said, running her finger along her bump.

"Want me to quit?", April asked.

Amaya looked her sister in the eyes.

"I would never ask you to do that", Amaya said.

April smiled.

"I know", she said.

* * *

Paige and Amaya had decided on walking around Chicago for a bit.

"Baby store", Paige said happily, grabbing Amaya's arm and pulling her in.

"You almost pulled my arm out of my shoulder", Amaya laughed.

"Sorry, I just want to buy you something for the baby", Paige said.

"I don't even know what I'm having yet", Amaya replied.

"So, I can buy you something else. Stroller, crib, changing table", Paige said.

"Actually, Phil already bought all that. He showed up with it out of the blue. April and I were surprised", Amaya said.

"Then I'll buy you baby towels or shampoos, something, come on", Paige said.

Amaya rolled her eyes and nodded. They walked down the aisles and Amaya stopped. She pushed Paige back.

"What?", Paige asked.

"Roman's mom and Valerie were in the next aisle", Amaya whispered.

Paige poked her head around to make sure they didn't head in their direction.

"He knocked her up too", Paige said.

Amaya nodded and rubbed her bump. Paige noticed her friend's expression and placed her hand on Amaya's small bump too.

"Your baby's going to be cuter anyway", Paige said.

Amaya laughed softly. Paige poked her head around again.

"Their leaving", Paige announced.

Amaya watched as they paid for their things. How Roman's mom smiled at Valerie.

"Hey, you ok?", Paige asked.

"They would have never accepted me anyway, not the way they accept her. They love her and care about her", Amaya said.

"Don't say that. You are a very lovable person and I'm not just saying that because you're my best friend", Paige said.

"Thanks Paige", Amaya said.

"And this baby will be loved just as much, with or without them", Paige said.

Amaya nodded.

"Do you ever plan on telling him?", she asked.

"Eventually, but she's pregnant too and I don't want to add any stress on her", Amaya said.

"Why should you care about her feelings? She didn't give a damn about yours", Paige said.

Amaya shrugged.

* * *

Valerie and Roman's mom had just gotten back from their shopping when Valerie felt a cramp.

"Are you ok?", Patricia asked.

"I don't know, it feels like I'm having contractions but", she had to stop when she felt another one.

Patricia ran into the other room and yelled for her son and husband. Roman ran over to Valerie when he noticed the blood.

"Roman", Valerie sounded scared.

He picked her up and carried her out. He could hear his mom telling the front desk to get an ambulance.

"Everything's going to be ok", Roman said to Valerie.

"The baby", she cried.

He might not have wanted to be with Valerie, but this was still his child. He could feel the tears well up in his eyes.

"The baby", Valerie kept repeating.

Once downstairs, the ambulance was just pulling up. They ran in and took her.

"She's pregnant", he said to them.

Everything else seemed like a blur. He didn't know how he got to the hospital. He didn't hear when the doctor told him Valerie had a miscarriage.

"Roman", his father called.

He looked at his dad before looking around confused. Then he remembered.

"Where's Val? The baby?", Roman asked quickly.

His dad sighed. He knew Roman was out of it. This was all too much, his son was caring too much weight on his shoulders.

"Valerie lost the baby Roman", his dad said softly.

Roman almost collapsed before being caught by his dad and brother. He cried, releasing everything he was holding in.

"You should see Valerie", his dad said.

"No, I need some air", he said, standing and walking out.

He didn't know what to do. He pulled out his phone and called Amaya. Voicemail as per usual.

"I miss you so much. You're the only one I can talk to and I hate that I can't talk to you now. We lost the baby and I don't know why I called you. I just, I feel so lost and now, now what do I do Amaya? Help me", he cried, before hanging up.

His brother found him on his knees and crying. He wrapped his arms around his younger brother.

"Its going to be ok", he softly said to him.


	55. Chapter 55-Malia

_**Jan.2014**_

"How are you doing?", April asked her little sister.

"Tired", Amaya sighed.

"But she's beautiful", her sister whispered.

"Of course she is, she's a Mendez", Amaya said.

"You got that right", April laughed.

"Where's Phil?", she asked.

"He had to go to work, but he did get to see her", April said.

Amaya nodded.

"How's Dean doing with his title reign? It's a miracle they didn't take his title away too", Amaya said.

April nodded.

"They wanted too, but Punk fought them on it. Especially after they took the tag team titles away from Roman and Seth", April said.

The nurse walked in holding the baby. April and Amaya smiled. She handed the baby over to Amaya. Amaya smiled down at her daughter, she was so beautiful. She had Roman's nose and lips.

"She's the spitting image of him", Amaya said softly, while keeping her eyes on her newborn.

"She needs a name you know. We can't just keep calling her baby, although they did it in Dirty Dancing and it's a sweet nickname, but she needs an actual name", AJ said.

"Her name's Malia", Amaya said.

"That's cute. Where did you find that one?", April asked, while softly caressing Malia's cheek.

"Roman", Amaya said softly.

"Speaking of him. Are we giving her his last name?", April asked.

"Yes. Her name's Malia Reigns", Amaya said.

The nurse nodded.

"Sounds pretty", she said, before walking out.

* * *

Everyone in the halls could hear Punk yelling. He kept saying he was leaving and never coming back. If his threats were real, he would lose his link to Amaya. Punk and AJ were his last lifeline to her. They couldn't leave.

"Go home and sleep this off", Hunter yelled at him as he followed him out of the small room.

"If you send me home now, I'm done. And that wasn't a threat, it's a promise", Punk yelled in his face.

Hunter was fuming.

"Then don't come back", Hunter yelled, before stomping back into his office.

"Fine by me, I have a family waiting on me", Punk yelled back.

Dean, Seth, and Roman knew that the only reason Dean didn't lose his US title yet was because of Punk, or more Amaya. After Seth and Roman had lost their titles, Punk marched right into Hunter and Vince's office and yelled for the entire roster to hear.

 _How can you just take away their titles like that? Without talking to Amaya first. She had a long title reign for each of those guys till next year_

He had yelled. Vince yelled back.

 _There is no more Amaya working for this company. So whatever she wanted, I can give two shits about_

Stephanie had been the one who okayed the title reigns as an apology of sorts to Amaya. When Vince had found out, he wasn't happy and wanted the guys to lose the titles the coming Monday. She convinced him to keep them on them since the fans reacted wonderfully towards them.

 _If you take Dean's title away, I will make sure you pay for it_

Punk had threatened. Stephanie had walked in and calmed the situation down.

 _He won't lose his title, I'll make sure of it_

She had said to Punk.

With Punk possibly leaving, he was sure to lose it now.

"What?", Punk yelled as he passed fellow co-workers.

Roman followed Punk down the hall and to the locker room.

"Are you really leaving?", he asked as he watched Punk pack his things.

Dean and Seth joined them.

"What does it look like? All this company has done is hurt my family, the people I care about. I'm done", Punk said, before zipping up his bag.

"What about AJ? She likes working here", Dean said.

"I'm not asking her to quit. She can stay for as long as she likes, but I'm done", Punk said.

He picked up his bag and walked out.

* * *

"You what?", April and Amaya shouted.

Malia jumped in Phil's arms.

"Quiet down, you scared her", he said, rocking her back to sleep.

Both women kept their eyes on him and he sighed.

"I quit. I'm done working for them, all they're doing is making us look bad.", Phil said.

April nodded.

"I guess I should hand in my title and leave too. There's no point in me staying", April said.

"Don't do that. Stay for as long as you want. I just couldn't take it anymore", Phil said.

"Listen to Phil, you've got a great reign going. Don't lose it now", Amaya said.

April nodded.

* * *

Getting home, Roman was met by his daughter. He hugged her tight and made his way to the kitchen. Valerie looked over at him.

"Welcome home", she said softly.

"Thanks", he replied.

Since losing the baby, neither of them had spoken much to the other. His dad did give him an earful though.

 _Just because she lost the baby doesn't mean you can run back to **her.** This is your family, this is where you need to be. Especially since Valerie lost your unborn child. She needs you._

His dad was right. It was an asshole move if he left her just like that, especially after losing their baby. He went back to sleeping in their bed, but he didn't touch her, unless it was to hold her while she cried.

She kept apologizing for losing their baby and he reminded her that it wasn't her fault. Before he left for work last week, she did try to sleep with him. He gently pushed her away.

 _No. Its over, remember that. I'm only here to comfort you, but not in the way you want. I'm sorry_

He had told her.

 _There's only so much longer you can go without having sex and needing it. You'll come begging me_

She had said.

Tonight, he was going back to sleeping in the guest room. He had made a silent promise to Amaya one night, that no other woman would tempt him, no matter how long he went without.

She was his last and that moment was seared into his mind forever.

* * *

 _ **Feb.2014**_

"Oh, she's so cute", Paige gushed.

Amaya smiled.

"So, I came here to tell you something", Paige said, while playing with Malia's toes.

"What?", she asked.

"Rumor has it, that Finn Balor is coming to WWE soon. Some time in the next couple of months", Paige said.

Amaya's attention was on this rumor.

"Really?", she asked.

Paige nodded.

"I remembered you after hearing this rumor because of all the times he's tried to call you.", Paige smirked.

Amaya rolled her eyes, blushing.

"He's cute you know", Paige said.

"I know he his, but I just had a baby. Besides, he hasn't called in a few months", Amaya sighed.

"Because you don't answer your damn phone", Paige said.

Paige looked back down at Malia.

"Have you told him?", Paige asked.

"No. Punk told me Valerie lost her baby and I don't want to feel like I'm rubbing it in her face about mine.", Amaya said.

"Yeah", Paige said softly.

"I don't know what it's like to lose a baby and I can't imagine my life without Malia now. She needs Roman", Amaya said.

"And you don't think you do too?", Paige asked.

"Not as much as she does", Amaya said.

Paige nodded and dropped the subject.

"Oh before I forget, I'll be debuting soon on the main roster.", Paige said.

"I heard. April asked for you", Amaya said.

Paige nodded.

"I'm proud of you Paige", Amaya said.

"I just wish you were there too. We'd make a badass tag team", Paige said.

"We would", Amaya laughed softly.

"Have you thought about it? Going back to wrestling?", Paige asked.

"I have, but I'm going to wait till she's a little bit older and Phil could watch her while I work", Amaya said.

"I heard that", Phil said, coming into the room.

Amaya and Paige laughed.

"I came for my little bug", Phil said.

"She's all yours uncle Phil", Amaya said as he picked her up.

"Want to know what else I heard?", Paige asked.

"You seem to have heard a lot miss Paige", Amaya smirked.

"It's not my fault people talk at the performance center", Paige shrugged.

Amaya laughed.

"Ok, what did you hear?", Amaya asked, curious.

"That Vince might step away soon and let Stephanie and Hunter run things for a bit. Along with that, Stephanie asked Matt Bloom to find you and talk you into coming back.", Paige said.

Amaya chuckled and shook her head.

"Now that's just a rumor", Amaya said.

"Nope. Matt has been asking everyone if they've heard from you. He's trying to find you", Paige said.

"Well he won't and Paige don't you dare tell him where I am", Amaya said.

"Not yet I won't, because I want you to enjoy Malia, but as soon as that little girl turns six months, I'm ratting you out at the top of my lungs", Paige said.

"Paige", Amaya said.

"Fine, I'll give you a year and then I'm ratting you out. This is your chance Yaya. Show them what they've been missing", Paige said.

After Paige left and Malia was fed and asleep in her crib. She sat with Phil.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do, but she's right", Phil said.

Amaya rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't you just sit with us and comment then", Amaya said.

"Because, it was a private conversation. I didn't want you to accuse me of listening in", he said.

"But you did", she laughed.

"Seriously though, you should take the chance to finish what you started. If they come looking, you take every penny you can from them", he said.

"And then just walk away like you", she said.

He smirked.

"We are family kid", he said.

She sighed.

"Let me enjoy my baby first and then I'll think about it", Amaya said.

"That's fair, I mean, she is a cute kid and you've got a babysitter in me. Now, returning her in one piece, might not happen", Phil said.

Amaya laughed.

"Would you train me?", she asked.

He smiled and nodded.

"You know I would", he said.


	56. Chapter 56-Disband

_**May 2014-**_

Finn had arrived to sign his contract. Hunter and Stephanie were there to greet him. He had heard all the rumors about what happened to Amaya. From her sleeping with Roman Reigns, to having a sex tape with all three members of The Shield. The biggest one was her getting caught by Stephanie giving Hunter a blow job.

He didn't believe any of it, mostly because of her first impression he got. She seemed like a down to earth woman and incredibly shy when it came to the opposite sex. He would have to pull Matt aside later to ask. He was sure he knew what happened, the truth.

"We're so happy to have you here Finn. Finally right", Stephanie said smiling.

"Yes, Amaya, the woman you sent to Japan. I told her I would when I was ready.", Finn said.

Stephanie nodded.

"She's a wonderful girl", Stephanie said.

Finn knew she meant that. So the rumors about her catching her husband with Amaya, were false.

"I was sad to hear she no longer works here. I was looking forward to catching up with her", Finn said.

Stephanie glanced at her husband and Hunter nodded.

"We feel the same way", Hunter said.

* * *

"They want to what?", Amaya asked a little angry.

"They want to disband The Shield, well more like Vince does. I think he's hoping that if The Shield was no more, the fans would stop bringing you up. They want you back", AJ said.

Amaya shook her head no. AJ had lost her title to Paige last month, but it gave April some time at home and to finish the plans for her up coming wedding next month. Malia was almost four months.

"Do the guys know?", Amaya asked.

"They're just rumors. They don't believe it till one of the bosses confirms it", April said, holding Malia.

Amaya nodded.

"Why don't you move back to New Jersey with Phil and I? We would be closer to you and we can give you a break from this cutie pie when you need one", April said.

"I will when she's a little bit older", Amaya said.

April nodded.

"You mean when you start training again", April smirked.

"Phil told you", she said.

April nodded.

"There are other companies out there that would love to work with you. Show the company what their missing", April said.

Amaya nodded.

"I just want to wrestle again", she replied.

* * *

 _ **June 2014-**_

Dean paced the hall. Nikki was trying to calm him.

"How can they just split us up? This is fucked up", he said angry.

"It's my fault", Roman said.

Everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean?", Seth asked.

"I told them about the fans wanting Amaya back, that we wanted her back and", he sighed and shrugged.

"Don't blame yourself, I told them the same thing", Seth said, squeezing his best friend's shoulder.

"Me too, well more like I demanded they bring her back", Dean said.

"He rather break you guys up in hopes that everyone would just forget about Amaya.", Brie said.

"She doesn't like it either", Paige said.

Everyone looked at her. Roman quickly closed the gap between him and Paige.

"You know where she is?", he asked hopeful.

"No", she side stepped him.

"Then she's talked to you, like over the phone", Dean said, now in her personal space.

"I'm regretting saying anything now", Paige said.

"Why does she answer your calls but not mine? Does she know we've been trying to call her? Is she ok?", Dean asked.

"She's fine, just, needs a lot of space right now. She's completely broken", Paige said, before glaring at Roman.

"I know I'm to blame, but I'm also just as broken. Just because I don't show it, doesn't mean anything", Roman said angry.

He passed her, bumping her shoulder.

"He misses her", Dean said.

* * *

Amaya watched Raw. The Shield had won the previous night and she was excited about their next big fight. Till Seth lifted the chair and hit Roman.

"They actually did it", Amaya mumbled to herself.

The fans were completely shocked and angry. The company couldn't have picked a perfect time than now. No one was expecting it. Her phone rang and she answered it.

"Hey Paige", she sighed.

"I wanted to warn you before you saw but I'm assuming you already did", Paige said.

"Yeah", she replied.

"Dean knows you talk to me. It slipped before you yell at me", Paige said.

"It's fine. How are they?", Amaya asked.

"Seth is fine, obviously. Roman and Dean aren't back here yet", she said.

"You'll let me know how they are when you come Wednesday", Amaya said.

"Yup. Hey", Paige said.

"Paige?", Amaya asked.

"Baby?", Roman.

Amaya froze.

"Amaya, I know it's you sweetheart. Talk to me, I've tried to call you", she clicked on him.

He sighed.

"Can I have my phone back now?", Paige asked.

Roman handed over the phone. He limped back to the locker room right behind Dean. Seth sighed.

"I didn't know they would hit you guys again", Seth said.

"Randy said Vince told him too", Dean winced.

Roman removed his vest and tried his best to stretch his back out, but it hurt more when he did.

"Amaya was on the phone with Paige. She didn't say anything, but I knew it was her", Roman said.

"Big man, you just have to give her time. She'll call and text back when she's ready", Seth said.

"Like Paige said, she's hurt, just as bad or worse than you. She needs time", Dean said.

Roman leaned his head back.

"I know", Roman whispered.

* * *

 _ **September 2014-**_

Malia was eight months now. April and Phil's wedding was absolutely amazing. Their parents had gone and Phil had set his foot down with them to stay away from Amaya and Malia. Her dad only stayed for a little bit, but her mom stayed all night. Amaya noticed how her mom kept trying to sneak peeks at Malia.

Finally Amaya walked over and showed their mother her little girl. Her mom smiled and cried as she held her granddaughter.

 _Dad can't come near her. When I move back to New Jersey, you can come visit her, but he's not allowed._

Thankfully her mom agreed. She was feeding Malia when her phone rang.

"Hey Ape", she answered.

"Amaya, it's Roman. They just took him to the emergency room", April said.

"What?", Amaya asked worried.

"Seth just told me. Dean isn't back yet from filming, he had called him and I overheard. Finally I asked him what happened.", April said.

Amaya looked at Malia. He better not be thinking about dying on her or Malia. He still had to get to know her.

"Amaya, what do you want to do?", April asked.

* * *

Phil walked into the hospital. He asked a nurse for help to find Roman. Amaya had asked him to fly to Nashville and check on him for her. She was afraid of running into his family. Phil knew she wasn't ready to handle any of that, she was finally in a good place. Malia made sure of that.

"Room 312", the nurse told him.

"Thanks", he said, before making his way down the hall.

He ran into Matt. Roman's older brother sighed.

"Look, I just came to check on him. My sister in law is worried and she has a right to be. She wanted to come but knew how you all would react. I just want to talk to him", Phil explained.

Matt sighed and nodded. Phil followed him. Valerie was sitting in a chair by the door and she quickly stood.

"What the hell Matt?", she snapped.

Roman had woken up after that. He noticed Punk and tried to sit up more. Punk sent him a nod and rolled his eyes at Valerie's glare.

"I just came to check on you because Amaya, my sister in law, the woman you use to screw in hotels rooms", Valerie rolled her eyes at him.

"We get it", Valerie snapped.

"Just being honest", Punk shrugged.

Roman smirked.

"Anyway, she wanted me to make sure you were ok and alive", Punk said.

"Tell her I'm fine", Roman said softly.

Punk nodded and pulled his phone out before dialing Amaya. He put it on speaker as it rang.

"Phil", Amaya answered.

Valerie was fuming, but Roman didn't care. He smiled. Valerie quickly left the room.

"Yeah smalls, he's fine. Hernia, he's patched up and good to go", Phil explained.

Roman heard her sigh and then a baby cry.

"I have to go Phil, thank you for checking on him for me", Amaya said, before quickly hanging up.

"Why was a baby crying?", Roman asked.

"Baby? I didn't hear a baby", Phil said.

The door to the room opened and Sika walked in. Valerie behind him.

"Its time for you to go", Sika said angry.

Punk held his hands up.

"I just came to make sure my brother in law was ok", Punk smirked.

He looked at Roman and winked.

"Leave. Now", Sika almost shouted.

"I was just about to do that", Punk said.

He walked out and Sika looked at Roman.

"How dare you let him in here and then call that woman. In front of Valerie", Sika said.

"I let him in here", Matt said.

Sika turned to his oldest.

"I want to talk to you outside", Sika said.

Matt nodded and they walked out. Valerie moved closer to Roman.

"Since I lost the baby, are you thinking about leaving? If you are, I would think twice, we still have Autumn", Valerie said angry.

"Don't threaten me Val, because one day I'll make you regret it", Roman said.

"And what are you going to do Roman? Hit me? Kill me? What?", Valerie asked.

"Get out of my room", Roman growled.

She left and slammed his room door behind her. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths. He focused on Amaya and finally getting to hear her again.


	57. Chapter 57-Dad Card

_**December 2014-**_

Amaya had just moved back to New Jersey. She was staying with Phil and April till she could find a place of her own. They were wrapping gifts while Phil took Malia outside to watch the snow.

"Are you sure you want to retire? You don't have too", Amaya said.

"I think it's time. I've done everything I set out to do and with Phil and the company going at it, it's as good a time as any", April said.

Amaya nodded.

"When do you plan on training again?", April asked.

"I've been hitting the gym. I want to lose more of the baby weight before I step back in a ring", Amaya said.

Her sister nodded.

"Any plans for Malia's first birthday?", April asked.

"I figured maybe just a cake, us, and maybe invite mom. We talked and agreed that as long as dad stays far away from Malia, we're good", Amaya said.

"Are you planning on inviting Roman?", April asked.

Amaya met her sister's eyes.

"She's almost one and he still has no clue about her. He's her father Yaya", April said.

"I know", Amaya mumbled.

April knew Amaya was scared. She was worried his family would treat Malia like an outsider, make her feel like a mistake. April would have heads rolling if anyone called her only niece a mistake. Phil would do the same for his little bug. Phil walked in with a bundled up Malia.

"She looks like a marshmallow in that jacket. I can only see her eyes, nose, and mouth", AJ laughed softly.

She walked over to Phil and took Malia.

"Lets get you warm", April said, taking Malia to the room.

* * *

 _ **January 2015-**_

Paige walked into the performance center and found Matt Bloom. Finn was in his office with him.

"Hey, are you still looking for Amaya Mendez?", Paige asked.

Matt stood slowly.

"I know where you can find her", Paige said.

"How do you know this is where she really is?", Matt asked, once she handed over the address.

"Because I go and visit her", Paige said.

Finn watched and listened silently from his seat.

"We've been looking for her for months Paige. Why didn't you say something sooner?", Matt asked.

"When you go and talk to her, you'll know why. Its not my place to tell", Paige said, before walking out.

Finn looked at Matt.

"I can go for you if you want", Finn said.

"No, I have to do this", Matt said.

"Mind if I come with you?", Finn asked.

"I could use the company", Matt said.

* * *

"Happy Birthday", Phil said, before kissing Malia's cheek.

"I can't believe she's one already. She's growing too fast and Reigns isn't here to see it", April sighed dramatically.

"What is it with you? I thought you hated him?", Amaya asked as she cut the small cake.

"I do hate him for what he did to you, but he didn't do anything to Malia. He's a good father, we both know that. She deserves one of those, we didn't get one", April said softly.

"Way to play the dad card sis", Amaya said.

"It's true", April replied.

"Yeah, it is", Amaya said.

April watched Amaya walk away with a piece of cake and set it in front of Malia.

"Go ahead, make a big ass mess bug", Phil said to Malia.

Amaya laughed.

"Just know you're going to clean it up", Amaya said.

"So when do you want to start your training? Your mom comes and watches her, we have a few hours to spare", Phil said as they watched Malia stuff her little face with cake.

"Tomorrow", Amaya said.

Phil nodded.

* * *

 _ **February 2015-**_

Finn and Matt Bloom arrived in New Jersey. They asked for the directions to the warehouse where Amaya was training. Matt didn't just want to fly down without the support of Hunter and Stephanie. Stephanie was quick to give him the go ahead, after coming up with a good deal.

"What if she's not here today?", Finn asked.

"She will be, she's dedicated", Matt replied.

They walked in. A few guys looked over and sent them nods. Finally finding her in the last ring with Punk.

"It's good to see you've still got it", Matt said as they stopped near the ring.

Both Punk and Amaya stopped. She placed her hands on her hips after wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Took you long enough to find me and yes, I've heard you've been looking for me. I'm assuming Paige told you where I was", she said.

"Nothing gets passed you", Matt said.

"Answer's no", Amaya said.

"You haven't even heard me out yet", he said.

Phil and Amaya had agreed on making wwe work for it if they wanted her back.

"I need a water break. Talk to them", Phil said.

Amaya sighed and rolled out of the ring.

"Talk. You've got about fifteen minutes before he comes back", she said.

She sent a nod to Finn, who smiled back.

"Stephanie sent us. She wants you back and knows you shouldn't have been fired. Vince isn't in charge right now", Matt said.

"Ok", she said.

"They want to offer you more money, merchandise as soon as you make your debut and a lengthy title run.", Matt said.

"She even said you can set your own schedule", Finn said.

Matt nodded. Behind them, Amaya noticed her mom looking around.

"Can I choose when I want to start?", Amaya asked.

"We can ask", Finn said.

"I'm also going to need a babysitter. There's only one person other than Phil and my sister that I trust with my daughter and that's my mom", Amaya said.

Matt and Finn looked at each other. That hadn't heard about a child. Amaya's mom walked over and smiled.

"Hi sweetie, I have to get to work", she said.

Amaya took Malia. Her mom eyed the men she was talking too, before leaving for work.

"This is my daughter, Malia", Amaya said, introducing them to her little girl.

"When? I mean, how? Is she?", Matt didn't know what to say.

"Last January. I conceived her by having sex, and yes she is his", Amaya said.

Finn laughed.

"I'll talk to Stephanie.", Matt said.

"Also, I won't be going back now. My sister is having her moment at WrestleMania and I won't take that from her. So my debut will be some time after that", Amaya said.

Matt nodded.

"I'll get back to you", Matt said.

"She's beautiful by the way", Finn said.

Amaya smiled.

"Thank you and this", he stopped her.

"Stays between us and Stephanie", Matt finished for her.

"Thank you", Amaya said.

* * *

Roman was sitting at home. He was looking at the wedding band on his hand. He knew it was wrong to lie to his parents, but he had to. Dean had come up with the idea and Valerie agreed. He knew she would because this was as close as she was going to get.

They had faked a wedding and had not invited anyone. Dean took pictures from a distance and had one of his friends pretend to me a minister. Roman bought actual wedding bands.

"How are you and Nikki?", Roman asked his long time friend.

"Good, we've been looking at houses in Vegas", Dean nodded.

"Good, I'm glad.", Roman said.

"How's your fake marriage?", Dean asked, before taking a drink of his coffee.

"Hell, but as long as my parents believe it's real, it's all good", Roman said.

Dean nodded.

"And your blue balls?", Dean asked smirking.

Roman laughed and so did Dean. He noticed Roman was doing a little better. He wasn't drinking as much anymore and went out with them again after the show. Dean knew Roman wasn't over Amaya though. He would watch as Roman called her phone and left her a message. Finally the voicemail had said it was full and he couldn't leave a message anymore.

Roman had started texting her.

"How's Autumn?", Dean asked.

"Happy as always", Roman said.

"Why don't you just file for custody Rome? Beat her to it", Dean said.

"I've been thinking about it. I just need to find a lawyer that will assure me that I can win. I know I won't get full custody because of my job, but just to know that I have shared custody and that she has to let me see Autumn and bring her home when I want to or on the road with me. Its enough", Roman said.

Dean nodded.

"I'll help if you want. I'll keep an ear and eye out for someone", Dean said.

"Thanks", Roman nodded.

* * *

Finn had gone over to Amaya's apartment. She opened the door and looked surprised to see him.

"Can I come in?", he asked.

She nodded and opened the door wider for him. Malia was playing on the floor with blocks. Phil and April smiled.

"And who's this?", April asked.

"April, this is Finn Balor. Finn, this is my sister April and my brother in law Phil", Amaya introduced them.

They shook his hand. Phil was showing something to Malia.

"Dada", Malia said.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Did she just say Dada?", April asked.

Everyone nodded.

"I show her a picture of Roman and say Dada.", Phil said.

"Phil, why would you do that?", Amaya asked.

He shrugged.

"She needs to learn it some day, why not now", he said.

"Dada", Malia said again.

Amaya sighed before looking back at Finn.

"So what brings you by?", Amaya asked Finn.

"Matt spoke to Stephanie and Hunter, they both agreed and have a perfect time for you to return. It's a long way away, but it will be worth it and it gives you time to get use to the ring again.", Finn said.

"And lose weight", she smirked.

Finn shook his head.

"No, that's not what I meant at all", he said.

"Relax I know, I was just messing with you", Amaya said.

April and Phil laughed.

"She has a weird sense of humor, they both do", Phil said.

"That's how you know we're sisters", April said from the kitchen.

Finn noticed that the only similar qualities the sisters shared were their hair, eyes, and shape of their nose. Also their height. Amaya was skinny, but not as much as April and where April was toned, Amaya wasn't.

Amaya's chest was also bigger and so was her bottom half. Finn narrowed it down to _'baby did a body good'_.

"Tell them thank you", Amaya said.

Finn nodded.

"Also, if you're training, why not come down to the performance center and I can help", Finn suggested.

"No, thank you for the offer, but no", Amaya said.

Finn nodded and April noticed the disappointed look on Finn's face.

"How about dinner?", April suggested.

Everyone looked at her.

"I mean, you two, go out to dinner. Have some fun smalls, you haven't gone out in forever. Go out with Finn and enjoy", April said.

Amaya was going to say no.

"I'd like that", Finn said.

Amaya smiled.

"Ok", she said.

She couldn't exactly decline anymore. Finn nodded.

"I'll be back around say, eight?", he asked.

"Sounds good", Amaya nodded.


	58. Chapter 58-Date?

Finn arrived at the time he said he would. Amaya was finishing up. April holding Malia in her arms as she watched her little sister.

"You know, I don't get you", Amaya said.

"What?", April asked.

"You were constantly telling me to tell Roman about Malia, but now you're pushing me to go out with Finn", Amaya said.

April shrugged.

"Finn likes you. Did you not see the disappointed look on his face when you turned him down for training you", April said.

Amaya leaned against the door frame.

"He's cute. I think he can make you happy. Besides, Reigns is a married man now. I was pushing you to tell him because I know you love him and he wasn't married yet. I thought he loved you too, but I was wrong.", April said.

April and Amaya had read the news after it broke. Pictures of Roman and Valerie on a beach getting married.

"I was wrong too", Amaya mumbled.

"Try this with Finn, who knows, he could end up being the actual love of your life", April said.

"And if he's not?", Amaya asked.

"Then you'll have a new friend. We all know you need more of those.", April said.

Amaya laughed.

"And you'll get to brag about how you slept with him. You should really do that before deciding to break it off with him.", April said.

Amaya nudged her sister.

* * *

Phil sat in silence with Finn. He cleared his throat and Finn glanced at him.

"Amaya is like a little sister to me. I stupidly let one man hurt her, I won't let it slide again. Are you married?", Phil asked.

"No", Finn answered.

"Engaged? Dating someone on the side?", Phil asked.

"No, single", Finn said.

Phil nodded.

"I know you probably have heard all the rumors about her, which none are true. Just the one about her and Roman having an affair.", Phil said.

Finn nodded.

"I've heard a few. Didn't believe a single one. When I first met her she never came off as that type of woman.", Finn said.

Phil nodded.

"Roman screwed up. Don't screw up", Phil said.

"I can't promise that. I'm human and I make mistakes, but I'll make sure we have better moments than bad.", Finn said.

Phil nodded.

"Have you met him?", Phil asked.

"No", Finn answered.

Phil heard the girls coming down the hall. He stood and took Malia from April. Finn smiled at Amaya.

"Ready?", he asked.

She nodded.

"Have fun", April called.

"Just not too much", Phil said.

April elbowed him and he grunted.

* * *

They were walking down the sidewalk. Amaya knew a place nearby that she loved to eat at. Once inside, they sat in a booth.

"So what did you and my brother in law talk about?", she asked.

"Not much. He just warned me not to hurt you and I told him I couldn't promise that. I'm not perfect, I'm going to make mistakes", Finn said.

"I didn't realize this was a date? I thought we were just hanging out", Amaya said.

"It's a date", Finn smiled.

She nodded.

"So can I ask a personal question?", Finn asked.

"If it's about Roman, no", she said.

Finn chuckled.

"Actually, that's not what I was going to ask", Finn said.

"Ok, then shoot", she said.

"How did no one find out you were pregnant or that you had a baby? I'm sure someone has seen you and hospital records", Finn said.

"That's the great thing about disappearing off the face of the earth. People look for you at first, but once they realize they can't find you, they stop looking", Amaya said.

Finn nodded.

"I stayed in Chicago with Punk for my entire pregnancy. Punk made my doctor sign a confidentiality agreement. He and the nurses were not allowed to mention anything if someone asked or the hospital would get sued. I stayed hidden after that", Amaya said.

"You didn't get lonely?", he asked.

"I had Phil and April. Paige would come and visit when she wasn't working, so no not really", Amaya said.

"But what about when no one was there?", he asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Larry kept me company", she nodded.

"Who's Larry?", he asked.

"My sister's dog", Amaya said.

Finn laughed.

"So, you finally signed your contract", she said.

The waitress came over and took their orders. After she left, he nodded.

"I did and you didn't come back like you said you would", he said.

"That's not my fault", she replied.

"No it wasn't. What happened to you was unfair", he said.

"Not a lot of people see it that way", she said.

He saw the sad look on her face.

"I'll be starting in NXT", he said, changing the subject.

"What? Why not the main roster? You're more than ready", Amaya said.

He smiled.

"Thanks, but I asked to start there. I want to do something with it and then move up", he said.

She nodded.

"You look really pretty", he said.

She met his eyes and smiled.

"Thank you", she blushed.

They brought their food over.

"So, once you make your debut, when do you want to plan that trip to Ireland?", he asked.

"Ireland?", she asked smiling.

He nodded.

"Remember, we spoke about this. You have to come and see where I grew up", he said.

"Lets get me through my training and debut and then your debut on the main roster. Then we'll talk about Ireland", she said.

"Deal", he said.

They ate and shared food off of each others plates.

"You were right about this place", he said, once he finished.

"Yeah, April and I use to come here a lot after she took me in. In fact, we still do", Amaya said.

"Took you in?", he asked.

Amaya looked at him.

"Its nothing", she said softly.

"You don't want to talk about it, you don't have too", he said.

She nodded.

"So, I'm free tomorrow. What do you say we start your training? If Phil doesn't mind me crashing", he said.

"He has a few things to do tomorrow so training is canceled.", she said.

"It doesn't have to be. You have me", Finn smiled.

"Are you any good?", she asked, knowing that he was.

He laughed.

"I think I can keep up", he replied.

"Well then ok", she said.

* * *

Roman was at the performance center with Dean and Seth. He noticed a few of the guys talking in a circle. They would glance at him, Dean, and Seth.

"What's that about?", Seth asked.

Roman shrugged.

"There's a rumor that we have a sex tape with Amaya and that's why they fired her.", Dean said.

"What?", Roman asked.

He's heard a few, but that was a new one. Dean nodded. Roman noticed Braun slink over to them. He smirked.

"So, was she as good as everyone says she is?", Braun asked.

Roman ignored him. He wasn't going to let him get a reaction out of him. Dean and Seth did the same.

"I heard you three filled each hole the entire tape", Braun said.

Roman could feel the anger adding on.

"Come on Reigns, tell me a little about how it was with her", Braun said.

Roman set his weight down and turned towards Braun.

"Leave me alone, and keep Amaya's name out of your mouth. Don't push me Braun", Roman warned.

Braun laughed.

"I saw some of those photos and I have a great imagination. She looks good in clothes, I can only imagine what she looks like out of it", Braun smirked.

Roman turned to him again and punched him. Braun lost his balance and Roman tackled him. Dean and Seth quickly set the weights down and ran over to stop Roman. The guys Braun was talking to ran over as well.

"What the fuck is your problem?", Braun yelled, spitting out blood.

"You are. I told you to drop it. Amaya is not like that, there is no sex tape, and they never touched her. Keep her name out of your mouth, all of you.", Roman yelled.

Everyone stayed quiet. Matt Bloom didn't say or do anything. He was watching Braun and overheard him telling the other guys he was going to say something to Reigns. The other guys advised him not to, but he didn't listen and Matt was going to let him get what was coming to him.

"Alright enough. Braun, go wash up", Matt yelled.

Finn walked in and looked at the scene before him.

"What happened?", Finn asked Matt.

"Reigns beat the shit out of Braun for running his mouth", Matt said, before going to his office.

Finn nodded and watched Roman pack his bag. He wanted to approach him, but he still looked angry. Finn thought better than to talk to him, he might snap.


	59. Chapter 59-April 1

_**April 2015-**_

Amaya had gotten the chance to go to WrestleMania to watch her sister one last time. Stephanie and Hunter had given her a vip box. She had left Malia home with Phil. Finn sat with her, along with Matt Bloom. She had a wonderful time on her date with Finn and thanked her sister for pushing her to go out.

Finn was a wonderful guy. He played with Malia when they weren't training and he wasn't working. Somewhere in there, they had made it an official relationship. He introduced her to AJ Styles and the rest of the Bullet Club as his girlfriend.

Right now, they were training in the ring. He pushed her harder than Phil did. She also couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to be intimate with him. No, they haven't gotten that far yet. To which her sister replied.

 _What! You haven't given yourself to that beautiful creature yet_

"You aren't concentrating", Finn said.

Breaking her out of her thoughts. He was shirtless and sweating. Her eyes definitely wondered, who's wouldn't.

"Its kind of hard to with you looking like that", Amaya pointed out.

He smirked and looked down at himself. He lifted his gaze to her.

"And you think it's easy for me with you looking like that? Add on the fact that you are pressed up against me", he said.

"Oh I know I'm hot", she said.

He laughed and ran towards her, lifting her and making her laugh. He set her down and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you staying tonight?", she asked, before kissing him.

"I can't love, I've got a show tomorrow and I leave tonight", he said.

She groaned and he smiled.

"Then how about we go back to mine and take up some time. I have a few ideas about what we can do", Amaya said.

"Interesting and tempting", he nodded.

"But?", she asked.

"We've only been dating a month Amaya. I want to take things slow with you", he said.

"How slow?", she asked.

He chuckled.

"I'll let you know", he said.

She glared at him and it made him laugh. Apart of her was kind of ok with him wanting to take things slow. She wasn't completely over Roman and she didn't know if she ever would be, but she's willing to try with Finn.

"Let's get you home to Malia", he said, before letting her go.

"Can you stay shirtless till we get to the car?", she asked.

He laughed again.

"Yes love", he said.

* * *

 _ **October 2015-**_

"There just rumors Dean", Roman said, as Dean and Seth followed him into the locker room.

"Not this one. I was at the performance center man, I swear I overheard Samoa Joe say Finn Balor was dating Amaya", Dean said.

Roman sighed.

"I don't believe it, not till I see it for myself", Roman said.

"Sami said the same thing, Kevin Owens too", Seth said.

"She has a right to move on, she thinks I have", Roman said hurt.

"But like you said big man, until we see it for ourselves, let's just assume it's a rumor", Dean said, noticing the look on his best friend's face.

* * *

Amaya was laying back on the couch as Finn was on top of her and kissing down her neck. She had gone to Florida with him, seeing as she had to check into the performance center with Matt and Sara to make sure she was ring ready. She was glad it was empty, Finn had asked Matt to do that for her.

She felt Finn's fingers unbutton her shorts. He looked her in the eyes.

"Is this ok?", he asked.

She nodded. She lifted her shirt off and so did he. Running her fingers down his smooth chest. He licked his lips. Her fingers hooked into his shorts and pushed them down. He laid back on top of her and kissed her.

"Are you sure?", he whispered.

"It's kinda too late to ask me that. We're both already naked", she said, before biting down on his bottom lip.

"I guess so", he said.

* * *

She wasn't going to deny that he was amazing in bed, but as she laid there in his arms, she found herself thinking about Roman. She shouldn't be, but she couldn't help it. She was sad and angry, Roman had ruined any other relationship for her. She's trying with all her heart to remove him, but she just couldn't.

She felt terrible because Finn didn't deserve this. He deserved to have her completely, like he was giving himself to her completely. She gently sat up, making sure not to wake him. She grabbed his shirt off the floor and put it on.

Making her way out to the living room. She pulled her phone out of her bag and finally turned it on. Tons of text messages and her full voicemail box popped up. Missed call after missed call. She listened to all of them. Some were short, asking her to call them back. Then she got to his. He had called her after Valerie lost the baby and he cried. She cried with him silently by herself. She could hear his heartbreak.

He left her a message for every night they weren't together and when her voicemail was full, he began texting her. She plugged in her phone to the charger and made her way into the bathroom. Her friends were worried about her and she left them in the dark.

She hoped that when she made her debut, that they would forgive her and understand why she couldn't talk to them. She was embarrassed about the whole situation and couldn't look any of them in the eye.

She laid beside Finn again and he turned over. Placing his arm around her.

"Everything ok love?", he whispered.

"Fine", she whispered.

He kissed her shoulder.

"Amaya", he whispered.

"Yeah?", she said.

"I love you", he whispered.

She closed her eyes. That's what she was afraid of.

"You don't have to say it back, I don't want you to, not till you're ready", he said.

"Thank you for understanding", she whispered.

She turned back and he smiled down at her. She pulled his face down and pressed her lips to his. She could learn to love him. Right?

* * *

 _ **November 2015-**_

"Ok, so what happened exactly Paige?", Amaya asked worried.

"It happened in the ring, the doctor said it was Seth's MCL or ACL, I'm not sure", Paige said.

"Is Brie ok? How's she handling this?", Amaya asked.

"She's fine, she's flying out with him", Paige said.

Amaya sighed.

"Good", Amaya said.

"He asked me about you and Finn, you know", Paige said.

Amaya swallowed.

"What did you say?", she asked.

"That I didn't know, just that you've been pretty busy", Paige said.

Amaya didn't know what to say.

* * *

 _ **March 2016-**_

Malia was now two and walking, talking more, but somehow Amaya and April couldn't understand her, but Phil could.

"Two more weeks and you're back in the game baby sis", April said.

"What if the fans forgot who I am? I mean, I haven't been in the ring for what, three years", Amaya said.

"They haven't forgotten, you are going to do great. I'll be there and Phil will be there in spirit. You'll have Finn", April said.

"You're more nervous to see him", Phil said.

"Daddy", Malia said.

"You can do this smalls. You've been through a hell of a lot worse. You gave birth to a beautiful little girl. Without drugs I might add", April said.

"Because she yelled her head off the entire time, she missed when the nurse asked her", Phil said.

April and Amaya both slapped his shoulder and Malia laughed.

"Are you taking Malia?", Phil asked.

Amaya nodded.

"My mom too", Amaya said.

"Is that when you're going to tell him about my bug?", Phil asked.

Amaya nodded.

"I've put it off for too long", Amaya said.

"You should just blurt it out during Hall of Fame. When Hunter announces you as the fourth woman in the fatal four way for the Divas title", April said.

"His family's going to be there, the last thing I want is for a huge riot to break out", Amaya said.

"You're no fun", April pouted.

Amaya and Phil laughed.

"I'll tell him in private. He can tell his wife and his family on his own. They could either be in her life or not, she doesn't need them. She has us", Amaya said.

"Yeah Malia, we're one big crazy fucking family", April said.

"Ape, don't swear in front of her. She's learning and repeating new words", Amaya sighed.

"Don't worry my little weirdo, your mom wasn't always a kill joy", April whispered to Malia.

"I can hear you", Amaya said.

"So? Your point?", April asked.

Phil laughed and shook his head at them.

"Never a dull moment with you two", Phil said.

"But you love us", April said.

"And all three of you are lucky I do", Phil said.

* * *

 _ **April 1 2016-**_

"Are you nervous?", her mom asked her.

"A little", Amaya said, while holding a sleeping Malia.

"You said Mal's father works for this company too", her mom said.

"Yeah", Amaya said.

"Are you going to tell him?", she asked.

"Yeah, as soon as I get the chance", Amaya said.

"Good, I don't want you looking like the bad guy in all this because you never told him", her mom said.

Finn walked into the living room wearing a black button up and black pants.

"Are you ready?", he asked.

Amaya nodded. They were going out on a day date before everything got so crazy and before Finn had to leave for the show.

"Are you coming tonight?", he asked.

"I don't think so, Hunter and Stephanie really want me to stay out of sight. That's why I agreed to the movie, because it's dark", Amaya said.

Finn chuckled. She was wearing a hat and covering as much of her face as she could with it.

* * *

Roman's parents kept asking him when their next grandbaby was coming. They had used the excuse of, Valerie just wasn't ready.

"You said we had to pretend to be one big happy family", Valerie said.

"They'll be expecting a baby Val. Where are you going to get one? Because I told you this, between you and me, it's not real. Its to appease my dad", Roman said.

They had gone out to dinner with his parents and they kept asking questions about how they were doing and if their happy. They lied. Valerie had suggested a therapist in hopes that Roman would realize his mistakes and want to try again.

 _You do realize we aren't even married right? The rings are real but this marriage isn't_

Roman had said to the therapist. The therapist didn't know what to say to that.

 _Valerie, I care about you because you are the mother of my child, but this was over a long time ago and you know it. I stayed because I was forced. By you and by my father._

The therapist had pulled Valerie aside

 _I'm afraid there's nothing I can do. Do yourself a favor and end this whole charade before you both despise each other more_

She wasn't letting him go though. The second she did he would run back to her and that wasn't ok.

"Are you going to that NXT thing tonight?", she asked.

"No", he replied.

"So we aren't doing anything? Just sitting in this room", Valerie said.

"We're going to Hall of Fame, because I have to be there. That's enough time for you to pretend to be Mrs. Reigns.", Roman said, before walking into the room and slamming the door behind him.

Roman had found a few good lawyers that could help him, but they doubted he would get shared custody since he was away a lot. Its why he was still here. Hall of Fame was tomorrow and he just wanted to get it over with. He had to pretend to be happy, pretend to be trying for another baby.

He was exhausted.


	60. Chapter 60-Roman Knows

As soon as Hall of Fame ended, Finn and Amaya made their way out and to the back. She paced the hall and Finn smiled at her.

"You did wonderful", he said.

"Did you hear the crowd? I haven't heard a crowd like that since I won my second Divas title", Amaya said smiling.

"I'm happy for you love", he said.

She kissed him.

"Should I bring the car around or do you want to go to the party?", he asked.

"I rather get home to Malia, my mom, and my sister", Amaya said.

Finn nodded. He kissed her cheek before she walked into the bathroom. When she walked out, Roman was leaning back against the wall. She looked down the hall for Valerie or his dad.

"So, you're back", he said softly.

She nodded.

"It's nice to see you again", he said.

"I have to go", she said, he moved quickly and stopped her.

She sighed.

"You look good", he said.

She met his eyes.

"Go find your wife", she said, about to side step him.

"She's not my wife. The ring is real, but not the marriage", he said.

"What?", she asked.

He shrugged.

"If you let me take you to breakfast tomorrow, I can explain", he said.

She rolled her eyes and went to walk passed him.

"Just talk to me Amaya, there's nothing wrong with talking. I missed you", he said.

She looked at him.

"I'm sorry, about your baby", she said quickly.

"Yeah", he looked away.

"Roman?", they could hear Valerie looking for him and he shook his head.

"I have to go, I don't want them yelling at you", he said, about to walk away.

"I never got to tell you about your surprise", she called after him.

While she had the nerve to do it, she was going to do it. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. Confused, but then he remembered that night. She had something to tell him and he never gave her the chance.

"You want to know what it is?", she asked.

He swallowed and apart of him felt like he already knew. He turned to face her completely. She pulled her phone out of her bag and he closed the space between them. She handed her phone over and a picture of a beautiful little girl with the biggest smile glowed from the phone.

He smiled.

"She's ours. Her name's Malia, she was born January 26th 2014, six pounds, seven ounces. Full head of hair that April says she gets from us. Your nose and lips.", she said smiling, thinking about her baby girl.

"She looks like Autumn when she was this small", Roman said.

"I wanted to tell you after she was born, but you and Valerie had just lost your baby and I didn't want to feel like I was rubbing mine in her face", Amaya explained.

He met her eyes.

"Then it just got harder to tell you because I didn't want your family to treat her like she wasn't yours, like she wasn't family", Amaya said, looking down.

He place this finger under her chin and made her look at him.

"I would never allow them to treat her that way. I made that mistake with you", he said.

She took a step back when she realized how close they were. She took her phone back.

"I would like to see her", Roman said.

"And I won't stop you, but not tonight", she said.

He nodded.

"How about tomorrow? Before the show starts", Roman suggested.

"Ok", she smiled.

"Roman", Valerie stopped when she saw them together.

Roman rolled his eyes.

"I'll see you", Amaya said, passing him.

Valerie stepped in front of her husband.

"How dare you come and find her and leave me waiting on you", she tried not to shout.

"I'm not in the mood", Roman said, walking away.

"Roman", she called angry.

He wasn't going to let her bring his happy news down. He had a little girl with the love of his life and he was determined to get both of them back and also keep his first born. Neither Valerie or Finn would get in his way.

* * *

Getting in the car, she leaned over and kissed Finn's cheek.

"Everything ok?", he asked.

"I ran into Roman on my way here. I told him about Malia and he wants to see her. I told him he could tomorrow before the show", she explained.

"Without talking to me about it?", he asked.

"She's my daughter, Finn and his. I couldn't tell him no even if I wanted to say it", she said.

"The problem is, I know you didn't want to say it. You want him in your life and now you've got what you wanted", he said.

The problem with Finn, was when he was mad, he didn't really show it. His tone did though and the last thing she wanted was to make him feel like he wasn't important to her or Malia.

"Finn", he stopped her.

"Are you hungry?", he asked.

She nodded silently.

"I'll stop and get something, also for your mom and sister", he said.

* * *

Dean, Brie, and Nikki found Roman arguing with Valerie.

"Because I can talk to her, that's why", Roman yelled.

His face was red and full of anger.

"What were you talking to her about? I saw the way you were looking at each other. I warned you Roman, you so much as think about leaving me and Autumn is mine. You'll never see her again", Valerie said.

Roman turned on her quickly. His friends knew he was getting fed up with Valerie and her threats. He stood right in front of her, she took a step back.

"I don't have to tell you a fucking God damn thing about what she and I talked about. You already know why I look at her that way, but if you want I can repeat it for you again. I love her and I'm never going to stop loving her. As for your threats, I'm getting so sick and tired of hearing them, keep threatening me and I'll make sure **you** never see Autumn again", Roman yelled.

"They will never give you custody of her, ever", Valerie smirked.

Roman's hands balled up into fists. His friends knew he would never lay a finger on a woman, but Valerie was testing him.

"Roman, let's get some air", Nikki said, stepping in between Valerie and Roman.

Dean took his friend's arm and started pulling on him to follow.

"Rome, come on", Dean said.

Roman stepped back and turned, walking out the door. Brie looked at Valerie.

"You're a cruel person. I really hope your daughter doesn't turn out like you", Brie said.

She followed Nikki and Dean out.

* * *

Vince dragged Hunter and Stephanie into an office. Sika, Afa, and Matt were there waiting.

"Are you kidding me? You brought her back?", Sika yelled.

"I can assure you I had no idea. My daughter and son in law went behind my back", Vince said, glaring at Stephanie and Hunter.

Stephanie nodded, a proud look set on her face.

"I would have done it sooner, but we couldn't find her. Now that we did, she's not going anywhere", Stephanie said.

"You can't just hire her without my consent", Vince growled.

"You're right dad, but your vote is just one. Hunter and I voted to have her back and so did Shane. Its three against one. She stays", Stephanie smirked.

"This is a big night for my son, I really hope she doesn't ruin it for him. If she does, we'll ruin her", Sika said, before walking out.

The door slamming against the wall.

"Do you realize what you have just done? Their family is one of the biggest wrestling families there is. You didn't doom this company, you doomed her", Vince said, before walking out.

Stephanie looked at her husband.

"Tell me I did the right thing?", she asked.

He stood and placed his hands on his wife's arms.

"You did the right thing", Hunter said.

"She's been gone long enough and if punishment is what they wanted, she got it. It's time everyone moves on from what happened", Stephanie said.

Hunter nodded, agreeing with his wife.

* * *

Dean watched Roman pace and run his hand through his hair like a mad man.

"I thought I was the lunatic here", Dean said, trying to lighten the situation.

Roman faced his friend, tears falling from his eyes.

"Amaya had a baby. My baby, my daughter", he said.

Dean's jaw dropped open. Brie and Nikki looked surprised as well.

"How do you know this?", Brie asked.

"She told me. I ran into her by the bathroom and she told me. She's two years old, two Dean and I missed it", Roman said.

Roman suddenly threw his water bottle towards a wall.

"Son of a bitch, two. I missed it all Dean. Her birth, her first steps, her first birthday, her first word", Roman said angry.

"Is that why Valerie was so mad?", Nikki asked.

"No, I haven't told her yet. I'm telling you right now, no one is going to keep me away from either of my kids. Not Valerie, not Finn, and certainly not my family. I'm going to get back what's mine", Roman said.

His friends knew he meant it. He was determined.

"And what of Amaya?", Brie asked.

"She's mine too. She's trying to fool herself into thinking she loves him, but she and I both know she doesn't", he said.

"I don't think it's going to be as easy as you make it sound", Nikki said.

"Its not, but I've been without mine for so long. I don't care who I have to run through to get back my girl and my kids. This is my life and I'm taking it back, damn my last name and my dad", Roman said.

Dean nodded and shrugged.

"I guess I have to help, no, don't say it. Your welcome", Dean said.

Nikki and Brie laughed softly. Roman smiled.

"Thank you Dean", Roman said.

* * *

"So, he knows now", AJ said.

Amaya nodded as she rocked her daughter. AJ had given her chocolate before Finn and Amaya got there. So Malia was on a sugar rush and she had finally come down from it.

 _I'm allowed to give her candy, I'm her aunt and it's written somewhere in a book that I'm allowed to spoil her_

April had said. Finn had left as soon as they finished eating.

 _I need air_

He mumbled before walking out the door. Amaya felt really bad.

"I figured I should tell him before I lost my nerve. He was surprised, happy", Amaya smiled.

April and their mom exchanged a look.

"What?", Amaya asked.

"I think I see why Finn got jealous", April said.

"Me too", their mom nodded.

"There's nothing to be jealous of, ok", Amaya said.

"I almost bought that", her mom said.

Amaya rolled her eyes and took Malia to bed. Walking back into the living room, Finn had come back. April and their mom left to their room. Finn removed his jacket.

"He's her dad Finn, he has a right to know. I figured tell him now before I can't, I was nervous enough as it was", she said.

He nodded.

"I know. I just feel like by him knowing now, he's going to get closer to taking you back. You share a child together, you loved him", he said.

"Just because we share a child together doesn't mean I'm leaving you. There are a lot of people out there who share children and aren't together anymore. Some of those people shouldn't have had children together in the first place.", Amaya said.

"I want to be there when he comes to see her", Finn said.

"Ok", she said.

He nodded. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Now Mr. Balor, how about we go into that room over there and show me what's underneath all this clothes", she said.

He laughed softly and kissed her.

"It's not as good as what's underneath yours", he said, wiggling his brow.

He lifted her and took her to their room.


	61. Chapter 61-WrestleMania Day

_**WrestleMania Day-**_

Amaya paced the living room. Finn was playing with Malia on the floor. His phone went off and he answered it.

"Now? Really? Ok", he said, before hanging up.

"What's up?", Amaya asked.

"I have to go. I've got a meeting with Hunter and Stephanie", he said.

"Now? Really?", she asked.

"That's the same thing I said", he smiled.

He kissed the top of Malia's head and walked over to her. He placed his hands on her hips.

"I love you and I'll see you before your match tonight", he said.

She nodded and kissed him before watching him walk out.

"Mommy", Malia called.

Amaya walked over to her and was about to sit down when someone knocked. She walked over to the door and opened it. Roman stood there, hands in his pockets and a nervous look on his face.

"Hi", he said.

She opened the door wider.

"Come in", she said.

He swallowed, but didn't move.

"Everything ok?", she asked, when he didn't take a step inside.

"Does she, know who I am? I don't want to scare her since she's never met me", he said.

Amaya smiled.

"She knows who you are. Phil made sure she did and so did I. She's watched a few of your matches. She's really friendly, loves meeting new people.", Amaya said.

Roman nodded and walked in. His little girl sat on the floor, piling Legos on top of each other.

"She's beautiful", he whispered.

Amaya smiled, proud of the little girl they created.

"And she's smart, loves building Legos with Finn", Amaya said.

The little girl looked up and noticed Roman. Her curls falling in front of her eyes. She brushed them away.

"Daddy", she smiled.

Roman shed a few tears. This was his daughter. He bent down and she stood and walked over to him.

"Daddy", she said excited.

He opened his arms to her and her little hands clung to him.

"Hi baby girl", he whispered to her.

Amaya quietly made her way out of the living room. Giving him and Malia a chance to bond. She could hear Malia going on and on about who knows what. She was sure Roman didn't care though.

"Yaya", Roman called.

Amaya walked back into the living room.

"I want to introduce her to my family and Autumn", Roman said, Malia in his lap.

"Rome", he stopped her.

"I will not let them treat her differently. No one is going to disrespect my kids, ever. Valerie won't be there either, she's out shopping with her sister", Roman said.

"Ok, when?", Amaya asked.

"Now", he said.

"Now? As in now, right now?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Ok, but you'll bring her right back right?", Amaya asked.

Roman smirked.

"You are coming with me my love", Roman said standing.

He placed Malia on his hip and walked over to Amaya.

"Roman", Amaya sighed.

He took her hand and they walked out. They only had an hour more before they had to report to the stadium. They made their way up to the next floor where he was staying. He had texted his family to meet in his room for a meeting.

Walking in, his family stopped as they saw the little girl in his arms. He moved aside and showed them Amaya. She didn't know why she let these people get to her. She wanted to take Malia back and run, far and as fast as she could.

"What is _she_ doing here?", Roman's dad spat.

" _She_ is the mother of my daughter. Respect her or none of you will be in my little girl's life.", Roman said.

"Daughter?", his mom asked.

Even though she knew that little girl in his arms was his. She looked exactly like Autumn when she was that little.

"Malia", Roman introduced proudly.

His little girl was a little shy now with all these people looking right at her. She turned and buried her face into her dad's chest, clinging to his shirt. He kissed the side of her head. Amaya could hear Roman whispering softly to Malia to comfort her.

"Maybe I should take her back? Besides, I have to get everything ready before going to the stadium.", Amaya said, holding her arms out.

Truthfully, she didn't want to hear what his family was about to tell him about her little girl. She wouldn't be able to hold her tongue. It took Roman, almost a minute before he handed Malia over to Amaya.

"Wait", his mom called, stopping Amaya.

She took a deep breath before turning around to face her. She stepped towards Amaya and out of protective instinct, she took a step back.

"I just want to see her", his mom said gently.

Amaya looked from her to her daughter.

"It's ok Yaya", Roman said, behind his mom.

As she got closer, she placed her hand on the little girl's back.

"Hi sweetheart, I'm grandma", she said softly.

Malia took a peek and looked at the woman.

"How old is she?", she asked.

"Turned two in January", Amaya replied.

Patricia smiled.

"She's beautiful. Look at her curls", she cooed over her granddaughter.

Roman smiled and watched as his mom accepted his new baby girl. Autumn came out of the connecting room. He bent down and called her over.

"Roman", his father warned.

Roman glared at him.

"She has a right to know she has a sister", Roman replied.

"You don't know that", his dad was angry.

He looked at Autumn and lifted her into his arms. He walked her over to his mom and Amaya.

"Autumn, this is your baby sister, Malia", Roman introduced.

Autumn looked confused at first, but seeing the little girl's face, she smiled.

"Malia", Autumn said.

Roman nodded and smiled. The door to the connecting room opened again. Roman instinctively handed Autumn to his mom and hid the women behind him.

"What the hell is she doing here?", Valerie yelled.

Jimmy and Jey chuckled, enjoying Valerie and her red, angry face. They didn't like the fact that Valerie had trapped their cousin into a marriage using their kids.

"Watch your tone", Roman snapped.

Amaya squeezed Malia against her. She couldn't see Valerie, but she could definitely feel the energy change in the room. It was hostile and she didn't want Malia around that. Phil and April hardly ever fought and if they needed to, they would go out back or to their room, and the same went for Finn and Amaya.

Before she could make a move towards the door. Roman's mom placed her arm around Amaya.

"Let Roman handle this", his mom whispered to her.

"Answer the damn question", Valerie shouted.

Malia jumped in Amaya's arms.

"You're scaring the kids", Jimmy said, glaring at Valerie after he saw Malia jump and cling to her mom.

"Shut up, no one is talking to you", she replied to him.

"Mommy", Malia said.

Valerie couldn't see behind Roman, but she knew that wasn't Autumn. Roman stepped aside, showing her Malia and Amaya. If Valerie could kill with a look, it would be the one she has on her face now.

"How do you know she's yours? If she easily spread her legs for you, she would do it for anyone. Besides, she might belong to that boyfriend of hers", Valerie smirked.

"She's mine, I have no doubts about that", Roman quickly responded.

Valerie's smile fell.

"Her name's Malia", Jey added.

He knew his cousin wanted to name Autumn that, but Valerie had turned it down. Valerie was fuming now.

"Then she wouldn't mind doing a paternity test", Sika jumped in before Valerie said something she would regret.

Roman snapped his head towards his dad.

"She doesn't need too", Roman said.

She had to think, do something to make sure Roman didn't leave her.

"So what, she comes back after I lost our baby. Your going to leave with her now? You blame me for losing our child. Bringing her here and showing us that _thing,_ you're punishing me", Valerie forced herself to cry.

The mood changed in the room again. Amaya didn't care.

"My child is not a _thing_ , as you put it. I'm sorry you lost your baby, but I would never do something so cruel to you and neither would Roman.", Amaya said.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but your child is nothing but a mistake. She's no Reigns and she'll never be accepted as one", Valerie spat.

Before she could respond, Roman did.

"Don't you ever call my child a mistake, ever.", he shouted in her face.

She had to take a few steps away from him, almost falling back.

"As far as you're concerned, **you** aren't a Reigns. Both of my little girls are, but you, you'll never be one. You call either of my daughters a mistake again and I'll end this marriage. You will respect my children and the mother of my little girl, because guess what? You're stuck with her for the rest of your life. Malia **is** Autumn's little sister and I plan on making sure they share a bond. No matter how much you hate Amaya, that bond they share won't ever change", Roman had enough.

"I should go, let you all talk", Amaya said softly before quickly making her way towards the door.

Roman was right behind her.

"Please don't let this change your mind about letting me be in her life. I can't just ignore her or act like she doesn't exist", he said worried.

Amaya sighed.

"I would never do that. She's half yours and you have a right to her", she shrugged.

"Amaya", he said softly.

She looked up and met his eyes.

"She is a Reigns", he said.

She nodded and he opened the door for her. He watched her till she got on the elevator. Walking back into the room, Valerie was crying hysterically and he rolled his eyes.

"That child is", Roman stopped his dad.

"If you so much as say she is no Reigns, then I'll stop being one too. You will not talk badly about my children or the mother of my child. I am done doing what you want. If that's embarrassing your last name, then I'll change mine", Roman said, before making his way into his room.

Jimmy and Jey nodded silently in the corner before leaving the room as well. Grabbing their bags and following Roman down the hall.

* * *

Amaya got back to the room and her mom and April sat there.

"Where have you been?", April asked.

"Roman wanted to tell his family about Malia and he did", Amaya said, before handing her off to her mom.

Her mom set Malia down in front of her Legos.

"And what happened? Do I have to call Phil and kick some ass?", April asked.

"Relax, I handled it and surprisingly so did Roman.", Amaya said.

"About time he does", April said.

"I have to get to the stadium. Don't forget I have a box for you guys and Finn.", Amaya called as she walked into her room to get her bag.

April followed her.

"Are you nervous?", April asked.

"A little, but I'm more excited to finally get back in that ring.", Amaya said.

April nodded.

"I have to go, there's a meeting with all the women before the show starts and I don't want to be late", Amaya said, rushing passed April.

"Remember to have fun smalls, but put on a show and bring home that title.", April said behind her.

Amaya went over to Malia and kissed the top of her head before kissing her mom's cheek.

"I love you guys. Cheer loudly for me", Amaya said, before walking out the door.

She hit the button for the elevator and it stopped. The doors opened and Roman stood there with his cousins. She sighed. Roman smiled.

"Its destiny Yaya", Jimmy smirked.

He opened his arms wide and she walked into the hug. She laughed softly and shook her head at him.

"Still the same old Jimmy", Amaya said, before the doors closed.

"Come on baby girl, bring it in", Jey said, before wrapping her in his arms.

Jimmy joined the group hug.

"Come on Uce, you too", Jey said to Roman.

Roman chuckled before joining. The doors opened and Finn stood there.

"Hey, I've been looking for you", Amaya said, before gently removing herself from the hug.

Roman and Finn looked at each other. Amaya kissed Finn, bringing him back to her.

"I thought I wasn't going to get to see you till after", she said.

"Yeah, meeting ran a little longer than I thought", Finn said, taking her hands.

Jey nudged her.

"We'll save you a seat on the bus Yaya", Jey said.

Amaya nodded. She looked back at Finn.

"Do I get a good luck kiss?", she asked.

He smiled and leaned in, pressing his lips against hers.

"Good luck beautiful and remember that no matter what, I love you", he said.

"I love you too", she replied.

Roman stopped and looked over at her. Had he heard her right? Did she just tell him she loved him? Amaya glanced at him. That look, let him know she didn't love Finn. She still loved him and so he smiled. She returned it.

"I have to go, but I'll see you after", she said, looking back at Finn.

He nodded before kissing her again.


	62. Chapter 62-We Need To Talk

They loaded her bags and she walked into the bus. Nikki was sitting with Dean and Brie was sitting next to Naomi.

"Over here Yaya", Jey waved her over.

Eva sent her a look and she returned it.

"Whose dick did you suck now?", Eva asked out loud.

JoJo shook her head at Eva. Amaya stopped and everyone kept quiet. She turned to look at Eva.

"I would ask you the same thing, that's the only reason you're still here right and not to mention, titleless", Amaya said.

Eva glared at her.

"But good luck in your match, make sure not to pop another implant", everyone on the bus laughed.

Amaya made her way to Jey. Jimmy jumped into the empty seat and he pointed to the one next to Roman.

"That's your seat", he said.

Roman smiled at her.

"I don't bite", he said.

She sighed. Dean stood.

"Sit next to Nikki, I'll take that one", Dean said.

Roman's shoulders slumped and she took his old seat. Dean looked at Roman.

"You're pushing it. She just got here, don't scare her off again", Dean said, before rolling his eyes at his friend.

"I just want to talk to her and ask her about Malia", Roman responded.

"Sure you did", Dean mumbled.

* * *

"She's so cute", Nikki said, after looking at the photo of Malia.

She handed the phone to Brie and Naomi. Sasha and Becky joined them to look at the photo.

"Look at her curly hair. I bet you love running your fingers through that", Becky said.

"I do, I just don't like brushing it, so many tangles", Amaya said.

"Oh, let me see", Charlotte said, taking the phone.

"She looks a lot like Roman", Sasha smiled.

Amaya nodded.

"I bet she has you wrapped around your finger", Renee said.

"Not me, but Phil, definitely", Amaya smiled.

"Can I send a picture to Seth? He wants to see her", Brie asked.

Amaya nodded.

"Tell him to stop by the suite, my sister and mom will have Malia there", Amaya said.

Brie nodded and sent a quick text to Seth.

"How is he?", Amaya asked.

Brie looked up from her phone and a sad smile graced her face.

"He has his days. You know how much he loves wrestling and he just misses it", Brie said.

"That doesn't give him the right to yell at you. What happened wasn't your fault. You've done nothing but support him, you even left the tour for him", Nikki rolled her eyes.

"He's going through a rough time Nicole, he's struggling", Brie said.

"Still doesn't give him the right to treat you like shit. Take it from me, I've been there", Amaya said.

All the women looked at Roman, before looking back at her.

"He loves you still you know", Renee said.

"He's quieter now, stopped getting wasted after shows. He drinks a beer or two but that's about it now", Nikki said.

"Dean says he's angrier now, tired", Renee said.

Nikki looked at Renee.

"And when did Dean tell you this?", Nikki asked.

Amaya looked between the women.

"He and I ride together sometimes. You know when Roman rides with Truth and the twins", Renee said.

It was obvious to Amaya and Brie that Nikki didn't know that. Renee took that as her moment to face forward again.

"I'm sure it's nothing", Amaya whispered to her.

Nikki was injured, but required to show up to the meeting.

"I bet that was the same thing Randy told John when he asked about me and Dean", Nikki said.

Amaya didn't know what to say to that. Getting to the stadium, everyone grabbed their bags and walked in. The women were told to meet in the trophy room. Stephanie and Hunter walked in, both smiling.

"So, we have some great news. We're sure you've all probably heard the rumors about the Divas title changing.", Hunter said.

"Well, it's true. It will now be the women's title", Stephanie said.

She reached into a box and pulled out the new women's title.

"White?", Amaya asked.

Hunter chuckled.

"Yes white, deal with it", he said.

Amaya smiled and shrugged.

"At least we should be thankful it wasn't pink", Amaya said.

The women laughed and agreed.

"Exactly", Hunter laughed.

Stephanie placed it in Amaya's hands. All the women admired the new title and whispered amongst themselves.

"Its going to look so good on you girly", Brie whispered to her.

Amaya smiled.

"White goes with everything, I can pull it off", Amaya whispered back.

Brie laughed softly. Eva came over and snatched it from Amaya's hands.

"Unlike some people, I like the white. It also matches with me", Eva said, holding the title on her shoulder and posing.

All the women rolled their eyes.

"Learn how to wrestle first and then we'll talk", Sasha said, before taking it from Eva.

Stephanie approached Amaya.

"Can we talk?", she asked.

Amaya nodded and they walked away from the group.

"So, as you know, Roman has a match with Hunter. I'm going to be walking down with him and so, during the match I'll be jumping into the ring. I'll need you to come down and help Roman.", Stephanie said.

Amaya sighed.

"Stephanie", her boss stopped her.

"His father thinks he can tell me how to run the company. I don't think so. You'll be spearing me and helping Roman get the win", Stephanie said.

She couldn't exactly tell her no. This was her boss after all.

"Ok", Amaya nodded.

"There's more to the story, but creative isn't finished with it yet. I'm sure by tomorrow they'll have it finished", Stephanie said.

Amaya nodded. Stephanie and Hunter took the women's title. Amaya walked down to the ring.

"Hey, welcome back", Dolph said, hugging her.

"Thanks", she replied.

More superstars waved and hugged her. She rolled into the ring and looked around.

"Big isn't it?", she turned to see Seth walk up the steps and into the ring.

She noticed as he limped. She went over to him and hugged him.

"Its good to see you Yaya. We've all missed you", he whispered.

"I'm so sorry I didn't call. I wanted too", she whispered back.

He pulled away and shook his head no.

"Hey, it's all good. I'm healing", he said, looking down at his leg.

She smiled.

"And you? How are you? I got the picture Brie sent me. She's adorable", Seth said.

"I'm good. She made sure of it. I don't know what would of happened to me if I wasn't pregnant", Amaya said softly.

"We tried to look for you, but by the time we got to the arena, you were already fired and gone.", Seth said.

She nodded.

"I was embarrassed. Even more after he left me there", she said.

"He was heartbroken too you know. The same night you left, he was a mess. I swear Dean and I didn't know what to do.", Seth said.

Amaya looked away from him.

"Yeah well, that was three years ago. We've all moved on", Amaya said.

"Apparently with a certain Irish man with abs of steel", Seth smirked.

Amaya laughed.

"Not as good as your abs crossfit", Amaya said, poking Seth in his hard stomach.

Seth laughed.

"Duh, I know", he replied.

Amaya shook her head at him.

"What's this I hear about you yelling at Brie?", she asked.

Seth sighed.

"I know, ok, don't get me in trouble. I'm going to make it up to her. After my injury I've just been so, angry. She kept trying to comfort me and I took it out on her.", he said.

"You better or I'm coming after you", Amaya said.

Seth smiled.

"Its good to have you back and you better not go anywhere till I'm back in the ring. I want to have a tag match with you or who knows, maybe we'll reunite the Shield and have a match", Seth said.

"My contract is up next year after WrestleMania", Amaya said.

"Yaya", she stopped him.

"I came back to finish what I never got to. I also came back for my moment at WrestleMania. Also to get my friends back, but that is it.", Amaya said.

Seth nodded.

"We'll see how you feel before the year is up", Seth said.

"I'm not changing my mind Seth", Amaya said.

"We'll see", Seth said.

She rolled her eyes.

"I expected that from Dean", she mumbled.

"He's going to tell you the same thing", Seth smirked.

"I know", she said.

They made their way out of the ring.

* * *

Roman was sitting backstage with the twins and Dean when Amaya and Seth walked in. Roman smiled. Dean picked up the gift bag and walked over to Amaya.

"Hey", he said.

Seth excused himself and limped over to Roman and the twins.

"This is for your little girl. Nikki and I ran into Finn last night and he told us what she liked.", Dean said, handing her the bag.

"Dean, you didn't have to do this", Amaya said.

"Yes I did. Roman's my brother and that little girl is my niece. I owe her two birthday gifts", Dean said.

Amaya opened the bag and two sets of Legos were placed inside.

"She's going to love this", Amaya said, looking back at Dean.

He had a serious look set on his face.

"I called, texted, sent message via Paige. You never contacted me back", he sounded hurt.

"I know. All I can say is I'm sorry, I was embarrassed and I saw you like my brother. I felt like I disappointed you, like I did April and Phil", she said.

"They told you they were disappointed in you?", he asked.

"No, but I know they were", Amaya said softly.

"We need to talk Yaya. Really sit down and talk", Dean said.

She nodded.

"Breakfast tomorrow? Just you and me kid", Dean asked.

"Sounds good", Amaya smiled.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"The big guy wants to talk to you, but I told him to give you some space. You two will talk when the time is right", Dean whispered.

She nodded against his shoulder.

"Finn seems like a great guy. I mean, not as good as my boy but he'll do for now", Dean said.

Amaya shook her head at him and playfully pushed him.

"Have you been taking care of Nikki?", Amaya asked.

"Of course, that's my baby", he said smiling.

"Then you might want to talk to your baby about a miss Young", Amaya said.

Dean nodded.

* * *

April had gotten to the stadium with Malia and her mom. Malia was talking nonstop, there were a few words they couldn't understand.

"Ok, Mal, don't talk grandma's ears off now", April said.

They walked into the box Amaya had set up for them. Finn joined them and scooped up Malia as she ran to him. April turned to see Roman's mom by the door and watching Malia. A sad expression on her face before she left.

"She doesn't know how close she can get to her without one of us snapping. I for one, won't snap at her. You?", her mother said.

April sighed and quickly made her way out of the room.

"Mrs. Reigns", April called.

She turned.

"The show hasn't started yet, if you want to come and see Malia. You're more than welcome to do so. I know Amaya would be ok with that", April said.

His mom smiled and nodded. Walking back with April to the room. Malia saw her and smiled.

"Nana", Malia said.

April smiled.

"She can't really say grandma, so she calls my mom Nana and now I guess you as well", April said.

Robbie walked into the room with a pink bag.

"Amaya had me bring this up, it's a gift from uncle Dean and Aunt Nikki", Robbie said.

April nodded and set the bag near Malia.

"Should we see what you got kiddo", April said sweetly.

"Nana", Malia said, handing the bag to Roman's mom.

"Lets see what you got little one", Roman's mom said, taking the bag and opening it.

Malia's face lit up with the Lego sets.

"Finn", she called.

He turned and smiled.

"Lego Lego", she called.

"I see that princess", he said, before kissing her cheek.

Roman's mom wasn't sure about Finn. April could tell.

"Show's starting", Finn said as the screen in their room showed the announce table.


	63. Chapter 63-My Moment

Amaya put on the new ring gear Phil had made for her. She grabbed the high top converse and put them on. She and April had agreed since they were sisters, it was only right she put them on. Walking down the hall to the glam squad, Leslie hugged her.

"Its so good to have you back sweetheart", she said.

Amaya sat and Leslie started doing her makeup.

"What match is on right now?", Amaya asked.

"Total Divas girls", Leslie answered.

Leslie turned the monitor so Amaya could watch the match. Dean joined them and sat on the table.

"I bet Nikki's mad she's missing it", Amaya said, her eyes on the match.

Dean nodded.

"Yeah, but she'll have plenty of more moments like that when she's better", he said.

Roman silently sat next to Dean. Amaya looked between the men. Leslie started curling the ends of her hair. Brie had won the match for the Total Divas.

"All done", Leslie said over her shoulder.

"Thank you", Amaya smiled at her.

She was going to just walk away.

"So, I'll see you two later", Amaya said, making her way passed them.

"Does he treat you well?", Roman asked over his shoulder.

She stopped. She couldn't turn to face him. Dean looked between his friends.

"He does", she returned over her shoulder.

She continued down the hall. Roman's shoulders slumped forward.

"Don't do this to yourself Rome. Let her be happy", Dean said.

Roman met his eyes.

"I'm going to leave her alone, but as soon as he fucks up, I'm making my move", he said.

"And we'll be rooting for you", Leslie smiled at him.

All the make up ladies had seen the interaction between Amaya and Roman. He would sit and talk with Amaya while they were getting her ready. Did they like the cheating? Of course not, but they knew something was there between them. Roman smiled.

Dean sighed.

"I doubt he's going to fuck up", Dean said.

"Then he leaves me no choice", Roman said.

Dean didn't like hearing that.

"What are you going to do? Roman? Don't do something stupid", Dean said.

"I'm just going to remind her that I'm still here.", he said.

"That doesn't sound good to me", Dean pointed out.

Roman smiled and patted his best friend's back.

"Reigns", Big Show called to him.

Both Dean and Roman turned.

"I hear you're looking for a lawyer?", he asked.

"Yeah", Roman nodded.

"Randy went through the same thing you are. Seth let me know what was going on. Talk to him, he can help", Big Show said.

"Thanks", Roman said, before quickly making his way down the hall.

Dean right on his heels. Getting to the buses. Roman knocked on Randy's bus. Kim smiled at him as the door opened.

"Is Randy here?", Roman asked.

She nodded and let them on his bus. Randy came out of the back.

"Hey guys, what's going on?", Randy asked.

"I need the name of the lawyer who helped you", Roman said.

Randy nodded.

"Are you planning to get a divorce?", Randy asked.

"I'm not really married so there's no point", Roman stated the truth.

Randy raised a brow and looked at Kim.

"I'm going to need more than that", Randy said.

Roman told him everything. Including his plan to get Amaya and his daughter back. While also making sure he gets to keep his first born. Randy nodded.

"My ex wife tried to do the same thing with my daughter. What my lawyer did was to make sure that I was allowed to bring her with me when I wanted too and when she wasn't in school. When I had days off, I was allowed to have her at home", Randy explained.

"You got shared custody", Dean said.

Randy nodded.

"He knew they wouldn't give me full custody because of my job.", Randy said.

"All I want is to be able to see my child without Valerie being able to push me out. I'm tired of the threats and I'm tired of pretending to be someone I'm not.", Roman said.

Randy nodded. He pulled his phone out and wrote down the number to the lawyer.

"Tell him you got the number from me. He'll make you top priority", Randy said.

Roman nodded.

"Good luck", Randy smiled.

"Thanks", Roman said.

Dean and Roman made their way off the bus and towards Gorilla. Amaya was just coming back from the ring, where Lita has introduced the new women's title. Roman smiled.

"I'm going to get my girl back", Roman vowed.

Dean nodded lightly. His friend was determined, and as best friend duties apply, he must help his brother.

"I'm meeting with her for breakfast tomorrow to talk. You know, just thought I should mention it", Dean said, before walking passed Roman.

* * *

Amaya was watching Dean's match with Brock Lesnar. She winced every time Dean landed badly, even though she knew he could handle it.

"He has a hard head. He'll be fine", Roman had somehow snuck up on her.

She couldn't help but feel a little weird around him. He chuckled.

"You can blurt out we have a child together, but trying to have a civil conversation with me is hard", he said.

"It's not hard, it's weird", she pointed out.

He looked back at the screen.

"If it's worth anything, I missed you so much baby and I thought about you every day. You were my first thought in the morning and my last at night.", he said.

Amaya could feel her heart thumping against her chest with every word he spoke. He wasn't suppose to affect her like this anymore.

"I'll let you enjoy the show and good luck in your match", he said softly, before walking away.

She couldn't concentrate on the match anymore. All she could think about were his words, spinning in her head.

"You can't Amaya. You can't", she whispered for only her ears to hear.

* * *

She was waiting in Gorilla for her match. Charlotte smiled at her.

"Can I ask you something?", she asked.

Amaya nodded.

"How's Finn in bed?", Charlotte asked.

Becky and Sasha both giggled and looked towards Amaya. Amaya chuckled.

"What?", she asked.

The crew members standing near them, glanced at them before going back to work.

"How's he in bed? I mean, we've all seen his body, not below the waist of course", Charlotte said.

"He's fantastic. Long story short, that body isn't only good for wrestling", she winked.

The women laughed.

"You're so lucky", Sasha smiled.

"He's a sweet guy and loves my little girl. He's great, I'm happy", Amaya said.

"But do you love him?", Becky asked.

"Of course", Amaya nodded.

The women looked between each other, before three sets of eyes looked back at her.

"Its just hard for me to open myself up to someone again. I did that and I got burned. I know you know, and I'll admit, it was partly my fault because I knew better", Amaya said.

Sasha walked over to her and hugged her.

"Finn tells me he loves me everyday and I try to tell him as often as I can, but sometimes I can't", Amaya admitted.

"You were hurt pretty bad, of course you're going to have your hesitations", Charlotte said.

"Don't say it till you mean it, and take your time. If he's not up for that, then he's not worth it.", Becky said.

Amaya nodded.

"Ok ladies, are you ready?", Hunter asked.

The four women nodded. Amaya pulled Hunter aside.

"Are you sure Bayley is ok with this? I heard you were going to put the four horsewomen in this match", Amaya said.

She didn't need more drama backstage. Eva was enough and she was glad Cameron was no longer here. Hunter set a hand on her shoulder.

"She's fine with it, I made sure. She's excited you're back and can't wait to have a match with you", Hunter said.

Amaya nodded. After the last woman walked out, her theme played and she took a deep breath. Walking out, she didn't realize how amazing this would feel. Her eyes looked around at all the cheering fans.

Her heart was happy. She's waited a long time for this moment and here it was.

* * *

Dean joined Roman to watch the match from the monitors.

"Did you tell her?", Dean asked.

"No. I'm going to wait till I have Autumn, leave Valerie, and give my dad the ultimatum. Accept Amaya and Malia as my family or I abandon my last name.", Roman said.

He had had plenty of time to think about this.

"You know, Roman Ambrose sounds pretty cool if you're thinking about changing your last name", Dean suggested.

Roman smiled at his friend and nodded.

"Thanks Dean", Roman replied.

They watched as Charlotte had Becky pinned. Ric was holding back Sasha, he didn't notice when Amaya slid into the ring behind Charlotte. She kicked her back and Charlotte released Becky. Becky rolled out of the ring and Amaya picked up Charlotte.

"GTS from Amaya", Cole announced.

Punk had told her to use it to piss off the bosses. It would remind everyone of him and he found it funny. She agreed, only to piss off the bosses. They asked her for her demands and this was one of them.

The ref got to three and they announced Amaya as the new women's champion. Lita handed the belt to Amaya and she hugged her. AJ slid into the ring behind her and wrapped her arms around her sister. They allowed AJ into the ring.

Once she got backstage Stephanie hugged her.

"Congratulations Maya", she said.

"Thank you", Amaya replied.

Dean hugged her and lifted her off her feet. The twins hugged her next. Roman slowly approached and held his arms open for her. Everyone was looking and she couldn't exactly deny him. She walked into the hug and she felt him kiss the top of her head.

"Congrats baby girl", he whispered.

She released him at the exact same time Finn turned the corner with Malia. He walked over to her and kissed her.

"Congrats love", he said.

She kissed Malia's cheek.

"Mommy's a champion kiddo", she said softly to her daughter.

April held out the phone for her. Phil was on the screen.

"Hey, congrats champ", he said.

"Thank you", she smiled.

"Hey Roman", Phil called.

She turned and Roman was right behind her. He sent Phil a nod.

"What's up man", he replied.

He looked at Amaya.

"I need to ask you something", Roman said.

"And that's my sign to leave. See you and my bug Wednesday", Phil said, before hanging up.

"His bug?", Roman asked.

"Its his nickname for Malia", Amaya said.

He nodded. She could see Finn standing with a few of the guys. His eyes finding her and Roman every other second. April was with their mom and Malia.

"Speaking of Malia. After my win tonight, they are letting me carry Autumn up the ramp and well, I was wondering if I can have Malia there too", he said.

"I don't know. I mean, no one knows about her yet and I just don't want her in that situation", Amaya said.

He nodded understanding.

"Daddy", Malia called.

Both turned and watched Malia walk over to Roman. He smiled and bent down to pick her up in his arms.

"Sweetheart", he whispered to her before kissing her cheek.

She didn't know if it was the image before her that made her change her mind or the fact that Roman was a good dad, a far better one than the one she had, but she did.

"Ok", Amaya said.

Roman looked over at her.

"You can carry her after your win", Amaya said.

He smiled.

"Thank you", he said.

She nodded.


	64. Chapter 64-Fetish

Roman's eyes kept finding AJ with Malia. She was sitting beside his mom, who was holding Autumn. The little girls talking to each other like they knew each other well. He wanted to smile, but right now wasn't the best time.

He pinned Triple H, but only got the two count. Stephanie stepped into the ring and started arguing with the ref.

Amaya ran down the ramp as Triple H was standing with the ref. He saw her coming and moved out of the way. She speared Stephanie, just as planned. Amaya rolled out Stephanie. Roman looked at her and smiled.

* * *

Valerie was sitting beside her mother in law and her father in law. He didn't look happy at all about this either. Amaya stepped over to her sister and Valerie glared.

"Good job Yaya", she heard AJ say.

Amaya walked up the ramp and watched Roman pin Hunter. She smiled as they announced him the winner. She disappeared backstage. Roman rolled out of the ring and walked over to his dad, who hugged him. He rolled his eyes and gave Val a side hug before quickly making his way to his baby girls.

"Hi my girls", he cooed happily.

He lifted Autumn out of his mom's arms and then took Malia. Valerie's smile fell. He smirked. He took Autumn's hand and held Malia with one arm. He could tell fans were talking about both girls. They knew about Autumn. Malia buried her face into his neck.

He knew he was going to get an earful from his dad and Valerie, but he didn't care. This was his moment, these are his girls, and he could do as he pleases. Getting backstage, Finn walked up to him and was about to take Malia. He pulled away.

"I need to take her to Amaya", Finn said.

"I can do it", Roman said.

Finn dropped his arms and backed up, rolling his eyes. Making his way through the hall with his daughters, co-workers congratulated him. Seth limped over to him and hugged him.

"Congrats brother", Seth said.

"Thanks", Roman replied.

Amaya walked over to him with Finn beside her and she took Malia. He reluctantly let her go.

"Bye Daddy", Malia waved.

"I'll see you soon baby", he said.

Autumn looked up at him confused.

"Where are they taking her?", she asked.

He squeezed her little hand.

"She has to go with them. Amaya is her mommy", he explained.

"Why can't she come home with us?", she asked.

"Soon, I promise", he said.

Autumn nodded. Dean ran up to him and wrapped his arms around him. Hunter and Stephanie made their way to the back.

"Did you know Amaya was going to go help you?", Dean asked.

Roman shook his head no.

"We added that last minute", Stephanie said.

Hunter patted Roman's back.

"Go get showered and changed, you and Amaya have a Good Morning America interview in New York in the morning.", Hunter said.

"With Amaya?", Roman asked.

Hunter smiled and nodded before he and Stephanie walked passed him. He knew that was his chance to talk to her.

* * *

Finn was watching Amaya get her clothes for after her shower.

"I don't understand why you had to go out there and help him", Finn said.

"I told you, it was last minute. Stephanie asked me to do it", Amaya said.

Finn rung his hands. Amaya sat beside him and kissed his cheek.

"I get why you're worried, but you don't have to be.", she said.

He looked at her.

"I should be the one that's worried. I saw that interview with Cathy Kelley that you did last week. She's pretty", Amaya said.

He swallowed.

"Not as pretty as you", he said.

"Point is, just because there's competition out there, doesn't mean either of us is going to stray", she said.

He nodded.

"Well then I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you I have another interview with Cathy", he said.

She rolled her eyes and he laughed.

"I'll see you when I get back from New York.", she said.

He nodded.

"Are you going to Raw with my mom?", she asked, grabbing her clothes.

"I have a meeting with Hunter, so yes", Finn said.

She nodded and kissed him.

"You can join me for my shower you know", she whispered.

He smiled.

"Tempting, but you've got a jet to catch", he whispered, before kissing her once more.

"Fine, party pooper", she said.

He laughed before walking out of the locker room.

* * *

Amaya walked out to the waiting car. They took her bags and placed them in the trunk. Getting in, Roman was already there.

"Thank you", he said, as they drove them to the airstrip.

She looked over at him.

"For allowing me to carry Malia up the ramp after my win.", he said.

"Of course", she said.

It was silent for a moment.

"Would you like me to stop anywhere for food?", the driver asked.

"In and Out", Roman said.

The driver nodded.

"Ma'am?", the driver asked.

"In and Out is fine", Amaya said softly.

She and Roman would always get In and Out whenever they had a show in California. It was their late night date spot.

"So tell me about Malia", he said.

She looked over at him and took a deep breath.

"What do you want to know?", she asked.

"What was her first word?", he asked smiling.

"Dada, but that's thanks to Phil, who kept showing her a picture of you and saying Dada", she smiled at the memory.

"Remind me to thank him", Roman said happily.

"Her first steps were before she turned a year old. AJ had placed a book on top of a shelf and Malia wanted it. She realized she would have to stand and reach for it and in that she took her first steps towards the shelf.", Amaya said.

Roman smiled. He wished he would have been there to see it. His heart broke a little at that.

"I'm sorry", he said.

She looked over at him as the driver pulled into the drive thru.

"For letting my dad dictate my life. He promised you would be left alone if I did as he asked. I should have known he was lying to me", Roman said.

"I know Roman. I heard you before I fainted", she said.

"Then why didn't you stay? Why didn't you tell me about Malia? You should have", he said.

"I didn't stay because I wasn't wanted there anymore. They fired me Rome. I wanted to tell you about Malia, but then when you said Valerie was pregnant", she stopped.

"I would have stayed with you", he said.

"I know, but I didn't want you to stay with me because of Mal", she said.

He turned in his seat.

"I would have stayed for you", he said.

She shook her head and looked out the window. She didn't want to bring those feelings back, she had buried them and wanted to leave them buried.

"We need to discuss sharing Malia", he said.

She quickly looked over at him.

"I want to spend time with her and so does Autumn. I would like my family around her, getting to know their new granddaughter and niece", he said.

"No, not around Valerie", she said.

"She won't be", he said.

She swallowed. She knew this was coming and she knew she couldn't be like Valerie. Threatening him with taking full custody of their baby. She saw the pain he was in with those threats.

"How about we start off with visitations first? You can come and see her when you want. She'll be joining me on the road, my mom is watching her.", she said.

"Your mom?", he asked.

She nodded.

"We made up at April's wedding", she said.

"I don't want Malia near your dad", Roman said angry.

"He's not. The deal was, she can be around Malia, but he wasn't allowed anywhere near her", Amaya said.

"Was?", Roman asked.

She cleared her throat.

"He passed away two weeks ago", she said softly.

"I'm sorry. He might not have been good to you, but he was still your father", Roman said.

She nodded.

* * *

Getting to New York, they got them rooms on the same floor. He watched as she stopped in front of a door. He stopped walking and turned as she opened it. He rushed in and closed the door behind him.

"Roman", she said surprised.

He dropped his bags and rushed her. His fingers tangling in her hair. He kissed her and she kissed him back, even though her mind kept telling her to stop this. He lifted her and pressed her against the wall with a loud thud. They practically ripped off each others clothes.

It felt like old times, same feelings, same rushing need to be with the other. She ran her hands down his arms, feeling his muscles shift every time he squeezed her. He pulled them away from the wall and towards the bedroom.

 _Tell him to stop_

 _Tell him this isn't right_

 _Tell him_

Her mind kept saying, but she couldn't. Those words didn't want to leave her mouth. She wanted him to keep going. This felt right. He lowered her sweatpants and his, before removing his briefs. Her heart was racing just as fast as his. Neither of them felt like this was real. The other couldn't be here right now. This was a dream.

She pushed her panties down and he laid between her legs. He connected their lips before connecting their bodies. She moaned and he had forgotten the sweet sound. Her legs held on tight to his waist. Her hands buried in his hair, tugging on it lightly.

He thrusted into her slowly. He wanted to enjoy this, take his time with her.

"Roman", she whispered.

He rested his forehead against hers. They were both breathing softly into each others faces. He flipped them and she sat back on him. She moved her hips gently. Roman's eyes rolled back and he couldn't help his groan.

"Amaya, I love you", he whispered.

She leaned down and connected their lips.

"I love you", she returned.

* * *

Dean and Nikki arrived to their room. She removed the thing around her neck.

"Feeling ok?", he asked.

She rubbed her neck gently.

"Yeah", she nodded.

"Amaya gave me shit for Renee", he said, removing his shirt.

Nikki rolled her eyes.

"You know it was just a few rides. We talked about you mostly, about how worried I've been. I don't like to leave you", he said.

Nikki sighed.

"I know baby", she said.

"I love you Nik", he said.

"And I love you, but I also know she likes you. You might have told her no to that second date, but that won't stop her feelings from growing", she said.

He touched her cheek lightly.

"I'll stay away from her", he said.

She sighed.

"I don't want that, I don't want to force you into anything", she said.

"You aren't babe, I'm doing this because I want too", he said.

She nodded.

* * *

Brie watched as Seth limped into the room. He sat down on the edge of the bed. Setting her bags down.

"Brie, come here", he said.

She stood and walked over to him. Sitting beside him.

"I'm sorry for everything I said to you when I was angry. I was just so frustrated", he said.

"I know", she nodded.

"But that's no excuse to treat you the way that I did", he said.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the black box. She gasped and he smiled.

"I think it's time", he said.

Tears fell from her eyes.

"I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. You put up with my shit when you don't have to. Brianna, will you be my wife?", he asked.

She bit her lip and nodded.

"Yes", she cried as he slipped the ring on her finger.


	65. Chapter 65-The Truth

They were both breathing heavy. Roman brushed his hair back with one hand. She gently placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"This was all me Amaya", he said.

He sat beside her and she stood, grabbing her clothes. He could hear her crying.

"Just go", she said.

He dressed and tried to approach her.

"Leave me alone, go", she shouted at him.

He took a step back as he watched her tears wet her cheeks. He got dressed.

"Get out! You got what you wanted. Go!", she yelled.

"I won't leave you like this", he said.

She shook her head at him.

"You don't have to tell him. I promise I won't say anything to him or anyone else.", he said.

"I'm not going to lie to him. We did that once and everything turned out hundred times worse.", she said.

Roman nodded.

"Not for you though right. You got to keep your family, your job. You weren't called a slut behind your back. Fans turning on you calling you a homewrecker, who am I kidding, if they were real fans they would have had my back. You were left untouched", she said angry.

"Untouched?", he asked.

She nodded.

"I wasn't left untouched. I lost you, I lost my unborn child, and I lost two fucking years with my daughter that I knew nothing about. I had to have hernia surgery, only to come back to have fans suddenly turn on me only because their precious Daniel Bryan didn't win. You aren't going to get constantly booed whenever you step foot in the ring. You don't have to fake a marriage because it's the only way to keep your daughter. You don't have to watch the love of your life walk away from you and into another man's arms.", he yelled.

He growled, frustrated. This wasn't how he planned for this to go. He wanted to talk to her, catch up. He was going to walk out, but her arm shot out and took a hold of his.

"What do you mean, fake marriage?", she asked, worried for him.

It looked like he had been holding that in for a long time. She noticed his shoulders were tense and he was on the verge of just completely breaking down. He looked at her, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I faked my marriage because my dad and uncles kept demanding it. Dean came up with the idea to pretend to get married.", he said.

"To keep Autumn?", she asked.

"That's her go to threat. If I even think about leaving her, she'll take full custody of Autumn and I'll never see my baby girl again.", he said.

He wiped his tears.

"Don't worry, I'm figuring something out.", he said.

He was going to leave, but she knew she couldn't let him walk out like that.

"Stop. Where are you going?", she asked.

He didn't turn to look at her.

"I have to go. You tempt me too much", he admitted.

"I can't let you leave like this Roman", she said.

He smiled. He lightly touched her cheek.

"I'll be fine", he said.

"Alcohol doesn't fix anything", she said.

"No drinking, I swear", he said.

She nodded. He grabbed his bags before leaving her room. She watched him walk over to his and unlock his door. He looked over and smiled at her before walking into his room.

She closed her door and sighed. How was she going to tell Finn? He trusted her and she completely broke that trust.

* * *

After their interview, they drove them back to the jet.

"Did you tell him yet?", Roman asked.

"No. I would rather do it in person", she said.

He nodded.

"If you want, I can be there when you tell him", he suggested.

She chuckled.

"And start world war III, no thanks", she said.

He smirked.

"How is Autumn?", Amaya asked.

"She's good, growing every day", he said.

"Did she ask anything about Malia? I know this is probably confusing for her because, well I'm Malia's mom and not Valerie", Amaya said.

"She's confused, but not about you being Malia's mom. It has more to do with why Malia doesn't come home with us.", he said.

She nodded.

"And what did you tell her?", she asked.

"That I was working on it", he smirked.

Amaya wanted to know what he meant by that, but held her tongue afraid of the answer.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, Roman tempted her. She was being pulled to him again and she wished she wasn't. Why hadn't Finn called her last night like he always did? That would have stopped her.

Roman could tell she was overthinking what happened between them. He told himself repeatedly not to follow her into that room, but his heart won out. He was addicted to her, not just her body but her.

* * *

Getting to the arena, Amaya quickly grabbed her bags and left Roman waiting for his. Dean waved at her.

"Shit breakfast, sorry we had to go to New York", she said.

"Its ok, I know. We can do dinner tonight", he said.

Amaya nodded. She noticed Finn with Hunter and she felt her heart beating fast. Should she tell him now?

"You ok?", Dean asked, waving a hand in her face.

She looked at him, Roman stopped beside them. He followed her eyes.

"I have to go, but dinner, text me", she said.

Dean nodded. He looked at Roman. He seemed to be happier, a smile graced his best friend's face.

"Oh hell no. You didn't?", Dean said.

"Neither of us tried to stop it Dean. Its like I couldn't stop my feet from walking into her room. I kissed her and she kissed me back right away. We picked up right where we left off", Roman said.

"Rome", Dean said.

"Ok look, I know Dean, but I feel alive again. I know she still loves me because she told me so last night while we were making love. As soon as I talk to that lawyer, and this whole sham of a marriage is done, I'm getting her back", Roman said.

Dean knew Finn wasn't going to let her go that easy.

* * *

Valerie sat in the hotel's living room. Her father in law was complaining to Vince about sending Amaya and Roman together to New York.

"They were watched closely. I was told all they did was have a conversation", Vince sounded like he was getting annoyed.

"I want something done", Sika yelled.

His wife watched from the couch. She didn't like this one bit. Valerie and Sika were too consumed in getting what they wanted that they forgot to see the bigger picture. There was a little girl out there that was apart of this family.

"I was out voted, there's nothing I can do", Vince said, before hanging up.

Sika dropped his phone on the bed. He watched his wife stand.

"Where are you going?", he asked.

"To the show. My son is champion and I want to see him. I also want to see my granddaughter", she said.

"She's right here", Valerie said.

Patricia nodded.

"I know, but I do have another one and I plan on making sure she knows someone in this family other than her father, loves her", Patricia said.

Valerie rolled her eyes. Patricia was now seeing the bad in Valerie.

"I want to go", Autumn said, jumping out of her mom's lap.

Valerie took a hold of Autumn's arm and pulled her back.

"You aren't going anywhere near that mistake your father made. She is not your sister, you get that. You don't have a sister.", Valerie yelled at Autumn.

Autumn cried while trying to get her arm free. Patricia stepped in.

"If you ever touch her like that again, I swear I will slap you so hard you will regret marrying my son", she said.

Patricia picked up Autumn and walked out with her. Sika looked at his daughter in law.

"Don't you let me see you grab my grandchild like that again. I understand you're frustrated, but that is no reason to take it out on Autumn", Sika said, before following his wife.

* * *

"So how was New York?", Finn asked as they walked into Stephanie's office.

Amaya swallowed.

"I live there, so it was nothing new", Amaya answered.

Finn chuckled.

"Right", he said.

He could feel something was off with Amaya. She looked down at her hands.

"Love, what is it?", he asked.

He wasn't going to ask, he knew something had happened. They were in the same hotel together. Something was bound to happen. She looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry", she said softly.

He looked away.

"Was it just a kiss?", he asked.

He was hurt, angry. She stayed silent and shook her head no. He nodded and walked out. Amaya took a deep breath. Stephanie walked in and Amaya quickly wiped her tears.

"Everything ok?", she asked.

"Not really.", Amaya replied.

"Anything I can do?", Stephanie asked.

She had seen Finn storming down the hall. Which meant either, Amaya broke things off or something happened between Reigns and Amaya.

"Not unless you can fix me. I have a habit of ruining everything good in my life", Amaya said.

"Not everything. Your daughter seems to be doing wonderfully.", she said.

"Give it time and I'll ruin her too", Amaya said.

"Don't put yourself down like that. You can't help who you fall in love with, trust me, I know", Stephanie said.

Stephanie sighed.

"Back to why I called you in here. You'll be losing the title tonight as a sort of punishment for spearing me. Don't worry, you will get it back", Stephanie said.

Amaya nodded. She didn't know where this story was going to take her, she just hoped it would be far from Roman. She also hoped she hadn't completely lost Finn.


	66. Chapter 66-Stripped

Stephanie would be taking the title from Amaya as punishment for what she did. They had announced a women's battle royal for the title.

Right now they had placed her plates on the belt. She had to take pictures with it. Roman appeared and he crossed his arms over his chest. He seemed to be unhappy for some reason and she wondered if Finn said or did something. She wouldn't blame him of course.

"All done Maya", the guy behind the camera said.

Amaya nodded and walked over to Roman.

"Their taking your title tonight? Why? Did they tell you why? Was it my dad? Tell me the truth", Roman said.

Roman was going to give his dad an earful if he had anything to do with this.

"Relax, it's not your dad this time. They want to have me, Charlotte, and Sasha in a feud. The title will be changing hands a lot till the draft", Amaya explained.

Roman relaxed and nodded.

"So, where's Finn?", he asked.

"I don't know. He stormed out after I told him what happened between us", she said, looking down at her title.

"What happened last night, I don't regret it. What I said, I won't take back. I love you, so much", he said.

"Roman, as far as I know, I'm still dating Finn and even if I wasn't, you and I are done", she said.

"It didn't feel that way last night", Roman said.

"Let go and move on, we both need that. Yes, I fell into old ways, but that's all it was, old ways", she said.

"The night I left you, you told me you knew I was lying. That you could just tell. Same for me, stop lying to yourself", Roman said, before walking away from her.

She closed her eyes gently and took a deep breath.

"God help me", she whispered.

* * *

Raw was in a few minutes and they had her sit down and do an interview with Renee about her actions against Triple H and Stephanie. Roman was going to interrupt and thank her. He was standing off to the side and out of camera view.

"Maya, first off I want to say welcome back. How do you feel? I mean not only did you make your debut at WrestleMania, but you won the women's championship in the same night.", Renee said smiling.

"I feel great Renee, it feels amazing to be back and to have the fans give such a positive reaction to my return and my win, it's wonderful", Amaya smiled and patted the title on her shoulder.

"Well it looks great on you girl", Renee said.

Maya brushed her hair over her shoulder.

"It does doesn't it", Amaya said.

"Can we just switch tracks right now and talk about what happened at the end? You helped Roman Reigns win, which left so many wondering, why?", Renee asksd.

"Yes, for weeks I watched Triple H push and push at Roman. Then Stephanie wants her part in it too, it just didn't seem fair to me. No one had Roman's back, well, now I do.", Maya said.

"Rumor has it, there's a women's battle royal for the number one contender to face you for the title", Renee said.

"Bring it on, I wasn't afraid then and I'm not afraid now.", Maya said.

She placed her hand on the title that was on her shoulder.

"This baby isn't going anywhere. Over my dead body", Maya said.

Before Renee could ask her next question, Roman appeared. Roman pushed his title higher up his shoulder.

"I never got to say thank you for helping me last night. So, thank you, baby girl", he said, winking before walking away.

They yelled cut once he was out of frame. Amaya heard the fireworks for the start of the show. Roman stood beside her.

"Finn's back. I saw him talking to Sami in catering before I came here", Roman said, before walking away.

* * *

They had asked for all the superstars to walk out. Stephanie was in the ring.

"You all know I don't tolerate disrespect on me or my husband. Last night, my husband had his win in the bag, but it was all taken away by one person. No, not Roman Reigns", Stephanie said, before she turned to face the superstars.

Stephanie smirked.

"Maya Lee, step forward. Now!", Stephanie said.

She did as she was told and Stephanie stepped towards her.

"You are being stripped of your title for interfering in my husband's match", Stephanie said, grabbing the title and pulling it off of Maya's shoulders.

The fans booed. Charlotte stepped forward and held her hand out. Stephanie looked at her.

"You don't think I'm just going to hand it to you, do you? Your dad might be Ric Flair, but you have to earn this just like everyone else Charlotte", Stephanie said.

Charlotte's smile fell and Ric started arguing with Stephanie. Amaya pushed Charlotte and Ric out of the way and she came face to face with Stephanie.

"I'm entering that battle royal", Maya said.

The crowd cheered. Stephanie smirked and nodded.

"Very well", Stephanie said, before her music hit and she walked away.

Stephanie stopped by Roman. She pointed at him. She could clearly be seen telling him this was his fault.

* * *

Once getting backstage, Amaya went in search of Finn. She was going to beg him to forgive her if she had too. He had no reason to stick around anymore. Finding him with AJ Styles. Finn turned to look at her, he excused himself from the conversation and walked over to her.

"I know I have no right to ask, but I would like a second chance. I made a mistake, a big one but I really loved what we had. I'll understand if you say no and walk away. I was an idiot and I'll be kicking myself for the rest of my life. All I can say is, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry", she said, her voice cracking with each word.

Finn cleared his throat.

"A lot of people would probably think I'm an idiot for forgiving you, but I do love you and I want to be with you", he said.

She smiled.

"You slept with him Yaya, it's going to be really hard to trust you alone again.", he said.

She nodded.

"I know and I know it's not an excuse, but it just felt like old times. Like I was that stupid girl who ruined her own life because she thought that someone actually loved her.", she said.

"I love you", Finn said.

She looked into his blue eyes and nodded.

"And I love you babe", she said.

He leaned in and kissed her.

"Forgive me?", she asked.

"I forgive you", Finn smiled.

* * *

Roman had listened to everything they said to each other from around the corner. He walked into the locker room and Dean noticed the look on his best friend's face.

"Damn, you switch emotions every five seconds. What's with the long face?", Dean asked.

"He forgave her", Roman said.

"I see why it's not a good thing for you, but I'm happy he did.", Dean said.

Roman nodded.

"Me too, but it still hurts", Roman said.

"She's bringing Finn to dinner tonight. Want to come?", Dean asked.

"No, you go. Malia is here and I want to spend some time with her", Roman said.

Dean nodded.

"That's good", Dean said.

* * *

Brie was showing off her ring to everyone.

"That's my boy. He went all out for you", Amaya said, as she admired the huge rock on her finger.

"Nikki helped him", Brie said.

"No wonder that thing is huge", Renee said.

All the other girls nodded, agreeing.

"So how are things with you and Finn?", Brie asked.

Amaya looked over at her.

"I saw him storming out of here before the show. Someone said he was cursing out Roman", Brie said.

She knew she needed to tell someone. She took Brie's arm and pulled her away a bit.

"I slept with Roman", Amaya whispered.

"What?", Brie gasped.

"It was a stupid mistake, I know and I told him. He stormed out, but we talked and we worked things out", Amaya said.

Brie nodded.

"Amaya", they girls turned.

Autumn ran up to her and hugged her. Amaya smiled and returned the hug.

"Hi Autumn", Amaya said.

She looked around.

"Are you alone?", Amaya asked.

Autumn looked around, realizing she had lost whoever she had come with.

"I'm going to help her find Roman", Amaya said.

Brie nodded. She took Autumn's hand and walked down the hall.

"Where's my baby sister?", Autumn asked her.

Amaya smiled. Happy that Autumn saw Malia as her sister, which she was.

"She's with my mom in catering. Would you like to see her?", Amaya asked.

Autumn smiled and nodded.

"Ok, let's find whoever you came with and then we'll ask your dad if you can go with me", Amaya said.

"Ok", Autumn said.

Turning a corner, they ran into Roman's dad. He looked at Amaya and then down at Autumn.

"Grandpa, Amaya was helping me look for you and grandma.", Autumn said.

Sika nodded and held his hand out for his granddaughter. Autumn took his hand.

"Thank you", Sika said.

"Of course.", Amaya said softly.

Sika was going to leave when Autumn looked at Amaya.

"If it's ok, Autumn would like to see Malia", Amaya said.

Sika looked down at his granddaughter.

"Please grandpa Sika, please", Autumn begged.

He was going to decline.

"Its fine Amaya", Roman said, coming over and taking his daughter's hand.

He glared at his dad.

"The girls are sisters", Roman said.

Sika didn't take his eyes off of his son.

"Go with Yaya, Autumn", Roman said.

Autumn took Amaya's hand before they walked away. Roman was going to leave his dad standing there.

"Roman", his dad said.

Roman turned to quickly face his dad.

"No, you can't tell me how to raise my children. Autumn will have a relationship with her little sister whether you or Valerie like it or not. I will make damn sure if it.", Roman said.

Sika nodded.

"You still have feelings for that girl?", his dad asked.

"And I won't ever stop. Deal with it", Roman said.

He walked away from his dad and walked into catering. He saw his girls playing with dolls. Amaya's mom watching the girls. Finn holding Amaya close to him. He wanted to walk over and see Malia, but didn't want to push Finn's buttons around the girls. Amaya noticed him watching.

She looked up at Finn.

"Lets go sit with AJ", Amaya suggested.

"Why?", Finn asked.

"Roman wants to come over. He's keeping a distance because of you. Please Finn", Amaya said.

The last thing Finn wanted to do was give Roman what he wanted, but this was his daughter and Finn couldn't keep him away no matter how much he wanted too.

"Ok", Finn agreed.

She took his hand and they walked a good distance away. Roman approached the girls and Amaya couldn't help but smile. Malia saw Roman and ran over to him. He scooped her up and kissed her cheek.

"I'm Roman Reigns", he said, introducing himself to Amaya's mom.

She took his hand.

"Trina", she replied.

Roman bent down and started playing dolls with his girls. Trina couldn't help but smile. Amaya and April had been right, he's a good father.

"She still loves you, you know", she said.

Roman looked up at her.

"She might try to hide it behind Finn, but she does. Don't get me wrong, I love Finn with her, but I think she's just trying too hard to have feelings for him that clearly aren't there or maybe I'm wrong. I just started reconnecting with my girls, but I could be wrong", Trina said.

Roman raised a brow.

"But I think I'm right", she continued.

Roman chuckled.

"Want to know why?", she asked.

He smiled. She reminded him so much of Amaya and April.

"Why?", he asked.

"Because she doesn't stop looking over here and at you. She tries to hide it when Finn looks at her, but I see it", she said.

Roman turned to look at Amaya and her mother was right. She was looking right at him. He smiled and she returned it before returning to the conversation AJ and Finn were having. Someone cleared their throat. Roman stood and came face to face with his parents.


	67. Chapter 67-In Good Hands

Roman stepped in front of his girls and Amaya's mom. His mom looked around him.

"Hello Trina", she said, before taking a seat beside her.

Roman looked at his dad.

"You're right son, she is a Reigns. Our blood runs through her veins.", Sika said.

Roman felt little hands tugging at his pants and he looked down. Malia smiled up at him. He set his hand on top of his daughter's head. He lifted her.

"Malia, this is grandpa Sika", Roman introduced.

Malia was confused. She didn't know what a grandpa was. Roman realized that, since Malia never met Amaya's dad.

"Papa", Roman said.

Malia smiled at Sika. He handed her over to his dad.

"Hi sweetheart", his dad said.

Roman noticed the worried look on Amaya's face. Finn was keeping an eye on his dad. He sent her a reassuring smile. Amaya nodded lightly.

"You know, we're staying at the Marriott. Just in case you want to visit Malia before her bedtime", Trina said.

Roman smiled and noticed that both moms had something up their sleeves.

* * *

Charlotte had won the battle royal and with that, winning the title. She and Finn had decided on dinner after the show, dropping off Malia and Trina at the hotel.

"Have they told you when you'll be getting it back?", Finn asked.

"No, but Punk isn't happy. He says their still punishing me for what happened", Amaya said.

"Do you think they are?", Finn asked.

"Honestly, no. He calmed down after I told him about the storyline.", she said.

He nodded.

"Did they tell you about the draft?", he asked.

"No. I don't think their going to tell anyone.", she said.

He nodded.

"You never told me what Hunter wanted you for", she said.

"He just said I should be expecting a call up soon. Maybe during the draft", he said.

"That's great. I hope we end up on the same roster.", she said.

"Me too babe", he said.

Dean and Nikki arrived and sat down across from them.

"Where's your baby?", Nikki asked.

"At the hotel. Trust me, a sleepy toddler doesn't do well in a restaurant.", Amaya said.

"True", Nikki said.

Dean glanced at Finn and Finn just smiled at him. Amaya could tell Dean was giving Finn the, _I don't like you because my best friend doesn't like you,_ look.

"So um, Dean, Amaya tells me you were like a brother to her and I just want to say you have nothing to worry about with me", Finn said.

"I don't know you, I don't trust you. Let me find out who you really are.", Dean said.

"That's fair", Finn said.

Dean looked at Amaya. She knew what was coming, he still wasn't over what happened even though he aired out some of his thoughts already.

"I tried calling you, texting you. I even went to your old apartment and you moved. What the hell! Don't give me that crap about disappointing me because you know damn well, I would have had your back", Dean said angry.

"I know Dean", she said.

"I'm not done", he said, cutting her off.

Amaya nodded.

"I was worried out of my fucking mind about you. I was afraid that you would go and do something stupid or that you hated me because he's my friend.", he said.

Amaya looked down at her plate.

"You could have sent me a damn smoke signal or something. You didn't even have to call me, you could have told Paige or called Nikki. I needed to know you were ok", Dean said.

Finn placed his hand in hers.

"You had a baby and didn't tell anyone. Don't you think we would have liked to know, especially Roman. No offense to you Finn, but Roman was off his hinges and that's my job. That little girl could have brought a light into his life when he needed it the most.", Dean said.

"I'm sorry. All I can say and do now is apologize. I can't go back in time and redo this. I wanted to tell Roman about Malia, but Valerie had just lost her baby and I wasn't going to rub my child in her face. Then I just got scared and I couldn't. I wanted to call you and everyone else, but I was embarrassed and then I did want to call after Malia was born but I figured you hated me because I wouldn't answer your calls", she said.

"I was angry, but I didn't hate you.", Dean said.

Nikki nudged him.

"And as for the whole Roman situation. We all knew Yaya. We saw it", Dean said.

Amaya sighed.

"You two did a pretty shitty job at hiding it. We saw the way you looked at him and the way he looked at you. It was also kind of weird that he went to New Jersey with us without his wife and daughter.", Nikki said.

"Why didn't anyone say anything?", she asked.

"Because you didn't want us to know. If you did you would have told us", Dean said.

Amaya nodded. Dean noticed the way Finn tensed whenever Roman was brought up. Dean didn't care. Whether he was here or not, Roman was going to come up.

"Don't leave me out of the loop again kid", Dean said.

Amaya nodded.

"I promise", she said.

* * *

Roman arrived at the room number his mom told him belonged to Amaya. He knocked and her mom answered. His mom was on the couch watching Malia. She was already dressed for bed.

"Daddy", Malia said, running up to him.

Her curls bounced.

"I'm never going to get tired of that baby girl", Roman said, kissing her cheek.

"She loves you so much already", his mom said.

"She finally has him and she doesn't plan on letting go.", Amaya's mom said.

Roman smiled. His mom stood and Amaya's mom grabbed her sweater.

"What's going on?", he asked, looking between the women.

"We are grabbing a late dinner. We want to get to know each other", his mom said.

"But what about Malia?", Roman asked.

"You're here, you're her father. She's in good hands if you ask me. Amaya can't get mad, because you have a right to that child too. Be her dad", her mom said.

"Enjoy your baby girl", his mom said.

Roman smiled. They walked out and he looked at his daughter.

"Are you hungry kiddo?", he asked her.

She nodded.

* * *

Both women ordered a glass of wine at the bar downstairs. They wanted to get their babies back together.

"He still loves her so much. His father never saw it, but I did. The way he cried and he was just on autopilot. Never when he was around Autumn though, she needed him and he would come alive.", his mom said.

"Same with her. Any mention of his name and she would just shut down. When she looks at him now, she never once looked at Finn that way.", her mom said.

"Is this Finn a good guy? Is he good with Malia?", Patricia asked.

"He's a good guy, makes Amaya laugh and treats her well. He's very hands on with Malia when he's in town. Plays with her, reads to her.", Trina said.

"I was afraid you would say that", Patricia said.

"You better tell your son to step his game up because if not, I'm afraid Finn might bring out the big guns and propose", Trina said.

Patricia nodded.

* * *

Getting back to the hotel. Amaya and Finn walked in to see Roman with Malia on his chest fast asleep. Roman was falling asleep himself.

"Roman", Finn said.

"Finn", Roman said.

"Amaya and that's Malia. Now that we've all met, what are you doing here Roman?", Amaya asked.

"I came to see my girl, your mom and mine left for dinner", he explained.

"Fantastic", Finn said annoyed.

"I'm allowed to see my daughter. I don't need to ask you", Roman was angry.

"Ok stop.", Amaya said, when she noticed Finn was going to reply to Roman.

Finn left the living room and towards their bedroom. Amaya sighed.

"Do you mind just watching her for a quick second?", Amaya asked.

"I've got all night", Roman said, sitting back down with his sleeping daughter.

Amaya nodded and made her way to the bedroom. Finn was pacing.

"He's her father Finn, I can't keep him away from her.", Amaya said.

"Are you sure that's not just an excuse to sleep with him again? I mean, you said it yourself, old habits die hard", Finn said.

Amaya didn't know what to say to that.

"Its obvious to me that I was just keeping his spot warm for him.", Finn raised his voice just a little too loud.

"You aren't Finn. I'm sorry for what happened, I am", Amaya said.

"Then what's this about your mom going out with his mom? Since when have they been best fucking friends huh?", Finn asked.

"I don't know, but my mom has always been that way. She probably wants to get to know his mom because she's going to be in our lives, Malia is her granddaughter", Amaya reasoned.

"Is this how it's going to be every time he comes around? I can't leave you alone with him, ever", Finn said pacing.

"But you can, I promise", he stopped and faced her.

"Don't promise me something you can't keep. I know you will never truly be over him. I'm not on the main roster yet, for all I know you two could be sneaking around backstage or in the hotel. I've heard the rumors Amaya", Finn said.

Amaya looked down at her hands. The door to the bedroom opened and Roman stood there holding a sleeping Malia. He was trying really hard to resist walking over to Finn and punching him in the face for what he just said.

"Roman, is everything ok?", Amaya asked.

"I was just wondering where I should lay her down", he said, eyes on Finn.

"She sleeps with me here", Amaya said, fixing the bed.

Roman didn't move. Amaya could feel the tension between them. They were both itching to get their hands on each other. He took a step in, but not towards the bed. He stood in front of Finn.

"I'm warning you now, don't you ever talk to her like that again. If I was Punk or Dean, your ass would have been dragged all over this hotel room", Roman warned.

Finn smirked.

"And why don't you?", Finn asked.

"Because I'm holding my little girl, and you are so lucky that I am.", Roman growled.

"I'm her boyfriend, we were having a conversation, but you're right. I shouldn't be taking this out on her, you are the problem. This is all your fault", Finn said.

Roman smirked.

"Touch me while I'll holding my kid and I will end you", Roman warned.

Finn grabbed his jacket.

"Stay the night Roman, it's obvious you're still warming her bed", Finn said.

"Finn", Amaya said.

He stopped.

"I'm going to stay with AJ. I just, I need space from this situation. I'm sorry", Finn said.

Amaya nodded. Roman was laying down their little girl.

"Thank you", she said.

Roman looked over at her.

"I shouldn't have let him talk to me that way, but I felt so bad and he has a right to be angry.", Amaya said.

"But not to yell at you. I could hear him to the living room, I couldn't take it", Roman said.

"He's never like that. He's usually calm when your name comes up", Amaya said.

"Then maybe it's my face he has a problem with. He can't stand to see me and that's understandable. I made love to his girlfriend", Roman said.

Amaya laughed softly. She felt him move closer to her. His hand rested on her hip.

"We can set visitations, that way you can warn him that I'm coming", Roman said.

Amaya nodded.

"Thank you", she said.

He inched closer, their eyes connected. His hand buried in her hair. He swallowed, wanting to kiss her, to feel her underneath him again. He kissed her forehead. His lips brushing down to her nose. Then slowly moved further down and hovered over her lips.

 _Pull away Amaya_

 _Just one kiss_

 _Finn, remember Finn_

 _He smells so good_

 _Don't let this happen again, stop it_

She hadn't realized her hands were gripping his shirt tight. They could feel each other's body heat. All Roman had to do was close the space between their lips and they both knew what would happen next.


	68. Chapter 68-Saved By The Grandmas

Before either of them could make a move. The door to the hotel room opened. They could hear their moms laughing and talking. Roman took a step away from Amaya. His hands fell to his sides and so did hers. He fixed his shirt and looked at his sleeping baby.

"Roman?", his mom called.

He looked at Amaya again before they stepped out to the hall. Amaya shut the door quietly halfway.

"Oh Yaya, I didn't know you were home already", her mom said.

"Yeah, just got in a few minutes ago", Amaya said.

Their moms looked between them.

"We just put Malia down to sleep", Roman said, before either woman came up with the wrong idea.

"Is Finn asleep?", her mom asked.

"No, he's hanging out with AJ and a few other guys", Amaya said.

Her mom nodded. Trina faced Patricia.

"Well, I had a wonderful time and it was lovely to hear about your family. Hopefully with Malia, we'll see each other more", Trina said.

"I hope so, I need more girl nights", Patricia said.

Trina looked at her daughter and Roman.

"Goodnight you two", Trina said, kissing her daughter's cheek before walking to her room.

Patricia looked at Amaya.

"Would you mind if I took a peek at my grandbaby?", she asked.

"Oh please do, I think it's written in a grandma's handbook somewhere that every grandparent should be allowed to watch a grandbaby sleep", Amaya said.

Patricia laughed softly and made her way to the room. Amaya walked Roman to the door.

"Saved by the grandmas", he said.

She laughed and nodded.

"So I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe we can meet in catering and come up with some sort of agreement for Malia", he said.

Amaya nodded.

"Sounds like a plan", she said.

Roman nodded. That's not the plan he wanted, but for now it would do.

"I love you", he suddenly said.

"Roman", she groaned.

"I can't help it, and I don't care if you never say it back. I'm done listening to other people tell me what's right and what's wrong. I'm done letting people tell me how to feel.", he said honestly.

She was thankful he couldn't read her mind. He wouldn't know what his words were doing to her.

 _Stop Amaya, it's too good to be true_

 _He's said this all before and he let you down_

They both turned when his mom slowly walked into the room. She looked between them.

"Sorry to interrupt", she said.

"Its ok, we were done", Amaya said.

"We aren't done, far from it", Roman said.

Roman opened the hotel door and held it open for his mom. He looked at Amaya.

"Goodnight baby girl", he said.

She didn't say anything. She didn't trust her mouth right now. Once the door was closed, she locked it. Leaning back against it, she took a deep breath.

"Where's Finn?", her mom's voice made her jump.

"You scared me", Amaya said, her hand against her chest.

"Sorry", she said.

Amaya pushed herself off the door.

"He's with his friends", Amaya said.

"Yaya", her mom said.

Amaya sat on the couch.

"He's staying with some friends tonight. We got into a fight and he walked out", Amaya said.

Her mom nodded.

"Because Roman was here. He's going to have to get use to it. He is Malia's father", her mom said.

Amaya bit her lip.

"That's not why he hates Roman", Amaya said.

Her mom raised a brow.

"Roman and I slept together in New York. It just suddenly happened and before we could stop it, it was too late", Amaya said.

"Now I see. He knows this?", her mom asked.

Amaya nodded.

"I didn't want to lie to him. Roman and I did that once and it ruined both our lives", Amaya said.

"I wouldn't say that", her mom said.

Amaya looked at her mom.

"It gave you both Malia. A beautiful, happy little girl", her mom said.

Amaya smiled.

"Do you regret Roman? Everything you two went through?", her mom asked.

Amaya felt bad admitting this.

"No, I don't. It was the happiest I've ever been.", Amaya said.

"Would you do it all again?", she asked.

"I would", Amaya said.

Her mom smiled.

* * *

Roman was walking his mom to her room.

"Amaya's a sweet girl. I see why you are attracted to her. Her personality, you are just drawn to it", his mom said.

He smiled and nodded.

"What were you two really doing before Trina and I got there?", she asked.

Roman laughed softly.

"We were putting Malia to bed, honest to god", he said.

She gave her son a look and it made him laugh. He nodded.

"Before you two got there, she and Finn were fighting. It was about me. I didn't like what he was saying to her so I put my foot down with him. He was lucky I was holding Malia or else I would of dragged his ass", Roman admitted.

"Because you were taking care of your daughter? He has no right to tell you that you can't spend time with her.", she said.

He groaned and she knew that there was something she was missing.

"What?", she asked.

"In New York, I slept with Amaya", he admitted.

His mom's jaw dropped open.

"It just happened and I don't regret it.", he said.

"And he knows this?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Amaya didn't want to lie to him. So many bad things happened the last time we lied and we just didn't want to do all that again", he said.

"I hope you don't count Malia as one of those bad things.", she said.

"Never mom, you know that. You know my kids are my everything.", he said.

She nodded.

"Well, I'm just going to say this, you better find a way to win her back before he does something that will permanently take her from you", she said.

"What does that mean? Do you know something?", he asked.

"Relax, I'm just saying. When a man feels threatened by another man, he'll do whatever it takes to make sure his woman, stays his woman", she said.

Roman hadn't thought about that. Would she say yes to him? Only because she would want to make Finn happy. He was running out of time.

"Goodnight son", his mom said, before closing her hotel door in his face.

"Night", he said to the door.

* * *

Amaya had tried to call Finn. It was almost one in the morning, but she couldn't sleep knowing she had hurt him. Hearing her bedroom door open, she turned to see Finn.

"I'm sorry", he said.

She smiled.

"Its ok.", she said.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't have any right speaking to you the way that I did. Its not me", he said.

"I know", she nodded.

"Its going to take some time to get over what happened", he said.

"I know that too and if I have to keep apologizing then I will", she said.

"No, you don't have to keep doing that", he said.

"He and I are sitting down tomorrow in catering to discuss visitations. That way when he picks her up and drops her off, you and I won't be here. The only times we'll see him is backstage or in the ring.", she said.

"No, he's her father and no matter how hard we try to not see him, we are going to have to see him. He's in our lives and I'm just going to have to get use to it.", he said.

"You didn't sign up for this and I'm sorry for that", she said.

"But you and Malia are worth it", he smiled.

She leaned in and kissed him.

"We should get to bed, you have a show tomorrow", Finn said.

Amaya smiled.

* * *

 **SmackDown-**

Amaya had found Roman with Dean. Finn joined them.

"So for now, I think visitations are good. I know you want to take her to Pensacola, but I don't want her to just yet", Amaya said.

Roman nodded.

"When do you think I'll be able to take her?", Roman asked.

"I don't know. She's barely getting use to you and to your mom. I don't want to throw everyone at her at once. Slowly", Amaya said.

Roman nodded.

"So then I'll only be seeing my baby Saturday through Tuesday", Roman said.

"I think that's a pretty sweet deal if you ask me, at least for now", Amaya said.

"She stays the night with me", Roman said.

"Roman, she's not use to being away from me for long periods of time.", Amaya said.

"She's going to have to get use to it.", Roman said.

"Malia doesn't know you, she'll freak if Amaya isn't there", Finn said.

"Stay out of this short man", Roman snapped at him.

Dean laughed.

"Roman", Amaya said.

"This isn't his child, his mouth stays shut", Roman said.

"She's more mine than yours. I've been there, you haven't", Finn said.

Roman stood quickly and Dean pulled him back. Amaya sighed, frustrated.

"Stop, both of you. We won't get anything done if you two keep trying to kill each other. This is for Malia and if neither of you can sit here and act like adults, then neither of you will be in her life", Amaya said.

"My bus is empty", they all turned to see Randy.

"What?", Dean asked.

"Amaya and Roman can use my bus to talk. Just the two of them", Randy said.

"I don't think so", Finn said.

"Then you'll never figure anything out. Its like Amaya said, think about Malia. Finn, whether you like it or not, he will always be in your lives because he is her father. It doesn't matter if you've been in her life longer", Randy said.

Roman smirked. Finn looked at Amaya. Randy didn't like that Finn automatically assumed Malia was more his just because he's known her longer. If any man did that to him, he would have rung his neck.

"Sit here and discuss it. I'll leave you to it", Finn said, before walking away.

Dean and Randy did the same. Roman and Amaya sat.

"Please, can we try letting her spend the night in my room? If it doesn't work then we'll go back to how things were", Roman said.

Amaya sighed and nodded.

"Ok, we can try this next weekend", she said.

He nodded.

"Please be nice to Finn. We'll never be able to do things as a family if you two can't get along", Amaya said.

"He's not going to be family. We are a family, he's an outsider looking in", Roman said.

Amaya sighed.

"Roman, I don't ask for much. For Malia, no more name calling", she said.

Roman sighed.

"For Malia and you, I'll hold my tongue", Roman said.


	69. Chapter 69-Sqaure

Roman had made it to St. Louis to talk to the lawyer that helped Randy. He was in the waiting room when a man walked over to him.

"Roman Reigns?", he asked.

Roman stood and held his hand out to shake his hand.

"It's nice to meet you. Randy said you would be stopping by", he said.

They walked into his office and sat down.

"So would you mind filling me in just a bit?", he asked.

Roman told him everything, including the fake marriage and why he did it. The lawyer nodded after Roman was done.

"Honestly, that's not even the craziest story I've heard.", the lawyer said.

Roman chuckled.

"I can definitely help you. It will be shared custody of course, but you will get to set up the days you want her. Also when you want her on the road with you.", he explained.

"And she won't be able to stop me right?", he asked worried.

"She will not. If she denies you, the judge will frown upon that and we could take her to court.", he explained.

Roman nodded.

"I just want to be able to be with my child without her stopping me and threatening me", Roman said.

The lawyer smiled and nodded.

"And I'm going to make sure you get to keep your child.", he said.

"Will she be able to use the cheating card?", Roman asked.

"She will, but what happened had nothing to do with your child. That was between you, her, and this other woman. In fact, if this other woman wants, we could sue Valerie for putting up photos of her without her consent", he said.

"No, I know Amaya and as much as Valerie has hurt her, she won't do it", Roman said.

The lawyer nodded.

* * *

Amaya was folding clothes while Malia was napping. April walked into her room.

"So, what's going on? You've been quiet since getting back", she said.

Amaya sighed.

"I still love him and I love Finn too. I don't know what to do Ape.", Amaya sighed.

"I think we, including Finn, know you were never truly over Roman. Finn might have thought that maybe in time you would fall for him too.", April said.

"I did fall in love with him", Amaya said.

"Did you really?", April asked.

Amaya nodded.

"I did", Amaya said.

"Ok, so we have to do the Phoebe", April said.

She sat better on her sister's bed. They had named this game The Phoebe because of the show Friends. When Phoebe asked Joey those speed questions.

"I don't want to play that game Ape", Amaya whined.

"Tough shit, we are playing", April said.

Amaya sighed and set down the shirt she was folding.

"Test run", April asked.

Amaya nodded.

"Pizza or Hot dog?", April asked.

"Pizza", Amaya answered.

"Ice cream or cake?", April asked.

"Ice cream", Amaya answered.

"April or Punk?", she asked.

"Punk", Amaya answered.

"Hey, ouch", April said.

"Well he doesn't make me play this game", Amaya said.

"But it works", April shot back.

"Ok last one. I've got dinner to make and I have to finish folding this clothes before Malia wakes up", Amaya said.

April nodded.

"Cookies or Donuts?", April asked.

"Donuts", Amaya said.

"Finn or Roman?", April asked.

"Roman", Amaya froze.

April smirked.

"I just repeated what you said", Amaya said.

"Lets try it again then?", April asked.

"Fine by me", Amaya said.

"Finn loves you?", April asked.

"He does", Amaya replied.

"You would even marry him?", April asked.

"I would", Amaya said.

"So if say, Roman asked you to marry him, you would say?", April asked quickly.

"Yes. Wait, no. You tricked me", Amaya said.

"You were honest", April said.

"I thought you were going to say Finn", Amaya defended.

"So if say, Finn asked you to marry him, you would say?", April asked.

"No. Wait, Ape this isn't funny you tricked me again", Amaya said.

April laughed and Amaya threw clothes at her.

"Being serious right now. You know who you want to be with, whether fear is holding you back or not. You know.", April said.

* * *

Payback was the next PPV and Roman knew he had to get ready for that, but he couldn't focus. His mind was on the custody. His lawyer was getting ready to send the papers out to Valerie. A smile formed on his face when he saw his youngest coming over to him with her grandmother. Amaya tried to avoid him as much as she could. He didn't like that.

"Daddy", Malia said.

He kissed her cheek, making her giggle loudly.

"I'll be in catering when you're ready to drop her off", Trina said.

Roman nodded. Amaya had agreed on letting him keep Malia for the night. He really hoped she would be ok without Amaya.

* * *

Amaya was on the phone with Finn.

"Where's Mal?", he asked.

"My mom took her to Roman. Like I told you, I'm going to stay away from him. If I don't have to be near him, I won't be", she said.

"Good", Finn said.

Brie waved at Amaya. Roman had told Seth what Finn had done and said. He didn't talk to Dean about it because he knew Dean would go off on Finn.

"I'll see you and Malia on Wednesday. You are still coming to Florida?", he asked.

"Yes, if Malia is ok being without me when Roman takes her tonight, I was thinking about letting him take her to see his family", she said.

"I don't know about that. I still don't trust them. I wouldn't feel comfortable letting her go", he said.

"I don't either, but I know Roman and he wouldn't let them hurt her. He loves her so much and he's a really good dad", she said.

"You've told me", he said, sounding annoyed.

"I'm trying Finn", she sighed.

"I know, hopefully soon, I won't have to worry because I'll be there with you", he said happily.

"I thought you said you trusted me?", she asked.

"I do, it's him I don't trust", he said.

Brie walked over to her.

"Can we talk?", she asked.

"Hey Finn, I have to go. Brie wants to talk to me.", Amaya said.

"Ok, I'll call you tonight. I love you", he said.

"I love you too", she replied, before hanging up.

Amaya put her phone away and stood, walking out with Brie.

"So what's up?", Amaya asked.

"Roman told Seth what happened between you and Finn. Its safe to say Seth was not happy. You had my back when you found out Seth was treating me badly and now I'm with you here.", Brie said.

"That was none of Roman's business to spread", Amaya said.

"He's worried about you. The things Finn said to you, really Amaya? Do you think April would have sat there and let him say those things to you? Your sister would have dragged his ass", Brie said.

"You don't know the whole story", Amaya said.

"But I do. New York, you and Roman, it's not that complicated to put together. Especially when Roman comes back smiling from ear to ear. Then Finn storms out of here pissed off", Brie said.

Amaya sighed.

"So what are you trying to tell me Brie?", she asked.

"There are several kinds of abuse Amaya", Brie said.

"Ok, stop right there. Finn isn't abusive, at all. He was just threatened, and he has a right to be. I cheated on him and he was just angry. Kind of like you and Seth", Amaya said.

"There's a difference between what Seth said to me and what Finn said to you. Seth wasn't trying to hurt me, he wasn't angry at me, and he never walked out on me", Brie said.

Amaya looked down at her hands.

"Once Seth apologized for what he said, he never did it again. He got himself under control, even if he was still angry. You and Finn talked. He said he forgave you right? So then why is he throwing it back in your face? He's going to keep doing it because he knows it makes you feel like shit", Brie said.

"I cheated on him Brie", Amaya said.

"That doesn't give him the right to keep bringing it up. He said he forgave you, throwing it back in your face doesn't sound like he forgave you to me", she said.

They noticed Dean storming over to them.

"Did he come with you today?", Dean asked.

He was moving from side to side.

"Finn? No. Why?", Amaya asked.

"Seth told me what he said to you and Roman might not have dragged his ass, but I will", Dean said.

"Dean", Amaya said.

"Don't even start. Wait till I tell Punk, it's going to be a fucking riot.", Dean said serious.

"Don't forget that Malia was there. Now imagine if Roman wasn't there to stop Finn", Brie added.

"Brie", Amaya whispered.

She didn't want Dean to get more heated. They noticed the look in his eyes.

"Big man's going to handle that", Dean said.

He walked passed them.

"Where are you going?", Brie asked.

"To speak to Roman", Dean shouted on his way down the hall.

* * *

Finn was sitting in one of the empty rings just thinking. He knew he had no right to talk to her the way that he did. Especially after what he did, not once, not twice, but three times. She would leave him for sure. She would be free to run to Roman, which he knew she would.

"Hey, everything alright?", Enzo asked.

"Just thinking. Aren't you suppose to be on the road?", Finn asked.

"Not this weekend. We report for Raw and SmackDown first", Enzo said.

Finn nodded.

"You worried about your girl?", Enzo asked.

"You've heard everything on her and Reigns. I don't trust him", Finn said.

"If you want, I can keep an eye on her? I'll make sure Reigns stays away", Enzo said.

Finn nodded.

"By the way someone's looking for you. She said she was waiting for you in the parking lot", Enzo said.

Finn nodded. He had an idea about who it was. He hasn't been returning her calls or texting her back. He slide out of the ring and made his way towards the front. Seeing her leaning against her rental car. She removed her glasses and walked over to him. He pulled her in and down a hall to an empty room.

"You can't just show up here asking for me. If Amaya finds out, things are going to get complicated", he said.

"You don't return my calls or texts. They called me down to Raw. They want me to interview her for some article", Cathy explained.

"So then interview her", Finn said.

"I can't. I won't be able to look her in the eyes and stay calm. I slept with her boyfriend, more than once", she said.

Finn swallowed.

They were both unaware that the room they were in was actually occupied by a certain main roster star. And he had heard everything. He didn't plan to, he was just coming in for a checkup. He wanted to get back to work, not be involved in some love triangle or in this case square, since Roman was also involved. He figured since two of his best friends were involved, he was involved as well anyway. Especially after finding out how Finn was treating Amaya about the cheating.

He planned on letting all parties involved know what he had just learned himself.


	70. Chapter 70-Friends First

Amaya made sure Malia's bag had everything she would need for the night with Roman. She nodded after double checking. Handing the bag to Roman.

"She's going to be fine Yaya. I have taken care of a kid before", he reminded.

"I know, it's just", she didn't know what she was feeling.

She's left Malia with Punk and April for a night before. Why was this different?

"You don't trust me?", he asked.

"I trust you", she said softly.

"Want to talk?", he asked.

"No time, I'm carpooling with Paige and Alicia for that Ride Along show on the network.", she said.

He nodded.

"I'll call you if I need anything or she starts crying", he assured her.

She nodded.

"Say bye mommy", Roman said to Malia.

"Bye mommy", she smiled.

Amaya smiled as she watched Roman set Malia in her car seat. Dean was in the passenger seat.

"Watch how you drive", Amaya said.

Roman closed the door and raised a brow at Amaya.

"I'm a damn good driver remember", Roman said.

"Don't worry kid, I'll make sure he goes slower than a turtle", Dean said.

Roman chuckled.

"Wait till you have kids, then we'll see who's making fun of who", Amaya said.

Roman placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked at him. His touch was always gentle.

"I've got our baby. I'll text you once we get to the hotel", he said.

She nodded. She watched them drive off before going to meet Paige and Alicia.

"Finally. Where have you been?", Paige asked.

"Dropping off my kid with her dad", she replied.

"She is the sweetest and she looks so much like Roman. Its adorable", Alicia said.

Amaya's mom was riding back with Brie and Natalya.

"How's that going by the way? The whole baby daddy versus boyfriend thing?", Alicia asked.

"Since they don't see each other, fine. Once Finn gets to the main roster, its going to be a whole different story", Amaya said.

Paige nodded.

"Roman's going to tear him a new one", Paige said.

"Team Roman", Alicia said.

"There are no teams, don't start that Foxy", Amaya said laughing.

"How's Finn?", Paige asked.

"Good, excited to hopefully get the call up", Amaya said.

"I bet, he gets to spank that ass as often as he can", Alicia said.

Paige and Amaya laughed.

"Ok, let's play kiss, marry, and kill", Paige said.

"I don't like the sound of that", Amaya said.

"Ok, Roman, Finn, and Braun", Paige said.

"Those three?", Alicia asked.

Paige nodded.

"I'll kiss Finn, marry Roman, and kill Braun", Paige said.

"I'll kiss Roman, marry Braun, and kill Finn. Only because that's Amaya's man", Alicia said.

"And Roman isn't?", Paige asked.

"That's why I'll just kiss him, you're the one who married him", Alicia said.

Amaya laughed at their back and forth.

"Your turn", Paige said.

"Um, I don't want to play", Amaya said.

"I know your picks. Kiss Braun, marry Roman, and kill Finn", Paige said.

"Lets just kill all three of them", Amaya said.

The girls laughed and nodded.

* * *

"Dean I know ok, I heard you in the locker room", Roman said.

"Are you going to talk to him about how he's acting in front of your kid? It doesn't matter if you were there to watch Malia, he shouldn't talk to Amaya that way", Dean said angry.

Roman glanced back at his baby girl. Her bottom lip trembled.

"Mal, you ok baby girl?", he asked.

"Bunny", she said softly.

"Dean, check her bag for that stuffed bunny she loves so much", Roman said.

Dean nodded and rummaged through the bag.

"It's not here", Dean said.

"Are you sure? Maybe Amaya put it at the bottom", Roman said.

Taking glances between the road and Malia. She wiped her eyes and was on the verge of crying.

"Bunny", she said again.

It broke Roman and Dean's heart to hear her call out for her bunny.

"I'm looking kiddo, I'm looking", Dean said, taking everything out of the bag.

Roman saw a McDonald's and pulled into the drive thru. He hoped food would distract her enough till they found the bunny. He handed her fries and she ate them, forgetting the bunny for now. Dean tried calling Amaya.

"She might not answer, they are filming Ride Along", Roman said.

Dean sighed and looked back at Malia who was ok for now enjoying her fries.

* * *

Roman got to his room. Malia fast asleep. They had stopped to get some fries and she enjoyed them. She had cried for her stuffed bunny after she finished her food. He couldn't seem to find it in the bag Amaya gave him.

He laid her down and she started crying again. He called Amaya.

"Hello", she answered.

"Hey, are you here yet?", he asked.

She could hear Malia crying in the background.

"Yeah. What's wrong with Mal?", she asked.

"She wants her bunny", Roman said.

"Its not in the bag?", Amaya asked.

"No, I pulled everything out", he said.

"Ok, let me look in my luggage", she said.

She rummaged through her things and found the bunny at the bottom. She sighed.

"Found it", she said.

"Mind bringing it to my room?", he asked.

"I'll be right there", she said.

She slipped her feet into her slippers and made her way to Roman's room. Knocking, he opened the door and she lifted the bunny. He smiled and took it.

"Thanks", he said.

She nodded and was about to leave.

"Amaya", he called.

She looked over at him.

"Would you like to come in and talk?", he asked.

She knew that wasn't a good idea. It was hard enough standing next to him or seeing him down the hall.

"Truth is, I need to talk to you", he said serious.

She nodded. She walked into his room and crossed her arms over her chest. She heard the door close.

"I should give this to Malia before we talk", he said.

She nodded. He walked into a room and she moved closer to make sure Malia calmed down. If Malia saw her she would want to leave. She had to give Roman a chance. It was her fault she forgot to put the bunny in the bag.

"Look who I found baby", Roman said softly.

"Bunny", Malia said excited.

She hugged the bunny and her eyes drifted. He kissed her forehead, waiting for her to be fast asleep before leaving the room. Amaya was looking out the window. He approached her slowly and wrapped his arms around her. She jumped a bit.

"Sorry", he smiled.

She stepped away from his hold.

"What did you want to talk about?", she asked.

"Finn", he said.

She nodded.

"You don't know how bad I wanted to beat the shit out of him for talking to you the way he did and not only that, but with Malia in the room. I don't want her thinking that's how relationships work.", he said.

"I know. I just feel so bad that I cheated on him and it's easier just to let him get it all out.", she said.

"He said he forgave you, he shouldn't be throwing it in your face whenever he's mad. That's bullshit. Its not fair to you", Roman said.

"I'll talk to him", she said.

"No, he's only going to find a way to make you feel bad and I don't want to put you through that. I'll talk to him", he said.

"Now we both know that's not a good idea", she chuckled.

"When it comes to my kids, I can stay calm. He's going to have to get use to these talks if he plans on sticking around", Roman said.

"As long as you promise to stay calm and don't hit him, then ok", she said.

"I won't hit him", he said.

"Good, because I like his face", she said.

He smiled.

"What about mine?", he asked.

"I should go", she said.

He stood in front of her, stopping her.

"You like my face?", he asked.

She looked up at him.

"I know you do. I like your face. I love you", he said.

"Roman", she whispered, taking a step back and away from him.

He took that as a sign to close the space between them again.

"Do you like my face?", he asked again.

She swallowed and nodded. She felt the wall connect with her back. His hand came up and pressed against the wall behind her, near her head.

"I can't hear you", he said.

"Yes I like your stupid face", she answered.

He smiled.

"Do you want my stupid face between your beautiful legs?", he asked.

She swallowed. Yes, she really did.

"Why do you do this? Why are you so determined to get me to cheat on Finn? You know damn well I still love you. You know how hard it is for me to stay away from you. I don't want to keep loving you, I can't keep doing this. I won't keep being the other woman. Finn is a good man and he loves me. Accept it and move on", Amaya said.

"I can't and I won't just walk away. We deserve a second chance and if that means that I have to wait then I will", Roman said.

He moved away from her.

"Did you get to talk to your dad before he died?", Roman asked.

Amaya was confused. He went from talking about them to talking about her dad.

"We were friends first Yaya. We were always good at talking, let's talk", he said.

"Do you have wine? I can't talk about my dad without some kind of alcohol", she said.

He nodded.

"I'll order us some", he said, before walking over to the hotel phone.

* * *

Finn was finished getting dressed when Seth walked into the locker room.

"Hey", Finn said.

Seth limped over and sat on the bench.

"We need to talk", he said.

Finn zipped up his bag before looking at Seth. He looked angry.

"I thought you were a good guy. I thought you were going to be good to Amaya. Turns out, I was wrong. You're not only a liar, but a hypocrite.", Seth said.

"What are you talking about?", Finn asked confused.

Seth looked up at him and met his eyes.

"I'm talking about Cathy Kelley", Seth said.

Finn swallowed.

"What about her?", Finn asked.

Seth stood, standing toe to toe with Finn.

"Really? That's what you want to go with?", Seth asked.

"I'm confused Seth", Finn said.

"Is that the same thing you're going to tell Amaya after I tell her that you slept with Cathy Kelley. Not once, but three times. You can tell her I lied to her, but she won't believe you. Be honest", Seth said.

"Seth", Seth raised his hand, stopping Finn.

"There's no excuse. You made her feel like shit for what she did with Roman. She's my friend, I'm not going to let her feel like she has to tip toe around Roman because you feel threatened.", Seth said.

He turned to walk away.

"Wait Seth, please", Finn said.

Seth nodded.

"Let me tell her. She should hear this from me", Finn said.

"I'm going to Raw next week, if by then you don't tell her, I will", Seth said, before he walked out.


	71. Chapter 71-Lover & Friend

Roman poured them each a glass. Sitting beside her on the couch, he handed her a glass.

"So your dad?", he asked.

"I did get to see him and talk to him before he died. Phil thought it would be good closure for me if I talked to him. He said I would regret it if I didn't.", she said.

"Did you tell him how you felt? How he made you feel?", Roman asked.

"I did. He cried and asked for my forgiveness and I gave it to him. It felt like this huge weight was lifted off of me and it felt like I could breath again.", she said.

He took a drink of his wine.

"I yelled at him, I cried in front of him", she said.

"I'm sure he understood why you did", he said.

She chugged her wine and held out the glass to him. He nodded and poured her more.

"And your mom. How did that come about?", he asked.

"April invited them to her wedding and they went. Like I said, Phil warned them to stay away from me and Malia. I could feel them watching me and my mom kept trying to get a glimpse of Mal. Finally my dad left and I walked over to her with the baby.", she said.

"Is she good to you now?", he asked.

She looked over at him.

"Very. She's making everything up with Malia.", she said.

"I'm glad, you deserve to be happy Yaya", he said.

"So if I can ask, how did your whole fake marriage come about? You said Dean came up with it. I can see that, but you going along with it", she said.

He poured himself more wine. A smile on his face.

"My dad and uncles kept bugging about how I hadn't married Valerie yet. That after putting up with all my crap, she should have my last name. Dean and I went to the bar and we got drunk, started talking. He suggested as a joke, that I should fake my marriage. The next morning Dean calls me telling me I was getting married that week, he had everything set up.", Roman said.

"Only Dean", Amaya laughed.

"After he explained it all to me, I agreed. I talked Valerie into it and she took it. She would rather be fake married than not married at all", he said.

Thinking about Valerie had him chugging his drink and pouring more. Amaya could feel him getting depressed and wanted to change the subject.

"Hey, remember that one time when we were in Denver for a show and on our way back to the hotel, you and Dean had to use the restroom. Seth had to pull over just so you two could get off and pee in the dark.", she laughed.

Roman smiled.

"That wasn't funny, my ass was freezing and then Dean fell bare ass into the snow", Roman laughed.

"Seth and I couldn't stop laughing", she said.

Roman watched her laugh. He missed it.

"How about that time I had to step on the breaks and your coffee went flying into Dean's lap. He jumped up and out of the car so quick, screaming", Roman said.

Amaya laughed. Roman shook the empty bottle.

"Should I order us more?", he asked.

She nodded. She shouldn't have, but she did. By the time they were done with their second bottle, they were on the subject of their affair.

"I meant everything I said to you Yaya. I do love you and I'll never stop. I know you don't want to hear it or believe me, but it's true", he said.

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth?", she asked.

"Because if I would have and I went to find you, you would have let me into your bed again and if that happened, my dad would have had you fired. Which there was no point because he had you fired anyway", he said.

She nodded.

"Several times I found myself driving to the airport to fly to New Jersey and find you. I missed you so much and I needed you. Not just as my lover, but as my best friend.", he said.

She didn't know if it was the wine or his words, but she found herself moving closer to him. His tears escaped.

"After Valerie lost the baby, I felt like that was it. There went my last little piece of hope I had. I lost you, I lost my child, I couldn't deal with it all anymore", he broke down.

She wrapped her arms around him. She held him close and let him cry.

"I'm sorry", she whispered.

* * *

Finn tried several times to get a hold of Amaya, but she didn't answer. He finally called her mom.

"Hello", she answered.

"Sorry to wake you Mrs. Mendez, but by chance is Amaya there with you?", he asked.

"She's asleep Finn, sorry", her mom said.

She realized she had just lied to him, but she couldn't exactly rat out her daughter. Amaya had said she was going to be quick, but had yet to return.

"Ok, can you just tell her I tried to call her", he said.

"Of course Finn", she said.

After hanging up, he was glad she confirmed that Amaya was asleep and not with Reigns.

* * *

After Roman had calmed down, he pulled away from her and wiped his eyes. She gently turned his face towards hers and connected their lips. He gently laid her back and shifted between her legs. She buried her fingers in his long soft hair.

His fingers found their way under her shirt, feeling her warm skin and lifted her tank top higher. He pulled away. He couldn't do this, not like this. This was the wine and feelings being brought out by too much wine. He let his lips hover over hers.

"Not like this", he whispered.

She touched his cheek with the tips of her fingers. Thankful he stopped them, she shouldn't have kissed him. This was on her now.

"I want you to come to me because I'm who you want to be with. I love you and I know you love me too. I know in my heart, you will come back to me. For now, we can't cross this line and I won't force you to cross it.", he said.

She nodded.

"Thank you", she said softly.

He brushed his lips against hers once more. He lifted himself off of her. It took her a moment before she sat up.

"I should go", she said.

He nodded.

* * *

Getting to Florida. Roman and Amaya went their separate ways. Roman went to his parents home where Malia would be staying and Amaya was going to Finn's apartment. His mom was excited to have Malia over for the week. His family wanted to get to know her and introduce her to all her cousins.

Roman also needed to talk to his parents about the fake marriage and the custody for Autumn. His mom took Malia in her arms once she saw them. His dad was a little hesitant, but after getting the nod of approval from Roman, approached his granddaughter.

"Can we talk?", Roman asked.

His parents nodded and his brother took Malia to the back with the rest of her cousins and sister.

"I don't know how you're going to take this", Roman said.

"Did you knock up that girl again?", his dad asked a little angry.

"No dad and her name is Amaya. Its about my marriage to Valerie", he said.

His dad leaned back in his chair and his mom waited.

"We aren't married. We faked it to make you guys happy, even if I wasn't", he said.

His dad looked pissed and his mom looked disappointed.

"If you just give me the chance to explain why I did it", he said.

His dad stood and walked out, slamming the front door. His mom jumped. He looked at her and waited for her to say her peace or storm out.

"Does this have anything to do with Amaya?", she asked.

"No. She's with Finn and this decision is all mine. I found a lawyer that will get me shared custody of Autumn. Valerie won't be able to keep me away or threaten me with taking her from me", Roman said.

"What?", his mom asked.

He had forgotten that they didn't know that part. He sighed.

"It's the only reason I didn't leave her sooner", he said.

She nodded.

"I'm not happy with her. This relationship isn't good for her, me, or Autumn", he said.

* * *

"Finn you have to get to the performance center and I have that interview with Cathy Kelley.", Amaya giggled.

As soon as she got to his apartment, he pulled her in and kissed her. Walking them to his room. He laid her back and kept their lips connected.

"I just missed you so much", he said.

"I missed you too", she smiled.

He lifted off of her and sighed.

"There's something I have to tell you love", he said.

She sat up and took his hand. She could tell it was something important because his facial expression gave it away.

"You know you can tell me anything", she said.

He looked over at her. She gave him a small smile to encourage him. He swallowed.

"I'm afraid to tell you this", he replied.


	72. Chapter 72-Apologies

Finn was about to tell her when her phone went off. She sighed.

"Answer it", he said.

"You sure?", she asked.

He nodded.

"It could be Reigns about Malia", he said.

She looked at the name.

"Its Bloom, I forgot I had that interview with Cathy Kelley", she said.

He opened his mouth, but thought it would be better to wait till after the interview. He didn't need Amaya to get in trouble for beating up Cathy.

"Hey Matt, yes I'm on my way", Amaya said.

She hung up and looked at Finn.

"Ok, so what was it that you wanted to tell me?", she asked.

"It can wait, it sounded like you had to go", he said.

"Are you sure?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Want to come with me?", she asked.

"No, I have a few things I need to do around here", he said.

She nodded and kissed him.

"Want to do lunch?", she asked.

"Sounds good love", he said.

* * *

Roman watched as his daughters ran around the back yard. Malia tripped and fell, Autumn helped her little sister up and wiped the dirt off her knees.

"Your ok Malia", Autumn said.

The front door slammed shut and he looked inside through the open door. His mom poked her head around the kitchen.

"Roman", Valerie yelled.

His mom came out to the back.

"I'll stay out here with the girls", his mom said.

Before he could walk in, Valerie reached them. She looked from them to Malia and Autumn.

"Are you fucking kidding me?", Valerie yelled.

Roman stepped in front of Valerie.

"Watch your language in front of my girls", Roman kept his voice low as to not scare the kids.

"You sent me custody papers? Really? No judge in their right mind will ever give you custody", she spat.

"If you would have read them, you would know I asked for shared custody. A judge will give me that", he said.

"Did you forget that we are married?", she asked.

"According to my son, you aren't.", his mom said.

Valerie looked at her. His mom smiled.

"Yes, he told us", she said.

Valerie was pissed. She looked at Roman.

"I'm going to make damn sure, you don't ever get to see her again.", Valerie said.

She looked at Autumn. She was going to walk over there and get her daughter, but she knew Roman and she knew he would stop her before she could reach the girls.

"Get over here and let's go. Now, Autumn", Valerie yelled.

Roman held his hand up to his oldest.

"She's not going anywhere with you. Its my time to have her", he said.

Valerie rolled her eyes.

"Not until it's written in fine print", Valerie said.

She snapped her fingers at Autumn. Autumn quickly made her way to her mom. Roman stopped her. He bent down to her level.

"I love you and I'll see you soon baby girl", he said, kissing her forehead.

Autumn nodded. He let her go and Valerie took her hand. They walked out. His mom sighed.

"Lets hope this custody goes by quick.", his mom said.

He nodded. Malia went over to him and hugged his leg. He smiled down at her and set his hand on her head gently.

* * *

Amaya walked in and walked over to the area where she would be doing the interview. She saw Cathy and walked over.

"Hello", Amaya said.

Cathy turned to look at her and she noticed Cathy pause for a moment.

"I'm Maya Lee, I'm doing the interview with you", she said.

She had thought maybe Cathy didn't know who she was. She had been away from the wrestling world for a while. Finn had told Cathy that he planned to tell Amaya about them. She didn't know if he had already told her or not. It was obvious he hadn't, she was being nice to her.

Cathy smiled and shook her hand.

"I know who you are. Big fan, I was just surprised to actually meet you in person", Cathy said.

"I'm not that big of a deal", Amaya said.

Cathy laughed softly.

"So where are we doing this?", Amaya asked.

"If you want, we can talk in the lobby. A lot less commotion", Cathy said.

Amaya nodded and they made their way to the front.

"So how is this interview going to go?", Amaya asked.

"Fans have asked questions and we decided it would be a pretty cool idea to ask you and then post your answers on a YouTube video", she explained.

Amaya nodded.

"Sounds cool", Amaya said.

Cathy smiled and nodded. Getting to the lobby, Seth walked in with Brie.

"Hey", Brie said, waving at Amaya.

Seth hadn't told Brie what happened yet. He wanted to give Finn the chance to tell the truth. He glared at Cathy Kelley.

"Hey limpy", Amaya said, hugging him.

He laughed and kissed the top of her head. Cathy kept her distance from them. Finn had also told her Seth was the one who overheard them talking. By the looks of his glare, it was a warning.

"What are you doing?", Brie asked.

"Interview, I have to answer fan burning questions", Amaya said.

"I had to do one of those. You should have asked for Tom or Corey", Seth said.

"Cathy's ok for these", Brie said.

"I don't know her so", he shrugged.

Brie and Amaya looked from him to each other and shrugged.

"What are you doing here?", Amaya asked.

"Checking up on my knee. Hoping they'll give me the all clear to come back to work", Seth said.

"And I'm having new gear made", Brie said.

Amaya nodded.

"Well I should really get this over with and get back to Finn. I'm meeting him for lunch if you two want to join", Amaya said.

"No", Seth said quickly.

Brie and Amaya looked confused.

"I mean, you've only got two days with him, we don't want to interrupt", Seth said.

"I don't mind and I know he won't either", Amaya said.

"Maybe we could do dinner or get lunch tomorrow", Seth said.

Amaya nodded.

"Ok. Well, good luck with your knee and don't push it", Amaya said.

"I won't", he smiled.

Amaya went to join Cathy at the table she had everything set up at. Seth and Brie continued down the hall.

"What was that?", Brie asked, when no one was around.

Seth sighed.

"You can't say anything. You have to promise me Brie. Let her find out on her own", Seth said.

Brie nodded and looked worried. Seth stopped them and faced her.

"Finn cheated on Amaya with Cathy, more than once", Seth kept his voice low.

Brie's jaw dropped open.

"What?", Brie asked.

Seth nodded.

"I found out on Monday and I confronted him. He said he was going to tell Amaya this week. I told him if he doesn't then I will", Seth said.

"I can't believe it. After all the shit he gave Amaya for cheating. At least she told him after it happened", Brie said angry.

"I know and I told him that too", Seth said.

"Does Roman know?", Brie asked.

"Just you and I. I'm sure Finn warned Cathy", Seth said.

Brie nodded.

"Don't go telling Roman now. You know how he'll get if he finds out.", Seth said.

"You're no fun", Brie pouted.

Seth laughed and kissed her.

* * *

Amaya had given Roman Finn's number. He wanted to call and talk about Finn's behavior around Malia.

"Hello", Finn answered.

"Hey, it's Roman. I was wondering if we could sit down somewhere and talk? Its important.", Roman said.

He heard Finn sigh. He wondered if Seth went and snitched on him with Roman. No, he didn't. Roman sounded way too calm.

"Sure. How about the park? That way Malia could enjoy herself while we talk", Finn said.

"No. I don't want my kid around what I have to say. My mom is going to watch her. How about Miguel's coffee shop?", Roman asked.

Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Seth did tell him after all. If he didn't want Malia around.

"Sounds good", Finn answered.

"See you there", Roman said.

Roman set his phone down.

"Who was that?", his dad asked.

"Finn Balor. I want to sit down and talk to him, be civil for Malia and Amaya.", Roman said.

His dad nodded and sat down beside him.

"Your mom told me what Valerie said and I just want you to know, I'm sorry", he said.

"Dad", his dad stopped him.

"No, I need to say this. Your mom knows and she's forgiven me for it.", his dad said.

"You cheated on mom?", Roman asked.

He had a feeling that's where his dad was going with this. His dad nodded.

"I almost lost my family for a stupid mistake I made. I didn't want that to happen with you. I didn't want Valerie to go through what your mom went through. I see now that Valerie is partly to blame", he said.

"I understand, but I'm not the only one you have to apologize too", Roman said.

His dad nodded.

"I know and I will when I see her again", his dad said.

Roman nodded.

"So are things getting that serious with Amaya and Finn for you to have to talk to him?", his dad asked.

Roman shook his head no.

"He yelled at Amaya and even though Malia wasn't in the room, I didn't like it.", Roman said.

His dad nodded.

"You as her father have to set the rules with him.", his dad said.

Roman nodded.


	73. Chapter 73-Let This Play Out

"Ok. First question. What made you decide to come back to WWE?", Cathy asked.

"My sister and CM Punk. They made me realize I had unfinished business here. I came back to finish what I never got to", Amaya said.

Cathy smiled.

"Will we be seeing you tag team with any of the former Shield members? Now this question was asked by many", Cathy pointed out.

"You know, I don't know. If the moment is right who knows. I might run out there and help Dean or maybe Roman. Maybe Seth will make his comeback helping me", Amaya shrugged.

"This question's from me. Which Shield member would you pick to tag with?", Cathy asked.

"You had to ask that question", Amaya laughed.

Cathy laughed.

"That's hard, but you know what, I have a great relationship with Dean outside of the ring. So I would have to pick him", Amaya answered.

Cathy nodded.

"Any chance of seeing AJ back in the ring and you two tag teaming again? I for one was a big fan of you and your sister", Cathy said.

Amaya smiled.

"You know, there are days where my sister's like, I want to go back and then there are days where she's fine, she's content with what she's done for this women's division. So I don't know, maybe", Amaya said.

* * *

Roman kept his eyes on his coffee cup as he waited for Finn to arrive. Seeing the Irish man walk through the door. He stood, Finn saw him and walked over. They sat down.

"Want to order something before we start?", Roman asked.

"No, I have lunch plans with Amaya", Finn said.

Roman nodded.

"Seeing as you are in a relationship with the mother of my daughter, I feel like I need to set some rules. Not for Amaya, but for Malia", Roman said.

Finn was going to laugh. Who was Roman to set rules for what he could and couldn't do around Malia.

"You raised your voice to Amaya and Malia wasn't far. If I could hear you, she could hear you. I don't want my child to grow up thinking that it's common for a man to yell at a woman the way you did.", Roman said.

Finn nodded.

"You forgave Amaya for what happened between us, but you decided to throw it in her face. I don't want that happening again, because if it does, I won't hesitate to beat the shit out of you", Roman said.

Finn sat back.

"I thought you said this was about Malia", Finn said.

Roman couldn't help himself. Finn sighed.

"Listen, I know I crossed the line that night. After I was able to clear my head, I went back and asked for her forgiveness.", Finn said.

Roman nodded.

"I want to be civil towards one another, you are in my child's life. I'm going to be around no matter what. We can't be snapping at each other every time we see each other. I have enough of that with my ex wife", Roman said.

"Ex?", Finn asked.

Roman smirked.

"Relax, Amaya has made it very clear that you are what she wants", Roman said, rolling his eyes.

"We can be civil", Finn said.

"Good. As for you questioning my missing two years of my baby girl's life, don't ever do that again either. You can't fault me for that, because I didn't know", Roman said.

"My apologies, you make a point", Finn said.

"Anything you want to get out on the table?", Roman asked.

"You have to call ahead of time before you show up to any place we're at. If you want to see Malia, you can't just show up unannounced", Finn said.

"I can do that", Roman nodded.

"I don't want you calling Amaya, unless it's about Malia or work", Finn said.

Roman didn't want to agree with this, but Finn was just being territorial.

"Ok", Roman said.

Finn nodded and Roman finished his coffee.

"Do you still love her?", Finn asked.

Roman met his eyes.

"Never stopped", Roman said truthfully.

Finn nodded.

"She's an amazing woman, isn't she", Finn said.

Roman nodded.

"She is", he agreed.

"Are we done here?", Finn asked.

Roman nodded and Finn stood. He sent a nod to Roman before walking out. Roman sighed.

* * *

Amaya was just about finished with the interview.

"Who are you rooting for at Payback on Sunday?", Cathy asked.

"I'm hoping Natalya wins it. As you know Charlotte and I aren't so great. I sort of pinned her at WrestleMania", Amaya said laughing.

Cathy nodded.

" Well thank you so much Maya for sitting here and answering fan questions.", Cathy said to Amaya.

"Any time, this was a lot of fun", Amaya smiled.

Cathy looked at the camera and reminded fans to watch Payback this Sunday on the WWE Network. Once the camera cut, she looked at Amaya.

"It was so nice meeting you", Cathy said.

"You too", Amaya replied.

Cathy opened her mouth to say something more, but stopped herself. She would apologize after Finn told Amaya what happened.

"So I'll see you", Amaya said.

Cathy nodded before walking away.

* * *

Valerie refused to leave the path clear for Amaya. She wasn't just going to hand Roman over to her on a silver platter. She needed to figure something out. It was going to be useless to try to get at Amaya. Especially since Roman was going to stop taking her to events.

Her only option was to hurt Roman. Separating them once again.

But how?

* * *

Brie couldn't keep what she found out to herself anymore. She needed to tell someone.

"Hello", Nikki answered.

"Hey, I have to tell you something, but you can't tell Amaya or Dean", Brie said.

"What is it?", Nikki asked.

"Finn cheated on Amaya with Cathy Kelley", Brie said.

"What?", Nikki asked.

"Yeah. Seth overheard them talking. He told Finn he knows and gave Finn till Monday to tell Amaya or he would", Brie said.

"After all the shit Finn gave to Amaya, really? He's such an asshole", Nikki said.

"Whose an asshole?", Dean asked, walking into the room.

He had gone for a run. He looked at her when she didn't answer right away. He set his hands on his hips.

"Nicole", he said.

He only said her name like that when he knew she was keeping a big secret.

"Brie, I have to go", Nikki said.

"Don't tell him Nicole", Brie yelled, before Nikki hung up on her.

She moved closer to him and sat on her legs. Placing her hands on his sweaty chest.

"How's your temper today?", she asked.

"Its perfectly fine. Now what's going on? Did Seth do something to Brie?", he asked.

"You know he would never. He did overhear something though", Nikki said.

"What?", Dean asked.

"You have to stay calm Ambrose, I'm serious. Let this play out the way it's planned", Nikki said serious.

Dean nodded.

"Alright fine", he said.

"Seth overheard Finn and Cathy talking, he cheated on Amaya with her.", Nikki said.

"I'm going to kill him", Dean simply said.

* * *

Finn and Amaya had just gotten home from lunch. The apartment was quiet without Malia laughing at something on tv or talking to her dolls and ninja turtle figures April had gotten her.

"You never told me how it went with Roman", Amaya said.

"It went well. We set rules and agreed to be civil with each other for Malia's sake", Finn said.

"I'm glad. Thank you for sitting down with him and talking.", she said.

"I get it. He's her father and he's going to be in her life, including ours.", Finn said.

Amaya smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him.

"There's something I have to tell you", Finn said softly.

"What?", she asked.

He pulled away and walked over to his jacket. He pulled a small box out of the pocket and Amaya could feel her heart hammering. He stood in front of her and opened the box. A beautiful ring sat there sparkling at her.

"Finn", she said softly.


	74. Chapter 74-Why Are You Here?

She didn't know what to say or do. He didn't ask yet. Honestly, she wasn't sure what she would say as soon as he asked.

"Finn", she said.

"I was planning to ask after I moved up to the main roster, but there's something I need to tell you", Finn said.

She looked up at him. He couldn't meet her eyes. He swallowed. It must be bad, the look he had on his face said so.

"I cheated on you", he whispered.

"What?", she asked.

She wasn't sure she heard him right. She hoped she misunderstood him.

"It happened after we had our fight. I was afraid of telling you", he said.

He didn't have to tell her the whole truth.

"Our fight? The one about Roman?", she asked.

She sat down. He nodded.

"I regretted it right after it happened. I'm so sorry Amaya. I was angry, I, I'm just so sorry. There is no forgiving me, especially after throwing Reigns in your face", he said.

He got on his knees in front of her. Taking her hands. She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Amaya", he said.

He stood and walked out, leaving the ring on the coffee table in front of her. She kept her eyes on it.

* * *

Roman had just put Malia down for bed. Valerie was staying with her parents, taking Autumn with her. As soon as things were settled down, he would find a nice home for his girls and himself. He was confident the lawyer would help him get his little girl back.

He was about to go to his room, when someone knocked. He walked towards the front door and checked the window. He quickly unlocked the door. Amaya stood there.

"Yaya?", he said confused.

She walked in and he closed the door behind him. She started pacing his living room. It looked like she had been crying.

"What are you doing here?", he asked.

She stopped and looked around.

"Shit. Is Valerie here?", she asked.

She just came over without thinking.

"No, we aren't together anymore. Its just Malia and I", he said.

She nodded and looked down. He heard her crying softly and he walked over to her. Wrapping his arms around her.

"What's wrong Yaya?", he asked gently.

"He cheated on me", she whispered into his chest.

Roman pulled away and looked down at her.

"Want to repeat that?", he asked.

"Finn cheated on me", she repeated.

"What? After all the shit he gave you. It doesn't matter if it was after all that.", he said.

Roman watched as she wiped her cheeks.

"What are you going to do?", he asked.

"Forgive him. He forgave me and I don't know", she sighed and sat down.

She was exhausted from driving around all night. She hoped it would clear her mind, but it didn't. It just kept going back to Finn's words and then Roman. That's how she ended up here. He bent down in front of her.

"Why are you here?", he asked.

She looked into his eyes.

"I don't know", she shrugged.

He was going to stand, but she took his face between her hands and kissed him. He stood with her and lifted her into his arms. He set her down again and pulled away.

"No. Not like this. You're angry and hurt. I won't take advantage of that.", he said.

He smoothed his hands down her arms and to her hands. He looked down when he felt something. Lifting her left hand. His mouth dropped open and met her eyes.

"Amaya", he said.

She swallowed.

"I'm going to forgive him and say yes", she said, taking a step away from him.

"Why did you come here?", he asked again.

She didn't know what to say, because she wasn't sure herself.

"If you came here so I could talk you out of it, I won't. Only you can be sure of what you want.", he said.

"But I want you too", she said softly.

He placed his hand against her cheek gently.

"And I want you, but you can't have us both. You need to be absolutely sure that you can trust him, that you love him enough to be with him for the rest of your life.", he said.

"I don't trust either of you at this point", she chuckled.

He smiled and nodded, understanding why she didn't trust him. He hurt her.

"I made mistakes and so has he. I'm trying to earn back your trust, he will too. Don't say yes till you know what you really want. Me or him.", he said.

She exhaled and she nodded.

"You can bunk with Malia. I don't want you driving right now. You look exhausted", he said.

"Thank you", she said softly.

He showed her to Malia's room. Stopping at the open door, she had never been to his place. She looked up at him and kissed him. The kiss was long and sweet. Roman's lips always felt good against hers. He pulled back just a bit.

"I can't live without you, but if he's what you want, I'll step aside and be happy for you", he whispered.

"You make it so hard", she whispered.

He chuckled.

"Its not hard at all baby. You know, deep down you know who you want. You're just afraid to admit it, because you don't want to get hurt and you don't want to hurt the person you don't choose. Pain is inevitable. Just be absolutely sure before deciding anything", he said.

She nodded.

"Goodnight", he said, before walking away.

"Night", she whispered.

Once he reached his door, he glanced back at her. They smiled at each other. He hoped she would have ran to him and entered his room. He wouldn't have stopped it this time. She wanted to go to him. Feel him all over her again. She took a deep breath before walking into the room Malia was in and closing the door. Roman walked into his.

The next time she kissed him, he wouldn't be able to stop. It was getting harder and harder to deny his need of her. He wouldn't regret it or apologize for it, no matter how mad she got at him.


	75. Chapter 75-What I Want

**Payback 2016-**

Amaya had stayed at Roman's till morning and left him a note explaining that she went back to New Jersey to think. Malia hadn't seen her and she was happy about that. She would want to leave with her and Amaya wasn't going to mess up their time together.

It was Payback tonight and it was mandatory to show up. She removed the engagement ring from her finger and placed it in the tiny box in her purse. Finn would be here tonight with a few other NXT talent. She was nervous about seeing him.

"Amaya", she turned to see Dean with Nikki.

She stopped and waited for them to catch up.

"Hey you two", Amaya smiled.

"Have you spoken to Finn?", Dean asked angry.

She sighed.

"Did Roman tell you?", she asked.

"No, Seth did", Dean said honestly.

He couldn't lie to her. He thought about it, but thought it was better to be honest. She had enough people lying to her.

"Seth?", Amaya asked.

"He overheard Finn and Cathy talking. Told Finn that if he didn't tell you by tomorrow, he would", Nikki explained.

"That's the only reason he told me. If Seth wouldn't have overheard", Amaya shook her head in disbelief.

Then she realized Nikki said the woman's name. She met Dean's eyes.

"Cathy? As in Cathy Kelley?", Amaya asked.

Dean's mouth opened to answer, but didn't say anything. Nikki nodded.

"No wonder she was acting so weird during my interview", Amaya said.

* * *

Roman walked into the arena with his baby girl in one arm. His parents were back at the hotel still. Fans were lined up ready to take pictures of superstars who walked passed. He looked at Malia, that would scare her for sure.

He stopped and set her down. Taking his sweater out of his bag and putting it on her. It fit her huge, but it would do to hide her little face from the cameras and crowd. After he carried her out during his WrestleMania exit, she hid her face from everyone. He learned his lesson about big crowds around his kids.

"Ok baby girl, ready?", he asked.

She nodded. He lifted her and walked passed. Fans taking pictures of him and yelling for him. He felt Malia squeeze his shirt in her hands and he tightened his grip on her.

"I've got you baby", he whispered to her.

Once inside, she lifted her head and removed the hood. He kissed her cheek.

"Lets go find mommy", he said.

He dropped his things off in the locker room before making his way down the hall towards catering.

"Finn", Malia said excitedly.

Roman didn't like how excited his child got when she saw his enemy. The only reason Amaya was not with him now. Then he remembered what Amaya told him. Finn smiled at Malia. He reached for her and Roman let him take her.

"You are so lucky she's here", Roman said with a smile.

Finn looked at him confused and then realized either Seth told him or Amaya did.

"That's none of your business. What's going on is between me and my girl. Your only concern is this little lady. We agreed", Finn said.

Roman balled his hands into fists.

"My concern is also the mother of my child. The same one who showed up at my door in the middle of the night, crying about you", Roman said.

Roman could tell his baby felt the tension. He relaxed and smiled at her, gently touching her cheek. She returned the smile. She held her arms out to him and Roman took her back.

"Well, it's my business. I don't want to talk about it with you", Finn said.

Roman nodded.

"That's fine, just don't get mad at her when you find out she showed up at my place again and I sleep with her. I've denied her more than once, I won't do it again.", Roman warned.

Finn glared at him.

"Touch her and", Roman stopped him.

"My child is here, watch your language", Roman said calmly.

That pissed Finn off more. Someone cleared their throat and both men turned. Amaya looked between them.

"My child", Amaya said.

Malia saw her and smiled.

"Mommy", she said.

Amaya took her from Roman and kissed her cheek.

"I missed you my baby. Uncle Phil is so excited to see you", Amaya said to her, ignoring both men.

"Yaya", Finn started.

She turned to walk away.

"Continue measuring your dicks. Don't mind us", Amaya said.

Roman smirked and Finn sighed. Dean turned the corner and Roman recognized the wild look in his eyes.

"You", Dean shouted and pointed a finger at Finn.

Roman took a few steps away and let Dean get in Finn's face. Dean poked Finn on his chest.

"You will stay away from Amaya and Malia. If I find out from anyone that you went near them, I will kick your ass. Big man won't even be able to stop me.", Dean said in Finn's face.

Finn pushed Dean's hand away from him.

"Don't threaten me Ambrose", Finn said.

"Oh this isn't a threat, it's a fucking promise.", Dean said, before stomping away.

Roman looked at Finn.

"You send your friends after me since you can't do anything.", Finn said.

Roman held his hands up.

"Dean does what he wants. He loves Amaya like a sister, it's been that way from the second he met her. Malia is connected to Amaya and I, he's her uncle", Roman explained.

Finn mumbled something Roman didn't hear and walked away. Roman sighed.

* * *

Amaya was sitting in catering with Sasha, Brie, and Becky. Dean was chasing Malia around. Roman's match was on and Amaya had her full attention on it.

"Amaya, I've been wanting to ask you something", Brie started.

Amaya looked over at her.

"Would you be a bridesmaid?", Brie asked.

Amaya smiled.

"I'd love to be one", Amaya said.

"I was also wondering if Malia could be our flower girl." Brie said.

She had a notebook out and was writing things down. Sasha was looking it over.

"You've got everything planned out", Sasha said.

Brie nodded.

"I have Seth at home looking through wedding invites and fonts. Also venues", Brie said.

"At least he's helping, some men don't care and leave her to do it all", Becky said.

Amaya nodded.

"Seth actually suggested it. He's getting tired of just staying home. He can't work out fully yet and he's going crazy, so he told me to give him half the load of this wedding.", Brie said.

"He better help you. I would have flown to Iowa and dragged him by his ear", Amaya said.

The girls laughed. Finn walked into catering and Dean stopped chasing Malia. He was breathing heavy and placed his hands on his hips.

"I need to talk to my girl, because yes Dean, she is still my girl till she tells me its over", Finn said.

Malia ran over and hugged Dean's leg.

"Uncle Dean, chase me", Malia giggled.

Dean placed his hand on her head gently.

"I'm coming princess", Dean said.

Dean let Finn pass and Amaya looked up at him once he approached.

"We need to talk love", Finn said.

Amaya kept her eyes on the screen. The girls looked between them and then at each other. Brie knew why Amaya was ignoring Finn. Finn bent down to be level with Amaya. She looked at him.

"Please love, just a second of your time", he said softly.

Amaya sighed.

"Wait till Roman's match is over", Amaya said.

Finn didn't like that, but nodded. Once they announced Roman as the winner, Amaya stood and walked over to Dean. Finn followed behind her. Dean held Malia in his arms.

"She's a handful huh", Amaya said.

Dean chuckled.

"Nikki says I have the energy of a child, so I'm in good company with this kid", Dean said.

"That's good to know, now I know who to call when I need a few minutes to myself", Amaya said.

"You know I'll always have your back", Dean said.

His eyes found Finn.

"We are going to talk. Mind watching my kid for me? Take her to her dad for right now?", Amaya asked.

Dean nodded while glaring at Finn.

"I can do that for you", Dean said, before walking passed her.

Finn followed her to an empty room.

"Why didn't you tell me it was Cathy Kelley?", she asked.

"Who told you?", he asked.

"That's not your problem right now. Right now I need to know if that's true.", she said.

He nodded. She shook her head in disbelief.

"You knew I had an interview with her and you let me go and", she couldn't even finish that sentence.

"I know", he said softly.

"When were you going to tell me that Seth knew and that if it wasn't for him, you wouldn't have told me?", she asked.

I was going to tell you, whether he knew or not", he said.

"When? After we got married? After we had kids? On your death bed? When?", Amaya yelled.

"I was going to tell you before I proposed. I wanted to tell you right after it happened but I was scared. I didn't want to lose you", Finn said.

"And what exactly do you think is going to happen now?", she asked.

"I won't stop you from leaving me. The only thing I will ask is that you take time and think about giving me a second chance. Let me make this right.", he said.

She placed her hands on her hips.

"Was it only that one time?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Just that once", he said.

She nodded. Remembering what Roman said to her. She needed to think and truly open herself back up to realize what she really wanted and not be afraid.

"I need time. Let me think about it. I've been with one guy who made promises to me only to take them back and hurt me. Now that I have a child involved, I need to be absolutely sure if I can trust you", she said.

He nodded.

"Keep the ring. Its yours", Finn said.

She shook her head no and pulled it out of her purse.

"Not till I know what I want", she said.

He nodded and took it back. He kissed her cheek.

"I love you", he whispered.

He walked out.


	76. Chapter 76-Idea

Right after SmackDown, Amaya didn't give Roman a chance to say bye to his youngest. She took off right after her match with Sasha. She had gotten texts from him asking her if she was ok. Why she just took Mal like that. She knew it was her fight or flight at work. She wanted to cry over what happened in the safety of her home where no one could see her.

Someone knocked on her door and she stood. They knocked again.

"I'm coming", she shouted.

She knew who it was. Once she opened it, he ran in and looked around.

"Where the hell is my bug?", Phil asked.

"Malia, uncle crazy is here", Amaya called.

Phil glared at her.

"I am never letting you let Roman take her again.", Phil said.

AJ laughed and rolled her eyes.

"He was literally going crazy at home without her. He would carry Larry around swaddled in a blanket while rocking him. Then when he would bark, Phil would pick him up and tell him it's ok baby", AJ said.

Amaya laughed and Phil glared at AJ for telling Amaya.

"Hey, we've never gone more than a day without that kid. I'm allowed to miss her", Phil defended.

"No one said you weren't", AJ said.

Malia came into the room and Phil lifted her into his arms and kissed her cheek.

"See what I mean, she's grown at least an inch since I last saw her. This can't be happening she's not suppose to grow. Stop growing", he said to her.

Malia laughed.

"Let's go play uncle Phil", Malia said.

They walked towards her room and the girls walked into the kitchen.

"Coffee?", Amaya asked.

"When have you known me to ever turn it down", AJ said.

"My bad, silly question", Amaya said.

AJ looked around.

"So, where's abs at?", AJ asked.

Amaya set her sister's cup down.

"Not here", Amaya replied.

"I need more Smalls", AJ said, before taking a sip of her coffee.

"He's in Orlando, I guess or with Cathy Kelley", Amaya mumbled.

"What? Wait, hold on. Rewind", AJ said.

Amaya sighed.

"He cheated on me with Cathy Kelley after he found out about Roman and I. We had an argument and I guess he wanted to hurt me, make me feel the way I made him feel and", Amaya stopped and shrugged.

"I'm going to kill him if he shows his face. I swear", AJ said.

"Then", Amaya sighed.

AJ raised a brow.

"Then? What do you mean then?", AJ asked.

"He proposed. Well, not really, he said he was going to but after his confession he didn't.", Amaya said.

"Are you going to forgive him?", April asked.

She hoped her sister would say no.

"Yes. He forgave me, but this relationship just took about a thousand steps back. We both have to regain each other's trust again", Amaya said.

"And you have to stop loving Roman, which is never going to happen. As long as that sweet little face in the other room exists, you two will forever be connected. Especially when he inserts his little friend in you", April said.

"Not little Ape", Amaya said.

April laughed softly. Amaya knew April was right though.

"Because let's face it, as long as Roman keeps coming around, it's only a matter of time before he knocks you up again", April said.

"I'm on birth control", Amaya said.

"And look how well that turned out the first time", April pointed out.

"No, what she needs to face is the fact that she loves Roman and that she wants to be with him. Don't give me that shit about you loving Finn too because we all know it's not true. Whether Malia existed or not, you two will always have a connection", Phil said.

"Why do you always eavesdrop? Just stay and listen", Amaya said.

April laughed at her husband and Phil shrugged.

"I know you're afraid of getting hurt again, but Phil makes a point. You want to be with Roman and he wants to be with you.", April said.

"Think about Yaya. If you say yes to Finn, can you honestly tell me that you are going to be happy for the rest of your life? That the second you and Roman are alone you can just be friends? That you won't sleep with him again?", Phil asked.

Amaya knew she had a problem being alone with Roman. He always knew the right thing to say and she found herself falling into his lap all over again.

"Do you love Roman Reigns?", Phil asked.

Amaya nodded.

"Then give it a second go", Phil said.

"I can't", she said.

Phil groaned frustrated.

"Why the hell not? And you better give me a damn good answer", he said.

"He'll lose his daughter. If that woman finds out, Roman will lose his baby. I can't do that to him, he loves his kids so much and I can't", Amaya said.

Phil sighed.

"Well shit, there's no competing with kids", Phil said.

* * *

Roman hadn't heard from Amaya in a few days. He was packing to head on the road again, along with packing up his house. He agreed to give Valerie half of the money he made off of the house, even though it was in his name.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?", his mom asked.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life. I've worked it out with Dean and Seth. The weeks that I get her, I'll come here and I'll bring Mal with me. I want their sister bond to grow.", Roman said.

"Have you spoken to Amaya about this agreement? She has to agree too Roman.", his mom said.

"I'm going to talk to her", he said.

With his mom and sisters help, he was able to get all of his stuff packed and out. He found a place for sale near his parents home. They could help him with the girls when he needed it. The new house was smaller and only three bedrooms, but it would do for them for now. At least till they've gotten use to this arrangement.

"How are things with her going?", his mom asked.

"Slow", Roman said.

His mom nodded.

"I heard, her mom told me Finn cheated on her. How sad. He also proposed and that she wasn't sure what she was going to do", his mom said.

Roman raised a brow.

"You keep in touch with her mom?", he asked.

"Of course, she's going to be your mother in law and don't say she's not, we both know she is", his mom said.

He chuckled.

"When do you get Malia again? I miss my baby", his mom said.

He smiled.

"Amaya gets two weeks and then I do", Roman said.

His mom nodded.

"Has Valerie let you see Autumn?", she asked.

His shoulders fell and he shook his head no.

"I go over there and she shuts the door in my face. I don't deserve this mom, I want my child and it's not fair", Roman said.

His mom hugged him.

"I know baby and I wish there was something I could do", she said.

"Hopefully soon, I won't ever have to be without her", Roman said.

"When is the first family court?", his mom asked.

"Next week when I get back from work", he said.

She nodded. Someone knocked on the door and his mom answered it. Valerie stood there holding a box. He tensed. Its like a bad vibe followed her or something, but he felt it.

"I'm almost done", Roman said as he taped closed another box.

"My sister accidently took one of your boxes", she said, setting it on the couch.

He nodded.

"Roman", she said.

He looked over at her.

"Don't do this. You won't win", Valerie said.

He chuckled and shook his head.

"You would really risk losing your oldest for some whore", she said.

Roman stopped and faced her.

"I'm not risking anything. I have a right to my child just as much as you do and the judge is going to see that, no matter my work days. As for Amaya, keep her out of your mouth along with my youngest.", Roman said.

His mom opened the door.

"That's a nice way of saying, get the hell out", she said.

Valerie rolled her eyes.

"You're making the biggest mistake of your life", she said, before walking out and slamming the door shut.

Roman sighed.

"She's going to realize she can't force someone to love her. Whether they had a child with them or not.", his mom said.

"Can she realize that now", he said.

His mom laughed softly. She patted his back.

"Give it time", she said.

She lifted the box that Valerie had set down and walked out to his truck. Setting it with the rest of his things.

* * *

Amaya was finished packing her things. Malia was in her closet pulling things out of boxes.

"Baby don't do that", Amaya said as she set her suitcase near her bedroom door.

"Daddy", Malia said.

Amaya walked into the closet and saw what Malia was looking at. It was the photos from Hawaii. Them together on the beach.

"Yeah, that's daddy.", Amaya said smiling.

She lifted Malia onto her lap. Pointing to a photo of herself.

"You were in mommy's tummy right here", she said.

Malia smiled.

"Mommy's tummy?", she asked.

Amaya smiled and nodded. She heard her front door open and her mom called to her.

"In here mom", she called back.

She was staying home with Malia while Amaya went to work. All this traveling was getting to her little girl.

"Pictures", her mom said.

Amaya nodded. Malia showed her the photo of Roman and Amaya.

"Oh I see, this is a great picture", her mom said.

"In mommy's tummy, grandma", Malia said.

Her mom looked at her.

"You two went to Hawaii?", her mom asked.

"For Valentine's day", Amaya said.

Her mom nodded.

"Did you enjoy it?", her mom asked.

"I did. Roman rented out this house with a private beach and it was so beautiful. We planned to take everyone with us when", she stopped.

Her mom took that as a chance to change the subject. She didn't want to upset Amaya.

"You know, Roman's first family court is coming up", she said.

"He didn't say anything", Amaya said.

"His mom told me", she said.

"You two kept in touch I see", Amaya smiled.

Her mom shrugged.

"If you want to go and support him, I can watch Malia or we can meet you down there", her mom said.

Amaya nodded.

"I'll think about", she said.

Her mom nodded. Seeing these pictures, she got an idea.

"Oh shoot, I forgot to call April back", her mom said.

"You should call her before she shows up and gives you hell. I've been on that end. Trust me, it's not pretty", Amaya said.

Her mom laughed softly and nodded. Walking out of the room and out of the apartment. She walked down the hall a bit before hitting her name on her phone.

"Hello", she answered.

"Patricia, it's Trina. I have an idea you might like", she said.


	77. Chapter 77-Yes

Roman emptied out the box Valerie took. It was his protein powder and vitamins. He fixed them in an area where the girls couldn't reach.

"It's a beautiful home. The girls are going to love it", his mom said.

He nodded.

"Have you found a place in New Jersey?", she asked.

"Not yet. I'm thinking of going down there after family court and finding something.", he said.

She nodded.

"You know, your father and I have been talking about our next family reunion. We thought Hawaii would be nice", his mom said.

He nodded.

"Yeah, its beautiful", Roman said.

"It's settled. After this mess with Valerie, we'll figure out a date and hopefully you'll make it.", his mom said

He nodded.

* * *

Amaya was walking around backstage trying to find Roman. Getting to the locker room, she knocked on the door. Sheamus answered.

"Hey", he said smiling.

"Hey, is Roman in?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Roman, you've got a guest", Sheamus said.

She leaned back against the wall and waited for him to come out. The door opened and he poked his head out. He smiled when he saw that it was her. He walked out and tied his hair into a bun.

"What's up?", he asked.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. My mom said your family court is starting this week", she said.

His smile fell.

"Yeah, Wednesday", he said.

"I really hope everything works out for you. You don't deserve to lose Autumn", she said.

"I don't deserve to lose a lot of things, but it happened. I'm determined to keep two of the three people I lost.", he said.

Amaya looked down at her feet. She swallowed before meeting his eyes again.

"I wanted to talk to you before you hear it from anyone else.", she said.

"You're going to say yes to him", he said.

"Yes", she said.

He sighed and looked down the hall.

"Don't marry him", he said.

Her heart sped up. He looked at her.

"I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you", he said.

She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off. Finger pointed at her.

"Don't you dare say you love him too", he said.

"Why not? It's true", she said.

He laughed and shook his head.

"You've said that so much, you are actually starting to believe it. No one else does Yaya.", Roman said.

"I just wanted to be nice and let you know before anyone else. I didn't want to you to be caught off guard", Amaya said.

Roman grabbed her elbow and stopped her. He lifted her over his shoulder and walked down the hall. Trying to find an empty room.

"Roman put me down", Amaya tried not to shout in order to not attract attention.

He opened a door to the janitors closet and walked in. He closed it behind himself and locked it before setting her down.

"What hell", she shouted and pushed him, even thought it didn't do anything.

He smiled and pulled her towards him. Kissing her. She found herself returning the kiss. He pushed down her tiny shorts and undid his belt with her help.

"Stop, we need to stop", Amaya said.

He shook his head no. He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around him. He kissed her neck, moving up to her ear.

"I don't want to, don't ask me to stop. Tell me yes", he whispered.

She licked her lips.

"Yes", she whispered.

He lowered the front of his briefs and pushed into her. She moaned. She undid his bun and ran her fingers through his long hair.

* * *

Dean was leaning against the wall. Brie joined him, confused as to why he chose this spot specifically. They had become good friends since Brie was engaged to Seth and he was dating her sister.

"What are you doing?", she asked.

He pointed a thumb towards the janitors closet. She was still confused.

"Put your ear to the door and tell me what you hear", he said.

She did as he said. She could hear moaning and groans.

"Holy shit, who's in there?", she asked.

He smirked.

"Is it Finn and Cathy?", she asked angry.

He shook his head no.

"But you're close", he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Her mouth dropped open. He nodded.

"Yaya and Roman are in there", she whispered.

"Yup", he replied.

"Are they back together?", she asked.

Their friends hoped they were.

"I don't know. I walked out of the locker room to see Roman carrying Amaya down here and locking them inside", he said.

She nodded.

"Well, let's hope for our groups sake, that they are", Brie said.

He nodded.

* * *

Roman nipped at her bottom lip as she tried to catch her breath.

"You don't love him. If you did, you wouldn't have let me make love to you", he said.

He tilted her head. Their eyes met.

"Don't say yes", he said.

His eyes were begging her. He swallowed.

"If you do marry him, you will still look for me. I will still make love to you. We've been here before Yaya, only this time, you'll be the married one.", he said.

"Let me down", she said.

He nodded. He pulled away from the wall and let her down. She dressed and he redid his pants. She unlocked the door and walked out without a word. She stopped when she saw Dean and Brie. She walked passed them quickly. Brie followed after her. Dean opened the door and saw his brother sitting on a bucket.

"She's going to say yes to him", he said softly.

"What?", Dean asked.

Roman looked at his hands.

"She wanted me to know before I found out from anyone else.", he explained.

"So was this goodbye sex?", Dean asked.

"No. It was me telling her that I still love her and that she loves me.", Roman said.

"Did you give her the ring?", Dean asked.

Roman shook his head no. During one of Roman's drunken moments, they had gone to a store and Roman had bought a ring. He was saving it for Amaya.

"Give it to her", Dean said.

"It's not going to change anything", Roman said.

Dean sighed and left. He knew Roman always carried the ring. Getting to the locker room, he went through Roman's bag. Sheamus and Randy watched.

"You know that's Reigns's bag", Randy said.

Dean nodded. Getting to the zipper inside, he opened it and there sat the wooden box. He pulled it out and took off out the door.

* * *

Roman got back to the locker room and noticed his things were thrown around.

"What the fuck?", he asked.

"Ambrose", Randy and Sheamus said.

Roman groaned.

"Shit", he said, before taking off.

He knew what Dean was looking for and he knew where Dean was going.

* * *

Amaya was sitting with Brie.

"What happened?", Brie asked.

"I went to tell Roman that I was saying yes to Finn. He said to say no and that I didn't love Finn. Next thing I know, he's lifting me over his shoulder and dragging me to the janitors closet.", Amaya said.

"And having his way with you", Brie filled in.

Amaya blushed and paced.

"Why is it so fucking hard to say no to him? Why can't I push him away?", Amaya asked.

Brie smiled.

"Because you love him", Brie said.

"But I can't. I'm the reason he's losing his child. She wouldn't be trying to hurt him if it wasn't for me", Amaya said.

"That's why you're denying your feelings for him?", Brie asked.

Amaya sighed.

"Yaya, whether you are with him or not, she's going to want to hurt him. He cheated on her and left her, she's angry.", Brie said.

Amaya looked down at her hands.

"Me being with him is just going to piss her off more", Amaya said.

"She's already angry, the worst she can do is try to take Autumn from him. She's already doing that", Brie said.

Amaya knew Brie made a point.

"Don't say anything to Finn just yet. Wait till this whole thing with the custody is over with. Then decide. She won't be able to hold anything over him anymore.", Brie said.

Amaya sat.

"Think about it Amaya", Brie said, setting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Amaya nodded. Dean ran over to them and tossed something at Amaya. He was trying to catch his breath. Amaya picked up the box and opened it. Her mouth dropped open.

"Dean", Amaya said worried.

"Relax. Its from Roman", Dean said, setting his hands on his hips.

"What?", Brie and Amaya asked.

He nodded.

"He bought it before you came back. He hoped that one day he would find you and you two could be together. He's held onto it", Dean said.

Amaya looked at the ring. It was beautiful. One big diamond, surrounded by smaller ones.

"Dean", they heard Roman shout.

Everyone around them turned in that direction. Roman finally appeared, breathing as heavy as Dean. Amaya stood. Roman met her eyes. She held up the box.

"He was not allowed to give you that", Roman said.

He didn't know what else to say. He could feel his hands shaking.

"What the hell?", Amaya asked.

"I, it's not, I wanted to", he didn't know what to say.

Amaya took another step towards Roman. Roman found his courage.

"Marry me?", he asked.

He got down on one knee.

"Yes", Dean shouted behind her.

Roman stood.

"Don't answer now, because I know I just added to your plate of things to think about. Just know, that I love you", he said.

He took a step back, before completely turning and walking away. Amaya looked at Brie and Dean.

"What the hell?", she asked.


	78. Chapter 78-The Truth

Roman had decided it was best to give Amaya space after what happened. He needed space as well. He proposed. Holy shit. He was on the plane heading home. He couldn't focus on that now. Right now, he needed to focus on his baby girl.

He felt the weight on his shoulders again. So much was happening in the next few weeks. This custody battle, Extreme Rules, and Amaya. He hoped nothing else happened, he didn't know if he could add more to his already full plate.

Getting to his new house. He realized his mom and sisters had fixed up his place, which he was grateful for. He walked down the hall and looked into both his children's rooms. Empty. He didn't like that.

* * *

Amaya got home and Malia ran to her.

"I missed you baby", Amaya said to her.

Phil had picked her up from the airport.

"So did you tell Roman about you picking Finn?", April asked.

"Yes", Amaya said.

"I bet he didn't take it well", Phil chuckled.

"We had sex", Amaya said.

Phil and April stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"What?", April asked.

Amaya set Malia down and she went over to her small plastic desk by the window.

"We had sex", Amaya repeated.

"So does this mean you pick Roman?", Phil asked.

"No", Amaya said.

"I'm so confused", April said.

"He also proposed, kinda", Amaya said.

"Kinda?", Phil asked.

"Dean was the one who tossed the ring at me and told me Roman got it for me for when he ever saw me again. Then Roman got down on one knee and proposed before walking away", Amaya said.

"You get the strangest proposals", April said.

Amaya nodded.

"What are you going to do?", Phil asked.

"I'm going to Orlando to talk to Finn and whatever happens after that, happens", Amaya said.

"You are still going to say yes?", April asked.

Amaya was just as confused.

"I want Roman", Amaya said.

Phil and April smiled.

"Finally she admits it", Phil said.

She smiled.

"Its always been Roman. Brie made a good point. Whether we are together or not, Valerie will always keep trying to hurt Roman.", Amaya said.

They nodded.

"He's having that custody thing this week right?", Phil asked.

Amaya nodded.

"You should wait to say anything till you know he has shared custody of Autumn", April said.

Amaya nodded.

"I still have to talk to Finn", Amaya said.

"When are you doing that?", April asked.

"I'll find a flight out to Orlando tomorrow", Amaya said.

"The sooner the better", Phil said.

Her phone rang. Seth's name popped up.

"Hello", she answered.

"What the hell", he shouted.

She had to move the phone away from her ear.

"Hello to you too", she said.

"Brie told me you were saying yes to Finn. After the shit he pulled, really?", he said angry.

"Seth, about that", he cut her off.

"Its bullshit Yaya. He sleeps with Cathy more than once and gives you shit for sleeping with Roman once. Talk about the pot calling the kettle black", he shouted.

"Wait, what?", she asked.

"What?", he asked.

"You said Finn and Cathy slept together more than once", she said.

"Yeah, but you knew that", he said.

"Son of a bitch lied to me", Amaya said.

"Someone better plan Finn Balor's funeral", Phil said behind her.

"What did he tell you?", Seth asked.

"That he slept with her after he and I had gotten into a fight about Roman", Amaya said.

Seth chuckled.

"Talk to Cathy, trust me, she'll tell you the truth", Seth said.

"Mind meeting me in Orlando tomorrow?", she asked.

"I'm already here", he said.

"Good, I'll be there tomorrow morning", Amaya said.

* * *

Roman went down to the court house with his parents. Autumn saw him.

"Daddy", she called.

He turned and smiled. She ran over to him and he lifted her into his arms.

"Baby", he whispered.

Valerie walked over and snatched her from him.

"Lets go Autumn", she snapped.

He sighed. They walked into the room where the judge would discuss a few things with them first.

"I want you all to be absolutely sure that this is what you want to do. Please keep in mind that a child is involved", the judge said.

"This isn't what my client wants, far from it. He just wants to see his child and if she can just agree to that, there is no need for this", his lawyer said.

The judge looked at Valerie and her lawyer.

"We want to continue", Valerie's lawyer said.

The judge sighed and nodded.

"Your client wants full custody of the child is that clear?", the judge asked Valerie's lawyer.

He nodded.

"My client claims this man is unfit to be alone with her child. He works five days out of the week, sometimes more. He has no time for her", her lawyer said.

"Thank you for that information, but I didn't ask that", the judge said.

Valerie's lawyer sat.

"And Mr. Reigns, you are ok with shared?", the judge asked.

"I just want to be able to see my child without Valerie stopping me", Roman said.

The judge nodded.

"We'll meet again next week for court", the judge said.

Everyone stood to leave. Valerie took Autumn before anyone in his family had a chance to stop her.

"Why didn't we just have court today?", Roman asked.

"The judge likes to meet with the families before hand. He hopes he could fix it before having to drag it out in court. Judging by the way her lawyer tried to make you out to be a bad parent, the judge knows it's going to court. It won't be fixed in a small room", his lawyer said.

Roman nodded.

"I'll text you with the date", his lawyer said.

Roman nodded.

* * *

Amaya got to Orlando without her bags. She wasn't planning to stay long. Getting a taxi to the performance center. She texted Seth to see if he was there already. He informed her that both Finn and Cathy were in. He was in the ring and she was interviewing a few of the talent.

She walked in and Seth walked over to her. They hugged.

"I see your leg is fixed", she said.

He nodded.

"Good enough to walk down the aisle", he said.

"So where are they?", Amaya asked.

"She's in that room over there", he said, pointing to an open door.

She could see her interviewing Alexa Bliss. She walked over and stood in the door way. Alexa smiled at her. Cathy swallowed.

"That's it for today Alexa", Cathy said.

Alexa smiled and stood.

"Hey Maya", Alexa said.

"Lex", Amaya smiled.

She waited till Alexa was gone. Walking in, she closed the door behind her. She sat down where Alexa was sitting.

"You must be laughing your ass off at how you and Finn tricked me.", Amaya said.

"No, I swear. We never meant for it to happen", Cathy said.

"Which time?", Amaya asked.

Cathy sighed.

"Which time?", Amaya repeated.

"All three", Cathy said.

"When?", Amaya asked.

She could tell Cathy didn't want to tell her.

"When?", Amaya shouted.

Cathy jumped.

"The first time was before you went back to WWE. A week before", Cathy said.

"Your first interview with him", Amaya said.

Cathy nodded.

"We went out with a few of the other superstars for drinks. One thing led to another. We both regretted it as soon as it happened", Cathy explained.

"And the second?", Amaya asked.

"The night of Hall of Fame, when you made your return. We bumped into each other in the hotel lobby. It happened so quickly", Cathy cried.

Amaya was pissed.

"Third?", Amaya asked.

"You guys had a fight about Roman. How you slept with him in New York.", Cathy said.

Amaya chuckled. She couldn't believe she trusted him. She stood and Cathy did as well. Amaya slapped her. Cathy cried.

"I can't call you names or tell you how wrong it is to sleep with someone who's taken because I did that. This is probably karma slapping me in my face for what I did.", Amaya said.

Cathy looked at her while she held her cheek.

"Sorry for slapping you", Amaya said, before walking out.

Seth pushed himself off the wall and followed Amaya. Getting to the rings, they found him in the last one. He saw her and jumped down. He placed his hands on his hips. She didn't say anything before she punched him.

"Ouch", Seth said.

Everyone stopped and looked at them.

"You are such a fucking liar and don't stand here and try to lie again because she confessed to all of it.", Amaya shouted.

Finn rubbed his jaw.

"Let's go somewhere and talk about this calmly", Finn said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you", she said.

She was about to walk away.

"Its funny how you're condemning me for doing what you did with Reigns", Finn said.

She looked at him.

"What she and I did was not even a handful of times. You and Reigns, more than I can count on both hands", Finn said.

"You want to know the difference between what Roman and I did and you and Cathy? I love Roman and he loves me too. You just fucked Cathy to hurt me when I made you angry or was it because you knew I never stopped loving Roman", Amaya said.

Finn chuckled and shook his head.

"Yes Finn, I love Roman and I never stopped", Amaya said.

She turned and walked away. Seth smirked and followed after her.


	79. Chapter 79-Somethings Wrong

Amaya stayed with Seth at his hotel room.

"What are you going to do?", he asked.

"I don't know", Amaya said.

"Roman still thinks you and Finn are engaged", Seth said.

"And it's going to stay that way Seth. You can't tell him, especially now. He needs to focus on Autumn and getting her back", Amaya said.

"And once he has her, then can I tell him?", he asked.

Amaya smiled.

"Seth", he groaned.

"No, you two love each other and you've been separated long enough. After this whole thing with Valerie, I'm telling him if you don't.", Seth said.

* * *

Roman arrived to the arena for Raw. He took the weekend to speak to his lawyer about the custody hearing coming up before Extreme Rules. He didn't want any meetings filling up his time with Malia.

"Daddy", Malia shouted when she saw him.

He smiled. She brought his spirits back up. Seeing her smile and happy to see him.

"Hey baby girl", he whispered to her after lifting her into his arms.

Amaya approached him.

"Hey", she said.

He sent her a small nod.

"So, how did the hearing go?", she asked.

He kissed Malia's cheek.

"It was just the judge talking and asking if we were sure we wanted to go through this whole mess. Valerie of course said yes", Roman said.

"I'm sorry", she said.

"Just have to sit there and take it, anything for my baby girl", Roman said.

Amaya smiled. He touched her cheek lightly.

"You ok?", he asked.

She looked at Malia and he set her down.

"Go with aunt Brie", Roman said.

They watched as she ran over to Brie. Brie took her hand.

"Give us a second Brie", Roman shouted.

Brie sent a thumbs up.

"Talk to me", he said.

"Turns out, Finn cheated on me more than once. I flew down to Orlando and confronted Cathy. She fessed up and I slapped her. Didn't mean too, it just happened and I had no right to do that. Especially with what happened between you and I. Anyway, I confronted Finn as well. Things are on pause", Amaya shrugged.

"I'm sorry. You don't deserve that", he said.

"Don't I though? I mean, it's karma coming back to bite me in the ass", Amaya said.

"A very cute ass if I do say so myself", Roman said smiling.

Amaya laughed and blushed.

"If we are talking karma, woman I'm on that same boat. We could keep each other warm", he said.

Amaya nudged him.

"Is sex all you think about?", she asked.

"Only when it's you", he said.

She pulled him down and kissed him.

"You get Malia this week", she whispered.

He nodded before she walked away. He smiled.

* * *

After SmackDown, Amaya handed Malia to Roman.

"So she'll stay with my mom when I leave for work. Then my parents will bring her to Extreme Rules", Roman said.

"Ok", she said.

"She'll be ok with me Yaya", he said.

"I know, I'm not worried there. You are a good dad Ro", she said.

That made him feel good about himself.

"Good luck in court", Amaya said.

"Would you come?", he asked.

"You really want me there? What about Valerie?", she asked.

"Fuck Valerie, fuck Finn. I need you", Roman said.

"Bad daddy, no bad words", Malia said with the cutest expression on her face.

"Sorry baby", Roman said.

"Punk cusses a lot and April tells her to get him in trouble.", Amaya said.

"So will you?", he asked.

"If you want me there, ok", she said.

He smiled and leaned down, kissing her.

"And if you want to come to my room tonight, I won't stop you", he whispered with a smirk.

"Tempting", she whispered back.

He licked his lips.

"I love you Amaya", he said.

She smiled.

"I love you", she replied.

"Is that a yes to my proposal?", he asked.

"Don't push it", she said.

He chuckled.

"See you Thursday for the hearing", he said.

She nodded.

* * *

Amaya was packing for tomorrow and for the rest of the week. Seeing as they would have to go back to work after the hearing. April and Phil walked into her apartment with their bags and mom.

"What's going on?", Amaya asked.

"We are coming with you. The more support he has, the better", Phil said.

"I'm going to murder Finn", April said.

"Oh dear, what have I told you about that", their mom said.

"Don't talk about it out loud", April said.

"Exactly", their mom said.

"It's a good thing Malia isn't here. I don't want her learning this behavior", Phil said.

* * *

Roman was taking his vitamins when his mom walked in.

"Grandma", Malia smiled and ran to her.

"Hi my sweet princess", his mom said.

Roman smiled. His dad walked in behind his mom and took Malia from her.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?", his dad asked.

"Yes. Amaya is coming", he said.

His dad nodded.

"Good, the sooner I can apologize better and talk with her the better", his dad said.

"Thanks", Roman said.

Roman sighed. He suddenly felt a jolt of energy. He shook is head.

"I'm going to go work out. Mind keeping an eye on Mal?", he asked.

"Go for it. If it will help with the stress", his mom said.

He nodded and grabbed his gym bag from the closet. This was a different kind of energy he felt. Something wasn't right. He left his bag in the back of the truck and decided to go for a run. His mom called him after two hours and he walked home. He suddenly felt lighter and less stressed.

"Roman, where have you been?", his mom asked.

"Mom, relax, I'm fine. Everything is going to be ok", he said smiling.

"You didn't go to the gym. Where did you go son?", his dad asked.

"For a run and it was a wonderful run dad. I feel, amazing", he said.

Both his parents seemed worried. This wasn't like their son.

"You should take a shower and head to bed", his mom suggested.

"Where's Mal?", he asked.

"Asleep Rome", his dad said.

He nodded.

"Man, if only Amaya was here. I'd go to town on that ass right now", Roman chuckled.

Something really wasn't right. Roman walked into his room and towards his shower. He got in, clothes and all.

* * *

"His mood shifted quickly", his dad said.

His mom nodded.

"Too quickly", she said.

"I'll stay here tonight. Keep an eye on him", Sika said.

She nodded.

"I'll come by early and check in", she said.

* * *

Roman woke up with the biggest headache. His clothes were soaked and so was his bed.

"What the fuck?", he groaned.

His bedroom door opened and Malia wiped her eyes before climbing onto his bed.

"Daddy, why is your bed wet?", she asked confused.

"I'm not sure babe. Come on, let's get you off this and I need to change", he said.

She nodded. His dad walked into his room.

"Sunshine and rainbows, your up", his dad said.

"Not so loud dad", Roman said.

"What happened to you last night?", his dad asked.

He sat on his bed and sighed.

"I don't know. I don't, remember", Roman said.

Sika was worried.

"Malia, breakfast is ready sweetie", he said.

Malia walked out and Sika followed. Roman rubbed his face with his hands. How could he not remember what happened?

* * *

Everyone arrived at the courthouse. Roman noticed Amaya with her family. He walked over.

"Hey, you made it", he smiled.

She noticed he looked tired.

"You ok?", she asked.

He nodded.

"You look sick Reigns", Phil said.

Roman swallowed. He felt hot. Amaya placed her hands against his cheeks and forehead.

"Roman, maybe you should have your lawyer postpone today. You don't look so good", Amaya suggested.

"I can't. The sooner I get this over with, the sooner I'll have my baby girl home", he said.

Amaya sighed and nodded. They walked into the court room, Roman took Amaya's hand. Valerie glared at her.

"Someone's not happy you're here", April whispered to her.

Amaya sighed. Roman let her hand go and went to sit beside his lawyer. The judge came out and was about to start when she noticed Roman didn't look well.

"Mr. Reigns, I believe you might be sick", she said.

"I'm fine", he said.

She shook her head no.

"You need to get yourself better if you plan to fight for your child", the judge said.

She looked at everyone.

"Postponed till next week", she said.

Valerie wasn't happy about that. She stomped over to him.

"Are you fucking kidding me", she shouted.

Roman places a hand to his head.

"How could you bring her here?", she shouted.

"Stop screaming", Roman said calmly.

"I'm allowed to yell, you brought that whore here", she yelled.

"Watch your language", the judge yelled.

She had seen what Valerie was doing and saying. Amaya stood and went over to Roman.

"Lets get you home", she whispered to him.

Valerie took Amaya's arm and turned her.

"This is all your fault you stupid bitch. You just couldn't keep your legs closed and then you had to go and get pregnant with that mistake of a child. You took everything from me", Valerie yelled.

"I don't have time for this. He's sick and I have a child at home waiting on us. Step back Valerie because I won't be responsible for what I do if you put your hands on me again", Amaya warned.

Valerie was going to slap Amaya, April caught her hand.

"Don't touch my little sister", April warned.

"Control your client", the judge yelled at Valerie's lawyer.

"This isn't going to help your case", he said to her.

"Don't worry, I know Autumn is staying with me. I made sure of it", Valerie said to him.

She walked away from them and Amaya bent down to check on Roman.

"Hey, Rome, can you stand?", Amaya asked.

He nodded and stood. They took him home and Amaya sent him straight to bed.

"Something is really wrong with him. Last night when we came over, he was acting so strange. He said things he wouldn't normally say", his mom said.

"I think he might have been drunk. Probably walked to a bar", his dad said.

"He's drinking again?", Amaya asked.

"He told you about that?", his mom asked.

Amaya nodded.

"You should stay with him Amaya", her mom said.

"You should. We've got Malia", his mom said.

Amaya nodded and looked at his dad. He nodded too. She walked into Roman's room and laid beside him. He opened his eyes a little.

"Welcome home", he said softly, before falling asleep again.


	80. Chapter 80-No More Hiding

She woke up to find she was wrapped in Roman's arms. She turned over.

"Good morning", he said softly.

"Morning. How are you feeling?", she asked.

"Good. Better than before", he said.

"What happened?", she asked.

"I don't know honestly. I just remember I had a lot of energy and I wanted to burn it off. After that its just all a blur", he said, before rubbing his face with his hands.

"Are you doing drugs?", she asked.

He turned to look at her and sat up on his elbows.

"No. I can't believe you would ask me that Maya. You know me", he said.

"Your mom and dad told me you were acting so strange. You were exhausted one second and the next, you have this bundle of energy", she said.

"Well I'm not doing drugs", he said.

She nodded and sat up.

"Are you drinking again?", she asked.

"One beer, that's as much as I touch", he said.

She nodded.

"We need to pack. We have a meet and greet tomorrow and you have one Saturday", she said.

"Since when do you know my schedule?", he asked.

"Your mom let me know", she said.

He nodded. He watched her walk out and smiled. He reached for the cup of water that was beside his bed. Stopping, there was a photo of them on the beach in Hawaii.

"Malia found them", he looked up to see Amaya's mom.

"Amaya had these?", he asked.

She nodded.

"In a shoe box, but yes. Malia was going through them. Amaya told her that she was in her tummy in that photo", Trina said.

Roman smiled.

"I guess so. She didn't mention anything to me, that was the same time my family found out about us.", Roman said.

Her mom nodded.

* * *

Amaya was in the middle of her meet and greet when Finn showed up in the background. She wondered why he was here. Once she finished, they took her to the back.

"What?", she asked.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said, did, for all of it", he said sincerely.

She nodded.

"I'm sorry too. That's not how I wanted things to go between us. I really wanted to make it work Finn", she said.

"But you love him. There was no competing with that. I knew you weren't over him and yet. I didn't care. I forced you to feel something, which I shouldn't have", he said.

"I should have been honest with you about my feelings.", she said.

"I cheated and I should have been man enough to tell you. I just didn't want to lose you to him, but now I see that was inevitable. I would have lost you some time down the line", he shrugged.

Amaya couldn't disagree there. She met his eyes.

"Friends?", she asked, holding a hand out.

He smiled and nodded, taking her hand.

"Friends", he said, shaking her hand.

* * *

Roman had his meet and greet on Saturday. Fans asked him about his daughters, even giving him little gifts for them.

"Daddy", Malia called.

She was in Phil's arms and they were in line to meet him. There were only a handful of fans left to meet.

"Hey baby girl", he said, taking her in his arms.

He heard some of the fans comment, saying how sweet and some even took a picture. Phil stood to the side and took a few photos himself. Roman set Malia on his lap as he finished.

"She's so cute", a fan told him.

"Thank you", he smiled.

"She looks like Maya", another fan pointed out.

"Its funny because everyone says she looks like me", he said.

Malia played with his beard as he signed a shirt.

"You guys should ask him if he and Maya are having any more kids", Phil said.

The fans looked confused. Seeing as they thought he was still married.

"How many of you have Twitter accounts?", Phil asked.

They all raised their hands. Phil nodded.

"He's going to explain his situation to you and I want you to let everyone know.", Phil said.

"What are you doing?", Roman asked.

Phil looked at him.

"You are going to let everyone know your single", Phil said.

Roman looked at the fans. They were waiting. He looked down at Malia and smiled. Looking up, he nodded.

"Ready?", he asked them.

They held their phones up.

* * *

Amaya was going over things with Sasha. They would both be running out to beat up Charlotte after she wins her match. They were in Amaya's room.

"I'll come down the ramp acting like I'm going to say something and then you come out from the crowd, slide in and take out Ric and push him out of the ring.", Sasha said.

"Then you slide in and we box in Charlotte", Amaya said.

Sasha nodded.

"I like it", Sasha said.

Amaya looked at her phone.

"Charlotte and Nattie said they were coming. I guess we can just text them to fill them in", Amaya said.

Sasha nodded.

"How did you like your gear? My husband said he sent it to you", Sasha said.

"I love it. You were right, he's a genius", Amaya said.

"I told you", Sasha said.

Someone knocked and Amaya went to answer it.

"They better have brought food, I'm serious", Sasha said.

Amaya laughed softly before opening the door. Roman stood there with Malia.

"Hi mommy", Malia said sweetly.

"Hi sweetie", Amaya said.

Amaya moved so Roman could come in. Sasha waved at him and he returned it. He set down Malia and she ran over to Sasha.

"Hi pretty girl", Sasha said, hugging Malia.

"Did I interrupt?", he asked.

"We were just going over plans for tomorrow and waiting for Nattie and Charlotte", Sasha said.

Roman nodded.

"Did you want to talk?", Amaya asked.

"Actually, I was hoping we could get dinner", Roman said.

"Oh", Amaya said.

"But your busy. Maybe another time", he said.

"Or I could wait for Charlotte and Nattie, fill them in when they get here. I'll order dinner and have it sent up. I bet this little lady is hungry.", Sasha said.

Malia giggled as Sasha tickled her.

"Sasha", Amaya said.

"It's fine Yaya. Go", Sasha said.

Amaya looked at Roman and he smiled.

"Let me go and change", she said.

He nodded. She walked over to her room, closing the door behind her. Roman looked at Sasha.

"Thank you", he said.

"Of course. I've also wanted to spend time with this little one. She's in good hands", Sasha said.

Roman rubbed his daughter's cheek gently and Malia smiled.

"You two definitely need to have another", Sasha said.

Roman laughed softly.

"Would you like that Mal?", Roman asked.

Amaya came out in jeans and a dressy top. High heels and a leather jacket.

"I can do my makeup in the car", she said.

She was excited to be going out with Roman. Usually they had to stay behind closed doors. Roman grabbed her purse after she put her makeup in there. She walked over to Malia and kissed her cheek.

"Be good for aunt Sasha, Malia", Amaya said.

Malia nodded. Roman kissed his daughter as well.

"Have fun", Sasha said.

"We owe you one Sasha", Roman said, before they walked out.

Amaya stood beside Roman as they waited for the elevator. He reached over and took her hand, locking their fingers.

"So where are we going?", she asked.

"You like sushi?", he asked.

She nodded.

"Good, there's this amazing Sushi place and I figured we could go there", he said.

She nodded.

"Is this a date?", she asked.

He smiled.

"Yes. The first of many", he said.

"This is the first time we go out in public like this", Amaya said.

He frowned.

"That makes me feel bad", Roman said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I meant, I'm excited", Amaya said.

Roman smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

"Me too baby. It's the first of many I owe you", Roman said.

Amaya smiled.

* * *

Their date went amazingly well. They talked, laughed, went over Roman's custody battle plan.

"The house is cute by the way", Amaya said, taking a sip of her wine.

"I figured something small since its just the girls and I", he said.

"That's good", she said.

"I'm also looking for a place in New Jersey, you know for when Autumn is with her mom. I can be here and close to Malia and you", he said.

Amaya blushed.

"Also, I was meaning to ask. You think I can have Mal when I'm in Pensacola and with Autumn? I want the girls to be close", he said.

"Sounds good. Just let me know the days you get Autumn", Amaya said.

Roman nodded.

"I did something today", he said.

"What?", Amaya asked.

He pulled his phone out and showed her the video that a fan took. It was him confessing to a fake marriage, faking the ceremony, and being in love with Amaya. He talked about the photos that Valerie had posted.

"Why would you do this?", Amaya asked.

"Because I don't want to hide you anymore. I should have done this a long time ago and I'm sorry I didn't. I love you Amaya", he said.

"There's something I have to tell you", Amaya said.


	81. Chapter 81-Everything

"What is it Yaya?", Roman asked.

"Yes", she said.

Roman was confused.

"I want to marry you", Amaya said.

Roman's heart sped up and he smiled. Taking her hands in his.

"The only reason I couldn't admit it to myself was because I was scared. I also didn't want you to lose Autumn. Valerie is so vindictive, whether we are together or not, she wants to hurt you. She knows it would hurt you to lose Autumn.", Amaya said.

Roman nodded.

"She's angry, hurt", Roman said.

"I don't want to lose any more time away from you. I don't want Malia to lose anymore time with you. As soon as this whole situation with Valerie is over, we can announce our engagement. For now, this stays between us", Amaya said.

Roman smiled and nodded. He leaned over and kissed her.

"Start planning that wedding baby, because as soon as this trial is over. We are getting married. I want you to be my wife as soon as possible. No one is taking you away from me anymore.", he said.

She smiled.

"Say it", he said softly.

"I love you, Roman Reigns", she said.

"That sounds so good to hear. I love you too", he said.

* * *

Amaya and Roman arrived back to her hotel room. Walking in, Charlotte, Sasha, and Nattie were sitting in the living room drinking a glass of wine.

"Drinking on the job. You three have failed as babysitters", Roman said.

The girls laughed.

"Relax, we played with Malia, fed her, and Sasha put her to sleep", Charlotte smiled.

"I never knew how much energy a child her age has and she has a lot. I don't know how either of you do it. She tired me out after ten minutes", Nattie said.

"We took shifts playing with her", Sasha said.

Roman and Amaya laughed softly.

"Well thank you again ladies", Amaya said.

"Anytime. Sasha filled us in on the match. We'll go over it later.", Charlotte said.

Amaya nodded.

"So, how was it?", Nattie asked.

"It was great. We talked", Amaya said.

"Are you two back together? Please say you are because we all love you together and we need more adorable Reigns babies", Sasha said.

Amaya blushed and Roman smiled.

"We're going slow", Roman said.

The girls nodded. All three saying goodnight. Amaya closed the door and leaned back against it. Roman smiled.

"Would it be too forward if I asked you to stay?", she asked.

"As long as you keep your hands to yourself, I think we'll be fine", Roman said.

Amaya laughed. He walked over to her and kissed her.

"Lets go to bed", he whispered.

Getting to the room, he slowly started to strip her. They were both stopped when Malia walked in wiping her eyes. Amaya kissed his cheek.

"Sorry", she said.

Roman went over and lifted Malia into his arms.

"Let's get you back to bed", he said.

She shook her head no.

"I want to stay with you and mommy", Malia pouted.

He looked at Amaya and she laughed softly. Knowing he wasn't going to be able to say no to that face. He sighed and looked at his youngest.

"You can sleep between me and mommy", Roman said.

He set her down on the bed and she crawled over to Amaya and under the covers. Amaya kissed her daughter's head before walking into the bathroom to change. Roman followed and locked the door.

"I'm not sleeping in the same bed as my child until this hard on is gone.", he said, lifting her on to the counter.

Their lips connected as Roman slid into her. She moaned and it echoed. Roman chuckled.

"Quiet baby. Our little girl can hear you", he whispered, before kissing down her neck.

Roman covered her mouth with his as she continued to moan. He placed a hand against the mirror to keep him steady.

"Uncle Phil", they heard Malia say.

"Shit", Roman panted.

"Don't stop", Amaya said, roughly connecting their mouths.

Amaya rested her forehead against his shoulder.

"Hey, I swear you two are like rabbits. Reigns, for once keep it in your pants and out of my little sister", April shouted from behind the door.

Roman and Amaya laughed softly.

"But she likes it in her", Roman shot back.

Amaya slapped his shoulder and he kissed her.

"We'll be out in a second Ape", Amaya said.

"That's all it takes. Wow Reigns, for a big man you come up short", April said.

"Ask your sister, there's nothing short or small about me", Roman said.

Amaya pinched him. She heard her sister laugh.

"I knew I liked you", April said.

Roman wiggled his brows and Amaya smiled, shaking her head at him. As long as he could keep up with April and her sarcastic comebacks, her sister would accept Roman. They dressed and walked out. Amaya blushed as April sat on their bed, arms crossed over her chest.

"You two could have waited till Mal was asleep", April said.

"She was asleep, but woke up a few minutes ago", Amaya said.

"So when are we telling Mal she's going to be a big sister?", April asked.

Amaya rolled her eyes.

"Hush, don't make me bring up that one thing with Phil before Thanksgiving", April stood and covered her little sister's mouth.

"I'll shut up", April said.

"Now I want to know what this Thanksgiving thing is", Roman said, looking between the sisters.

"Don't you dare tell him", April said to her sister.

"What brought you guys over?", Amaya asked.

"To see Malia. Sasha told us you two went on a date.", April said.

"We did. We are taking things slow", Amaya said.

"Slow? You call having sex in the bathroom slow?", April asked.

Amaya blushed.

"Anyway, since you two are back. We'll take our leave. See you two tomorrow", Phil said.

Roman and Amaya nodded. Roman put his shoes back on.

"Are you leaving?", Amaya asked.

Roman shook his head no.

"I'm going to get my stuff from my room and I'm coming right back. Promise", Roman said.

Amaya nodded. Malia sat on her lap and smiled. Seeing two of his favorite girls looking at him like that, he was determined to never lose it. All that was missing was Autumn.

* * *

Getting back to the room. Amaya was making coffee.

"Mal asleep?", he asked.

She nodded.

"I'm suddenly full of energy", Amaya said.

"I'd like to take credit for that", he smirked.

Roman set his vitamins on the counter.

"Shit, I keep forgetting to take these. With everything going on.", Roman said.

Amaya picked up the bottle and read it.

"Did you get these approved by WWE?", she asked.

He nodded and took one out.

"Yeah, doc said they were good. I've been taking them a while", he said.

Amaya nodded.

"As long as they were approved. You know how strict they are about these things and having your prescription slip in on time", Amaya said.

Roman nodded and popped the vitamin into his mouth. Downing it with a cup of water.

"Want some coffee?", Amaya asked.

"Sounds good", he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She smiled. He let go and went to check on Malia. She was sound asleep in the other room. Walking to his room, he sat on his bed. Something was off again.

"Amaya", he called.

She quickly went to their room and saw him hunched over.

"What's wrong?", she asked.

"Everything", he said.

He stood quickly and she backed up at his sudden change. He was sweating and pacing.

"Rome, maybe you shouldn't stand", she said.

He placed his hands against her arms, squeezing her tight.

"Babe that hurts", she said.

"Nothing is right. That stupid jealous bitch is trying to take my child. Finn fucked you, you are mine. You kept my child away from me for three years. Three fucking years Yaya.", he said, shaking her.

"Roman you're hurting me", she said.

"I don't deserve any of it", he shouted.

His hands moved to her wrists. Pulling them towards his chest.

"You're scaring me baby", she said.

"You think I would hurt you? Me? How could you think that about me?", he asked hurt.

"I know you would never", she said.

Hearing someone knocking on their apartment door. She looked towards the hall. Phil and April had a key card to their room and they were right next door. So they must have heard Roman shouting.

"I love you Amaya. So fucking much", he said.

Roughly pressing his lips against hers. She turned her head and his lips continued down her neck. His hands moving over her body.

"I want to make love to you", he whispered.

He tried to remove her sweats and she stopped him.

"No Roman, ok. Something is really wrong with you", she said worried.

This wasn't like him.

"You don't love me?", he asked.

"I do baby", she said, placing her hands on his cheeks.

"Then why won't you have sex with me", he yelled.

He took her wrists again.

"Are you still fucking Finn? Answer me", he said.

"I'm not Roman", she said scared.

She heard someone coming down the hall.

"Answer me", he yelled.

"Daddy no", they both turned to see Malia at the door.

She wiped her eyes and was crying. Roman looked back at Amaya and realized what he was doing.

"Amaya", he said.

"Roman, I'm fine", she said.

He collapsed on his knees.

"What's wrong with me?", he asked, holding his head.

Phil and April appeared. April lifted Malia and held her close.

"Take her to the living room", Phil whispered to April.

She nodded. Phil slowly approached a crying Roman.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry Amaya, I'm so sorry", he cried.

Phil looked at Amaya.

"Something's wrong with him. He was fine a few minutes ago, then all of a sudden he was sweating and pacing", Amaya said to him.

Phil nodded and looked at Roman.

"Hey Roman, are you ok?", he asked.

Roman looked at Phil and stood. His mood changing suddenly to a happier one. He hugged Phil.

"I'm good man, I'm good.", Roman said.

Phil noticed Roman's eyes.

"What are you on?", Phil asked.

"What? I'm not a drug addict", Roman said.

Phil looked at Amaya. She quickly went to the kitchen and brought back the vitamin bottle.

"He took this before he started acting crazy", Amaya said.

Phil read the bottle and opened it. The pills looked normal, like the picture on the bottle.

"Are you sure?", he asked.

Amaya nodded. Roman wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"We should take him to the hospital. Whatever this is, isn't what the bottle says.", Phil said.

Amaya nodded.

"We should call his parents and have my mom watch Malia for a bit", Amaya said.

Phil nodded. He patted Roman's back.

"Hey man, what do you say we go for a ride?", Phil asked.

"That sounds good. I have all this energy I need to release", Roman said.

Amaya quickly called his parents and they said they would meet them downstairs. April would stay with Malia and their mom.


	82. Chapter 82-Tonight?

Roman woke up with the biggest headache ever. He wanted to stop waking up like this. He heard beeping and turned. Sitting up, he realized he was in a hospital room. Amaya was sitting in the chair asleep, covered with his jacket.

The door to his room opened and his dad sighed.

"Good morning to you", he said.

"What happened? Why am I here?", Roman asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I think we should wait for the doctor and for Amaya to wake. She stayed up all night with you", he said.

"My head hurts", Roman said.

"I'm going to see if the nurse can give you something", his dad said.

He watched his dad walk out before he looked at Amaya. She stretched before opening her eyes.

"Good morning beautiful", he said softly.

She looked over at him and stood, walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge.

"How are you feeling?", she asked, before touching his cheek lightly.

"Like I've been run over more than once", he said.

She smiled at him.

"What happened?", he asked.

"Nothing, you just started acting weird and so I called Phil and April. Phil realized you were high", Amaya said.

"High?", Roman asked.

Amaya nodded.

"How?", Roman asked.

"Well after talking to your mom, we realized it might be the vitamins you've been taking.", Amaya said.

"I've been taking those for a year now. How could it be", he stopped.

Sighing and rubbing his face with his hands. He realized what or more like who could have switched out the pills.

"Your mom told me Valerie dropped off the box", Amaya said.

Roman nodded.

"That brings us to our second problem. We can't exactly accuse her of it because we have no proof. She could say your lying because of the custody battle", Amaya said.

He knew Amaya was right.

"And third, WWE isn't going to like this", she said.

"I know", he said.

"Doctors checked you over. No damage done", she said.

He met her eyes.

"Thank you for staying the night with me and sorry for this mess. I wish she would just leave us alone. Lets us be happy", Roman said.

"I know, but she's hurt", Amaya said.

"Don't make excuses for her", Roman said.

The door opened and a doctor walked in. Followed by his mom and dad. Phil came in a minute later.

"Do you know what was in the pills?", Phil asked.

"A mixture of almost everything. We're lucky you didn't overdose. I think your size and since it was in small amounts, is what helped you", the doctor said.

"Helped? I have the worst headache ever", Roman said.

The doctor chuckled.

"Yeah, I wish we could give you something, but it might mess with the drugs in your system that are still there.", he said.

Roman nodded.

"Just drink plenty of water", the doctor said.

"Thanks doc", Roman said.

The doctor excused himself and left. Roman's mom kissed his forehead.

"I'm going to get you some water", Amaya said.

Roman nodded and she left.

"I spoke to Hunter and Vince, their trying to figure out what to do about this. You have the title son", his dad said.

"If they take it away, fine. Its policy", Roman said.

His dad nodded.

"Now to fix this issue with Amaya", his dad said.

"Issue? What issue? Did you blame her for this?", Roman asked angry.

They all looked between each other.

"What?", Roman asked.

"You grabbed Amaya and were yelling at her, asking her if she was still fucking Finn. Malia saw and she was terrified", Phil said.

"Malia is never going to let me near her again", Roman sighed sadly.

"You are her father, she loves you.", his mom said.

"I hurt Amaya? How bad?", Roman asked.

The door opened again and Amaya walked in with a water bottle and a cup of ice.

"What?", she asked as they stared at her.

"Well, I should go. I'm going to check on Malia and April.", Phil said.

"Us too. We'll see you two at the arena for the show.", his mom said.

Roman and Amaya nodded. After everyone left. Roman took Amaya's hands.

"What did I do to you?", he asked.

"Nothing", she said.

He gave her a look.

"They told me. Now I'm asking you. What did I do?", he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it Roman. Besides, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't you", she said.

He cupped her chin in his hand.

"Tell me. I need to know", he said.

She sighed.

"You just grabbed my wrists and shook me. That's it, I swear. You never did anything else", she said.

He pulled her arms closer and lifted the ends of the sweater she had on. There was a light bruise.

"I'm sorry", he whispered, before kissing her wrists.

"Like I said, it wasn't your fault. She drugged your pills. I'm not mad at you", she said.

"Malia is", he said.

"Yeah, I'm afraid she might not understand this situation.", Amaya said.

"When can we go back to the hotel? I want to see her", Roman said.

"They want to hold you another hour. As soon as they release you, Hunter wants us down at the arena for Extreme Rules.", Amaya said.

"And to fire me", Roman said.

"They won't fire you. Suspend you, yes", Amaya said.

"Valerie's getting everything she wants. I'm losing one kid, the other one hates me, I lost my job, and it's not fair", Roman said.

"Stop thinking that way. It's not like you. You haven't lost Autumn, Malia doesn't hate you, and you haven't lost your job.", Amaya said.

"Thank you for being here", he said.

"Of course. You're my fiancé", she smiled.

He smiled. Squeezing her hand.

"And I can't wait to marry you", he said.

* * *

Once at the arena. They were informed to meet Vince and Hunter in their office. Roman's body was so sore. Getting to the office, Amaya knocked. Walking in, Stephanie closed the door behind her.

"The hospital sent us the drug test. They were positive", Hunter said.

Roman nodded.

"We were also informed by April that you had no idea. You thought they were vitamins", Stephanie said.

Roman nodded.

"I got them approved.", Roman said.

"The results said there were about two or three different drugs", Hunter said.

"The doctor told us", Roman said.

"We've done this a few times before. Seeing as Extreme Rules is tonight, we can't just change the main event last minute. I mean we can, but we have this big event set for Money In The Bank", Vince said.

"It wouldn't be fair. I can lose the title tonight", Roman said.

What Roman didn't know was that Seth was waiting in a trailer for the start of the show. He was making a comeback.

"We can hold this suspension off till after Money In The Bank", Stephanie said.

He was going to argue, but Stephanie stopped him.

"After everything we've done to Amaya. My family owes you. Besides, you have a lot on your plate to take care of", she said.

"Thank you", Roman said.

They nodded. Roman and Amaya walked out. He groaned.

"What's wrong?", Amaya asked.

"I feel so exhausted", he sighed.

"I bet. You were up half the night planning our wedding. You even asked Phil to marry us.", Amaya laughed.

Roman stopped. She turned to look at him.

"Did he?", Roman asked.

"No, of course not", Amaya said.

"What if tonight we get married? I'll find someone to marry us", Roman said.

"Are you serious?", Amaya asked.

Roman smiled and nodded.

"Tonight? As in tonight, tonight?", Amaya asked.

Roman took her hands.

"I love you and you love me. No one can stop us this time. No one is getting in our way. I want to do this now before something else happens.", he said.

"I think I know someone who can help us", Amaya said.

Roman smiled.

"Is that a yes?", he asked.

She pulled his face down towards hers and kissed him.

"It's a yes", she said.

* * *

Amaya and Sasha attacked Charlotte right after she won. The women's title was laid out in front of them and they looked at each other. Ric jumped in and grabbed the title. Rolling out as the girls chased after him. Once Amaya reached the back. Chris Jericho waved at her.

"I hear your getting married tonight", he said.

"Not so loud. So can you do it?", Amaya asked.

Chris nodded.

"Of course I can. I'll meet you two at the hotel", he said.

"Actually, we were wondering if you'll do it here? In the ring", Amaya asked.

Chris smiled and nodded.

"We could do that. After the show", he said.

* * *

Roman still wasn't feeling well. Amaya had showered and changed into a dress she had packed for interviews. She had done her hair. She joined him in Gorilla. Roman smiled.

"You look beautiful", he said.

"You can still back out", she said.

He shook his head no.

"As soon as the show is over. I'm coming back here and changing, then we are getting married", he couldn't stop smiling.

"What about our families?", Amaya asked.

"Already told them to get ready for a wedding ceremony. They'll stay after the show. I also had to tell Stephanie and Hunter so they could leave the ring up", Roman said.

"We are really going to do this", she said.

Roman's music hit and he kissed her before walking out. She watched on the monitors. Stephanie stood beside her.

"Congratulations", she said.

"Thank you", Amaya smiled.

* * *

Amaya watched as Roman won his match. Next thing you know, Seth is running out towards the ring and attacks Roman. The crowd was going crazy.

"We couldn't tell you. Roman knew though, so he wasn't caught off guard", Hunter said.

Amaya nodded.

"As long as he knew", Amaya said.

A few minutes later, Seth came back followed by Roman. He smiled at Amaya.

"I'm going to shower and I'll be back.", Roman said.

Amaya nodded. Chris came over to her and smiled.

"About ready?", he asked.

Amaya nodded. The crowd was almost completely gone. Amaya noticed Roman's dad approaching her. She really hoped he didn't tell her that marrying his son was a bad idea. They were so close and now, his dad was about to make her tell Roman no.

"Can we talk?", he asked.

Amaya nodded. He could see that she was worried.

"I wanted to apologize to you for everything I've done. We haven't really had a chance to talk well. It's not that I didn't want you with my son. I didn't know how unhappy he was, I just thought you were a quick fantasy.", he said.

Amaya nodded.

"I cheated on my wife once. I let fame get to my head and, I felt horrible after I did it.", he said.

"I'm glad you worked things out with your wife. She's a good woman for forgiving you and you can tell she loves you", Amaya said.

Sika smiled.

"And I can tell how much you love my son and how much he loves you", Sika said.

"You aren't going to stop us?", she had to ask.

"No. I was actually wondering if I can walk you down to the ring", he said, holding his arm out for her to take.

She smiled and took it. They walked out and she noticed her family watching. Malia cuddled up in her sister's lap. Chris was in the ring already. A few of the superstars were sitting around the ring.

* * *

Roman was walking down the hall quickly. Ring in hand. Dean beside him.

"Jericho is qualified to marry you two, right?", Dean asked.

"He is", Roman smiled.

Roman's phone rang. It was Valerie.

"It's like she knows when something good is about to happen and she's calling to ruin it", Dean said.

Roman sighed and answered.

"Hello", he answered.

"Roman", Valerie said.

"I'm a little busy here Val. Can I call you back?", he asked.

"No. Its important. We need to talk. Autumn and I are here in New Jersey, in the back parking lot.", Valerie said.

Roman couldn't believe it.

"I'll be there in a second.", Roman said.

Dean watched his friend.

"Lets get you married first Roman, ok. Amaya is waiting on you", Dean said.

"Dean, Autumn is here. My baby girl. Just give me a few minutes", Roman said.

Dean sighed and nodded.

"Alright", Dean said, although he didn't want to.


	83. Chapter 83-Deal?

Dean walked through to the front. He saw Amaya watching the ramp, waiting for Roman.

"Where's Rome?", Brie asked.

"He's coming. Almost done getting ready", Dean said.

Amaya was getting this sinking feeling in her stomach.

"He'll be here Amaya", Chris said softly.

He could see his friend worrying. She smiled softly and nodded.

* * *

Roman walked out back. Security sent him a nod.

"Around the corner", he said.

Roman nodded and walked over. Valerie stood there with Autumn.

"Daddy", Autumn said, running to him.

"Hey baby girl", Roman said softly, kissing the top of her head.

He stood and looked at Valerie.

"Your, Amaya called me last night. She yelled at me and made me see reason.", Valerie said.

"She did?", Roman asked.

She nodded, before she started crying.

* * *

 _Amaya watched as Roman was sleeping now. It was two in the morning and she was pissed. A little of it was from lack of sleep._ _She grabbed Roman's phone._

" _I'll be right back", she said to Phil._

 _He nodded as she walked out. Finding the empty lobby, she called Valerie._

" _Roman", she answered._

" _No, it's not Roman.", Amaya said._

 _Valerie stayed quiet on her end._

" _I want you to listen to me. He is never going to love you again, no matter what you do. We know you're the one who drugged him. Do you realize what you did? What could have happened to him if we weren't around? He could have died of an overdose Valerie. Die. You would go to jail and what would happen to Autumn?", Amaya yelled._

 _Valerie swallowed._

" _I'm sorry we hurt you. I'm so sorry, I know that will never be enough to take the hurt you feel away. He doesn't deserve this Valerie and you know it. He's a damn good father, a way better father than the one I had growing up. Autumn is a lucky little girl. Do you seriously want to take that away from her?", Amaya said._

 _Valerie didn't realize she had started crying._

" _How could you ever face her again if Roman would have died? How could you look her in the eyes and tell her you love her after taking her father from her?", Amaya asked._

 _Amaya sighed._

" _I would never dream of taking your place as her mother. You will always be her mom. Roman doesn't want full custody, he's asking for shared. Give him that Val. Don't do it for me and don't do it for Roman, do it for Autumn", Amaya said._

 _Valerie wiped her tears. Amaya couldn't believe she was about to say this._

" _Would you let him keep Autumn if I left him alone? I'll quit my job and leave again, if it will help Roman keep his baby", Amaya said._

 _Valerie didn't say anything._

" _Think about it and call me tomorrow or when you have your answer. Just make sure it's before the hearing", Amaya said._

 _She hung up and sighed._

* * *

"So then what are you doing here?", Roman asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Roman. I never wanted to hurt you the way I did. She was right, you could have died. I was just, hurt.", Valerie said.

"You drugged me Val", Roman said.

"I'm sorry. I know I don't deserve for you to forgive me, but I hope some day you will. I called off the hearing. No more custody battle. We can figure this out on our own", Valerie said.

Roman was worried this was a trick.

"My lawyer will call yours tomorrow. Amaya was right, you are a good father and Autumn got lucky in that department. I don't want her to hate me because I was the reason she lost you", Valerie said.

Roman looked down at his first born, touching her cheek gently.

"She's all yours for this week. Came to drop her off", Valerie said.

Roman smiled.

"Thank you", Roman said.

Valerie nodded.

"Can I ask for one last thing?", she asked.

"Val", he said.

"I know, I don't deserve anything. I just, I need to try one last time", she said.

"Try what?", Roman asked.

Valerie stepped over to him and kissed him. He moved his head away.

"No Val", he said.

Valerie nodded.

"I hope you two can forgive me some day. Tell Amaya, I'm sorry. She doesn't have to stay away from you", Valerie said, before walking away.

Roman bent down and picked up his daughter.

"I missed you so much baby girl", Roman said.

"I missed you too daddy", Autumn said.

He kissed her cheek and they walked in. Amaya stood, leaning against the wall, arms crossed over her chest. She wiped her cheeks.

"Yaya", he said.

"You got Autumn back.", she said.

He nodded. Taking a step towards her, Amaya backed up.

"Yaya, I know what you're thinking", he said.

"Did she tell you about our deal?", she asked.

"She did, but", Roman stopped when Amaya turned on her heels and walked away.

"What's going on?", Dean asked.

"Nothing is going on. Take Autumn to my mom, tell everyone the ceremony is still on.", Roman said, as he chased after Amaya.

Dean nodded. Roman caught Amaya and held her to him.

"We can't be together or you lose Autumn. I've told you before Roman, I would never come between you and your daughter", Amaya said.

"You aren't. Just listen to me", he said.

Amaya looked up at him.

"She told me everything you told her. She knew you were right. She asked me to forgive her and you as well. We are going to sit down and come up with a custody agreement. We as in you, me, and her.", Roman said.

"But", she stopped.

"She said no to that deal of yours. You don't have to leave me and if you thought I would ever let you get away from me again, you have another thing coming.", Roman said.

Amaya rested her head against his chest.

"Thank you for putting my daughter first.", he said, before kissing the top of her head.

Someone cleared their throat.

"If you two are still doing this, we need to get it done now.", Seth said behind them.

Roman looked down at Amaya.

"Lets get this done", he said.

* * *

 **A Few Weeks Later-**

Amaya opened the doors to their balcony. She watched as the waves crashed on the beach. Closing her eyes, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her.

"Good morning wife", he whispered.

She smiled.

"Good morning", she replied.

Roman had lost the title to Seth, who in turn lost it to Dean at Money In The Bank. After that, Roman's suspension started. Fans and nonfans speculated on why he got suspended. What drugs is he on? He's using steroids.

They heard them all, but thought for the better of his family, not to say a word about what really happened. He didn't want to put his kids through that, or his wife. Their moms had surprised them with a trip to Hawaii. They were planning some made up reason for the both of them to fly out to Hawaii only to run into each other.

" _But you two worked it out on your own. So, we are paying for your honeymoon. We love you both and enjoy",_ his mom had said.

"What are you thinking about?", Roman whispered in his wife's ear.

"Nothing. I'm just happy", she said.

He squeezed her tighter.

"Me too baby", he whispered.

He kissed her shoulder and moved up her neck.

"I think we can squeeze in a quick session before the girls get up", he whispered.

"I don't think so", she said.

"We can do it here on the balcony", he whispered.

She could feel him smirking against her shoulder.

"Its our honeymoon, tell me again why we brought the kids", he said.

She laughed softly.

"Because we wanted to spend as much time as we could with our girls. We don't always get this much time off.", Amaya reminded him.

She turned in his arms. He smiled.

"Sounds about right", he nodded.

Their bedroom door opened like clockwork, both girls running in and jumping on their bed. Roman smiled.

"The monsters have arrived", he said.

"Very cute monsters I might add", Amaya said.

"Should we get breakfast started?", he asked.

Autumn and Malia nodded. Autumn taking her little sister's hand and guiding her out the door.

Roman and Amaya had temporary custody of Autumn. Valerie's sister and parents decided to force Valerie into a rehab. She didn't want to go, but everyone, including Roman and Amaya spoke with her. Letting her know this was for her health and that of her daughter. Autumn needed her healthy and mentally stable.

She agreed.

Roman and Amaya also found out Finn would be moving up to the main roster. Which Roman didn't like, he also didn't like their friendship. Amaya assured him there was nothing else going on. Roman also didn't like that Finn was drafted to Raw. The same as himself and his wife.

He watched as his kids cut into their pancakes. Malia was struggling a bit. He frowned when he remembered how he had scared her. It broke his heart after he tried to hold her and she ran to Phil. It took a few days and Autumn to finally get her to trust him again. To hug him to her as her tiny hands clutched his shirt. He kissed the top of Malia's head and helped her cut her pancakes.

He walked over to Amaya, who was holding out a plate for him. He kissed her cheek and slapped her butt.

"We should talk about baby number three", he suggested.

"We already did. Remember, last night", she said.

"And you said no. I want to continue to talk about it till you say yes", he said.

She smiled.

"We just got married, I want to enjoy that for a year or two. Also, with everything going on with Valerie, I want our focus on Malia and Autumn.", she said.

He nodded. She ran her fingers through his long hair.

"I love you and we will have more kids. Just give us a year of marriage at least.", she said.

He nodded and took his phone out.

"What are you doing?", she asked.

"Finding our wedding anniversary and making a note.", he said.

He turned the phone to her.

 _Baby making time_

Was written in the day. She laughed softly before kissing him.

"I love you", she said.

He looked her in her eyes and smiled.

"And I love you baby", he replied.

He watched her walk back over to the stove and ask the girls if they wanted more. His girls nodded. This is what he wanted for so long. His girls together. The love of his life smiling and laughing. He smiled.

This was perfect. He grabbed his phone again and took a picture. It wasn't as good as the real thing, but it would do for when he missed them.


	84. Chapter 84-Thanks

This story took a year to finish, but it's finally done. As of now there are no plans for a sequel, but with me, who knows, there might be one in the future if an idea comes to me. Thanks so much for sticking around and reading this. Thanks for all the Favorites/Follows.

Twitter: JessAmbreigns

 **On going** :

Wild-(Roman & Quinn)

At Your Own Risk-(Roman & Maxine)* **Weekends** *

Taken-Into The Woods Series

Teachers

A Love For The Stars-(Roman & Nala)

In Historical Love-(Taker & Kathan)

 **Special Thanks for reviewing: DarkAsylum02, ambrose-kohli-girl, thechanlou, martham73, Wrestlechic1, BlondieC82, lourdes1694, labinnacslove, AuntieeRayRay, Ctinaisfashion, nattiebroskette, tophersmommy06, Wolfgirl2013,** Kaidence, ShieldNOrtonLovinBalorHuggin, kmhappybunny240, Lily, Moxley Gal1, Levesque-Rollins823, Brooke Jackson, Ana, WWEBat85, Lisee, labella23, missabbylynn, Kayla English, Alexis Black-Reigns, , bamakakechick, TajiaK, AngelsDestiny22, allysonmaelynn01, blah96, bella315, Countryliving Girl, kayla1991270, Debwood-1999, mzdoodlesauntie26, allysonmaelynn01, Lucie, Stefanie chase, Kalea Reigns, Guest(All), OrtonBalorRomanSethareBAE, sodapop25

 **If I missed anyone, I'm sorry. Again, Thank You for sticking with me and all of my stories.**


End file.
